


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by Shenandoah76209



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 95,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last wake me up when September ends...as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost wake me up when September ends. Wolverine picks up Rogue in Laughlin City but that's only the beginning. Separated before they can discover what they are to each other, what will happen when the Wolverine returns?  AU from the movie and comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were always rumors in a school. This girl was flirting was flirting with her best friend's crush. That boy was secretly into someone besides his girlfriend. This teacher looked a little too long at the girls when they were in phys ed. That teacher was having a relationship with another teacher. 

Rumors were like blood in the veins. They never stopped. The chatter, the whispers, and the sideways looks. It had gotten so he could sniff out the gossip. The way girls would gather in corners, the way the boys would clump into groups, the sly looks over shoulders, the lascivious stares and the object of attention uncomfortably obvious to everyone.

He'd known since he brought her here five years ago that the girls didn't like Rogue. He'd known that the boys liked her too much. He'd been around long enough to know that was why the girls didn't like his girl.

Rogue didn't seem to care what the other students thought. She studied, trained and went about her personal business without bothering anyone else. Now and then she came down to the kitchen or the rec room at night and joined him, popping open a beer. They'd talk about inconsequential things, music and books, and sometimes about experiences they'd shared.

His memories came to him in dreams and flashbacks, bloody steel, bubbling tanks, scalding metal and screams. Hers were always in her mind, ready to sneak out, cold white rooms, lab coats, metal instruments and rough hands. The two of them could always count on the other to know when the memories were getting tough to deal with. Of all the mutants in the school, very few of them had spent time in the labs.

Rogue had left home and gotten scooped up in a police raid on a squat in Chicago. Cops being what they were they'd gotten a couple of jolts before they realized she was a mutant and shouldn't be touched. She'd gotten passed to a government agency and then to a lab. And after an indeterminate amount of time she'd escaped. 

He'd picked her up in Canada, too thin for her age, with a racking cough he'd quickly figured out was pneumonia to judge by the fluid he heard in her lungs. When she'd flinched from his touch he'd figured it was his claws. She'd been quick to disabuse him of that notion. 

"Don't wanna hurt you," She'd told him. Her voice had the sweetness of magnolia even through the illness roughening the sound. "My skin's dangerous."

He'd nodded his understanding. In the long drive back to Xavier's they'd exchanged stories. It was the first time he'd talked with anyone besides the Professor about his past, his abilities and the few memories he had. And the fact that she wanted to protect him from her skin... anyone wanting to protect him was a rarity. And the sympathy in her voice when she'd asked about his claws had the Wolverine ready to howl his claim to the world.

The school had been an adjustment. He was a teacher, of sorts, and too much 'fraternization' was frowned upon. But he'd flat out told Xavier that Rogue was his responsibility. If there were any problems he wanted to know. Xavier had nodded in that inscrutable manner of his and suggested he give the girl a tour of the school.

That had been more than five years ago now. But he could remember watching Rogue from the doorway of the room she shared and wondering how she'd do with the other students in the school. She was older than most of them and she'd been through a lot more.

8888

Rogue could only recall being so vividly uncomfortable in a situation a few times before. The labs didn't count, not to her mind, since they weren't supposed to be homey. But she didn't like being the center of attention and the minute Logan had brought her to the school she'd been under one form of scrutiny or another. 

Case in point, her new roommate.

She'd barely had time to take in the room. It was a barrage to the senses, messy and bright. Clothing was tossed everywhere, posters hung on the walls and everything was festooned with jewelry or shoes. She hadn't even been able to find the second bed until her eyes had adjusted to the mess.

"Oh yeah." The voice had the pronunciation of someone chewing gun. "I'll clear off the second bed for you." A black haired girl in a bright yellow oversized shirt pushed past Rogue into the room. Rogue stayed in the doorway as the girl unceremoniously pushed her things to the floor.

"That all you got?" The mutant who had yet to introduce herself nodded at Rogue's duffle. When Rogue nodded silently the girl grinned. "Probably just as well, I got a lotta clothes. But I'll figure a way to make some space."

"Anythin' under the bed?" Rogue asked. Her accent surprised the other girl, had her head jerking around. 

"Whoa, you're like, a long way from home." The girl snapped her gum noisily. "Oh, no, nothin' under the bed that I know of."

"Just need one drawer in the bureau then, and a foot of closet space." Rogue stated quietly. "But you'll have to keep the floor near my bed cleared."

"Why's that?" The girl didn't appear too interested in the answer. She was busily going through the things she'd pulled off Rogue's bed.

"Because I'll get some slidin' drawers for under my bed. They won't work if I don't have anywhere to pull 'em out." Rogue entered the room finally and set her duffle on her bed. She pulled the coverlet and sheets back and wrinkled her nose. It smelled like old clothes, and obviously hadn't been aired out in a while. "Where's the linen closet?"

"Down the hall on the right. Five panel door with a copper knob." Yellow girl was now pushing everything on the floor away from Rogue's bed.

Rogue nodded and moved purposefully down the hall. She found the laundry room before the linen closet but finally she returned armed with an extra blanket, clean sheets and some old boxes that would do in lieu of the sliding drawers.

Her roommate still hadn't introduced herself. Rogue shrugged and began to strip the bed. She'd completely remade it, nodding in satisfaction when she found she could bounce a penny off the sheets.

"What were you a military brat or somethin'?" The other girl asked incredulously. "They're the only ones I know who can do that."

"No," Rogue shook her head and sat down on the bed one hand on her duffle. She looked at the girl who was so involved in her clothing. "You?"

"No," The girl laughed. "I'm Jubilation Lee. But around here people call me Jubilee." She finally introduced herself.

"Rogue." She nodded politely. "Never had a roommate before."

"Guess you never went to boarding school then," Jubilee chuckled at some inner joke. "So what'd you do to get sent here?" When Rogue simply looked at her quizzically the yellow clad girl elaborated. "I mean what's your power? It's all mutants all the time here so we've all got something we can do."

Rogue looked down at her hands, still covered in the battered old leather gloves. Her chest still ached from what Doctor Grey said was pneumonia and she felt exhausted all the time. Logan had been hovering over her for the week she'd spent in the infirmary. He'd wanted to keep her there another week but Doctor Grey had said Rogue could rest in a dorm as well as the infirmary and Doctor McCoy had backed her up.

"Look," Jubilee drew her gaze. The girl held up her hand and sent splatters of light out of her fingers. "See? This is what I can do. Get's outa control when I get upset you know? Fried my parents stereo system and the TV once. Blew every fuse in the house another time." She sounded more amused than upset. "So what happened with you?"

"I put a boy in a coma," Rogue said quietly. She really didn't want to talk about this. No one was ever the same with her after they learned about her skin. Logan had been but she was quickly coming to understand that Logan was one in a million.

"Shit," Jubilee blinked. "How'd you do that?"

Rogue took a deep breath and pushed off her coat finally. The moments she took to hang it up and place her gloves in the pockets gave her time to determine how she would answer. She reached into her bag and fished out another pair of gloves, soft suede that let her grip things. Before she could answer her roommate or put the gloves on a girl walked through the wall behind her. 

The stranger continued through the bed and nearly through Rogue before detouring around her. She blinked in shock at the new girl and grabbed Rogue's unfortunately bare hand in greeting. She stiffened in shock and then gasped in pain as the draw of the girl's mutation started.

"Shit," Rogue jumped back pulling her hand free. She fought the mutation for a moment as she nearly fell through her bed and found her balance again. "Shit," she breathed out as she got the new girl's memories and talent under control. Her name was Katherine Pryde but everyone called her Kitty or Shadowcat. 

"What the hell happened?" Jubilee wanted to know.

Rogue pushed herself into a standing position and pulled on the gloves. Every other part of her was covered except her face and neck. Logan had bought her a couple of teeshirts and a few pairs of pants to augment what she owned. Now she paired the short sleeve shirts with longer ones under them. She'd caught the gleam in his eye that said he appreciated how the shirts accentuated her figure but that was all right with her. At least he was honest about it. 

"That was how I put a normal boy into a coma," Rogue explained quietly. "With humans, I draw in their energy. With mutants, I get their powers. For a while." She added the not entirely truthful addendum. "It's my skin."

"Poison skin?" Jubilee helped Kitty up off the floor.

"I suppose," Rogue shrugged and pushed her hair back.

"None of the team went on a pickup run," Kitty remarked. "How'd you get here?"

"Hitchhiking in Canada," Rogue slipped her hand into her duffle and palmed her knives. "Logan picked me up. Brought me here. Been here a while. Down in the infirmary." She tucked the knives into her pockets. Logan had argued about her carrying them until she proved she knew how to use them. The labs had been an education in more ways than one. She couldn't carry them openly but the five inch folding knives fit in her pockets and would do in a pinch.

"I'll bet the Wolverine picked you up," Jubilee looked her up and down.

Rogue sighed. It was always the same. That tone of voice meant to put Rogue in her place. Doctor Grey had hints of it when she'd spoken to her. Jubilee was doing more than hint. Kitty looked as if she'd swallowed a bug.

"Hey kid," Logan stood in the doorway. "Got everything you need?"

"I'm fine." Rogue began to put her things into the flat boxes to go under the bed.

"That ain't an answer." He growled at her. 

Rogue shook her head and didn't look at her roommate and the other girl. "Need to get a coupla slidin' drawers for under the bed. Keep my clothes there."

"C'mon, we'll head to the store. I need some parts of an engine anyway. And Chuck tells me you'll need books for your classes." The Wolverine was posturing a little now and it made her smile a bit. Logan was making himself responsible for her. He'd flat out told her he wanted to know if there were problems.

"Get her some more gloves," Kitty suggested in a chilly voice.

"Couldn't hurt," Rogue agreed softly. She didn't miss Logan's sharp eyes taking in Kitty's posture and Jubilee's sneer.

"Grab your coat then," Wolverine nodded. "You're gonna need a few things 'sides gloves." He looked her up and down and his approval was evident in his warm eyes. She couldn't help smiling in return and saw a flare of jealousy on Jubilee's face. If Logan saw it he didn't acknowledge it. But she knew.

This school was going to be the same as any other school. Teenage girls were the worst about people who were different. Mutants were still people. And people didn't like what they didn't understand. Mutant or not. She was what other mutants feared.


	2. Chapter 2

The first inkling he'd gotten of Rogue's less that warm reception had been a week after their arrival. Rogue had a roommate who was her complete opposite. Loud where Rogue was quiet, brash where Rogue was polite and fashionable like a second job. Rogue hadn't showed any interest in clothing unless it could cover her up completely.

Whatever her name was Rogue's roommate had been snapping her gum and commenting, without pause or concern for volume, about Rogue and her weird penchant for covering up. Rumors had already been flying about Rogue's poison skin. Then she'd gotten a look at Rogue after his girl had gotten out of the showers and the gossip had started up about Rogue's scars. She had surgical marks and other rougher scars that were obviously from some type of torture.

He'd gone to his girl about it; asked if she wanted him to intervene, get a different teacher to say something. But Rogue had just rolled her eyes and said she'd been dealing with mouthy cheerleading bitches her entire life. Every school was the same. And then she'd laughed and told him that sooner or later someone else would catch their attention.

She'd been right, for a while. She'd hung out with him in her spare time, sitting on the concrete of the garage floor and handing him tools while he worked on the cars. They'd coasted along like that for at least a year or so. The Wolverine needed her nearby, needed to see she was safe. And Rogue seemed to need the same thing. The tension that rode her seemed to ease when she was around him.

Today he'd handed her a book and ask her to read something aloud for him. It was from his own collection and he was interested in seeing what his girl would find interesting enough to read.

"You really wanna hear this sugar?" Rogue bent down to look at him under the engine. "You've read all this before."

"Ain't heard you readin' it," he pointed out. "It's not like I'm fussy darlin'."

"As you wish," Rogue's voice held a smile. He nearly chuckled as she used that particular phrase. The movie selected for Saturday had been the Princess Bride. He heard her flipping through pages, pausing now and then as what was on the page captured her interest. Finally she cleared her throat and bent down to look at him. "Okay..."

"Go to darlin'," Logan smiled at her and waited as he continued his work.

"You can never tell when you send a word  
Like an arrow shot from a bow  
By an archer blind, be it cruel or kind,  
Just where it may chance go.  
It may pierce the breast of your dearest friend,  
Tipped with its poison or balm,  
To a stranger's heart in life's great mart  
It may carry its pain or its calm."

Logan listened to her voice as Rogue continued to read the old verses and made a mental note to talk to Hank about his English Lit class. The way Rogue read the words she had a natural inclination for poetry. It sounded lyrical but almost as if she were speaking of normal things. 

When she'd finished he set the screwdriver down and felt around for the wrench. "Hey kid, slide that wrench over to me would ya?" He pointed at the tool sitting by her feet. Her body didn't move but the wrench went sliding towards him with a tingle he felt in his adamantium covered bones. "Thanks." He grunted as he thought about that one. "Pick another. Like hearin' your voice."

"Hmm..." She made a vague sound of assent and more pages turned. The Wolverine rumbled approvingly in Logan's chest as Rogue's voice murmured a few lines and then pages turned again. Finally there was a long silence and he knew she'd found another that spoke to her.

"'Tis the human touch in this world that counts,  
The touch of your hand and mine,  
Which means far more to the fainting heart  
Than shelter and bread and wine;  
For shelter is gone when the night is o'er,  
And bread lasts only a day,  
But the touch of the hand and the sound of a voice  
Sing on in the soul always."

"Why'd you pick that one?" Logan asked as he worked a stubborn bolt loose carefully. Too much force would strip it and the nut as well and then he'd be stuck waiting on parts.

"Because it's true," Rogue's voice was quiet and a little sad. "It feels true."

"Well that's the beauty of words kid," Logan looked over at the garage door where he could see some of the other teens messing around on the lawn. "They're always open to interpretation." He slid out from under the truck engine and sat up. Taking the book out of her hand he ignored the greasy thumbprint he left on the cover and flipped the pages back to one he had particularly liked. "See? This one?" He pointed it out carefully and began to read it to her. His gruff voice wasn't suited for poetry but he'd do his best.

"You and I by the lamp with these  
Few books shut out the world. Our knees  
Touch almost in this little space.  
But I am glad. I see your face.  
The silences are long, but each  
Hears the other without speech.  
And in this simple scene there is  
The essence of all subtleties,  
The freedom from all fret and smart,  
The one sure sabbath of the heart."

He handed her the book and Rogue took it carefully. Her eyes scanned the second verse and looked at him in astonishment. "Logan..."

The Wolverine smiled before he lay back down on the skid and slid carefully back under the engine. "You just remember that kid." He told her in as gentle a voice as he had. "Beauty and peace inviolate."

She was quiet for a while, wordlessly giving him the tools he requested. He did his best to not disturb her thinking. Her scent was still delicious and sweet, no fear sending bitterness to his nose so he couldn't regret giving her some reassurance. Finally she asked if he wanted to hear something else.

"Yeah darlin'," Logan grinned up at the engine. "Look through there 'til you find one called 'Invictus'. Be curious to see what you make of that one."

It was a pretty good afternoon, all in all.

 

8888

She didn't mind writing. It was actually something she was fairly good at. On paper she had the time to deliberate, to really think about what she wanted to say. Like email or letter writing, she was so much more polished and eloquent on paper. And since Logan had introduced her to some of his favorite books, a few of them inexplicably old fashioned she’d gotten a much better grasp of language. Far better than her accent would suggest.

But she didn't see why she had to read what she'd written in front of the entire class. Doctor McCoy was great in most ways but she really didn't see the point of this.

"Rogue," McCoy prompted her and she sighed.

"Yes sir," She stood up at her desk and pulled out her workbook.

"I believe the subject you were assigned was armor," The fuzzy blue teacher observed.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the rest of the class turned to look at her. "Armor." Rogue thought of Logan, of what armor meant and nodded slowly. She hardly needed to read the words but the workbook was a shield of its own.

"Though set upon, and set against,  
I am shielded.  
Mine armor crafted fully  
'Gainst the slings and arrows  
Outrageous fate and hateful fortune   
May choose to throw.  
No smith I, but still   
It is of mine own making.  
My helm, to guard my thoughts,   
My tongue;  
Keep free my words.  
Breastplate bound with steel   
And tested time and again.  
Heart caged, and true,   
Unsullied.  
And gird my loins I,   
Though virtue has long  
Since been stolen.  
Girded and guarded I,   
'Gainst sword of iron or flesh.  
None shall touch me   
Encased in stone.   
Scarred, aye   
With my battles won   
But unbroken.  
Yet I breathe in   
The poison that fills the air.  
Miasma of whispers,  
The murmurs   
Of Serpent's tongues.  
Mist of sin   
Hissing of scandal.  
But this too  
I shall survive.  
My heart hidden,   
Triumphant,  
Within the tree   
Encircled by   
The dragon.  
And yet   
Not fully   
My own."

She closed the book and sat down entirely too cognizant of the stares she was receiving. The mutations were acting up again, as they always did when she felt threatened or uncomfortable. "I'm curious, class, did anyone notice anything about Rogue's work?" McCoy easily moved the attention from her personally to the work she'd done.

"Uh, it wasn't like, modern," John offered in a quiet voice. "Reminded me of Shakespeare, sorta." 

"Very good," Doctor McCoy nodded. "Deliberate I think, with the twist of a line from Hamlet near the beginning." He pointed at Jubilee, "What else?"

"Well it’s like she's talkin' about two different things." The girl snapped her gum as she thought.

"Armor as metaphor. Good," He pointed at one of the boys. "One more thing."

"Well...starts out like she's talkin' about one thing, and in the end, it's like something else. Like the...uhm...subject? Twisted." The boy stammered a bit.

"Yes, exactly," McCoy nodded. "We have a great use of metaphor to inform us that armor isn't just steel and plate. The language, while modern, evokes a different time while still being understandable to the modern reader. Borrowing from another writer in such an obvious way is a time honored tradition, going back to Marlowe and Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Come live with me and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove," Jubilee offered with a questioning look.

"If all the world and love were young, and truth in every shepherd's tongue, these pretty pleasures might me move to live with thee and be thy love." Rogue offered back.

"Well done," The large mutant known as Beast chuckled. "Marlowe gave the passionate plea but Raleigh's nymph was not so easily swayed."

Rogue sighed in relief as the discussion moved away from what she'd written to other assignments. But unfortunately she didn't get away that easily. "Rogue, will you stay a moment?" The genial teacher asked as she headed for the door, last out as always.

"Yes sir," Rogue nodded and stood before his desk.

"It's a very fine piece of work, evocative, impassioned but controlled," McCoy began.

"But?" She tilted her head when he looked at her quizzically. "In my experience compliments are usually followed by something to qualify them."

"I worry just a bit, regarding how you portrayed the school, towards the end." Kind eyes regarded her thoughtfully. "Are you so unhappy here?"

"Doctor McCoy, it’s nothing I won't survive." She shrugged. "I mean, it's annoying, the whispers and rumors. Staying after with you means they'll be gossip tomorrow that I'm sleeping with you now, or with you and Logan both."

"And no one has said anything to them? None of the other teachers?" The genius in blue fur looked appalled. 

"They don't pay attention to what the kids say unless it's something that sounds so terrible that they have to look into it. Not sure how gossip fits into Professor Xavier’s ethics lessons." Rogue shrugged. Part of her wanted the other kids to get in trouble for their lies and the rest of her just wanted to be left alone. She hoped that Doctor McCoy wasn't going to say anything about the rest of her assignment.

"Ridiculous," McCoy groused. "What's Logan got to say about that?"

"He wanted to knock some heads together, regardless of gender, but I convinced him not to." She shook her head, "If he defends me the gossip'll just get worse." Her eyes rolled upwards, "I'm just glad that if it gets too bad I'm legally old enough to leave. I really wonder if I should just get my GED and find a job."

"No, that you won't do," the teacher told her firmly. "You missed a great deal on the road and in the labs. You deserve a good education and Logan and I are going to see to it that you get one. You have a gift Rogue. Learn to use it." He smiled slightly, "And I'm afraid the imitating Koschei the Deathless will do you no good. It only made Koschei immortal until his heart was found."

"Oh I know just where it is," Rogue grinned at him.

"Ah well, we're almost done with free verse. Time to move on to Shakespeare... Much Ado About Nothing." Beast told her with a smile.

"He lent it me a while, and I gave him use for it, a double heart for his single one," Rogue nodded.

"Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more, men were deceivers ever," McCoy chuckled. "And we're off." He exited the classroom as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Rogue has written is of my own composition. Here are the rest of the sources.
> 
> Poetry Sources:
> 
> You can never tell when you send a word Like an arrow shot from a bow... - You Can Never Tell   
> \- Ella Wheeler Wilcox
> 
> 'Tis the human touch in this world that counts, The touch of your hand and mine... - The Human Touch - Spencer Michael Free
> 
> You and I by the lamp with these Few books shut out the world. - Together - Ludwig Lewisohn
> 
> Armor - http://shenandoah76209.deviantart.com/art/Armor-468632650?ga_submit_new=10%253A1405565852
> 
> Come live with me and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove - Passionate Shepherd To His Love - Christopher Marlowe
> 
> If all the world and love were young, and truth in every shepherd's tongue, these pretty pleasures might me move to live with thee and be thy love. - The Nymph's Reply To the Shepherd - Sir Walter Raleigh
> 
> Indeed, my lord, he lent it me awhile, and I gave him use for it, a double heart for his single one. - Much Ado About Nothing - William Shakespeare
> 
> Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more. Men were deceivers ever. - Much Ado About Nothing - William Shakespeare


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't in his plan to get called on the carpet by Xavier. Apparently good old Scott, supported of course by his loving fiancée Jean, thought he was spending too much time with Rogue. He'd come out of the office ready to kill the next person who looked at him cross eyed. 

When he found Rogue in the library the first thing he'd said was that it wasn't her fault. And she'd known, in that intuitive way she had, that he wasn't going to be around for a while. She'd taken a deep breath and nodded. He could practically see the armor she'd worn on the road, in the lab, going back on.

He’d read what she’d written for her lit class. The images her words conjured were stark and painful in some ways. Hank had been worried about her state of mind, concerned that the gossip and rumors were eating at her spirit even as the classes educated her mind. He and Rogue had talked some about it, and she’d shrugged it off but now… He wondered just how Hank would deal with Rogue after he’d gone. How would the teachers manage to get through to her with that armor back on? Would she let them or would she just give up? Would she even stay to get the education she needed? He really hoped so.

"Can I...ask you a favor?" Her voice had gone softer than usual, uncertain of his response.

"Darlin' you know I'd pretty much do anything for you," Logan had surprised her but the shy happy smile he'd gotten was worth it.

"Can I touch ya? Once I mean? Not too long, don't wanna hurt you," Rogue had clarified quickly. "I just... I want your company, if you can't be around. I could have your shadow in my head."

"Fuck yes," The Wolverine wanted her to hang on and never let go. "You hang on until it's too much for you. I want you to have anythin' you need. Glad you'll get my healin'. Just wish..." He shook his head ruefully. "The nightmares ain't gonna be easy darlin'."

"Can't be any worse than mine." She'd shrugged and pulled off her glove. He'd taken her hand and laced her fingers through his, his free hand at the small of her back. Her mutation had kicked on after a moment and he felt the draw of her, her body taking him in. It was oddly intimate, to feel her shudder against him, gasp in shock and stare up into his eyes. Not for the first time he wished he could do the same thing for her. Give her a break from her mutation. As she pulled the Wolverine into her Logan felt the world go soft and quiet, his senses reverting to human normal. 

"Damn." He breathed in surprise as she took a deep breath and carefully slid her fingers from his. She didn't pull away and he wrapped his arms around her and let her simply absorb the world around her. "You all right?"

"Wow." Her voice was awed, "Logan you really hear all this? All the time?" She inhaled against his chest. "And the scents. It's...almost overwhelming."

"You get used to it," Wolverine shrugged and enjoyed being just a man for a minute. The deep ache through his body reminded him that it was only his healing factor that kept the metal on his bones from sapping his not inconsiderable strength. "How'd you keep it from goin' too far? Your mutation?"

"Been practicin'," Rogue smiled up at him. "I can slow it down; maybe someday I'll get it to stop."

"I know you can do it. Hell if I can keep from poppin' claws every time someone pisses me off..." He chuckled. "You're a helluva lot smarter'n me darlin'."

"Liar." She'd called him on his bullshit. They'd had way too many talks for her to let him get away with his dumb animal act. He’d liked that she’d call him on it. No one else ever did except Xavier.

"Brat." He laughed into her hair. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

"Well when you get back I won't be a kid anymore will I?" She'd looked up at him thoughtfully. "You know I'm not one now right?"

"I know." He'd admitted that some time ago. She'd been fifteen or so when she'd left home. When he'd picked her up she'd been closer to eighteen. And damned if the Wolverine hadn't known instinctively that she was ready and ripe. She was untouchable to the man, at least until she gave him some sign of interest, but it wasn't because she was a child.

"You call me kid because it reminds the others that you don't cross the line." Rogue wasn't stupid and the deliberate way he called her kid in front of other people but darling when they were alone was a pretty strong indicator of his reasons.

"For all the good it did," Logan grumbled. "I don't know when they'll call me back in. Xavier's got a bee in his bonnet about you and me. I don't gotta leave for a week or so, so I'll be around for the big dance. I just...fuck! I hate to leave you."

"I'll be okay." She'd reassured him and took a deep breath as she pressed her face against his chest again. "Just don't forget to call or write, okay?"

"Tell you what, I'll pick up a couple a phones and we'll talk every week unless I'm workin'. Sound good?" He'd been rewarded with a bright gleam of joy in those deep green eyes.

8888

She'd gotten her 'allowance'; the little stipend Xavier gave all the students who didn't have parents to send them money. It provided for clothing, extra books, whatever they needed. The only catch was that a teacher had to go along on the shopping trip. 

Most of the other teachers had already been dragged to the mall in with groups of other students. Logan had flat out refused every kid who’d asked and told her that if she needed an escort he'd take her but he'd looked so pained as he said it she'd let him off the hook. Besides, it wasn't as if she could surprise him with a dress if he was standing right there when she bought it.

Thankfully no one seemed to like the other telepath in the mansion these days. Rogue knew that Emma Frost hadn't always been on the side of the X-Men but at least she didn't act like she was holier than thou.

When Rogue had approached her Emma had raised an eyebrow and asked why she hadn't gone with the other girls and Storm.

"Because I don't like the other girls, they don't like me, and I still make Storm uncomfortable," Rogue told her promptly.

"Ah, the 'poison skin'," Emma's smile had been dry. "Well if you and I touch accidentally I guarantee you won't enjoy the experience anymore than I will. Untrained telepathy is no joke."

"I know," Rogue shrugged when the blonde woman tilted her head. "You're not the only telepath I've met." In comparison to controlling the personalities in her mind dealing with a telepathic talent was fairly simple.

"That's right, Charles mentioned you had escaped a lab," the White Queen murmured. "Picked up a few tricks?"

Rogue let herself hover for a moment. "A few." She smiled secretively and the former Hellfire club queen smiled back.

So the shopping expedition had proven a lot more enjoyable. Emma was dryly sarcastic, witty and could be counted on to tell Rogue when she was veering from conservative to 'sack-like'. "Honestly dearest, you can be covered head to toe and still be sexy. It just has to accentuate you." The woman offered tugging the fabric tighter around Rogue's body.

"I've just been hidin' for so long, it ain't easy to show everything off all at once," Rogue admitted as she looked at the puritanical gown.

"Well let's look for something in a nice dark green, to match your eyes," the telepath suggested. "And we'll work from there. We could always have some alternations made."

"In a week?" Rogue shook her head.

"Tell you what darling," Emma drawled in her upper class Bostonian tones. "I'm sending a former student to Charles in a few months. She's a sweetheart but she's shy. You look out for her and I'll make sure you stop traffic in your dress." Her mouth quirked upward, "You'll have that man praying for any reason to come back to Westchester."

"He doesn't want to leave," Rogue said glumly. "Scott and Jean got the professor convinced Logan's 'up to no good'." She rolled her eyes and pulled a dress in a green so dark it was nearly black off the rack.

"Well they're not blind," Emma looked over the dress and nodded thoughtfully. "He does look at you like he wants to get on his knees and worship."

Rogue laughed, "I can't imagine Logan on his knees for anyone. I mean if ever a man personified 'Neither Collar Nor Crown' it's Logan."

That got Emma laughing, "Oh dear girl, you are woefully innocent in some ways aren't you?" She'd sent a wicked image to Rogue's mind of just how Logan wanted to be kneeling in front of the girl and laughed even harder when Rogue blushed pink.

"Oh my gawd," Rogue took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Well I guess I ought to give him somethin' to think about then." 

The White Queen chuckled appreciatively and took the dress. "I think this is a good start."

8888

Professor Xavier had opened up the small ballroom for the dance. Rogue had blinked when Professor Wagner had told her that and asked if this was the small ballroom what was the big one like? He'd chuckled and told her it was three times the size.

Doctor McCoy had come up behind them and asked how the comparative religion classes were going. In German.

Rogue grinned and replied in the same language that they were going fairly well. Though the German classes were more interesting to her. "Danke." 

"Rogue is doing very well." Professor Wagner smiled. "But she has admitted she cheats."

"One of the mutants I touched in the lab, he was German born," Rogue offered with a small grin. "I touched him and I got a blast of his power and a lot of memories. And in our spare time he taught me German. I can still go to him, the shadow of him in my head, for a translation if I need to."

"Helpful." The elf like teleporter agreed. "Have you picked up any other languages?"

"Some French to augment what I learned when I was a kid," Rogue thought about it. "I think some Mandarin? Or Cantonese." She shrugged. "I'm still going through the memories. Not everyone is interested in sharing. Depends on the personality."

"And you don't have trouble with them...getting out of control?" McCoy wondered.

"Not after the first...year and a half in the lab," Rogue shook her head. "If I hadn't gotten them under control I wouldn't have escaped. But I learned to make sure everyone I absorbed knew it was my mind."

"Charles has a hard time reading her because of all the people in her head," Emma Frost came up to them with a cool smile. "Apparently to everyone but Rogue her mind is chaos." She took Rogue's gloved hands and held the girl's arms out to better admire the dress. "Oh yes... you could make him crawl tonight if you chose my dear."

Rogue shook her head, though she was pleased with the dress. It was a very dark green, almost black and clung to her like a second skin to her from her breasts to her hips. The skirt flowed out in layers of silk and floated in a froth of green around her ankles revealing the pretty black satin heels with emerald buckles. Dark green gauze began where the bodice ended and covered her arms and chest to her collar bone. The back dipped to the middle of her shoulder blades but was similarly covered in silken gauze.

It was actually a surprisingly comfortable dress. And it far exceeded the stipend she'd been given. Emma had decided that Rogue was going to have this dress and nothing had stood in her way. She'd produced her own credit card, shooed Rogue off to find shoes and picked up a pair of earrings and a comb for Rogue's hair.

Rogue's platinum streak was highlighted perfectly by the dark silver comb. It shone against her hair while the earrings gleamed against her skin.

"Thank you again, for coming shopping with me," Rogue smiled. "I'm going to miss you."

"Well then, you'll just have to keep some of me with you always dearest," Emma pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and blinked in surprise as Rogue's skin absorbed her in an instant.

Rogue took a deep breath and ruthlessly fought down Emma's telepathy, getting it under control as the diamond skin glittered for a moment and then subsided. "Whew," She gave the White Queen a grin. "You're one tough lady."

"Thank you my dear," Emma sighed happily. "Even for a few moments, to not keep my mental walls up is a delight."

"Should last you at least an hour," Logan told her as he joined them. “My healing factor put me back to normal in about fifteen minutes. No healing factor...well you'll get a nice break from all the jabber or the shields.”

Rogue whistled at him and watched as he almost blushed, "Damn sugar. You're gonna be fightin' the girls off you."

"Old man like me, doubt I'd have many takers," the Wolverine shook his head. He gave Emma a polite nod and regarded her white gown with a sigh. "Em would it kill ya to wear something with color? Blue? Or God forbid grey?."

"We all do what's expected," Emma chided him. "Except you of course. Everyone believed you'd show up in jeans or leather. Not a dress shirt, vest and slacks."

"Hell I even shined up my cowboy boots," Logan chuckled. "Tried a jacket. Felt like I was body armor. Couldn't move."

Rogue smiled and tilted her head to look at his boots. "They're real handsome sugar."

"And you look..." Logan was obviously hunting for words. "Like the best time of the night and the deepest part of the woods." He took her hand and held it in his for a moment. "You look beautiful darlin'." He said finally. "I don't have any other way to say it."

"She's all dressed up," McCoy commented. "You ought to dance with her Logan." Unspoken went the comment that he wouldn't be around to dance much in the future.

She took a deep breath and remembered their lessons and couldn't help hoping he would. The dress, the shoes, even her hair and makeup was for him, so he'd remember her this way. Looking like a woman.

The music playing wasn't quite a waltz but it was close. And when it changed into something slow and stately Rogue let herself be guided by his hands and body and simply moved with the music.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Doctor McCoy dancing with Storm. Emma was still speaking with Professor Wagner. Professor Xavier joined them and Rogue determinedly looked up at Logan.

"I wish you were stayin'," She confessed quietly. 

"Hell darlin', so do I," He looked down at her. "But I'll dance with you. And I got those phones. Left one in your room in the pocket of your coat. We'll talk every week."

Rogue nodded. "You're leavin' after this aren't you." She realized painfully.

"I'm stayin' 'til they shut the place down," He nodded. "Spendin' the evenin' with you. I'm bein' punished for something we didn't do. May as well enjoy what we can."

"Feels like we're both being punished." She seconded. "You'll be careful right?"

"Careful as I can be," He nodded and pulled her a bit closer. The music changed and he wrinkled his nose before guiding her off the floor to some chairs near Emma and Kurt. "Let's catch our breath, talk a bit and we'll hit the floor again."

"Sounds good." Rogue was prepared to ignore every student in the room. She enjoyed talking with Logan and Emma better than Bobby or Jubilee anyway.

After a while John wandered over and asked her to dance. Logan gave him the once over and Rogue nodded. It was interesting to be in the arms of a shorter, less solid male. He didn't dance as well either but they did have fun talking about the merits of different science fiction movies.

John didn't try to steer her towards the other students afterwards either. He walked her back over to Logan and took a seat next to Professor Wagner. The two of them began to practice John's German and Logan arched an eyebrow at them. Emma chuckled and Rogue burst out giggling.

"Well you're a merry bunch," Doctor McCoy commented with Storm on his arm.

"They're just laughing at my German," John told him with a grimace. "And rightfully so."

"It takes practice," The German teacher offered. "Which is why we will continue. Hank will help us."

"I'll stick with English thanks," Ms. Monroe took a seat next to Beast and smiled at everyone impartially.

"What language did you learn from Logan, Rogue," Emma teased her younger friend.

"Some Canadian French and very bad English," Rogue laughed as Logan made a face at her. "I think I picked up more curses from him than I did more than two years in the lab."

"The women are gangin' up on me, time for a strategic retreat," Logan tugged Rogue out of her chair and onto the dance floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So here we are again. This is actually going on longer than I thought it would…I’m surprised. I thought it would be a little thing but it’s grown and now it’s almost novella length. (That’s a hundred pages or more. Not a novel but not a short story either. Thank you college writing class for that differentiation.)
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying it. We’re going to be going back and forth a lot, and jump into the past and back to the present. I’ll try to make it obvious but I hate the notes signifying POV so I won’t use them.


	4. Chapter 4

Except for a few flying visits it had been more than three and a half years that Logan had been gone. Hank had kept him informed about Rogue’s welfare, as had Kurt and Ro. He’d been back for Christmases and one summer visit that lasted a whole three days. The holidays had been hard. He’d never had Christmas before he’d come to the mansion and he’d been able to tell from Rogue’s expression and scent that she wasn’t comfortable with the huge celebrations either. They’d sat together at the table and when it came time for the gift exchange she’d refused to leave his side, sitting on the floor next to his legs.

Gift exchanges were just another excuse for popularity contests as far as he was concerned. The kids who had money made sure they gave each other presents. The ones who were low on funds but well liked received gifts and gave ones they’d created themselves, with or without the help of their mutation. The teachers were minutely better but Jean seemed to love flaunting the rubies Scott had given her even more when none of the other women received jewelry.

He’d decided that he wouldn’t give Rogue gloves, not ever. He wasn’t going to encourage her to cover up. Especially since that was all anyone else ever seemed to do. So he’d gotten her perfume, a scent that was based in oils and only required a drop or two. It melded with her body’s scent into something delicious and spicy in his nose. He’d continued giving her that each year when she said how much she loved it. But he’d made sure to pick up little things to please her from all the places he’d traveled. A silk tunic in emerald green from China. A set of hair combs in ebony and pearl that he’d picked up in Mexico.

He’d known his girl wouldn’t get gifts from the other kids, though the teachers would make certain that each of their students had a certain amount of presents. Everybody had their favorites and Rogue was his. He didn’t see why he should have to hide that. So that first year he’d made sure that her presents were piled just as high as the other kids. Emma had sent Rogue gifts as well. Shoes that had the yellow fashion plate looking jealous and a pair of jeans that had somebody’s name written on the back pocket.

The following years he’d had more fun picking things up for his girl. Beautifully tooled cowboy boots. A leather jacket he thought she’d like. And when he’d seen Emma in Boston she’d grinned at him in benign conspiracy and dragged him off shopping. That had been a day of pain but the following holiday had been worth it to see Rogue’s face when she opened those boxes.

He'd given Rogue his tags before he left the night of that dance, pleased when she hung them around her neck immediately. A moment of lust had turned his eyes gold as the Wolverine took in just where the tags fell on her body. Her happy smile hadn’t even faded at the sight. Instead she’d thrown herself into his arms in a tight hug. That hug would be his greeting every time he’d shown up since. A hug and a question, ‘was he staying this time’. And every time he’d had to answer with disappointment. 

They'd spoken every week but it wasn't the same as being in a room together sharing a meal or working on an engine. But it was the visits and phone calls that held him steady. Kept the Wolverine from rampaging through the world or through the Institute until he could have his girl for keeps.

But every time he was home, because wherever Rogue was that was home, Scott and Jean kept him under their eye. If not him then Rogue. They weren’t left alone ever. Not even to talk in the rec room or to spar in the Danger Room. It seemed like there was always someone watching. If not Jean or Scott then someone who was completely innocent of ulterior motives but still… it was irritating.

He'd been coming closer and closer to telling Xavier to screw himself. What was the point of freedom if he couldn't even talk to the one person in the world who actually understood him? This need to be with her was like the Wolverine trying to claw his way out of him. Even the Wolverine understood it was more than sex. It was the one thing he and the damned animal agreed on. They’d made their peace with it a long time ago. She was part of them like no one else had ever been. And from a few things she’d said, he was pretty sure he and the Wolverine were part of Rogue too. But it didn’t keep him from missing her. And it sure didn’t help the Wolverine’s temper any.

It had been worse because he’d had to miss that last Christmas. He’d asked Emma to bring her students and his gifts to the Institute when he’d figured out there was no way he could dig himself out of his cover in time. From Rogue’s report on Christmas day the White Queen had taken a great deal of pleasure in rubbing her affluence in Jean’s face. And she’d totally spoiled Rogue and her students with gifts. Rogue had been disappointed that he couldn’t be there but she’d understood if he’d tried the entire mission he’d been on would be compromised. Because of that and other issues it had been nearly a year and a half since he’d seen her. Over three and a half years since he’d been forced out. He could give the number of days without even thinking if asked. Not that anyone did.

Finally Xavier had called him back. And he'd walked into a school buzzing with gossip.

Rogue was working apparently, out with the team and considered a valuable member of it. He was trying to get his head around that. The quiet girl who'd rather read than sleep slicked up in black leather and flying in to save the day. That quiet hid a pretty strong spine and she hadn't gone nuts in the lab or afterwards taking in his memories and mutation or Emma’s for that matter. So it wasn’t as improbable as it first seemed. But it would take some getting used to. He was finally back but she wasn’t there to greet him. He half smiled, at least she’d be surprised.

So here he was back at the Institute, wandering around, listening to the gossip, some of it concerning him, some about his girl. Most of it was spoken with malicious intent but not worth worrying over. The group of boys though, they had gotten his attention, clustered in the corner of the basketball court. They were talking about a girl, someone they considered promiscuous, going on about how ‘good’ she was, tight and hot.

"Yeah she's a sure thing, you just gotta follow her rules when you hook up," One of the boys said with a smirk in his voice. Logan leaned against a tree and stuck a cigar in his mouth, lighting up and looking for all the world as if the kids were out of earshot. Maybe they were to anyone without his senses.

"She doesn't seem like that though," Another kid objected mildly. "I know you said she's been around. But she's..."

"It’s not that she ain’t nice." A boy Logan recognized as Pyro explained. "She is.” His tone hardened, “I’d better not hear anyone say different. Or I’ll light you up. Wanting sex isn't a crime. No matter what Professor Summers tries to tell you." His muttered, “Fucking hypocrite,” clearly wasn’t meant to be heard by the others and from their lack of reactions it wasn’t. Logan nearly chuckled aloud when he heard that. He wasn’t the only one who had a problem with Scooter.

"She's got needs. And after a fight, she wants company. You hang out with her; you get what you want too." The first kid, a blond with a cocky attitude and a lascivious tone elaborated. "You just can't break her rules. Or it won't happen."

"Wouldn’t want to upset her…” The kid was reasoning out. “Even if she doesn’t go for me… So what are the rules?" The second kid asked and Logan could hear his frown. "Should we be talking about this? Seems kinda…rude."

"Nobody can hear us or they'd have stopped us already. But you’re right, even if it’s because you don’t want to hurt her feelings, it’s not, strictly speakin’, a polite thing to do." Saint-John looked over at Logan and gave him a slight nod but otherwise didn't give any indication that he'd noticed the newly returned teacher. "So Bobby had better lay off the loud talk or Professor Logan will hear. He's a feral you know."

"I've heard her talk about him sometimes." The second boy mused. "She'll be glad he's back. Maybe she won't want me to keep her company?"

"Nah, Professor X would kill him if he messed with a student. And technically she’s still a student even if she is on the team." Bobby, the blond, shook his head. "So rules are she keeps her clothes on. That's number one."

"But she's so pretty. Why would--"

The boy was interrupted by Bobby before he could ask the question. "Her roommate says she's got bad scars. Plus, you know, there's the other issue." Logan was extremely conscious of three other boys nodding their agreement with Drake as if they too had been with the girl in question. 

"No kissing." Allerdyce told him in quiet voice. His tone suggested he knew the reasons behind that rule and sympathized with them.

Drake seconded Pyro, and added, "She'll be up for any position so long as you use a condom and let her keep her clothes on. But she won't kiss you." Logan frowned and set his mind to determining who they were talking about. Someone on the team for sure. He could see Jean deciding to indulge in her wild side if she and Scott had broken up but she didn’t have scars that he knew of. Ororo would never sleep with a student. Unless Xavier had gotten some new teachers/team members.

"Third rule is you gotta hold her afterwards," Bobby told the kid. "You gotta let her breathe and hold her, you know, cuddle her. For at least twenty minutes. Sometimes she'll even let you go again."

"But--" The second kid shook his head. "I don't get it." He looked at Allerdyce instead of Drake. "She's nice and she's pretty. She's not going to want anything to do with me."

"Rogue's a woman just like every other female on the team," Allerdyce told him quietly. "She's only a little older than the rest of us. She just got behind in school when she left home. An’ nobody oughta blame her for wanting some comfort. She's entitled to do what she wants the same as the rest of them. Long as it doesn't hurt anybody."

"And let's face it, it's not like she can have a real relationship." Drake was running his mouth again. "The scars are creepy but besides them? Who'd want a woman you can see naked but you can't touch? Who'd want to never touch skin to skin when you fuck?"

Logan heard the growl burst from his throat and walked forward, ready to stub out his cigar and show the little jackass just how worthless the ice dick was compared to Rogue. Before he reached the boys a tall very muscular kid moved towards the group. Saint-John straightened up slightly as did the younger boy. "The team is on the way back." The newcomer told them in a Russian accented voice. "I hope you have not been sitting around like gossipy old men, talking about a young lady."

"We've been talking but not about a lady," Bobby cracked and got chuckles from some of the other boys. Not Allerdyce or the younger kid Logan noticed. Those two seemed more irritated than anything.

"Rogue is a lady," The Russian gave a credible growl of his own. "She honored you with her company and you repay her with gossip, besmirching her good name."

"That's what it sounds like to me," Logan snarled as he reached the group. "Give me one reason I shouldn't take you down to the Danger Room and let the Wolverine out to hunt stupid boys." He looked at the other kids. "Because I only see two men here besides the Russian." He aimed a derogatory look at Bobby Drake and the others. "See Saint-John might be a little annoying but he does remember that being with a woman is a privilege. An honor. And the kid hasn't been anything but respectful. A little horn dog maybe but I can’t really blame him. She’s a helluva woman."

"It's not a privilege if everyone's been there before you," Bobby snickered. "Your innocent little princess has been screwing around on you for months." Logan narrowed his eyes at the little jackass. The ice prick seemed damned pleased that Rogue had seemingly betrayed Logan.

"Got it all wrong kid," Logan drawled. "She ain't mine 'til she says so." He nodded at the three more mature individuals. 

"She'll probably hit the showers and go to her room," Allerdyce offered. "That's her usual routine these days."

"She'll be glad to see you," The kid who'd been getting prepped for his own personal 'mission' offered him a sunny smile. "I'm Jackal. That's Johnny."

"Yeah I know Saint-John," Wolverine nodded. "You and the Russian are new though. Just get in?"

"Several months ago." The Russian offered in his slow deliberate voice. "I am Piotr. Jack and I, and a few others, we are all from the same place. Miss Rogue has been working with us."

"Lab?" Logan frowned when the big kid nodded. "It gets better. I'd say easier but it never feels easy." He looked toward the house as the jet streaked towards the grounds. "I'd better get going."

"I'll walk with you," Johnny offered. "Need to talk to you."

"Suit yourself," Logan nodded and turned towards the mansion.

"I, uh," Saint-John sighed and looked at the feral mutant. "Okay first of all, it isn't as bad as Bobby made it sound. Rogue hasn't slept with everyone under the sun here. I think Bobby was pretty much it. The rest of the guys are just playing along because they want to be cool. And Bobby’s bein’ an ass."

"Then how do you know the rules?" Logan growled. He was trying his best to not tear out the boy's throat since it had been Rogue's choice to sleep with him but the Wolverine considered Rogue his. Anyone who touched her was going to be under the Wolverine's scrutiny.

"The way Drake was talking I couldn’t help but know. With me she just wanted to be held." Allerdyce shrugged. "That was all I wanted too. I’m gay." He added as if it was an afterthought.

"Why would she..." Logan jerked his head back at Bobby. "With that?"

The younger man hesitated slightly and sighed, “I think…something happened when the team went out, Rogue was real…I’d say upset but she just gets more closed off instead of emotional. I think Bobby was sort of drinking. And Rogue…she’s been lonely since you got sent…away," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Not exactly the ideal situation. I also know that after they slept together Bobby tried to act like she was his girlfriend and got shot down for it. She told him it was just sex and that if it was a big deal for her she wouldn't have slept with him."

Logan nearly choked on the laugh that rose in his throat. "Damn." He half grinned. "So you don't think she's slept with everyone that Drake says?"

Allerdyce blew a raspberry as he rolled his eyes. "If she did none of the guys would be getting any sleep. And she'd be bow legged. Plus at least three of the guys bragging have no idea what they're bragging about."

"Fuzzy on the details huh," Wolverine shook his head. "Well hopefully she'll tell me her reasons eventually." He looked at the kid. "So’re they givin' you any trouble? About being gay?"

"Some," Saint-John shook his head. "I don't get how everyone can be all for mutant rights but they can't consider that being gay is just as impossible to change as being a mutant."

"Most people are idiots Pyro," Logan gave the kid the courtesy of his mutant name. "Being a mutant doesn't automatically make you open minded." He looked around the hallway they were in and started for the residential wing. "Sometimes it makes you worse."

"Yeah." The kid sighed, "I'm just waiting for someone to ask me if I've tried not being gay. As it it's a pair of pants I've decided to wear."

"Saw this guy once, funny guy. Black fella who’s a comedian," Logan started. "He said if you're black and you compete, you're automatically gonna be better. Because being black makes you work harder, makes you prove yourself more. He said it's like a jogger tying weights around his ankles. Builds up your strength. Builds up your stamina."

"Makes sense, in a weird way," Saint-John shook his head.

"We're mutants kid," Logan chuckled. "Weird sense is the only kind we've got."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter involves alcohol, sex and generally inappropriate behavior. It might be triggery for anyone who has been sexually abused. I don't think it's too bad but I don't want to freak people out.

She was absolutely going to kill Bobby, Rogue thought to herself as she felt the Blackbird descend. Nobody could blame her for it. She was going to pound him flatter’n dead into the ground and then stomp on his pointy little head.

Firestar kept giving her worried looks and Rogue tried to give her friend a reassuring smile. Emma had been right, Angelica was a sweetheart. Right up until she fried you. It was pretty funny actually. When she'd arrived at the mansion Bobby’d tried to hit on her first thing and Firestar had lit up her palm and shoved the ‘Iceman’ away. “Fire and ice don’t mix.” The red headed woman had shrugged.

Pyro had thought she was awesome. Privately he’d chuckled to Rogue that if he was straight he’d be following Angelica around like a puppy. The two of them worked together, training, an awful lot. Pyro couldn't create fire but he had a lot of experience manipulating it. Between the two of them they'd come up with some pretty interesting ways to use Angelica's mutation.

A wave of satisfaction floated over Rogue and jerked her out of her thoughts. Jean was smiling smugly from across the aisle. Scott looked a bit uncomfortable beside her but the chilly redhead seemed to enjoy making everyone dance to her tune. Rogue took a deep breath and pushed her mental shields out with firm resolve. The sticky feeling of Jean’s attitude faded and so did the telepath’s smile.

Rogue looked toward the cockpit where Beast and Storm were expertly piloting the jet. At this rate they’d be back to the school in a half hour. Twenty minutes to shower and change into sweats and she could hide out in her room. She’d just lock the door and ignore Bobby and his caterwauling. 

With an effort she restrained her irritated sigh. The situation was one she could have predicted had she been thinking with her brain. Sitting in the dark and thinking about everything that had gone wrong that day hadn't been time well spent. At the time though, she hadn't really been thinking straight. It had been a truly awful day. One she’d had no desire to relive but at the time she hadn’t been able to stop.

It hadn’t been the first time she’d killed someone. It wasn’t even the second. Contrary to what the rest of the school seemed to believe her escape from the lab hadn’t been bloodless. Nor had her stay there been without violence. It was one of the things she and Logan had in common. However much she respected the lives of others, she had no compunctions about killing in order to preserve her own life. At least if the person in question was trying to kill her.

That time...she'd killed and kept right on going, desperate to make her goal. Her uniform had been sticky with blood, and she’d still been too late. She’d gotten to her rally point in time. The plan should have gone without a hitch. But somehow, something had gone wrong. The guards had gotten twitchy, or tipped off, and they’d mercilessly executed five of the eight mutants they’d caught. Mutants Rogue and the team had been trying to rescue.

The X-Men had gotten three out. But she couldn’t forget the sight of the five bodies, blood still oozing across the concrete floor, knowing she’d been too late.

She’d scrubbed until the water in the shower ran clear. And then scrubbed some more to rid herself of that feeling. She’d gotten the comfort of a cold beer and sat in the rec room. Tried to remember Logan and what he’d taught her. It hadn't exactly been working but she'd tried.

His shadow in her head had been some comfort but she’d needed him. The strength of his arms around her, big hands stroking over her spine and the rich scent of his shirt in her nose. Logan always smelled a bit like the outdoors, cigar smoke and something heady like musk. Whatever it was, it was more comforting than memories of her mother’s kitchen or the back porch and her father’s cigarettes. Cradled in his arms, her face pressed to his chest, heart beat in her ears she felt profoundly content and absolutely loved.

It had been cold comfort to think she could call and hear his voice. It wouldn’t be enough to soothe the misery rising like an angry spring inside her. All she’d wanted was to forget. To go away in her head and not think for a while. Escape all the pain of her failure and not feel anything. And then a method of doing just that had presented itself.

It could have been anyone. Bobby was just conveniently there. She would have fucked any of the number of guys who’d sniffed around her besides him. But he’d been there and he’d been drunk. She’d had the presence of mind to demand he not touch her skin, not see her naked and not kiss her. All he had to do was hold her afterwards.

He’d been all too eager to agree. And she’d lain on his bed and let him rut in her, let the pain and degradation of it send her back to the lab, to that space deep in her mind. The only place she’d ever found peace that wasn’t in Logan’s arms. Buried deep inside, where nothing could touch her. Safe and quiet. She’d needed that emptiness, that quiet dark space, to remember what she’d fought for so long and hard in the labs. Her freedom, her life, to do with as she wanted. Back then she'd been too feral a creature to even think about other mutants, about any cause. 

Bobby'd been eager. His hands had moved over her body, touching all the places that should elicit desire but she hadn't felt anything but revulsion. When he'd finally pushed inside her the alcohol had made him clumsy but that only reminded her of the lab more strongly. The pain had made her cry out but he'd seemed to take it as passion not discomfort and she'd used it to go deeper into her mind. When he spilled into the condom his hips jerked, and he moaned, like a whine in the back of his throat before he collapsed half on top of her. His breath smelt of beer and tequila and she turned so he wasn't breathing in her face trying to further her own mental illusion.

She was still able to stay in that quiet place in her mind for a while, until his arm tightened possessively around her waist and his hand started to snake up to squeeze her breasts again. Rogue almost let him have another round, but suddenly those silent depths of her mind weren't enough anymore. She pushed his hand away and rolled out of his bed. The tights she'd worn under her skirt were twisted and stained but wearable, at least until she got to her room.

"Where you goin'?" Bobby had slurred and patted the bed in invitation.

"Go to sleep Bobby," Rogue had given him a look even he couldn't fail to interpret as disgusted. Or he might have if he wasn't half insensible with booze still. 

She'd made it back to her room with no one the wiser, at least that night. She'd scrubbed at her skin and thrown out the tights, put the rest of her clothing in the laundry and sat down to think. What Logan would think of her behavior had her almost cringing. Wolverine in her head rumbled a growl of support, a reassurance that no one had the right to judge her. But it didn't make her feel any better. She hadn't done anything but hurt herself and Logan would hate that. The shadow of him in her mind tried to be comforting but he wasn't one to lie, even living in her brain. She couldn't do something like that again. No matter how much she needed to escape. Ten minutes in that silent room of her mind wasn't worth what it took to get there. The aftermath hurt too much, made her feel ashamed, dirty and stupid.

As she’d sat in her room, a quiet space unlike that closed room in her mind, Rogue had taken a deep breath and made a decision. The next time she considered behavior like that an option she'd think of Logan and what he'd want for her. He wouldn't begrudge her a tumble in the sheets with honest passion or need. But he'd hate that she was treating herself so badly, doing something she hated, just to escape.

She'd been avoiding everyone after Bobby had tried to lay claim to her. She'd shot him down ruthlessly much to Johnny's amusement. But she'd been so ashamed of herself that she'd refused to talk about it. Firestar and Pyro hadn't left her alone though. They'd badgered her and poked until she'd gotten annoyed enough to forget watching her tongue. It had been Angelica who'd gotten it out of her, why she'd done what she had with Bobby. 

When Rogue had shot down Bobby's attempt to act possessive, like he was her boyfriend, 'Iceman' had retaliated by tanking her reputation. Such as it was. She knew that boys of all ages were stupid about sex, and wasn't entirely surprised that Bobby'd enlisted the aid of a few other teenagers in his 'master plan' to make Rogue crawl. Before long it seemed like every boy in the school was bragging about spending time on top of her boosting their reputations at the expense of hers.

Angelica had been furious and was ready to get Johnny and light Bobby's ass up. Pyro was all too eager to live up to his name. When she'd told them not to bother they'd really started to work on her. Xavier should have put them on interrogations not combat. Between the two of them they'd poked at her until she'd told them it was her own fault. "I shoulda known. It was a stupid thing to do. But I wasn't thinkin'." She’d admitted finally.

"Honey you're allowed to have sex and blow off some steam. After a day like that, I'd want to just forget everything and feel anything but lousy," Firestar had tried to comfort her.

"Angel, I didn’t fuck him to feel better. I fucked him so I wouldn’t feel anything." Rogue blasted the words out. "I used him to ignore my body and my emotions and everything that makes me who I am. He fucked me and used me but I was doing the same thing. I just didn't want what he did."

"But..." John had stared in shock and then looked at Angelica before meeting Rogue's gaze once again. "Didn't it..."

"That couldn't have been comfortable," Angelica said flatly.

"Didn't have to be. That's the point," Rogue pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Sex...it's just a tool. Something every guy wants. Something every girl holds out of reach." She snorted bitterly. "Except I wasn't ever given a choice. I learned control. I learned to just ignore the body, ignore what they were doing to me and go away in my head and feel nothing. And that was all I wanted that night. To feel nothing." She took a deep breath, "It was wrong to do it. But I couldn't think of any other way to... to stop all the pain."

"Like addicts, they don't get high to feel good. They get high to not feel bad," Pyro offered slowly.

"Never heard that before but it sounds right," Rogue sighed. "I wanted to... I just wanted to be held you know? I wanted Logan. But he's not here and his voice... he'd have known something was wrong and it woulda just torn him up that he couldn't help me. Hearing him... might make me feel better but it'd make him worse. And I promised myself I wouldn't make this harder for him."

"Rogue...you know… if you need..." John's face was red with chagrin. "If you just want to be held...you can always ask me." He shrugged elaborately casual in his motions. "You're not my type. But I'll admit there are times I could really just use some company."

Angelica smiled, "Johnny it really is too bad you're not straight." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Too bad for you maybe," He polished his knuckles on his shirt drawing a half smile out of Rogue. "But somewhere out there is a man who is just aching for a hunk of burnin' love."

"Maybe he'll play for my team," Firestar suggested wickedly.

Rogue had laughed, which had been their intent, and they'd gone into dinner together. She'd stopped sitting with the team for the most part because Jean was prone to making remarks that seemed neutral but addressed something she'd heard in Logan's mind. Things that Rogue knew from her shadow version of the Wolverine. After a while she hadn't been able to stand it anymore. The idea of the redhead invading the privacy of Logan's mind whenever she damn well pleased had been sickening.

When Bobby had first started fueling the gossip about Rogue it had only been among the students. But Jean, being who she was, quickly caught on to the rumors. Then it was simply a matter of time and the telepath was either projecting her snide remarks into Rogue's head or making pseudo sympathetic comments aloud. When Rogue had tightened up her mental shields the mental projections had stopped but the comments had gotten worse.

Four months later and the rumors had only increased in their lascivious nature. Three months ago they'd liberated a half dozen mutants from a FOH base. The kids had been of varying ages but the oldest was a quietly powerful Russian named Piotr. He'd heard the rumors once they'd all returned to the school but he hadn't behaved any differently towards her. None of the kids had. Apparently whatever Bobby and the others said, nothing could sway them against the woman who'd flown through walls of fire, beat down a steel door and taken out the remaining guards before anything could be done to the prisoners.

She'd offered to sit for Piotr if she wasn't too tired out when they got back. The gentle Russian was an artist and liked nothing more than to sketch the faces around the mansion. He was making a collection of the team, a gift for the Professor. He treated her kindly and asked her on a date about a month ago, dinner and a movie. For a moment she’d been tempted. He was kind and handsome and the animalistic part of her woken by the Wolverine had found him attractive. But it wouldn’t be fair to date him when she knew he wasn’t the man she wanted.

It was funny actually, before she’d touched and absorbed Logan and Wolverine she’d been fairly convinced that she’d never have any inclination to endure much less enjoy a sexual relationship with a man, or a woman for that matter. But having the human animal inside her woken by the feral mutation had forced her to face that side of her nature. And she’d had to face the fact that she wasn’t interested in any of the men currently at the Institute.

Rogue took a deep breath as she mentally calculated their flight progress. Almost there. She looked towards the cockpit again to confirm her supposition and rotated her neck hearing it crack as her muscles eased slightly. "God I want a shower. Or better, a hot bath." She muttered to Firestar.

"Hmm..." Her friend agreed. "As hot as I can get the water to go."

"Honeysuckle bath oils," Rogue nodded. She had a few left from Logan's Christmas gift.

"What all alone?" Jean's smile was nasty for all her teasing tone. "Why waste an opportunity Rogue? There must be someone left to tempt you."

"I don't find anyone at the school tempting," Rogue said flatly. "And you know it."

Her refusal to play Jean's game of cutthroat polite chit chat with a side of not so veiled innuendo infuriated the cold red head. "And apparently no one outside the school thinks you're worth a return trip." The older woman sniped.

Rogue was saved from growling her own retort along with the shadow of the Wolverine in her mind by the jet coming in for a landing. They'd barely put wheels to the ground before she used one of her absorbed talents and pushed the door open. Beast's irritated growl of her name got a half wave of apology before she drew on another talent and flew out the doors. Flying came as easy as breathing these days.

And damned if she was going to give that skinny bitch the chance to sniff with false sympathy over her scars. A quick shower to get rid of the grime, a set of sweats and she was headed up to her room and her tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So before anyone starts screaming... no that was not healthy behavior on Rogue's part. No this is not going to be a habit of hers. But this chapter, specifically the idea of Rogue having sex with Bobby, not as an outlet but as an escape, is what started the entire idea for the story.
> 
> Yeah, it's a pretty triggery and, as it stands, not great jumping off point. But quite frankly I don't see the point of only writing about 'pretty' or 'sympathetic' bad behavior. Abuse survivors have occasional relapses. It's part of survival. The point is to pick yourself up and move on to healthier behavior. And what's healthy for one survivor isn't healthy for another. We're all unique after all.


	6. Chapter 6

He’d beat Rogue to her room. She'd been moved out of the wing with the younger students to the third floor. It wasn’t a bad move, the room was hers and hers alone. And the kids on the third floor were all college age like she was. He’d found it unerringly by following her scent to where it was strongest. And he considered the Wolverine’s suggestion that he pop the lock and wait inside where he could breathe in her scent. It was damn tempting when he remembered how starved he’d felt for her touch and company the first year he’d been gone. It had taken him all that time to accustom himself to her absence from his life. Xavier had no idea how much he’d risked when he’d sent Logan away.

For the first six months he’d been debating the merits of going back, grabbing Rogue and just getting back on the fight circuit. The Wolverine had been going crazy without her. Giving up the hero gig was harder than he'd originally thought. Every time he considered it he remembered his girl, emaciated and ill, on the run from the labs. Would she ever forgive him, or herself for causing it, if he gave up helping other mutants? Would he be able to live with himself, with the idea of other innocent kids out there, on the run, homeless like she had been, because they were mutants? So he’d toughed it out. Their weekly phone calls had kept him from doing anything stupid.

Now he wondered if he should have told Xavier to screw himself. He could have come back earlier. That last job had been busywork. And if Rogue had said anything that indicated she needed him here? There would have been tire tracks scorching from Oregon to New York.

Had she been suffering just as much? Had she been just as careful with her words? He’d been so cautious; not even hinting that he’d come back at a word from her. Had she been doing the same? He’d been trying to make the separation easier on her. Had he just made things worse by not telling her that she mattered more than any dictate of Xavier’s?

He let his head fall with a thump against the wood paneled wall and sighed. It was too late to change the past. All he could do was keep his mistakes in mind for the future. His fists clenched instinctively as he thought of Bobby Drake’s smug little face, young and smooth and good looking in the way that twenty something girls liked. The kid wasn’t scarred or weathered by God only knew how many years. He didn’t have blood on his hands or claws that sprouted from his knuckles. And he was educated, not some old cage fighter who couldn’t remember his birthdate.

Rogue’s scent, fresh with warm water and soft cotton reached his nose and pulled him out of his thoughts. She came up the stairs and down the hall and it only took her a moment to blink and then catch her breath in surprise. “Logan.” 

That smile, like burst of joy over her face, pretty mouth curved upward just for him, just about drove the breath out of him. She ran the last fifteen feet towards him and he was happy to catch her in his arms when she launched herself at his body. God it felt so fucking good to hold her. His girl, his sweet soft, steely girl. 

“You’re back,” Rogue was taking deep sobbing breaths into his collar. “You’re really back.”

He felt the same, wanted nothing more than to wind his hand into her hair and pull her face back, press his mouth down to hers and take. God, he wanted to take her. He was turning before he realized it, pressing her body to the oak paneled wall and his body to hers. “My girl,” Logan muttered roughly into her ear. “Darlin’, I stayed away. But I can’t anymore. If you don’t…”

“C’mon,” Rogue was tugging at him, using the talents she’d picked up before they’d met to move him towards her door. “Inside.” She was breathing fast, her scent quickening sharply as her heart began to race. She was as strong as he was if she used those talents and it was just one more reason the Wolverine considered her his. Once in her room she maneuvered them towards her bed, and pulled him down onto the mattress next to her.

He was careful now, but he still couldn't stand to not touch her. The Wolverine pulled her into his arms and groaned his need into her hair. "I need you darlin'," Logan muttered as he tumbled her over her bed until he was pressing her down to the mattress. "I been waitin'...feels like decades but its damn near six years and I can't wait to feel you anymore."

Her soft sigh was sweet and her hands slid over his back, pulling him tighter to her body. Her thighs parted slightly under his weight, and his body went hot and tight and hard against her. "Logan." Her voice was a whisper of magnolias in his ears. "I missed you so much sugar."

"God baby," Wolverine was fighting him, wanting to just take her, his body grinding against hers. He let his hands tangle into her hair and concentrated on controlling the animal inside him. "I'm really tryin' to not fuck you into the mattress without so much as a kiss hello but you don't make it easy." She smelt so good, warm and sweet, no cloying hair stuff to itch at his nose. The feral felt her body melt into his as he pressed his mouth to her hair and shoulders, breathing her in. His girl, her perfect scent, water, cotton, and the remnants of the spicy perfume he'd given her eased the tightness he'd been carrying in his chest since he'd been forced to leave. It took long moments of slow deep breaths of her scent before he was calm again.

Finally he felt like he could actually talk to her and rolled again so that she was lying across his body. Part of him wondered if he'd pushed her too hard, too far. Had he frightened her? She seemed at ease, her body relaxed against his but Rogue was too important for him to fuck this up. Logan shifted and frowned. Was he doing the right thing? Worry wound his shoulders tight and Rogue slid off the top of him. She leaned against his side and looked up at his face but he couldn’t fully enjoy her closeness. What if she didn’t want him? He was no picnic to deal with day in and out. What if Bobby or one of the other boys was what she wanted?

“Logan,” Rogue’s beautiful eyes stared up at him and she touched his chin with a gloved finger. “You gotta tell me what you’re thinkin’. The you in my head is at least three years out of date. I know what he wanted. But I don’t know what you want now despite the way we're positioned.”

“I…” He took a deep breath and decided he really had nothing to lose at this point. At least he’d know for sure. “I want you to be my girl, my woman.” He forced himself to meet those gorgeous eyes. She’d told him once that they were brown before the lab got a hold of her. But it wasn't the color that mattered to him so much as the expression in them. “I want you to be mine darlin’. And I want you to know that I’m yours.” He gave her a half smile. “Been yours since you asked if my claws hurt.”

“You’ve been hearin’ the gossip.” Her soft mouth twisted slightly and he could smell the melancholy in her scent as she asked, “Have you been thinkin’ and wantin’ me all along or did it just start when you got back and heard the rumors?”

He couldn’t bullshit her, himself maybe, but not her. “Wanted you since you got in my truck. Wanted you when I left. Why’d you think Chuck threw me into the field? Finally got back and heard you’d been with that…little prick. Like gettin’ Sabretooth’s fist in my face. Only good thing about it was maybe it meant you were ready for me if you’d had sex with him.”

“Sugar.” She looked hesitant but plowed ahead. “I had sex with him for...all the wrong reasons. You’d been gone so long. And after you left…it was like the Wolverine woke me up, woke up the animal that’s inside me. I didn’t know when you were comin’ back.” She looked down at their joined hands, fingers threaded together, only her gloves keeping them apart as if surprised to see them. “I didn’t care about sex. For the longest time it was just something to trade for better treatment or food. Or it was something for them to take. It wasn’t me. It was just the body that everyone was so fascinated with touching or experimenting on. That’s all it was with Bobby. He wanted to fuck. I wanted to be held.”

“Did he know you didn’t want it?” Logan growled the question as fury filled his bones. If that kid had pushed his girl into something she didn’t want, just so that she could have some comfort…

“He was drunk,” Rogue shrugged. “I was, upset, tired and just wanted to not feel anything. I used him to go away in my head. Sex was the price. That’s all it was. He was the one who tried to make it more. So I told him off. And then Johnny told me that he wouldn’t mind bunking with me when we both needed some comfort. Holdin’ each other, it's the only ease I've had since you left.”

Logan nodded and pushed the Wolverine back before he tugged her closer. “You said that's what sex was. What is it now darlin’?”

“It’s like an appetite that's growin' stronger, the past year or so.” She shrugged again and he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned so they were lying face to face and wrapped his arms around her. When she was settled in his embrace that magnolia voice continued, “I...didn't know how to deal with that sort of hunger. I just...tried to ignore it. And finally I learnt to deal with it, after a fashion.” He could smell her blush as it bloomed over her cheeks and guessed that ignoring it hadn't worked too well. What she meant by telling him all this... that was what he didn't quite get.

“Darlin’ are you tellin’ me yes or no?” He finally asked. Even trying to keep his voice and question gentle it sounded rough to him. “I won’t lie. I want you bad. But I don’t wanna hurt you or push you into satisfyin’ that appetite with me until you’re ready for it. Heard about your rules. Little shit was runnin’ his mouth so fast I wanted to plow my fist into it.”

“The rules are bullshit.” Her giggle was amused and felt like feathers on his skin. Silky and gentle. “I didn’t want to be naked in front of Bobby so I made them up. I didn’t want to kiss him. I didn’t want him touching my skin. I wasn't going to give him anything that mattered to me.”

"What do you want?" He breathed in deeply, inhaled the scent of her slightly damp hair, mahogany and pearl tumbled over her shoulders in long waves of glory. "Just tell me."

"I gotta take the long way to tell you…it’s all mixed together… I remembered some things," Rogue said slowly. "Things I'd buried. They called me Rogue there. When you gave me the Wolverine? You and the Wolverine in my head, you helped me remember." She looked up at him. "I had to work on it. It took me all of that first year to remember...to push myself to remember... But I did it. My name is Marie."

He tucked a strand of hair away from her face and smiled. It suited her. His pretty Marie. "Pretty name for a pretty woman." Logan told her. "But why do they all still call you Rogue then?"

"I used Emma’s telepathy a few times on Scott and Jean, on a few of the others too, listening to the ‘discussions’ when they thought it was only the ‘adults’," Rogue told him. "Found out what they were thinkin' about you and me. What Scott and Jean did. Convincing the others that you were keeping me close so you could make me yours. Keep me yours by controlling my safety. Makin' me dependent on you." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Like you'd ever want anyone like that."

"So you didn't tell 'em your name." Wolverine chuckled roughly into her hair. "What else you been hidin' from the rest of the school?" His girl was sneaky smart about showing her skills. He let people underestimate his intelligence. He was willing to bet she could do a lot more than she let on.

To his surprise she shifted and began to tug off her gloves. "They think I only just got a handle on how to use the mutations I've absorbed. That I've only just figured out how to bring them back. That was a year ago, and they put me on the team afterwards." Logan watched curiously as she tossed her gloves on the nightstand. It was a curious feeling, to ache so much for the touch of this woman. Before his girl he'd never wanted anyone with such single-mindedness. But all he wanted, all he could think of, was how those soft fingers had felt threading through his own, how silky her skin and gentle her touch had been. 

She was smiling up at him, so sweet as she spoke with that magnolia voice, "I've known for a while. Was getting ready to tell them I could do more when they made you leave. So I made them wait. Damned if I was going to work with them when they'd sent you away from me. How could I trust them to watch my back?"

Her gaze flickered over his face, trying to read what he was thinking and he smiled slightly. "You know you're the only person I can remember who ever worried about me?" He remarked and let his palm slide up and down her spine. "Know how many nights I laid awake and remembered the feel of your hand against mine?" Logan held his hand up to hers, less than a quarter inch from her skin, "I've never been afraid of your skin darlin'. Only thing in the world I'm scared of is hurtin' you, scarin' you."

A single tear trickled down her cheek, the first he'd ever seen her shed and her palm pressed to his before gliding slowly up and down. "I figured out how to turn it off. I relax and just...let it float over me, and then it sinks back inside, under my skin instead of on it." She looked up at him with a half smile in spite of her tears, "I didn't tell them because you were the one who helped me. You were the one who thought I mattered. I'd rather have them afraid of my touch and avoid me. You're the..." Her breath hitched and she rubbed her knuckles against his jaw. "If they knew I was safe then they'd want to touch me. And you're the only one I want to do that. I don't care about the rest of the world. You're what matters. You're the one who helped me heal. You an' Hank...but I don't feel about him the way I do about you. I only want to be touchable to you."

"Aw darlin', you always have been," Logan pressed his mouth to her forehead and pulled her tighter against his body. "Hell I'd a happily taken a coma if it meant touchin' you for a while." He tugged his hand away from hers and cupped her face gently. "Now does this mean you'll be my girl? My woman? Because if you are, I'm done with separate rooms. Don't hafta have sex. But I need you with me."

"Sure sugar," Rogue's voice was soft and trembling but she didn't smell afraid. His arms banded around her as she shivered against him. "You got me for as long as you want me." She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "I...don't know if it matters...but..." She looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes shyly. "It was stupid to...not. I mean I'm sorry that I--"

Logan interrupted before she could apologize for something that wasn't any of his business at the time. "Darlin', I don't have any say about what you do with your body. Not until you say I do. I can be pissed about that little prick all I want but...honestly feels like it’s my own damn fault. I shoulda told you. Should have let you know that I wanted you to be mine. Instead of lettin' you just wait without a word." He sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I was tryin' to make the time easier on us both. But the easy way never does go how I plan."

She wiggled against him and lifted her body up so she could look him in the eye. "I took the easy way out too. I should have toughed it out. Or told you I needed you here. Told you that the shadow you in my head helped just as much as therapy did. But I...made sure that there were some things..." 

She pressed his hand to her cheek. "Saved a few things for you Logan. My skin. No one's ever seen it, or touched it, except you. And my mouth. Only guy I ever kissed got put in a coma. Figured you'd be the only one willing to risk a second try. So...I want you to be the only one to ever have my lips. Only one who'd want me. Only one I want."

"Darlin' you know me," Wolverine was coming out to play. "I'm not stupid enough to ever let you go." She was staring at him, waiting for him and Logan pulled her closer. She was still trembling, but he could feel and smell that it wasn't out of fear or shame. She was warm and pliant against his body and her mouth was full and ripe as a strawberry. He was just about to see if her lips tasted as sweet as they looked when someone pounded at the door. 

"Hey Rogue." Bobby Drake's unwelcome voice sounded through the thick door. "Was thinkin' you might wanna hang out tonight?"

The girl in Logan's arms groaned. "Bobby I'm busy. And I made it perfectly clear that I was not interested," She called through the door.

"Aw c'mon woman, you gotta be starvin' for it by now. I heard about the fight. You know you're always tense after a dust up." Drake didn't know when to quit and Logan growled. The Wolverine was about ready to teach this kid a lesson.

"Chuck didn't give away my room did he?" He asked quietly and got a bewildered shake of his girl's head. Pretty little Marie, he grinned down at her. "Good. Why don't you take the scenic route while I get rid of the garbage in the hall." He nodded at her window and a mischievous gleam of understand lit her eyes. He didn't dare kiss her before he gently shifted her off his lap or he'd never have stopped.

One last caress of his palm over her soft hair and he took a deep breath. Outside the door he could hear Drake and another boy who was quieter and trying to reason with the idiot. Logan watched as Rogue slid her window open and slipped out of it. That was his cue to jerk open Rogue's door.

Whatever Drake was expecting it wasn't the Wolverine. He went slightly pale and took a half step back before he stopped himself. Logan smirked slightly and leaned forward with a growl. "Get something through your head kid. You ever talk to my girl that way again? I'll rip out your tongue and give her the rest of you to shred."

He took another step forward and the growl in his chest nearly erupted into a roar as the Wolverine came out to play. "And if you ever talk about my woman again, like you were today, I'll get a rusty spoon and make you more useless to female gender than you already are. I ever hear you be disrespectful to any woman, I'll just go talk to Storm and let her school you." He looked the whelp up and down and sneered before looking over at the other boy. "Now both of you go find something better to do than pace outside Rogue's bunk." The claws that snapped out sharply emphasized his point and the two took off at a pace just short of a run.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue settled into Logan’s chair and curled her legs up. It was a long held understanding between them that she was free to use his room as an escape hatch, to read his books, sleep in his bed or simply breathe in what remained of his scent. There had been times when sharing a room with Jubilee had been intolerable and not only because the constant noise and clutter made studying difficult.

She’d been remembering more these days, about the time before Logan had been forced to leave the mansion. Things she hadn't realized at the time now stood out with wonderful clarity. He’d worked with her, more than a simple teacher might have, to help her with what she needed in order to feel safe in her skin. 

He’d enlisted Hank and Kurt and even Emma Frost in order to help her learn. He'd taught her about engines, and had been amused to learn she already knew how to hotwire a car, courtesy of thief who'd tried to get too close to her. But she'd learned woodcraft from him, how to survive in the woods along with ways to track someone that didn't depend on a feral mutation. She hadn’t realized it entirely at the time, but every step she’d taken towards independence had brought a proud smile to his face. It made Jean and Scott’s theories seem even more foolish. The Wolverine could never countenance a weak, frail, clinging woman as his mate.

No one had been more pleased than he to hear she’d passed some of the Danger Room trials. Even if it had been over the phone she’d heard it in his voice. He’d had a rough growl of satisfaction in his tones and not a week later she got a package in the mail with some new books on martial arts as well as journals to continue her writing. 

She’d worked hard to learn. She’d begun using the absorbed mutations, the shadows in her mind, incorporating them into her fighting, changing her style to suit her opponent. It had taken time but she’d explored them all, out in the woods where no one would see or hear her. She’d opened herself to the shadow minds within her brain and learned, aggressively, almost obsessively. She’d taken Logan’s example as a template. No matter what knocked him down he got back up. And he always learned from whatever had struck him. The healing and memories he’d given her had come in handy, along with the feral senses. She’d needed them more than once.

The day she’d unleashed her absorbed talents on her foes in the Danger Room had been a shock to the X-Men. It had been all she could do to keep from crowing about it to Logan but she’d wanted it to be a surprise. That hope had been shot down when Xavier mentioned in passing that Logan had been surprised but pleased for her that she'd made the team. 

It had been her hope that if she joined the X-Men, proved she was capable and no one’s to manipulate, that Logan would be called home. Instead a year had passed and the Wolverine was left out in the field. Phone calls and occasional letters were all she had of him. And Christmases, but he hadn't been able to come home last Christmas. It felt like punishment, for both of them. After she'd been made an X-Man and he still hadn't been called home she'd thought of leaving and going in search of him and not for the first time. 

But she’d stayed because the one thing that had been uppermost in his mind when she’d touched him, absorbed him, was for her to learn. He wanted her to be better off when she left the school. Better off than he'd been when he'd started out after his escape from a lab. An education, a trade she could use, skills and talents honed sharp. She’d stayed and she’d learned everything she could. She’d shamelessly used the shadows in her mind to springboard her understanding of various subjects. She was doing what was best for her as a person, just as he’d wanted. She’d be strong enough, prepared enough, to stand on her own two feet when he came back. It was something of a comfort to her. That’s how she'd gotten through the years. Hard work as distraction.

And time in his room. She could always feel him in her mind here, even more real than out in the woods. His scent was faded from the bedding but she’d kept the closet carefully shut so if she opened it his shirts still held the remnants of his scent. Sweat and cigar smoke and the forest clung to the flannel fabric like cologne. 

The book he’d first had her read to him was easily found, his hand print in grease still marred the fabric cover. It was a tangible reminder of that day, a microcosm of the dichotomy that was Logan. A day spent working on engines and talking about poetry. She hadn't realized until later that he'd been figuring out her mind, her feelings and worries by what verses she'd chosen to read. But he'd talked too, about what he liked, how some of the poetry had made him feel. He'd known that in order for her to feel safe talking about such things that he'd need to open up about them too. He'd always known what to say, even if it was something crass, he'd just say it and then deal with her blushes.

When she’d retreated to the chair and opened the old book to read she understood why it felt thicker under her hand than it had in her memory. Logan had folded papers and slid them between the pages. Opening one at random she saw her own words staring back at her.

One at a time, carefully opening them and replacing the papers between the same pages, Rogue read the notes he’d made. ‘Armor’ had a comment slanting across the empty space, ‘Can’t blame her. Wish she felt safe enough with me that she didn't need it.’ Others had question marks near some lines, a few words of thought, his interest in her meaning, in some cases enjoyment of how her mind worked.

‘Audeo’ was the last. And she could remember writing it as if it were yesterday. 

Listen to your elders child  
Listen well and hold your tongue  
Learn your place and keep your space  
And you’ll need not be told for long. 

Learn well your limits child  
Learn how far you may go  
Choose your mark and hide the spark  
In the heart of everything you know.

Make your choices wisely child  
Make your choices well  
Time knows no bounds and fate no ground  
And you’ve served your years in hell.

Listen well and hold your tongue  
No matter the time has passed.  
Listen to your counselors  
And those you dwell among.

Listen to the whispers  
And the ‘can’ts’ and ‘shoulds’ and ‘don’ts’.  
Give them your attention child,  
The ‘impossibles’ and ‘won’ts’.

Then, woman, make your choices  
Make them proud and stern and stand  
On ground you won and earned  
And hold time in your hands.

Hands out to the world  
Palms forward and without fear  
Earn your future woman  
And proudly face the years.

No one had understood the title except Hank. When he'd translated it for the class they still hadn't completely understood. She'd had to stand there and read it aloud, letting the words ring out in the final verses. The challenge to the world. I Dare. She'd met Hank's gaze and seen his pride, his pleasure in her work and how much she'd grown in her time at the Institute.

She wondered if Logan had realized that she’d written it for him. If he understood that she truly was learning to ignore everything her ‘wise counselors’ had to say about her, about him, and make her own decisions based on what she needed and what her heart wanted.

The Professor acted as if there was no hope of ever turning off her skin. He found it difficult to listen to her mind for long. He didn’t treat her as if she was crippled. He was too ‘enlightened’ for that. Instead he behaved as if she was genderless. Ignored the fact that she was female and might want male companionship. It irritated her that in the years she’d been here he’d never addressed the possibility of working with her to manage her skin. She’d worked with Hank, experimenting, recalling what happened when her mutation was used.

Rogue shook her head. She’d known since that first day that if the Professor couldn’t touch her mind that he wouldn’t make more than a token attempt to help her. Xavier had nothing but respect for her abilities. That was something at least. But if he couldn’t deal with the person mentally then it was as if he decided not to deal with the problem at all. He wasn't a bad person but he had a blind spot as big as Texas when it came to training. Maybe she was being unfair. It wasn’t as if she’d spent a lot of time with Xavier. But he still irritated her.

If she was honest with herself, and there were times she had no choice about it, she could admit that a lot of her annoyance with the Professor stemmed from his decision to send Logan away. Now that Logan was back, and she didn’t know how long that would last, she was still annoyed. But it was tempered with pleasure when she remembered how Logan had cradled her so close. He’d been desperate for her touch, empathy had showed her that much, his need for her had filled him until he’d had no choice but to hold her.

Rogue sighed and took a half moment to be grateful. Despite Xavier’s, seeming, (and she added the qualifier grudgingly) indifference she had managed to control her skin. She’d believed for a long time that it was hopeless, infected by Xavier’s attitude and she’d been somewhat resigned to the idea of her poison skin. At least she was protected. No one could hurt her. But no one could touch her either. No one wanted to, except Logan. And despite her fears, she knew his hands only intended comfort. Comfort she would never be able to give back to him if she couldn’t control her mutation.

If the Wolverine hadn’t woken her up before Logan had left she might not have minded so much. But to have Logan and Wolverine’s shadows in her mind and know that if she didn’t get her skin under control she’d never be able to touch him was almost painful. The hunger for his touch these past couple years had been beyond bearing at times. Ignoring the needs of her body had grown harder and harder until she'd finally succumbed.

She’d gone so far as to fly out over the estate and find a place private enough that no one could hear her. The woods were beautiful and the Wolverine could appreciate her surroundings. And she could listen to Logan’s voice in her mind, the man and the Wolverine, both of them coaxing her satisfying her own hunger. She might have been untouchable but she was still a woman. 

There were times she felt painfully alone and days, where just as frustratingly, it seemed as if she would never be alone again. She could hear Logan’s voice, hear the Wolverine’s growls of need but never feel their touch. Her memory could conjure the feel of his palm against hers but she needed the touch of his lips. The woods around her was a poor substitute for his scent. And she’d seen him shirtless but didn’t know what his whiskers would feel like on her cheek or neck, or his chest under her palm.

Rogue sighed and squirmed a bit in the chair. Thinking of Logan’s hands on her simply brought back the memories of his possessive hold when she’d thrown herself into his arms. She’d been waiting years. Almost as long as he’d been waiting for her.

But the wait was almost over. 

8888

She was in his room, waiting for him when he got to the teacher's wing. Unfortunately Scott was also waiting for him outside his door. Logan sighed and shook his head. Damned if he was going to hide his girl from anyone. If Scott found it so terrible that a woman past twenty was getting involved with a man whatever age Logan was then he could go cry to Xavier. Again.

"I'm busy Boy Scout," he unlocked his room and began to open the door. "Whadda ya want?"

"The Professor wants to see you about the last 'errand' you undertook for him." Scott followed him into the room and blinked to find the window still open and Rogue sitting in Logan's easy chair with a book. "Rogue what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for Logan." Her tone was beyond reasonable if a bit chilly. "He told me I could."

"It's completely inappropriate," Summers pointed at the door. "You're a student and he's a teacher. You shouldn't be in his rooms."

"Right," Rogue set the book down and instead of moving towards the door she began to slip off her shoes. "I'm a student when it suits you. I'm an adult when you need me on the team. You can't have it both ways."

"She's a woman," Logan added pointedly. "Put up with you interfering once before. Now it's time for you to butt out." He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. 

"I don't think so," Scott shook his head. "You see Logan, I'm responsible for her. I'm the one who watches out for her. Trailing the ‘King of the Cage’ is no place for her but you’re too restless and selfish to figure that out. And when you leave again I'll still be here watching out for her." The Wolverine growled at the phrasing but it was Rogue’s voice that calmed the feral.

"You watch out for me?" Rogue's voice was cold and diamond sharp. "Where were you when every girl at the school was gossiping about me? About my scars?" She stared at the clean cut teacher incredulously. "Where were you when the rumors were flying about me fucking Logan? Or you? Or when Bobby started running his mouth?" She advanced on the teacher and Logan grinned his pleasure. His woman was a sight when she was pissed.

"That was a student issue, it would have been wrong for me to interfere." Summers tried to justify his behavior.

“Or less than an hour ago when your fiancée decided to give me shit?” Rogue rolled her eyes and Logan made a mental note to school Jean some about what he would and would not tolerate. He’d known before he had to leave that Jean didn’t like Rogue and at the time he’d been damned if he could figure out why. It had taken some distance and Jean’s behavior during those flying return visits that he’d figured it out. The red headed telepath considered Rogue her competition for male attention. She was wrong and right about that, but mostly because the Wolverine never considered Jean as a woman to keep. And Jean wouldn’t just screw him to blow off steam. She wanted men to pant after her, crawl some, and then be rewarded with sex or attention. 

And say what you might about Logan’s behavior with women, he didn’t crawl. Being strung along had stopped being interesting after a few months. Teasing her had been amusing but when he’d found Rogue even the teasing had palled. The Wolverine recognized Rogue, Marie, as a woman who could handle him. A powerful woman who was still learning but would never fear the feral even at his worst. And Logan had gotten to know his girl, to know that she would delight in his protective nature but still be strong enough to have his back in a fight. Simply put, Rogue had no interest in taming the Wolverine, whereas that was all Jean wanted, a powerful creature bent to her whims.

The Wolverine would not kneel. At least not the way Jean wanted.

Scott stuttered something about not getting in the middle of ‘women’s business’ and Logan tuned back into the conversation. “And regardless of how you and Jean get along, shacking up with Wolverine is hardly setting a good example for the other students. It’s for your own good Rogue. You shouldn’t be around him.”

“I’m curious as to who said we were ‘shacking up’,” Logan growled. “Seein’ as we ain’t had a full hour to even talk.” He’d asked her and she’d said yes but there hadn’t been anyone around at the time—

He looked at Rogue who uttered a little growl of her own, “Jean’s been snoopin’ into Logan’s mind again hasn’t she?” The menace in her green eyes was palpable. “An’ passin’ the dirt onto you. What happened to all those ethics Professor X was teachin’? They just get thrown out the window when Jean’s fuckin’ curious?”

“Sometimes rules have to be broken in order to protect someone,” Scott retorted. “You need to be protected from him. He’s dangerous. Uncontrolled and violent.”

“So’m I,” She snarled. It was plain that Rogue wasn't having anything to do with Scott’s justifications. "When Logan and I were hanging out in full view of the student body, in public places where anyone could walk in, did I really need protection then? I had over a dozen chaperones. But you and Jean went to Xavier and told him that Logan had an 'unhealthy' interest in me. And then you went to every other adult here and planted all those seeds about Logan being too attached. You said how it wasn't good for me to be 'so close' to such an older, uncivilized male. Who knew what I'd let him do to me? Hero worship is unhealthy right? I was too young to know how bad he was for me."

"It wasn't right. He's far too old for you. He's dangerous and you're too young to understand just how--"

"Bullshit." Her voice was pure southern fire now. "He doesn’t age. It’s been at least five years. Physically I'd bet that he's younger than you are Scott." She smirked, "And he's in better shape too." She slanted an approving glance at Logan who grinned back at her. "And when none of those fancy talks, all those discussions, did any good you lied. You and Jean. You cooked up a lie about seeing Logan with me, touchin' me in a way that I didn't think was bad but you knew was just preparation for him to do other things. As if he was a predator and I was some lamb he was takin' to slaughter."

Logan growled. He'd figured on the other crap but he hadn't known about the lie. "You did fuckin' what?" His claws slid out with controlled menace and he had the pleasure of seeing Scott go pale behind his visor. "I never touched her in any way that was sexual. Even when I knew she was old enough! She was-- Jesus fuck!" He would never have touched her then, she'd been raped repeatedly. She'd still been healing. Even the Wolverine knew she needed comfort and protection, not sex. 

They were drawing a crowd. Ororo and Hank had come out of their room while Kurt and Angelica's attention was caught from further down the hallway. Jean came from behind the elf-like man, her heels clicking on the wood floor while the Professor himself followed in his chair.

Rogue ignored the spectators and stared at Summers coldly. "How dare you? How dare you send away the one friend I had. The only person here who understood what I'd been though. The only man I felt safe with. But you still sent him away."

"The only man you felt safe with," Scott repeated. "That's wrong. You're safer with us than around him. And if he hadn't been grooming you to become his whore you would have adjusted a lot easier." Now the Wolverine was surging forward, the ugly words igniting his temper like nothing else. No one talked about his woman like that. Rogue’s pale white gloved hand kept him back with a touch through the Wolverine was straining his control. 

"You stupid sonofabitch," Rogue snarled the words. Her palm flat on his chest kept Logan from simply killing the other X-man. "If he'd wanted a whore he wouldn't have had to do anything to me. You think my skin kept me untouched in the labs? Maybe nobody ever saw me naked but every rapist made sure to have safe sex. Logan would never have touched me if I was afraid. The Wolverine might have wanted me but even he knew I needed time to heal. But none of you ever bothered to ask. Or to find out what I might need. Too used to the kids you found in the suburbs. Turning shit to ice or electrocuting stereo systems. The same twisted fucks who saw my scars and couldn't stop gossiping about me. The ones who decided that I must be sleeping with someone since I wasn't interested in any boy. It never occurred to you or them that a rape victim might not be interested in sex at all until she felt safe."

"What is this?" The Professor had finally reached them and was glaring at all three of them impartially.

"This is about Scott and Jean deciding that Logan and I shouldn't be allowed to have a relationship of any kind, let alone an adult relationship." Rogue told the bald man coldly. "And this is me telling him to go fuck himself."

"Logan do you plan to contribute to this…discussion?" Professor Xavier regarded the feral with a thoughtful gaze.

"Don't really see how I can add to what my woman's already said," Logan shrugged, tension still riding his shoulders. He was doing his best to keep his temper because Rogue didn’t seem to want anyone dead but he was itchin’ for a fight. "You got somethin' to say Chuck? Because I came back for her. Not the rest of you."

"I am concerned with what I've heard," Xavier admitted. "Perhaps we could have a quiet conversation? Without an audience?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded tightly. "If Rogue agrees, I guess that's possible." He glanced at his woman, his pretty Marie and felt a gentle wave of calm radiate from her palm over his chest. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she rubbed her fingers over his shirt and he felt the constriction in his muscles ease slightly. Not perfect but he was no longer in a complete killing mood.

Rogue nodded. "I just need to do something first." She walked into his room and he heard the tantalizing rustle of fabric. When she came out again she wasn't wearing the sweats that had covered her so completely. She'd stolen a pair of his boxers and one of his wife beaters. Every scar was on display, every bit of creamy skin that was fit for mixed company. Sure she had a bra on, pink straps showing on her shoulders, but her arms, neck and legs were deliciously exhibited. Even her feet were bare.

Logan smiled when he saw that her toes matched her fingernails, painted a bright screaming violet. "Wearin' my clothes." He slid a hand over the small of her back and slid one finger below the hem of the shirt to finger her spine. "Tryin' to make me crazy darlin'?"

"Just helpin' you stake your claim sugar." Her voice was breathless and he nearly groaned. The Wolverine was growling his approval of Rogue in their clothes. He was sure the hunger of the beast inside him would spook her but sweet little Marie just smiled up at him and bumped his hip with hers.

He was busy devouring those acres of creamy white skin with his eyes. Damn her legs were perfect, even her feet were cute. And he wanted her arms wrapped around him, hip to hip, mouth to mouth... But he wasn’t so busy that he didn’t notice the reactions of every mutant in the hallway. As if his girl would ever be careless with her skin. Hadn’t the way she’d covered up for years reassured them yet?

It was almost funny the way everyone but Hank, Kurt and Angelica pulled away from Rogue. Angelica just smiled at the other girl and Rogue jumped when the girl's hand smacked her ass. Logan almost choked on his laugh at that. "She do that a lot?"

"Yeah, she figured that if I borrowed her power for a while it wasn't a big deal. When I explained about the memories she just laughed and said if she needed to beat my ass she'd throw a sheet over me first. Said she didn’t think I needed her crazy brain in my head. When she first got here she was so shy. I think I corrupted her." Rogue chuckled. "She started smacking me in the ass a year ago, told me I needed to start showing off my figure even if I did need to be covered up."

"She ain't wrong." The Wolverine was rumbling his approval of Rogue's body and apparel. "Pretty Marie," He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Her blush sent a sweet heat to her scent and he inhaled it with pleasure. "What about the elf and the cookie monster?"

"Hank and Kurt?" She shrugged, "They both have fur. You can't tell with Kurt so easy but it's something the two of them have in common. So they're not nervous about me accidentally touching them."

"I must say, Rogue it is a pleasure to see you so relaxed, despite the anxiety it may cause our teachers." Xavier commented over his shoulder. "I hope you'll take some time to augment your wardrobe. Every young lady deserves to enjoy what she wears."

"We'll see Professor," Rogue's voice was even and cool, a marked contrast to her playful tones when she spoke to Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I hope all of you liked how the little confrontation went. I didn't think a knock down drag out fight would be quite right. And Logan isn't the type to fight with words. Rogue however... I always thought she was the type to rip you a new one verbally and then physically if verbally didn't satisfy her.
> 
> Audeo is another of my compositions.


	8. Chapter 8

The last time she’d been in Professor Xavier’s office like this Logan had been gone already. She’d flown out over the estate and spent the day in the woods. When she’d come back the next morning Jubilee had sneered while Doctor McCoy had sighed and instructed her to at least leave a note next time.

Emma Frost had given her a look that said Rogue was in deep shit with her unless there was a damn good reason for her little escape. She’d escorted Rogue to Xavier’s office and took a seat in the chair beside her, a seemingly impartial observer.

“Rogue, I hope you understand that you caused everyone a great deal of worry.” Xavier had regarded her with steady eyes. He was a very serene individual, rarely raising his voice and most of the students found him to be calming and inscrutable but they never doubted he cared for them. His children, as he called them. She knew he cared for her, cared about her, but he didn't know her. She needed Logan's rough, unabashedly physical affection and gentle words in his growling voice. This elegant telepath with his intellect and courtesy was no substitute.

She was a legal adult. She wasn’t a child. And Xavier treating her like one only reminded her of the lab and her too calm doctors and attendants. She could scream and cry and rail at them but no one’s face ever changed. “That’s not true.” Rogue forced her voice to stay calm. “Emma was worried, and Hank. Maybe Storm and probably Kurt. John possibly. That’s not everyone.”

“Jubilee was concerned. It was she who spoke to Doctor Grey regarding your absence.” Xavier countered. She felt his mind pressing against hers and used the skills she’d learned from Emma’s shadow to repel his thoughts.

“Jubilee wasn’t worried. She was just hoping I’d get caught out after curfew, without Logan here to vouch for me.” She’d kept her irritation and outrage out of her tone but it had the result of making her voice seem flat. “The rest of the students don’t like me. I scare them.”

“Well the accident with Kitty probably didn’t help,” Xavier conceded. “I’m sure you’ve done everything in your power to reassure her that it wouldn’t happen again.”

“Yeah, because I can predict when she’s going to walk through the walls and right into me,” Rogue snorted. “I have to keep covered up even in my sleep. I'm smothered all the time by fabric. It'd be nice if people made an effort to be polite to me, to not phase or crash into me, instead of dumping the burden on me all the time." She glared at the professor unapologetically, "I bring clothes in with me to the showers because when the girls saw me they started gossiping about my scars. And then they started to act like I was going to reach out and grab them. Like I want their mutations or their thoughts in my brain.”

She looked out the window at the falling leaves and bright sun. “It’s a gorgeous day outside. In Mississippi I’d be wearin’ shorts an’ doin’ chores outside. Here I can go out but I can’t let my skin feel the sun or people will be afraid. Everyone tells me to cover up, like my skin will infect them from five feet away.” She turned her eyes back to the professor. “At least with Logan here I could help him with things outside. I could talk to him. I could take off my gloves and help because he wasn’t afraid of my skin.”

“Not everyone is afraid of your skin Rogue, and to say that they are is incredibly self centered.” Xavier’s mouth tightened slightly and she could feel he was a bit impatient with her.

“Charles, she’s not exaggerating,” Emma had the air of someone reluctant to speak but felt that she must. “I’ve heard the rumors, the gossip. It’s vile. They say she’s the Wolverine’s toy. Or that she’s sleeping with Hank, or Kurt. And the boys aren’t any better.”

“They’re all children, including Rogue,” Xavier shook his head. “I can’t force them to stop talking. But Logan being gone will give them less to talk about. That should help.”

Rogue remembered how furious that had made her. As if nothing in her life mattered except her age. An age that anywhere else wouldn’t be cause for concern. Her experiences and feelings, her behavior and maturity made no difference in the face of her time on the earth. And for Xavier to act as if Logan was the problem instead of the tiny minds that gossiped about him... She'd had to bite her tongue hard to keep her comments to herself. Thankfully Emma had spoken before Rogue could lose control of her emotions and her tongue.

The White Queen sighed. “Charles for someone with such a powerful mind you are curiously foolish about how other people think.” She frowned at him and a tightening around his eyes hinted to Rogue that the two telepath’s were conversing mentally. A flicker, opening her mind and she could hear murmuring, but nothing else.

Xavier nodded as if to cut off the conversation and regarded Rogue. His expression was somewhat softer around the edges, “Rogue why did you leave? For such a length of time and without informing anyone? How did you leave?”

Rogue frowned and looked at her hands, covered in fabric like always. “I flew.” She looked up and met the professor’s gaze, green eyes hard and dark. “In the lab, they forced me to…absorb someone. Completely. She’s why my eyes are green. Why I can fly and why I’m so strong. She's why bullets bounce off me. When I concentrate I can do more than hover. So I practiced flying.”

“And you lost track of where you were?” Xavier seemed a bit more relaxed, as if he thought he understood what she’d been trying to do.

“No,” The girl shook her head slowly. “I flew a long way deliberately. I wanted to be away from the school. Away from anyone I could accidently touch. So I could feel the sun on my skin again. So I could talk to the shadows in my mind.” She slanted a glance at Emma and half smiled. “I know my mind sounds like a carnival crowd to you telepaths. Figured you’d find me easy enough.”

“When you say you talk to the shadows…what do you mean exactly?” Professor X had a look of concentration on his face.

“Listen to my mind for a bit,” Rogue shrugged at him. “You’ll hear Logan and Emma. Kitty ‘cause I absorbed her accidentally. Everybody I touch is in my head, a shadow. Their memories and mutations. I gotta talk to ‘em. Keep ‘em happy in their places. Learn to co-exist. But it’s my mind. Learned to keep control of it. That's how I got out of the lab.”

Xavier had narrowed his eyes in concentration, signs of strain showing around his mouth as he listened. Rogue could feel him, his mind pressing to hers as he tried to understand. Finally he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m afraid that while I could pick out a few voices as familiar, I could understand none of them. It sounds as if everyone is talking at once. A carnival crowd is a very apt descriptor.” He glanced at the White Queen, “Emma is it similar for you?”

“Somewhat, though I know Rogue better than you do so I’m more adept at finding her voice among the others.” The chilly blonde said quietly. “I’m at a loss as to how I can help her though.” She turned towards Rogue, “I was hoping we could find a way, a mental trigger that would help you control your skin. But if I can’t sort out the chaos in your mind…”

Rogue nodded, “Can’t go gator huntin’ without a boat, my Pawpaw always used to say.”

“And I am at just as much of a loss as Emma,” Xavier was regretful but unsurprised. “I’m afraid we will be of little use to you.” He had pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache, “Perhaps in the future when you need to meditate or commune with your…shadows you might let one of the instructors know you plan to leave?”

“I’ll make certain that someone knows where I’m going. Even if I have to leave a message on your door.” Rogue remembered that she’d nodded and stood up. “Meditation is a good idea though. Does the library have some books on it?”

“It does,” Xavier nodded.

“Good,” Rogue had nodded and looked at Emma. “I’m sorry but would you mind driving me to my appointment? I missed it yesterday and I don’t want to go too long without…” She let her words fade off and Emma had nodded her understanding.

“Absolutely. I’ll pull the car around, you go and grab anything you’ll need.” The terrifying White Queen smiled warmly. “Oh, and Rogue? For the record, I’m not afraid of your skin. I quite like the little vacation I get from the noise.”

Rogue had grinned at her and left Xavier’s office.

Now she settled into her chair and regarded the most powerful telepath in the world with an inscrutable gaze. She could tell the Professor was pleased but sometimes she wanted to smack him. For all of his intelligence and powerful mutation he didn't always see how normal people behaved. Logan was ready to carve someone up for the way she'd been treated while he was gone. She wasn’t feeling too pleased herself.

8888

The Wolverine was fired up and ready for a fight when Xavier's door shut behind them. He wasn't prepared for Xavier to look at Rogue and smile. "I am glad you're feeling more comfortable Rogue. As I could not be much of a help to you personally, I’d hoped Hank would be a good mentor." The professor's expression was genuine to Logan's senses. "I wish I'd known that Logan's return was what you needed to stand up for yourself. I would have had him back a year ago."

"You still believed Scott and Jean when they lied to you," Rogue nearly snarled. "How could you believe them? Logan would never do anything like that."

"I'll admit I had my doubts but when Logan didn't question why I was sending him away I assumed he believed the separation would be better for the both of you." Xavier was telling the truth but the Wolverine let out a snarl.

"Exactly what the fuck did they tell you Chuck?" He wanted to throw himself into a chair and pull Marie into his lap. At the same time the Wolverine was ready to defend his mate. He frowned at the professor and moved closer to his woman, his pretty Marie. Funny how easy it came to him, thinking of her by name. "Exactly what did they say or show you that you could misinterpret so fuckin’ bad?"

Rogue looked at him and sighed, "Remember how I was nervous about that dance?"

"Yeah," He nearly chuckled. "You were sayin' how you couldn't dance. Never went to cotillion or somethin'." It was one of the memories he loved to think about when he was lying awake at night. Teaching his girl a few simple steps. Things he'd learned so long ago that he knew them as well as he did fighting.

"So you taught me." She nodded and looked at the Professor. "Maybe you ought to actually see from the two of us what was going on. Instead of Scott and Jean's...prurient interpretation.”

“Very well.” Xavier regarded him thoughtfully, “With your permission Logan.”

“Yeah.” Wolverine nodded and drew closer to Rogue until he was standing at her side. Her hand slid up until her fingers hooked into a beltloop of his jeans and some of the tension seeped out of his battle ready body.

What happened after the Professor focused his gaze on the two of them was, in a word, extraordinary. He could feel Rogue, next to him but he could also feel her in his mind, as if Xavier’s mind was a conduit. And the memory wasn’t a memory. He was living it.

8888

The rec room was deserted at this time of night. The kids were all in bed, unless they were like Jonesy. And he’d gone to hang out in the kitchen and see what he could do with the electronics in there. Logan tended to watch ESPN or the news when the kids weren’t around. Sometimes he’d find an old movie that tugged at his memory and he knew the lines before the actors spoke them.

Now and then his girl would join him. Quiet hours when she couldn’t sleep or a nightmare had jerked her out of bed at two in the morning. They’d talk about the books she’d read for class or what he planned to do with one of the engines he loved. Places she wanted to see, things he’d like to do someday. She wanted to build a house from scratch and he wanted to do the same thing with a truck. She wanted to see Italy, where her people had come from and he wanted to stand in the middle of the coliseum. She’d grinned when he’d told her that one and said that was a different type of cage fight but she guessed he felt sort sympathetic to the gladiators. She hadn’t been wrong on that one.

Tonight there was something bothering her. He could smell it, a trickle of worry that snaked through her scent like a stream wearing away a cliff. “Gonna spit it out for me darlin’ or do I hafta talk at ya for an hour?” He’d finally asked after she’d rested her head on his shoulder. His arm was resting on the back of the couch, idly stroking her hair. 

Rogue’s feeling of utter safety and affection was like a perfume around him. He could feel how secure she was in his company. She wasn’t afraid she’d hurt him or that he’d hurt her. But she was aware of him as a man just as he was aware of her as a woman. And along with that awareness was equal certainty on both their parts that it wasn’t their time yet. They both needed healing, needed each other but right now, this, companionship, love, safety and closeness was far more important than a base human need for sex.

Still he loved that she came to him, that she trusted him. Her trust was like a gift. And he knew that her questions were never mocking, never meant to be hurtful. She was honest with him and he could believe she always would be. Just as he was honest with her. So he could ask a question and know she’d give him an answer, eventually.

“Everyone’s talkin’ about that dance in a couple weeks,” Rogue said finally. “Doctor Grey told me I had to go. That ‘it wasn’t good for me to avoid school social functions’.” Her tone of voice indicated her opinion of school social functions and Jean’s insistence she attend. “I don’t see what the big deal is. I didn’t go to dances before my mutation. Why should that change?”

“Maybe she wants you to have some fun?” Logan was sure that’s what Jean told herself but he didn’t believe her motive was so selfless. If there was one thing he’d learned about Jean Grey it was that she liked being right. And she really liked making sure everyone else did what she thought was good for them. Whether they liked it or not.

“How is being a wallflower going to be fun?” Rogue’s words were bitter. Her apprehension and discomfort bound her limbs with tension even in her relaxed posture. “Just one more thing for all of them to talk about or laugh about. Nobody’s going to dance with ‘Scar girl’.”

“That what they’re callin’ you now?” Logan had growled his dislike of the term. “Brats.”

“But these are the people I should spend time with,” Rogue agreed sarcastically.

“Yeah, so what’s really buggin’ you?” He’d prodded her some, he had to admit. But better to get it out than let whatever it was fester. Like a splinter. Yank it out; let the blood clean the wound.

“I can’t dance. And you know that someone will ask me, even if it’s Doctor McCoy. I’ll step all over whoever it is.” The words had come out in a rush with a cloud of embarrassment and melancholy.

“Ain’t hard.” He’d practically grunted the words. “Hell if I can dance you can.” He looked at her sideways and smirked when he saw her lips parted in shock. She looked damn cute. And totally kissable. “Whatsamatter? Thought I had no manners at all?”

“Just, uh, surprised,” Rogue had stumbled over her words and then grinned at him when he chuckled. A tiny fist hit his bicep. “Jerk. You know nobody would guess you could dance.”

“Don’t remember learnin’,” Logan admitted quietly. “But I know how. And if you can dance, translates well to fightin’ and other things. Sports.” He added a bit desperately. He’d been thinking of sex, but then his mind was never far away from that particular topic. He was a guy after all. And his girl was beautiful. “So, you uh, wanna learn?”

“You’d teach me?” Her surprised look had actually pricked at his feelings. Had she actually thought he’d talk about it and then not teach her? But her eyes were eager and a bit excited and when she’d babbled on he’d realized she was thinking of another problem. “I mean, that’d be great. I just, well, I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything.”

“Hell there’s no one around right now, and if someone thinks teachin’ you the box step is ‘improper’ then they got a dirtier mind than I do.” He’d tugged her up off the couch, pushed the coffee table out of the way and gone to the stereo.

He’d finally found a station that was playing something he considered music. Probably ancient oldies to the rest of the mansion but the tunes rolling through the air spoke to him. Smoky old clubs, big bands, slinky gowns and elegant suits. Gilded little tables and chairs circling a swirling marbled dance floor and the gleam of crystal and china and brass. Etta James’ perfect voice flowed through the air and he turned to see Rogue swaying slightly, her sweet voice singing along.

“At last…my love…has come along,” She smiled and he couldn’t help grinning back at her. Two strides later and she was in his arms, her hand on his shoulder and his at her waist, a respectable distance between them.

“My lonely days are over…” He sang back at her and his amusement at her shock lightened his words. “And life is like a song.” By the time the tune was over she could manage a box step.

Another one came on, something he’d heard a million times in his memory and only a few times when he was awake. “If I didn’t care,” Logan whispered as he guided her into a waltz. “More than words can say.”

Her smile was sweet, loving and she followed his lead with complete trust. The words of the music washed over them, saying everything he couldn’t. Now and then he’d murmur the lyrics and coax her into looking at him and not her feet. “If this isn’t love…then why do I thrill? And why does my head spin round and round while my heart stands still.”

The foxtrot was easier for her somehow and she was smiling up at him happily by the time the song ended. A jazzier number soared through the room and he chuckled. “I’m not as good with this but I think we could manage some swing.” 

“I’m game if you are sugar.” She’d laughed when he swung her into a fast beat, showing her the movements for her feet and teasing her about his bruised toes.

He’d switched the station then, found something a bit more country and gave her a quick and dirty lesson in line dancing. And finally something slow and sweet came on, heartbreaking in its melancholy and they’d ended the lesson with a simple sway before he’d given her a hard hug.

She’d clung to him, a little bit longer, her need for him to be close overriding her caution and he’d lifted her into his arms and let them both linger over that moment. He could feel and smell how content she was in his embrace.

Back then he’d simply been grateful that she’d trusted him. Now, reliving the memory, he could feel how much she loved him. The amount of control she’d exerted to conceal her feelings and thus enabled him to control his was astonishing. Her emotions were like a warm quilt, wrapped around him, as if she’d wanted to protect him from anything or anyone that might try to hurt him.

He hadn’t articulated his feelings. Not to himself or anyone else. And especially not the girl he adored. Past eighteen, a woman by anyone’s standards, he persisted in calling her a girl, until she gave him some sign she was ready to be something besides a child. But part of him, a part he couldn’t blame on just the Wolverine, had already claimed her. His girl. His sweetheart. His darlin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So not quite a confrontation but we're not done yet. I wanted to contrast the 'then' and 'now' elements of the story a bit. I know Xavier isn't coming across as the kind, wise leader that he generally is in other fics or in the movies/comics. But really I didn't see how he could be. He's so reliant on his mutation to help him understand people that if he can't hear someone's thoughts, he'd be at a severe disadvantage.
> 
> Nothing I'd read (yes I actually researched, I'm weird, I know.) indicated that the other kids in the school were rescued from labs when they first came to Xavier's so I figured they would all be woefully unprepared for someone who isn't 'normal' like they are. By contrast once Rogue's been there a while when they find other mutants and get them out of bad situations the rest of the team has more experience dealing with victims of abuse or experimentation. They've had Rogue to show them what to do and what to avoid.


	9. Chapter 9

When the Professor withdrew from their minds Logan blinked and looked down at Rogue. “Mighta been even more fun the second time around.” He offered her a half smile and was relieved when she grinned up at him. 

“Sit down sugar,” she suggested and squeaked when he took that as an invitation. Faster than a hiccup he’d scooped her up and took her place in the chair, holding her in his lap with one slender arm draped over his shoulders and around his neck. He had one hand free for whatever gesture he felt was appropriate while his arm curved around her waist and his palm rested on her hip.

Xavier raised an eyebrow at his casual handling of Rogue but forbore from commenting on it. “Well I must say that it is rare I am so privileged as to see a memory so filled with what we might call the higher emotions.” He took a deep breath. “I am unfortunate in that I can see both sides of the argument. If Jean or Scott saw that little interlude it could easily be misinterpreted. Yet I know from your memories that neither of you was thinking of any physical expression of affection, beyond that hug.”

“You sure about that Professor X,” Rogue had that teasing honey tone to her voice. “Pretty sure I didn’t want the man to let go of me.”

“But your only thought was to be held.” The telepath observed, “And Logan’s only intention was to comfort you. The two of you were quite…controlled. More than I might have guessed had I seen this with my own eyes as Jean or Scott did.”

Logan ground his teeth together and looked at Rogue, “May’s well tell him the rest.” He prodded her with a frown.

“The rest?” Xavier was also frowning.

“If Jean or Scott or anybody had been around, I woulda heard ‘em,” Wolverine tilted his head in an obvious reminder of his superior senses. “Even over the music. I woulda heard the floors creak, them breathin’, heartbeats. I woulda smelt Jean’s perfume or Scott’s aftershave.”

Rogue nodded, “So would I.” She offered. “Jean wasn’t the first telepath I touched after all. And part of why the mutations I held seemed so random was that my subconscious was using them however it felt appropriate. At least when I might be in danger. And I was just nervous enough that something would have kicked on to listen for snoops.”

“Then how did either of them know about your dance lessons,” Xavier didn’t get it and Logan groaned.

“Geez Chuck, you never thought that not every telepath is as polite as you?” The feral rolled his eyes. “Jean’s gone snooping in my head more times than I can count. And she’s not exactly keeping confidentiality on the stuff she finds there. She coulda got it from me or Rogue. And from what I’ve heard getting anything from Rogue is damn unlikely.”

“Why do you think she’s so irritated with me,” Rogue added. “It’s hard for her to read me. And harder since I’ve been learning to not project my thoughts.... Keep shields up or whatever like Emma taught me. But what I’ve gotten from her when the telepath I’ve got kicks on is that Jean is the Queen B with a capital bitch and she doesn’t like competition.”

“Acts like every man she deems ‘worthy’ oughta fall at her feet an’ worship.” The Wolverine grumbled. “Maybe that works on Scott but I don’t take to that kinda collar. Never have.” He nuzzled Marie’s hair and neck, breathing in with satisfaction. “Like my woman soft and curvy and strong. Bare face and feet. Not with heels that could impale a man and enough powder and paint to cover a room.”

Rogue giggled at him and admonished, “You’ve seen me with make up sugar.”

“But yours don’t cover you up. Just…frames you,” he argued. “And you always smell like you. Your perfume’s an accent, it doesn’t try to cover you up. Not like ambergris and heavy fake flowers an’ musk.”

Professor Xavier was watching them with a slightly bemused look on his face. “And since you’ve returned?” He leaned forward slightly to regard them more closely. “You mentioned that you two wish to embark on a relationship and will do so regardless of any objections.”

“Rogue was out with the team,” Logan ran down the basics of what had happened for the professor. Without going into detail he explained the afternoon’s events and shrugged. “She’s past twenty now. Hell, she was near twenty when you sent me packin’. She’s done waiting and so’m I. Scott seemed to think he had the right to poke his nose in. We took exception.”

“Such a relationship might be a bit more dangerous than any other you’ve been in.” The Professor commented. “Despite how comfortable you are now, one of you will always need to be on guard.”

“That’s for us to worry about,” Rogue frowned. “Besides, with incentive, who’s to say I couldn’t learn to control my mutation?” Logan noticed her wording, it wasn’t a lie, but it was deceiving. That was fine with him. It was up to her to tell, or not, about her control. If she didn’t trust Xavier with the secret then he wasn’t going to tell her she should, or give the news away against her obvious wishes.

“True,” Xavier’s tone of voice didn’t indicate a great deal of optimism regarding that possibility. His voice was carefully guarded and Logan scowled. The man sounded as if he didn’t think it was possible at all. Like he wanted Rogue to be isolated for the rest of her life without any relationships other than friendship. The feral’s scowl deepened. It would be one way that Rogue would remain bound to the X-Men, if they were the only relationships she had.

“That all you got for us?” Logan stood up easily scooping his girl in his arms bridal style.

“Yes. I’m sorry Logan for such chaos on your return home.” Professor Xavier gave him a half smile. “Please be careful. Both of you.”

The Wolverine was ready to roar his frustrations out as the office door shut behind him and he stood in the hallway. “Darlin’,” He began to walk towards his room. “What do you think of packing a few bags and headin’ out?”

“Like elsewhere?” Rogue grinned wickedly. “Without saucers and pitchers?”

“Yeah,” Logan took the steps two at a time and grabbed for her as Rogue slipped from his arms and hovered in the air. “Hey c’mere.” He wrapped his arms around her again.

“Faster if I fly,” She teased.

“Like holdin’ you.” Wolverine grumbled and was rewarded with slender arms draped around his neck. “How long will it take you to pack a couple bags?”

“Not long,” Marie shrugged against him. “I keep a go bag with most of my stuff. The rest I can pack in ten minutes tops.” He looked at her curiously and she tilted her head. “Sugar I survived a long time alone by always bein’ ready to run. And the way things have been here? If you weren’t gonna have me I was gone. Only stayed this long because it was where you left me. Where you’d come back to.”

“Hell, if I’d known you wanted to leave so bad I’d have told you to meet me a year ago,” Logan muttered. He set her down at her door and watched as she pulled on a pair of tennis shoes, a teeshirt and loose knit pants. A backpack and a big duffle bag levitated out of the closet while toiletries soared out of the bathroom and off the vanity. Everything filed into the backpack and it zipped itself shut. Logan grinned and grabbed the duffle bag while she slung the pack over her shoulder.

“Need anything from your room?” She asked quietly.

“Nah. Didn’t even bring in my bag,” Wolverine shrugged. “Everything’s in the truck still.” He gave her a sheepish smile, “Wasn’t thinkin’ about much but seein’ you.” Her shyly pleased smile seemed to send warmth through his entire body as they walked down to his truck.

They had a tricky moment when Xavier started talking in Logan’s head, asking what was going on. Logan had snarled, Rogue had used one of her borrowed talents to mentally chide the Professor and tell him that they were taking a break from the school.

She’d laughed when they pulled out of the front gates. “How long do you think before they’re callin’ and telling us they need us back pronto?”

“I give ‘em two weeks.” Logan had sent her a wicked grin. “How long it takes us to come back. That’s the question.”

8888

It had been a long time since she’d spent hours in the truck with Logan. The last time she'd been shaking with fever and had a deep racking cough. Her collection of mutations and their respective shadow minds had been clamoring for attention. She'd been afraid, worse than afraid, almost mindless with terror that she'd hurt the first person who'd been decent to her in more than a year.

When she'd flinched from his hands she'd felt how it had wounded him. The shadow of an empath with a gift for making random things explode with a touch had let her know just how much her reaction had pained the gruff looking male driving the truck. But her explanation of why had been met with relief and determination.

Another shadow mind had commented on the metal that ran through his body. Metal she could manipulate if she needed to escape him for some reason. And the telepath she'd absorbed had commented that he was just as much animal as he was man. Hence the claws and near growling tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry, to... be rude," She'd offered after her explanation. "Just don' wanna hurt ya. Be poor repayment for the ride." Part of her had wondered if he'd demand another sort of payment from her. She didn't get the impression that he liked forcing himself on women, not from the empath or the telepath. But she'd been wrong, or misinterpreted what she'd seen, often before.

"Didn't hafta warn me about the shotgun in the bar," He'd grunted at her. "A ride is the least I can do." He'd glanced at her and half of his mouth had jerked upwards around the cigar. "But you wouldn't hurt me kid. Not much at least. Lotsa folks try, but it don't ever take."

She'd stared at his knuckles then, her gaze drawn to where she'd seen those silver claws spear out of his flesh to slice down on the gun's twin barrels. "Does it hurt? When they come out?" She had asked tentatively.

"Every time." The quiet honesty in his voice was pained.

There'd been a long pause, a somehow comfortable silence between the two of them, before he spoke again. "So where're you headed?"

"Dunno," She'd shrugged. It had been the truth. It seemed like so long since she'd left home. She couldn't go back but she didn't have anywhere to run either. "Folks threw me out when I was fifteen. At the time, the plan was Alaska. These days..." There wasn't much else she could say. Her only plan was to keep moving somehow. 

"Mutation manifested then?" He'd given her a roughly sympathetic look.

"Yeah. Put a boy in a coma," Rogue had shrugged. "Lasted about a year on the streets 'fore I got...sent to a lab." She shifted uncomfortably and tried to take a deeper breath only to have another coughing fit shake her painfully.

"An' they just let you out again?" Logan had sounded incredulous. As well he ought. No one was let go from a mutant lab. You didn't just walk out.

"No," She shook her head. "Took me at least two years to escape."

He'd reached for the glove box and pulled out a bag of jerky. It wasn't in a product bag or anything; it was obviously something he'd made. It had an odd taste but that didn't stop her from eating a huge piece as quickly as she could. "Take it easy on that," He'd cautioned her. “Too much protein’s hard on a hungry stomach.” His introduction had been without the southern manners her mama had taught her but he'd been honest from the first. "Most folks just call me Wolverine."

"Rogue," She'd offered softly.

"What kinda name is Rogue?" He'd asked with a curious half grin.

"What kinda name is Wolverine," she'd tossed that back.

That had gotten a chuckle out of him and he'd nodded, "Name's Logan. Far as I know." He'd shown her his tags. "Don't got much of a memory past twenty years ago."

"Dunno what my name is, 'sides Rogue." She'd had to admit. "Stuff they did in the labs..." She'd lost much of her identity there and on the road there wasn't a great deal of time or peace for her to sift through her own brain and get it back. Her birth name had been tangled up with memories of the lab and the torments they'd visited on her.

"I know," Logan had once again been gruffly sympathetic. "Got out of a lab myself once. Think that's what happened to my memory."

He'd told her about what he did remember, what he'd been doing since he'd escaped, and about the school where he worked. And he'd offered to take her there.

It had taken a while to drive, but it had given her time to realize she could trust him. To tell him her story, about the labs, about what they'd done and what her skin could do. And the little she remembered about her past beyond the labs. The year on the streets and getting caught in a sweep by the cops though a squat.

By the time they'd reached Xavier's estate they'd become closer than anyone would have expected. Meeting Professor Xavier for the first time had been disconcerting. She'd been able to feel him touching her mind. The sensation was worse than any influx of mutation due to her talent as unprepared as she'd been. She'd jerked backwards, almost scrambling away and crashed back into Logan. She’d been whimpering, keening like a frightened animal, to her own embarrassment.

Logan's hands had come down on her shoulders and he'd steadied her. "Chuck whatever the fuck you're doin' stop it. She's scared half to death." He'd kept his hands gentle, had let her press back against his solid body until she could calm down. His presence, stoic and unflappable had been like a rock she could lean against until the fight or flight response of her body eased.

"Her mind is..." Xavier had frowned and shaken his head, he'd looked pained. "If she weren't right in front of me and obviously in possession of her senses I could easily believe her the victim of multiple personality disorder."

"She's told me some of what her mutation does," the Wolverine had been growling quietly, his chest rumbled against her back. "Get it from me if you gotta. You might wanna let her get used to all of us before you go pokin' at her brain. She's been experimented on enough I think." He had carefully helped her into one of the chairs before Xavier's desk and stood where she could see him.

Rogue had nodded fervently. She'd tried to stay calm and answer Xavier's questions but she'd started to feel hot and dizzy. Only Logan's quick reflexes had kept her from tumbling out of the chair to the floor.

The next time she'd woken up she'd been in the infirmary. It had been Logan who’d been there, hovering outside the door, when she woke up afraid in the white room. It had been Logan who realized that no one was going to ask her about her time in the lab. He’d spoken to Hank who’d found a doctor for her, someone who would deal with a mutant. And it had been Logan who’d driven her to the psychiatrist every day, and then every week for at least a year. 

After he’d left she’d been able to drive herself. Emma had taken her a few times before she’d left and she’d made sure that Rogue had access to the vehicles so she could keep her appointments. She’d also taken Rogue to the DMV so the younger mutant could get a drivers license. Between the two of them they’d managed to ‘convince’ the officials of the Dept. of Motor Vehicles that Rogue was perfectly fine as a name on her license. 

Even if the method of obtaining the documentation was quasi legal it wasn’t as if Rogue didn’t know how to drive. Logan had taught her in the year and a half before he’d had to leave while Beast and Storm tested her on the rules of the road. It had been a relief to not be dependent on an ‘adult’ for a way to get to her therapy. Especially when the available adults had dwindled down to the few who didn’t personally seem to like her during pickups of new mutants.

Her therapist had recommended group sessions along with the individual therapy and eventually she’d deemed Rogue healthy enough that she only had individual visits once in a while. The group sessions switched to a support group. And slowly but surely she healed. 

After Bobby she’d gone back to her therapist for a mental checkup and a list of suggestions to avoid the mental behavior that had made her willing to subject herself to something she didn’t want. She’d finally confessed how she felt about Logan and instead of condescension was given encouragement.

Pyro and Firestar had given her their own brand of encouragement and now…

Now they were driving away from Xavier's. An odd reversal of their journey to the estate all those years ago. Rogue looked at Logan and smiled. "What kinda name is Wolverine?" She teased.

"What kinda name is Rogue," Logan teased her back.

"I'm so glad I ended up in that bar with you." Rogue smiled as she remembered their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So a little more about how they met. But they’re finally away from all the Nosy Nellies at the mansion. It can only help right?


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was enjoying the scent of his girl in his truck. She just felt right there. To have her next to him as they drove away was satisfying to the Wolverine. And then she'd drawn out the memories of the first time they met and he'd been hard pressed to keep from pulling her closer to his side.

They hadn’t driven much longer before she asked another question. This one was a little more serious. "When we go back...do you think we'll last there? With all of them watching and...judging?" She shook her head, "How long do you think the Wolverine could stand it?"

"Heh," Logan shook his head. "I'd give it six months tops. Only reason I figure you an' me could hold out that long would be workin' and you studyin'. Plus some of 'em aren't bad. Hank and Kurt. Even Storm and Pyro aren't too awful. And your little red head seems like a hoot." He shrugged, "But the others...and all the kids. Depends on how much they start to irritate me. Wolverine'll take a lot of garbage but he won't be able to handle them treatin' you bad. And they're not too bright that way."

“An’ they call themselves gifted,” Marie snorted derisively. “Let’s not stop until we can’t stand to not be horizontal anymore.” He pulled the truck over to the side of the road. They were less than a mile from the mansion and she stared at him. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“You said until I couldn’t stand to not be horizontal,” He growled and his hand snaked over the bench seat, unlatched her seat belt and tugged her body closer. “More’n five years darlin’.” His hands were rough, even as he tried to be careful of her soft skin, he could feel his callused palms scrape over her delicate cheek and neck. But she was tilting her head back and her fingers slid up his chest to his shoulders before tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck and threading through it.

She smelled so good, hot and bright in his nose, those sweet lips parted and her pulse fluttering in her throat against his fingers. He hesitated, reined himself in, put a throttle hold on the Wolverine before he bent towards her. He’d only get one first kiss with his girl; one kiss to show her what she was to him. Damned if he’d screw it up.

But she closed the distance, an eager little mew in her throat, until all he had to do was dip his head down just a touch and there she was. That soft, luscious, tender mouth, was so sweet under his. She stilled against him, sensation shocking them both, heat like honey bursting through him. Trying to keep his mouth gentle on hers Logan sipped and nipped at her lips, loving every gasp and breathless catch of surprise as she tried to get closer to him. His need was getting the better of him, one hand cupping her neck and jaw while the other wound into that glory of hair waving down her back.

She moaned into his mouth and he nearly lost control, his tongue sliding over her lips and tasting her. Surprise stilled her breathing again for a moment until she cautiously imitated his caress. More heat, sweet fire at the touch of her tongue in his mouth. And he began to devour. Caught her tongue between his lips and sucked on it like he wanted to suck on her tits and clit. His lips grew rougher, drew her mouth deeper to his, until she was tugging at his hair, pulling herself as close as she could.

His hand dropped from her cheek and slid down to her waist, pushed past the elastic of her sweatpants and into the stolen shorts she still wore. His palm was big enough to cup half of her ass, squeezing and pressing her hips against his. Her muffled squeak of surprise mutated into a moan as he tore his mouth from hers and fastened it to the pulse point of her neck. The animal in him wanted to put his mark on her, on that vulnerable spot, show the world she belonged to him.

And she was arching her neck up to his mouth, her breasts pressed to his chest, and she’d wrapped her thighs around his waist. A swivel of her hips and she was grinding her body down onto his. Trapped behind denim and cotton his cock was throbbing in agony and pleasure as she writhed against it. That gorgeous magnolia voice was murmuring his name, moaning it for him. She was going to drive him crazy.

Whiskers against the tender skin of her neck, her body shifting restlessly and a gasp of his name, a hot plea for mercy or satisfaction, he couldn’t be sure which. But the sound of it simply urged the Wolverine on and he drew that soft skin into his mouth, sucked and nibbled until he smelt the tiny bursting blood vessels. “Logan,” Marie’s voice was sultry sin against his neck and he groaned in satisfaction. “You make me feel so good sugar.” She was still rubbing against him, shivering and he shuddered in response.

“Fuckin’ hell darlin’.” The feral pulled her closer and kissed her neck and mouth and cheek. “Baby, I dunno where we’re gonna end up, land wise. But we’re getting out of town and then we’re getting’ a fuckin’ room.”

“Definitely.” Her agreement was on the shaky side and he pulled away to give her a sharp look.

“Scare you?” He was feeling slightly incoherent and all the blood in his body was still in his dick.

“Nah, could feel you…holdin’ back.” She shook her head and he reluctantly pulled his hand off her ass. “Just…didn’t wanna stop.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Logan forced himself to turn towards the steering wheel again. Marie pulled the seatbelt out of the cushions and strapped herself in next to him. He draped an arm over her shoulders and let himself rub a cheek over her hair for a moment before he started the truck back up. For a minute he squinted at the windows until he realized they’d fogged them up good. That got a chuckle out of him and a giggle from his woman when he explained the problem. “Been a long time since I fogged up the car windows,” he admitted still chuckling.

“First time for me,” She laughed up at him. “Glad it’s you.”

“Yeah,” Logan pressed his lips to her forehead and felt heat burn through him, innocent as the caress was. “Wouldn’t have anyone but you darlin’.”

8888

She felt dizzy with sensation. Casting her mind back to what she recalled of her life before her mutation she couldn’t find any instance of such intense feelings before. Her entire body felt like one huge exposed nerve, vibrating in reaction to Logan’s presence and touch.

His heavy arm was slung around her shoulders. It kept her close to his body and she turned her face to his chest. Rogue inhaled his scent and felt slightly calmer but at the same time, her heart speed up. Automatically her fingers slid up to touch the dog tags she still wore around her neck. Logan had given them to her before he'd left. She'd put them on right away ignoring that they didn't exactly match her fancy dress or earrings.

"I'll be back for these," He'd promised her. The heated look in his eyes had promised other things.

She smiled again as his fingers stroked through her hair, drawing her out of the memory, and looked up at him. "Sugar, you realize I still got your tags? You want 'em back?"

"Nah," He chuckled. "Put 'em on you so any guy who tried to take a second look would know you belonged to me." Those bright eyes of his looked down at her for a moment before he put his gaze back on the road. "And I wanted to make sure you knew I'd come back for you."

"Yeah we did have quite a few chaperones at the time didn't we," Rogue recalled. He'd waited until the dance was nearly over but most of the students had stayed until the bitter end. Jean and Scott had stayed as well, their eyes fixed upon Logan and Rogue.

"Heh," Logan grumbled. "Professor X really wants to encourage unity he'd do better to make up a school uniform or some rules about the dress code." His mouth quirked up in a rueful half smile as she made a noise of inquiry. "Seems to me that all kids use clothes for is to made other kids feel stupid. Never understood the whole idea of everyone imitatin' someone else."

"Power," Rogue said softly. "Everybody wants power. An' for some, only way is to make others feel helpless." She knew what that was like, far too well. "Like Jean. She didn't want me around 'cause you cared about me. I made her feel less powerful."

"That you did." The Wolverine agreed. "But she was losin' her hold on me long before you showed up darlin'." He frowned and looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Baby, you know I'll try to be a good man for you right?"

"Logan what're you talkin' about?" Rogue couldn't contain the burble of amusement at the thought of her Wolverine being anything but a good man. "Why're you worried about that?"

"Probably 'cause I'm not," he growled his irritation. "Most a the time I'm a jackass darlin'. I like fightin' and drinkin' even if alcohol is more like lemonade. I like sex and I've had a lot of it. I can't stand cities and I don't give a shit about fashion, manners or people in general."

"So?" She looked up at him. "All that might make you rude, or not especially nice. But it doesn't mean you aren't a good man." Rogue narrowed her eyes. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you worried about it?"

"Somethin'..." Logan took a deep breath and she felt him wrapping a lock of platinum and ebony hair around his fingers. "Before you came along, I was really... well I was chasin' Jean pretty hard. Even kissed her once."

"Uh huh," Rogue tried to keep her voice even. This was no time to have a jealous fit over something that happened before Logan had even met her. It wasn't easy to fool the Wolverine though.

"Back then, figured it was as close as I'd get to bein' happy." The Wolverine admitted in a low voice. "I was trying to convince her to choose me. That she didn't need Scott."

Rogue frowned as she heard the pain in his voice. Jean had hurt him. Suddenly she wanted to turn the truck around and kick a certain red-headed telepath bitch's ass. "Guess she was stringin' you along huh sugar?"

"Yeah." He nodded and his jaw tensed. "She told me that good girls don't end up with the bad boy. They marry the good guy." His eyes gleamed gold as he turned to look at her and Rogue wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. "I guess because the good guys stick around."

"It doesn't count if they make you go Logan," Rogue sighed. "You're a good man. A man." She rubbed her cheek against his bicep. "The mansion is full of guys. Boys thinkin' they're men. I don't need a guy. I need you. You're a man. You'll call me on my shit and you won't have a tantrum if I tell you that you're wrong. You'll stand for me and you'll want me to stand for you." 

She turned slightly out of his embrace so he could see her face without taking his eyes entirely off the road. "I'm not a damsel in distress that needs rescuin' Logan. I got myself out of the fuckin' labs and if it ever happens again I won't wait for you to come an' save me. I'll be workin' to get out just like I know you would. I don't want a prince or a knight. I want the man who'll meet me halfway."

"I just..." 

More than ever Rogue wanted to give Jean a taste of Mississippi justice. That bitch had made Logan, the most prosaically heroic man she'd ever met, feel like he wasn't good enough. Like he literally wasn't a good enough person to be with Jean. "I'm gonna kick her fuckin' ass," Marie heard her accent thicken to the point of her speech being near unintelligible. "That henna dyed heifer'll be prayin' she can' reverse time an' never even meet you much less pull that sorta crap on my Logan. Or maybe I'll just drain her to the point of bein' normal an' we'll see how fuckin' perfect everyone thinks she is then!" She could hear herself ranting but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Darlin', baby," Logan was trying to calm her down as he pulled over again but she was too busy swearing a blue streak and promising to let hens nest in Jean's hair after it had been shaved off with rusty blades. "Marie!" It was the Wolverine now, growling down at her with beautiful gold eyes.

"Yeah sugar?" She blinked up at him and got a feral grin in return.

"Mine." His mouth was coming closer and closer and then... God the heat of it, the fire that swept through her at the touch of his mouth was like nothing she'd ever felt. Wolverine wasn't gentle like Logan. He took and devoured and demanded she keep up with him until she was in his lap. Her shirt was pushed up and over her head and his mouth fixed to her breast. She could feel his lips, his teeth, drawing at her flesh even through the fabric of his wifebeater and her bra. It was as if her body was trying to outgrow her skin. She ached, her skin too hot and tight, her breasts painfully swollen and a pulse like fire throbbed between her thighs. 

She'd gotten her hands beneath his shirt, palms flat against his stomach and tried to unbutton his jeans but she couldn't get her angle right. And his hands were distracting, one palm rubbing her breast while the other had no trouble snaking down the front of her yoga pants and into her panties. Her moan wasn't pretty, a guttural animalistic howl of need and delight as he cupped her pussy and rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit.

Marie moaned against the skin of his neck, his skin was hot and tangy in her mouth, she couldn't stop kissing it. His neck, the skin near his shoulder as his mouth switched to her other breast. She could hear him, groaning and growling against her until he popped a claw and sliced the front of her shirt and bra open. His lips found bare flesh which, heated with desire, shivered in the cool air and her nipples tightened painfully.

Her insides were turning to liquid, melting down her thighs, coating his fingers as he fixed his mouth to her breast. A long slow pull of his mouth and she felt it like lightning along her nerves to the junction of her thighs. Everything throbbed in time to his lips as they sucked on her tits and Rogue moaned. "Wolverine, Logan... oh..."

She could feel his satisfaction, the Wolverine needed her passion, her acceptance of his nature and he reveled in her desire for him. She'd named him in her passion and then the man. She was his. "Yes," She arched her breasts up to his mouth, exposed to the sun but for his huge form shadowing her. "I'm yours. You know I'm yours. Wolverine. Logan." She begged then, "Please..."

"Yours." He shifted under her palm, his cock hard and pressing up against his jeans. But even with one hand free, rubbing up and down her spine, he didn't make a move to free his body from its confines. Gold eyes stared down at her for a moment before he dipped his head back to her breasts again.

"Mine," Rogue agreed with a gasp as she felt his thick fingers stroking her slippery flesh gently. Without even thinking of what it might mean, she spread her thighs wider for his hand. His growl of pleasure was sweeter than any endearment as his two of his fingers slid inside her and pressed upwards more slowly and gently than she would have expected. Her gasp was shocked and pleased and she couldn't help herself. Her hips twitched and ground onto his hand in need.

"Yes," Wolverine growled at her and those gold eyes blazed hot with satisfaction. Marie shuddered hotly under his gaze and her hands tightened on his body, clinging to him.

Hot, and full and so deep, so right inside her. She'd never felt anything like it. His hands and mouth on her body became the world. Slow presses, in and out, until she was shivering and trying to arch her back to his mouth and her hips to his hands. There was no escaping the pleasure, the overwhelming heat or the chaos that seemed to consume her body. It simply built and built with every movement until she was gasping his name, crying out mindlessly and finally clinging to him as the storm built and built and then broke over her.

"Logan, Wolverine..." She thought she screamed as her body felt like it had imploded. Sensation was almost tangible as it washed over her.

"That's my girl," He muttered in her ear. "That's my beautiful sexy woman." Logan had cradled her against his chest, his hand still between her thighs, easing her down from the heights he'd taken her to. "God you're so sweet darlin'. So fuckin' beautiful." His lips ghosted kisses over her face and hair as she shivered.

"Wolverine...Logan," Rogue could barely whisper and had the fleeting thought that it was a good thing his senses were so acute.

"Yeah baby?" His hand between her thighs was still lazily stroking her flesh, sending little aftershocks through her body until she almost moaned again.

"Can I...do anything for you Sugar?" She wanted to pleasure him, the way he had her, but at the same time there was a long way between willing and able. She'd seen all sorts of horrors on the streets. All the things that had been forced on her in the labs… Who knew what ugly shadows would rear their heads when she tried to please him? 

"First time I come with you, wanna be inside you," Logan told her. He gently eased his fingers out of her body and immediately she frowned with how empty she felt. "The Wolverine got a little carried away when you started talkin' about drainin' Red dry an' letting chickens use her hair for a nest."

Rogue giggled against his chest. "I like how he gets carried away," she admitted. "But now I really wanna find a hotel room."

"Yeah." He agreed and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. "Better put your shirt back on or we'll get pulled over." His hand cupped her pussy once more before he patted it gently. When she moved off his lap and back onto the bench seat to take his suggestion Logan slid his hand out of her panties and began to suck on his fingers. His groan of pleasure sent shivers over her skin. "I take it back," He growled.

"Take what back sugar?" Rogue tried to fix her hair into something that didn't look like she’d been freshly tumbled.

"First thing I'm gonna do is make a meal of you darlin'." The Wolverine growled his intentions and Rogue shivered. The gold faded slightly, Wolverine ceding control to the man, and Logan smiled down at her, hunger and affection mixed together perfectly. "Ain't just Wolverine talkin' Marie," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You don't know what it does to me, to him, to have you care about us. About what hurts us."

"Got an idea." She'd offered gently. "Same's it does to me, that you care about what happens to me." Did he understand at all how rare that was to her? That not even her parents had cared so much for her feelings or wellbeing? She was used to no one giving a damn. That was how it had been for so long. And then Logan had given her a ride and her entire life had changed.


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of her was driving him insane. He wet his lips again, greedy for the lingering taste of his girl and resisted the urge to pull over and bury his tongue inside her until he’d had his fill of her sweetness. She was leaning against him, her breathing still slightly erratic. Every now and then Rogue looked up at him and that scent of hers flared with need.

He had to find a place to stop, somewhere with a decent room. He’d passed several motels in favor of driving further onward and he knew she’d seen them too. “Wanna get further away from the school ‘fore we stop.” He told her in answer to the unspoken question. “Figure to drive into the Catskills and keep goin’ until we find a good place.”

“You sure?” Her eyes were dark as emeralds and her voice was a throaty magnolia purr.

“I get you in bed and I’m not likely to let you out again,” Logan admitted. “So I’d rather it be a bed that isn’t filthy. Know you got my senses when you want ‘em.”

“Oh I’m with you there sugar,” Marie agreed. “I’m just…curious about how long you think you can make the Wolverine wait.”

“I figure another hour.” He was pushing that, he knew it. But she was tired, her scent warm and drowsy. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Been a long day for you and it’s not over yet.”

“Hmm…” That lazy little hum in her throat made him want to bite her again. He could smell his mark on her neck, the blood blooming in the lovebite. “You won’t mind?”

“Baby, I want you well rested. Plannin’ on keepin’ you pretty busy tonight.” Logan gave her a deliberately lecherous grin and got a husky chuckle in return. He tugged the seatbelt around her middle and stroked her hair, “An’ feel free to use any part of me as a pillow.”

It took a little maneuvering but eventually Rogue was curled up against him, sound asleep. She’d managed to pillow her head on his thigh and her hair was spilling over her shoulders and his legs. Pretty soon he was happily driving one handed, ignoring his lack of cigar, in order to run his fingers through her silky hair.

The Wolverine surged forward as his fingertips felt raised lines beneath her hair. Surgical scars that traced a pattern over her skull. They crept down to her spine, her shoulders and he knew they went all the way to her arms and legs. And that wasn’t counting the marks on her back. Or the network of silvery lines over her thighs.

He’d wondered a lot since he’d found out about Rogue’s scars, wondered what they’d been trying to do, if they’d succeeded or if they’d just been trying to see how much a mutant could take. She'd mentioned weapons, other mutants and the scientists but she hadn't found the objective yet. She'd still had spine though. Enough to shout a warning to him. Enough to stand up to him outside in the snow. Enough to keep hold of her own self against all the minds that surged through her brain. 

When he’d found her in that bar she’d been so thin she must have weighed less than a hundred pounds. If it hadn’t been for the look in her eyes Logan would have thought she was a child. Her figure had dwindled away to almost nothing. 

Logan had never felt that his appetite was a plus before. But seeing the amount of food he could pack away had made her a lot less self-conscious about her own appetite. Even so, when they’d gotten to Xavier’s she’d still been dangerously thin. 

She’d still been gorgeous though, pretty enough that the bratty girls had been jealous. And when she’d gotten regular meals and healthy exercise she’d gone from too thin to the just perfect amount of curves. He’d almost swallowed his tongue when he saw her with Emma, all dolled up in dark green, every curve revealed.

It wasn’t hard for him to get lost in the memories of that first year and a half at Xavier’s. By the time Rogue began to stir it was near dark and they'd arrived at a good place for them to stay. He’d discovered the little inn by chance a few years back. It featured an attached café with food a few steps up from the average greasy spoon. Sure the place had a stupid name. Actually, stupid was being kind about the Dewdrop Inn. But the people that ran the place were decent, the beds were clean and the food was good.

“Hey darlin’, I’m gonna get us a room, okay?” He slid his hand out of Rogue’s hair and squeezed her shoulder.

“Hmm…Logan?” She was looking around with a blurred gaze and her eyes fell on him with a smile.

“That’s me, baby.” He helped her sit up and pressed a careful kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

"I'll grab the bags then," She offered tiredly.

"Nah, just leave 'em," Logan was damned if she was going to carry the bags like a mule no matter how strong she was. "Just sit and take a deep breath darlin'. Figure out exactly what you want to happen."

He'd been unable to stop himself from kissing her again and she'd encouraged it by parting her lips under his mouth and nibbling on his lower lip. That had gotten a growl out of him and a pleased little smile from her.

When he'd returned with the news that they had a room and the host was waiting to show them up she'd grinned and helped him fish the bags out of the back of the cab. She was muttering to herself about needing a smaller go bag but he couldn't help grinning and teasing her.

"Baby if you had a smaller go bag I'd worry you weren't totally female." He chuckled, "I never did meet a woman who could pack light for a trip." That got him a smack on the bicep and he couldn't help the laugh that busted out of him as he grabbed the bags.

"Impossible man," Marie rolled her eyes at him.

He took a deep breath and caught a whiff of her warm liquid scent, still spicy with desire and sweet with her affection. "Yeah, but I'm yours." Logan growled playfully. "And you're mine."

"Damn straight sugar." The Rogue looked over her shoulder and winked at him flirtatiously.

8888

The room was nice. The bed was simple, a mattress on a wood platform, every piece of furniture deceptively simple. The name of the place might be kitschy but that was the only thing that was. Logan liked this place because he knew he could fall into one of their beds and not break the damn thing. A body full of adamantium laced bones was pretty fuckin' heavy.

Rogue was exclaiming over the bathroom and the deep soaker tub and Logan knew the grin that was spread his lips was probably filthy. The idea of climbing into a tub with his girl and getting her real dirty and then real clean was something he'd thought about more than once when he'd been gone. The shower was another fantasy, along with a fireplace, the woods, and a million other places that were made better just because she was around. 

"Sugar, you gonna unpack or do you wanna live out of your bag," Marie's voice yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Dunno." He shrugged and moved towards her. "Would you like to stay here for a while? Or d'you want to keep movin'?" His hands rested on her hips like he'd been touching her for years. There was no better place to be than next to Rogue.

"I think..." She turned in his grasp and looped her arms around his neck. "I think I'd like to stay here until we break the bed." He slid his hands to her waist and picked her up so she was rubbing against him as he walked.

"Yeah?" Logan grinned as he lowered her to the bed and covered her body with his. "Might be a while darlin'." He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her gorgeous scent and heard her breath catch with desire. "It's a good sturdy bed."

"All right," Rogue's mouth was on his neck, her lips tugging on his earlobe as she whispered. "Then let's stay until you're tired of fuckin' me in it."

That got a growl out of him, the Wolverine bursting to the fore. Rogue's shirt practically disintegrated under his claws. The room was fuzzy, hazy, except for her perfect creamy skin, dark hair and deep green eyes. Struggling to get the Wolverine back under control took its toll and Logan groaned. "Baby, I kinda want our first time to be you and me. Stuff like that just gets Wolverine goin' and I doubt you want our first time to be with him."

"I love the Wolverine," Rogue murmured. "I know it was him in the truck." Her lips were still moving over his neck and her hand had slid down his chest to open the fly of his jeans. "You can't keep control all the time sugar, no more'n I can."

He groaned as her smooth fingers drew his cock out of his jeans and her thumb rubbed over the head. "Just don't wanna hurt ya, or scare ya," Logan admitted as he bent to her breasts. His memory of doing this in the truck was hazy, but the taste of her skin, and the scent of her made everything clear in his mind again.

The first thing he'd done when they entered the room was take off his boots and he'd watched as Rogue had done the same and happily squished her toes in the carpet. She'd been laughing and saying she was John McClain and he'd actually gotten the joke. One thing they agreed on was that action movies were the best, funny and with tons of explosions and a little bit of sex or romance.

"Sugar, with the life I had b'fore you found me, you're really not all that scary." She sounded apologetic but it just got him grinning. His woman was absolutely fuckin' perfect. Her voice was breathless and he could smell that she wanted him as his mouth toyed with her nipples. He popped a claw, deliberately this time and sliced her pants off her legs.

In return she panted and opened her eyes long enough to narrow them in concentration and damn her scent smelt even better then. Logan grinned against her breast as his jeans pushed down his legs and his wifebeater pretty much shredded itself. Now he was naked and she was wearing nothing but his boxers with panties under them.

He didn't want his claws too close to her skin, refused to risk cutting her, and it felt so good to use his hands to push those remaining pieces of fabric off her body. He could see all of her now, paused in his nibbling of her flesh to look at her beautiful body, and marveled. Pure, creamy skin, a tiny mole on her hip that he'd have to nibble later, sable curls, damp over her pussy and long gorgeous legs to match her sensational breasts.

And maybe later he'd put her in every position he could think of but for now, he wanted what he was thinking of in the truck. His expression must have revealed his intent because Rogue's face became incredibly nervous. "Honey you don't hafta do..." she stuttered and continued. "I mean, just... oh my god!"

Her protests didn't last long as Logan pulled her thighs over his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy. She was hot and slick and so good, musky juices on his chin and lips and he couldn't help growling into her as she tried to squirm away at first. He kept one hand on her hip while the other palmed one of her breasts and forced her body to remain under his tongue.

Marie was moaning now, his lips and tongue had found her clit and she liked that. He could smell it, her blood pounded in her veins, engorged the sensitive bundle of nerves and he had to be careful. He couldn't be too rough with that tender flesh. Her hips arched up to his mouth as she cried out with a particularly good caress and the Wolverine growled his pleasure. That shocked and incited her further and Rogue ground her body into his mouth desperately.

He felt her soft hand cover his over her breast, holding his palm to that soft skin. He rubbed carefully and caught the budded tip between his fingers, rolling his digits against each other to stimulate her aching body. She cried out again, a strangled version of his name and he felt a shudder from deep inside her body.

'Oh fuck yeah.' It was all he could think as her hips rolled, twitching frantically up to his mouth. He let go of her hip and reached up for her other breast, teasing her nipple with his fingers before he palmed and squeezed the firm mound. His name was almost a scream this time as she searched frantically for her pleasure.

He didn't want to stop pleasuring her to speak, could only urge her on in his thoughts as Rogue rocked and strained up to his lips. She was panting, moans and gasps and cries filling the air around them and the Wolverine reveled in her. She was close, so close, his girl, Logan growled against her and she gave a startled shriek and every muscle in her body stiffened, strained for one glorious perfect moment before Rogue shattered under his tongue.

God she was fuckin' perfect. Gorgeous mindless cries and frantic shuddering. Her hands were tugging at him, her juices all over his chin and chest. And god damn she felt so right under him. He pushed upwards, let her thighs slide down his body and rubbed his painfully hard cock against her pussy. Her eyes flew open and met his. He knew damn well that his gaze was somewhere between the man and the Wolverine but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Sugar, why're you waitin'," Rogue's moan was all he needed to hear. Pushing into her slowly so she could get used to his thickness was the hardest thing he'd ever done besides leaving her. Her breath inhaled in a series of rising gasps as he slid inside of her body. He didn't dare go all the way, not immediately. He wasn't a small man. The Wolverine was built for procreation, for pleasing and mating and if he wasn't careful he could hurt her even if she wasn't a virgin anymore.

He'd gripped her hips instead of her breasts, held her body still and forced himself to do this easy. Rogue's body quivered with sensation even as he held himself unmoving and waited for her to adjust. But that didn't mean he couldn't help her along. It felt like the most perfect thing in the world to bend forward and fasten his mouth to her lips. Those sweet moaning gasps filled his mouth now and he nearly moaned with the pleasure of it.

A slow rotation of his hips and his pretty Marie cried out in bliss. He sank deeper inside her as she tilted her hips and it was his turn to moan. She was so silky wet and hot around him, squeezing him tightly. When he kissed her again, moved his hand from her hip to her breast he felt her body contract around his desperately hard flesh and he couldn't help sliding back and then forward a bit deeper.

Rogue's hands pressed down on his back, pulling him closer and her mouth sucked on the skin of his shoulder as he began to carefully pump his body in and out of hers. He couldn't believe how good she felt around him. She was so right, her scent pure with love and need, no pain or fear souring it in his nose, no trace of tolerant necessity. He was with his woman, he was fucking his woman good and she liked it.

The Wolverine was straining at the leash and Logan growled as Rogue's body tightened again. "God darlin'," he groaned.

"Please," Rogue panted in his ear and her hips met his sharply. She met his hips with hers again and he groaned at the feel of her slender body responding to his. To meet him halfway, to actively try to keep up with him, she was perfect.

Logan couldn't stop the moan into her hair as he rolled her over him. She wound up straddling his hips while he lay on his back. Pulling her down so he could suck on her tits angled her so he would hit every secret sweet spot inside her body when he moved. Her wail of need was like music as he sucked and licked her pretty breasts and his hands helped her ride him.

The slap of flesh meeting, the scent of their fluids, and how perfect Rogue looked when she was riding him combined to make his hands just a little rougher. He moved her body now, harder and harder, pumping her up and down his cock. He could feel the cling and pull of her damp tissue and the quake of her flesh around him as he dragged her up and down his body.

When she began to come again his mouth was sucking hard on her pretty tits. He was groaning and half way to begging her to come around his cock when it started. He'd never love anything like the sound of her scream of shock as ecstasy crashed down on her body. It flung her towards him, arching her breasts to his mouth and shaking her violently.

But it wasn't enough. Trouble always found him. Danger always tracked his steps. He had to keep going, had to prove to her that he was worth the trouble, that he was worth keeping, worthy of being hers. Another swivel of his hips, his fingers squeezing her ass as he pushed hard up into her and brought her body down onto his cock and she screamed again. A flood of honey, juices soaking his cock and he lost control. 

Her breasts were strewn with tiny love bites, her hips had fingerprint sized bruises and her ass damn near had his palm print on it. He'd gripped her that hard as she came again and he'd shouted her name. It had only taken a few more strokes of her body over his, her flesh just as greedy as his for more.

When he'd come inside her it had been like being born, everything he was, would ever be, would ever want or know pouring into her body. She'd sprawled over him, her body still vibrating slightly while he'd shuddered beneath her and panted for air.

Neither of them had been willing to move for a while. He hadn't wanted to let go of her. The only reason they'd shifted positions at all had been because she'd shivered in the air conditioning. But in the aftermath of their first time together he'd felt closer to her than he'd ever felt to another person. And from the way her hands clung to him, Rogue felt the same way.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue stretched and let a lazy moan of contentment sigh out of her lips. Something about a good stretch, the feeling of muscle expanding, the near euphoric sensation of pushing the body, made her feel better than nearly anything else in the world.

Logan's hand was on her stomach and his fingers twitched and flexed over her skin, pulling her back against his body possessively. That was a better feeling than stretching. His big body behind her, warm and heavy and trying to take care of her even in sleep.

She looked down at that big hand, deceptively relaxed and ran her fingers over his knuckles. Before last night she would have bet money that something about sex would freak her out. The act of penetration, the sounds of it, or even the pleasure that took over her mind and body, she hadn't been sure what it would be. But she'd been almost certain that she'd panic at one point or another.

But she hadn't. And she was fairly sure that was due to Logan.

Rogue looked over her shoulder at her sleeping man and smiled. There'd been a few bad moments. The attempt to pleasure him orally had seemed like a non starter but he'd seemed to take such joy in how she was looking at him. She'd been afraid of putting his member in her mouth, remembering the tortures of specially made gags that kept her teeth from hurting a man. She'd been nuzzling him with her lips, inhaling and trying to work up her nerve when he'd groaned and told her how good she felt to him. Apparently nobody had ever really bothered with taking things slowly with Logan and her hesitation was the sweetest sort of torture.

It was funny; someone unfamiliar with Logan and the Wolverine might have thought he'd be impatient with her. That the animal would think about sex and only that. But both Logan and Wolverine were filled with wonder over her willingness to touch him. He'd lain back on the pillows and watched her, growing more and more aroused but he hadn't ever tried to hurry her along. And once she got her courage up he'd left the pace up to her.

In the end she hadn't had the nerve to finish him but Logan had been groaning his need to be inside her. When she'd sat up and given him a shy smile he'd grinned like a boy and pulled her on top of him again. She had no experience being in charge of sex but once again he'd let her take the lead.

Another bad moment had come when he'd been behind her. She'd been up on her knees, Logan rubbing against her and when she'd lost her balance and fallen to all fours fear had shot through her body. Contrary to what she’d thought he would do when confronted with her fears Logan hadn't called a halt to their activities or made a big deal out of it. He hadn't stopped their lovemaking to talk it out.

Instead he'd helped her back up, balanced her so she was steady and positioned them both so they were kneeling and his hands were on either side of hers. He'd pushed inside her, slow and steady, until he was so deep she was moaning. His mouth had left little biting kisses on her shoulders and spine while one of his hands had caressed her breasts and belly and clit.

He hadn't lost control, hadn't slowed or quickened his pace that time, though she had moaned and screamed and cried and begged for him to finish her. She'd come four times while he drew out her pleasure and the last had been the only time he'd entered her with more force. She'd been able to feel his body, jerking hotly, flooding hers and loved the feel of his moan on her neck.

She'd asked him finally, why he didn't stop and try to get her to talk about what bothered her. And he'd surprised her again. "Hell darlin', everybody's got shit they don't like," he'd shrugged matter of factly. "You wanna talk shit out, we will. You wanna push back against those fears, then we will. But it's our first night together. Got plenty that we can do that don't freak either of us out. Way I see it now's not the time to screw with what's working." He'd paused a moment and then he'd looked at her with so much intensity that she'd choked up. "Rogue... Marie, I'm just so damn glad you're with me. You're with me an' your willin'... You got no idea how grateful I am that you're even willin' to take a chance with me."

"So there's stuff that worries you too?" She'd asked softly. The twisting knot burning in her stomach had her wringing her hands like a dishrag until he'd taken a deep breath and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby there's stuff that terrifies me," Logan had admitted. "Don't be ashamed of who you are, or how we are together. Maybe we won't ever be the vanilla definition of normal. But that don't matter to me. Long's we're together for it." He'd kissed her hair, the white streak she still sometimes hated and her forehead and then her shoulders and thighs and all the scars that were a silver network over her poison skin. "That okay with you?"

She'd known that he was asking a helluva lot more than the words implied. The Wolverine was not a man who liked to talk a lot. That he was willing to talk about this with her was just one more proof of how much he cared. And if he needed her to tell him that he was enough for her, that she would trust him and take care of him like he did her... Well that wasn't a lot to ask considering how she felt about him.

Rogue's little confession regarding her feelings for him had led to the first time she'd ever enjoyed sex in the missionary position. The Wolverine had come out and steadfastly refused retreat until she'd been mindless with passion and pleasure. Only when she was limp, panting and clinging to his body like a rock in a stormy sea had the Wolverine let Logan back out. His near panicked look had only evoked an exhausted giggle. "Sugar, I don't mean to make fun, but the only thing Wolverine seems interested in doin' is fuckin' me into the mattress until all I can do is come so hard my teeth rattle."

He'd sighed in relief and muttered something about even dumb animals being wrapped around her fingers. She'd been almost certain that he wasn't talking about the Wolverine, not entirely. But he'd curled his body around hers, dragged the blankets and sheets over their exhausted bodies and held her close when she started to fall asleep.

She'd woken in the night to gentle fingers tracing her face and shoulders, soft kisses following fingertips and the gentlest lovemaking yet when she'd been awake enough to return the caresses. She'd been surprised to see the Wolverine's golden eyes looking down at her. He'd woken without Logan, and had proven that he cared for her just as much as the man, in the only way he knew. "It's alright," Marie had whispered. "I love you too Sugar. You and Logan. An' I know you both love me. You don't gotta prove it by puttin' a collar on. I like you wild."

The satisfied growl had been erotic on her skin, he'd kissed her harder and she'd begun to take the lead to his surprise. It had been a little funny to see the Wolverine let her do what she wanted with him. But riding him was different than Logan. He didn't speak, only growled or groaned his pleasure and his hands were careful but not quite as gentle. Still he'd made certain she was satisfied, and when she'd started to fall asleep again he'd growled, "Mine." And kissed her again.

Now she was snuggled, and that was the only word for it, in bed with her lover who just happened to be one of the most terrifying men in the mutant community. Not that she was much of a slouch herself. The Rogue had a reputation of her own. 

"Darlin' if you keep lyin' there lookin' so gorgeous I'mma have to do somethin' about it," Logan's gruff voice was lazy with satisfaction.

Rogue looked up at him with a pleased smile and turned so she was facing him. "And what do you think you should do?"

"Oh, somethin' like this," Logan rolled her so she was under his very hard, very hungry body and began to use his mouth to devastating effect.

8888

Rogue took a deep breath and began to work. Much as she adored Logan and much as she would like to spend every minute in bed with him, she had work she needed to do. Since the professor hadn't been a lot of help to her she'd used what she'd learned from Emma and the other telepath in her head along with Hank's suggestions. And every day she'd worked at controlling her own mutation and assimilating the others she'd absorbed into her mind. It was a little odd, she had enough people in her head for a good old fashioned mob. At least that was how it seemed. But they never tried to take over, not since she'd learned to stand up for herself. She was still Marie. Still the Rogue. 

The first day she'd gotten out of bed to sit in lotus position on the floor Logan had followed her curiously. She'd ended up answering his questions and he'd had more than a few suggestions for handling the more physical mutations like his. In the days after that he'd nap on the bed or read and when she was done they'd go and get breakfast.

Today Logan was reading. And she was trying to exercise the talent she'd picked up from the German mutant. She'd only met him once, but she’d had to absorb a great deal of him. He'd been an aristocratic looking man. It was an interesting talent, helpful in a lot of ways. She was doing her best to feel all of the metal in the room without moving it when Logan growled slightly.

"Are you all right?" Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him. The Wolverine was staring out at her from Logan's face and Rogue tilted her head. "Sugar, did I hurt you?" She sat on the side of the bed and put her palm on his thigh.

"Take more than a tickle like that to hurt me," Logan recovered enough to control his animal side. "Just felt odd for a minute or two there." He smirked at her, "But I'm flattered that you're so concerned."

"Jackass," Marie rolled her eyes at him. "I was workin' with a metal mutation. The mutant...he can manipulate any metal. I was worried I'd pulled on you or somethin'."

"You should see if you can lift me." The suggestion came along with another wicked grin.

"I was only trying to sense all the metal in the room," Rogue sniped back at him. "I didn't realize your skull was solid."

That got him laughing and he sat up to kiss her, a fast caress of his mouth on hers. "Go on then darlin'."

She sighed and closed her eyes, grabbed hold of the mutation and began to send out tendrils of thought, visualizing the room in her minds eye and trying to feel the metal in it. Not surprisingly Logan had the biggest chunk of it. He was on his side, holding a book in his hand, the other hand supporting his head.

She could almost picture his skeleton. It felt like sonar or radar, the way she knew where all the metal was. Curiously she sifted through the images and found his spine, the curves of each vertebrae leading up to his skull. Everything was perfect, each bone, each corresponding covering of metal. Right up to the skull. And there things took an abrupt turn.

"Logan," She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Has anyone ever shot you in the head?" She frowned in concern.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I seem to encourage that behavior in a certain type a person." His shrug was unconcerned. "Bullets always get pushed back out again."

"These aren't though," She looked at him. "I can feel them. They're adamantium, just like your skeleton. Like someone shot you in the head and they're still in your brain. Your skull healed over 'em."

"I have adamantium bullets in my brain and no one's noticed?" Logan didn't seem to doubt her so much as he was surprised. "You'd think that geniuses at the Institute woulda figured that out wouldn't you?"

"Does an X-ray see past adamantium?" Rogue asked worriedly. "I..." She frowned, "I just wonder, if because of where they are, if that's why you can't remember your past."

"Where are they?" Logan looked intrigued instead of worried and Marie nearly sighed. The man never had a normal reaction to anything.

"They're right behind your forehead," She tapped that area of his skull. "If they're still in your brain...then if you could get them removed you might remember who you are."

"Yeah," He was looking at her thoughtfully but she could feel that he was uneasy. That empath in her head loved to pipe up with that sort of observation every now and then. Smart ass. "You sure that'd be a good thing darlin'?"

"I thought that's what you wanted," Rogue tilted her head at him and crept closer so she could lean against his legs and look up at his face. His arms encircled her and a bit of the tension eased out of both of them.

"In some ways I do," Logan nodded. "But then I think is it worth risking what I've got now? For answers that might not be so nice?" He held out a hand and the claws snicked out. "Whatever else I am baby, I'm a killer. And odds are that I wasn't a very nice guy. Hell I'm not exactly a nice guy now."

"But you're a good man," Rogue repeated her assessment from days ago in the truck. "And you're my man Logan. I've known you for more than five years now. And you're mine. Memories, have 'em or don't, aren't gonna change that."

"Hmm..." He was thinking, she knew that look well enough to know. He was weighing the odds and trying to decide if it was worth it. "All right." He said finally and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you to do it. Use what you got in the labs and get those bullets out of me."

"Are you sure you don't want Jean to do it? Like surgically? Or Beast?" Rogue couldn't believe he wanted her to do it. She didn't have any medical expertise.

"Nobody can cut through adamantium darlin'," Logan said quietly. "It can only be shaped when it's in liquid form and after that...well it's pretty much unbreakable."

"What if I kill you?" It was her deepest fear, the thing that kept her from being Rogue all the way through, kept her from being heartless. If she wasn’t still Marie inside, still able to fear and love, to forgive and protect then the Rogue would be nothing more than what the labs made her. The Rogue would die to protect Logan because of who she was inside. And Logan was the only one who knew the truth of her. "Logan I can't, I--"

"You won't," He kissed her hair in reassurance. "I’ve lived with ‘em in there for at least twenty years. It’s not like they’re meant to be there."

"I..." She needed to think. More than almost anything she wanted to give him answers. But she wanted him alive and with her more than that. That was what she wanted. "I don't wanna hurt you sugar." She was pleading, she could hear it in her voice, and she hated that but he had to understand just how much the idea of hurting him scared her. She didn't want to hurt anyone really, but especially him.

"Havin' 'em taken out can't hurt anymore than being shot with them," Wolverine coaxed her. "If them going in didn't kill me then you won't kill me taking them out." As he always did he'd gotten to the heart of her fear. 

"I..." She looked around the room and took a deep breath. "I'll do it. But not here." Rogue touched his whiskered chin gently and smiled when he looked curious. "I like this place. I don't wanna remember hurting you here. Or getting blood on their tiles or bedding. I'd like to be able to come back."

"You wanna go back to the Institute to do it," Logan groaned as he figured out what she wanted.

"I want Hank around to sedate you some and I want a sterile environment for you to heal in," She retorted. "I want him to be able to check on you. I've got your senses when I tap into them but the more emotional I am the harder it is to control. I'd end up ripping the lab apart if I got too upset."

"Does anybody there know exactly how many people you've got up in your head, or who they are?" Logan asked thoughtfully.

"They know I have a couple telepaths, an empath, someone they think is telekinetic and you. They know I've gotten super strength and that I can fly. And I've gotten Jubilee and Kitty accidentally. Firestar and Pyro were on purpose because they wanted me to have more offensive abilities." Rogue murmured with a half smile at the thought of her friends. "But they don't know everything." She looked up at him, "I think that Hank suspects. He's quite intelligent and honestly there's very little that gets past him. But Jean and the Professor and Scott..." She shrugged. "The Professor wants to help but he can't get into my mind. My thoughts used to be loud, when I was upset I’d start projecting them. But Emma taught me how to stop that, to shield my thoughts. If I hadn't used the telepathic mutation I absorbed to give him the memory of you teaching me to dance he would never have been able to see it. He can't invade my mind without getting a headache. Emma has tried, a lot, just to see if she could help me, but she can't get past all the voices."

"And Jean doesn't bother with you and Scott listens to Jean," Logan muttered. "So they just...what? Train with you and you're hidin' half of what you can do or how did that work?"

"I've worked with all the mutations. The telepaths are easiest. I’m so used to controlling the actual personalities in my brain that blocking out other thoughts isn’t that hard. For a while Jean or Xavier could hear me if I was upset, I'd be so emotional I'd project my thoughts. Loud thinking is what Emma called it. But Emma was really helpful and even after she left her shadow taught me about shields and quieter thinking." Rogue smirked a bit, "And her diamond skin is great too. But even if I didn't have it my skin is pretty invulnerable thanks to the mutant who gave me flight." 

Rogue explained quietly. "The strength and flight are helpful, as is the metal mutation. Even though they keep calling it telekinesis. So I've trained with the ones that the team would find the most useful. One of the mutations can make objects explode. I've decided to work with that one next, get a better handle on that. The man was an empath and I’ve been using that portion of his talent for years. Feelings are harder to block than thoughts."

"So they put you on the team, sent you out, trained with you, and none of 'em really know what you can do?" Her lover rolled his eyes. "I have a hard time believin' Ro and Kurt are that stupid."

"They're not." Rogue chuckled, "Storm offered to let me absorb her, but I decided the weather would be too much trouble. Because there's always weather and I'd have to feel it all the time. And she was still a little scared." His hands were rubbing her shoulders affectionately and she sighed with pleasure. "Kurt actually shaved some of his fur off his arm and got me to touch him. He said that being able to teleport might come in handy. Even if I never have to use it, he told me he'd feel better if his 'little fraulein' had the option."

"Knew I liked the elf," the Wolverine growled his appreciation. "So you're not exactly helpless."

"Nope." She giggled and used her strength to push him onto his back. "They don't seem to understand that I could twist you into five different yoga positions if you ever hurt me. It's like they're so conditioned to seeing me as a helpless victim and you as a terrifying despoiler of innocents that they can't see us as we are."

"Despoiler of innocents huh," Wolverine rolled over her and began to kiss her neck teasingly. "I only see one person here I want to 'spoil'." 

"Hmm..." She sighed happily as his lips pressed to her pulse and nibbled on her skin tenderly. "Do you agree with me though? We should go back to get the bullets out?"

"Well I want you to do it," the feral mutant sighed. "So I guess if you're gonna it should be on your terms."

"In a few days," Rogue moaned as Logan's hands began to wander over her body. "I want some more time with you here sugar."

"No arguments from me." He was removing her clothing and his and she really didn't want to think of anything but him for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

He was willing to bet that Chuck hadn’t expected them to be back after only a week or so. He knew he’d intended to stay away a lot longer. He wanted time with his girl. Time to just be themselves and get to know each other all over again. Without everyone in the damn mansion nosing in on them.

It was mostly indulgence on his part, he’d admit that much. He loved making Marie moan and scream. She didn’t know the meaning of the word artifice with him. He’d been with a lot of women but none of them had ever cared about more than getting what they wanted from him. And he hadn’t given a damn about them. But with his girl, it was different. Simpler in some ways, incredibly complex in others.

Neither of them had to pretend anything. They’d tried to push their boundaries a bit, shoving back at the memories that scared them both. There was a reason she ended up on top of him so often. Just as there was a motive behind him exhausting her with pleasure. She needed a modicum of control to feel safe with sex. He needed to know he could be gentle with her. That sex didn’t have to be all about getting his rocks off. And both of them were finally accepting the fact that neither one of them had any plans to leave.

They’d trusted each other before. Now it went deeper. Nothing could split them up, not even death.

“Sugar are you sittin’ over there worrying about me keeping your mutation on?” She slanted a glance at him, dark green eyes amused and affectionate as they drove through Westchester.

“Just glad you agreed you would,” He admitted. “I haven’t aged a day since I woke up.”

“I get it Logan,” Her voice was quiet but held a wealth of understanding. “You and I, we’ve been alone too long to not hang on tight now that we’ve got each other.” Her gaze turned stern on him and she pointed her finger sharply, “But the deal is still that I go out with the team. You come with if you like, but you don’t stop me.”

“Doubt I could if I wanted to,” Wolverine chuckled. “Pretty sure you’re stronger than me darlin’.” It was true. Whatever mutation it was that made her skin invulnerable and let her fly also gave her phenomenal strength.

“Yeah,” She sighed. “Just… wish I knew her name, you know?” Rogue looked at him, “Seems disrespectful still.”

“To use it and not know her name?” He nodded calmly as he turned down the street that led to the estate. “Maybe Xavier can help with that. He knows a lotta mutants. If you can show him faces, maybe he can give ya names.”

“It’s a thought.” She nodded slowly. “I’d rather do it with Emma though. The Professor always makes me feel all guilty and judged. But Emma's awfully busy still. 'Gelica says she's got a few kids out of a lab and they're havin' a hard time.”

The Wolverine growled and Logan took a deep breath to get control of the animal side. He’d been worried at first, that the Wolverine would hurt Marie, that the animal wouldn’t have the patience for anything but the Rogue. But the animal had surprised him. And so had Marie. She loved both of them. Not one side or the other. She loved and needed each half of him and refused to 'put a collar’ on either of them. 

He pulled the truck over a mile before the gates and pulled her into his arms. “We don’t gotta do this darlin’.” Logan said gruffly. “We can just keep drivin’, figure out my memories later.” He knew the minute they set foot in the Institute there’d be gossip, nosiness and general irritation for both of them.

“We’ve done enough runnin’ don’t you think sugar?” Rogue’s voice was soft as she returned the embrace. She felt so right, wrapped up against him, so soft and gentle. His velvet and silk woman with a spine of adamantium. Nothing broke her. “It ain’t like we can’t leave again if we like.”

“Yeah,” He looked down into those gorgeous green eyes. “Guess I just remembered what its like for you here.”

“It’s the same for you,” Marie reminded him stubbornly. “Scott calls you an animal; Jean thinks you’re no good. Xavier's condescending.”

“Yeah but I don’t care what they think of me, long’s I got you.” Logan muttered.

“Well if that redheaded harpy looks at you sideways I’m gonna use one of these mutations to make her bald someway or other.” His girl grumbled half heartedly and raised her face for a kiss.

Obliging her was no hardship at all and he would have gone on doing so if the truck hadn’t rocked unsteadily. He inhaled and rolled his eyes. “Get off my damn truck Warren, or I’ll pluck all those pretty feathers and put you in a pie.”

The laugh was good humored as the good looking man descended to the ground. Huge white wings spread out behind him before folding against his back. “Thought you’d be gone for months. Xavier said you’d taken off a few days before I got here.”

“Rogue’s got an idea of how to get my memory back,” Logan gestured from the winged mutant to his woman. “Rogue that’s Warren. People call him Angel, for obvious reasons. “Warren, this is Rogue.”

“You’re Rogue?” Warren was surprised by her appearance. Apparently she didn’t match up to the general description at the mansion. “Nice to meet you.” He recovered quickly and held out his hand. Rogue grinned and pulled her sleeve over her skin before she shook his hand.

“Good to meet you,” She nodded. “You an’ Storm an’ Firestar been flyin’ around a lot?”

“Some,” He nodded. “Angelica’s doing a sweep on the east side of the estate.” He looked around, “I’d better get back to it. I’ll see you two back at the house.” With a powerful sweep of his wings he pushed back up into the sky and Rogue whistled low as she watched.

“Damn that’s a pretty man.” She kissed Logan gently on the lips and it was all he could do to keep the Wolverine from growling and reminding her of who she belonged to. Something of the animal’s irritation must have shown in his eyes, or maybe the empath in her head was helping Rogue cheat again because she giggled. It was a sweet low sound that never failed to make the animal turn to mush. “Aw sugar, haven’t you figured out I don’t like my men pretty?” Her mouth brushed over the whiskers on his jaw and the warmth of her was enough to get the Wolverine growling for a different reason. “I like my man big, rugged and rough. Handsome but I don’t want him pretty, not ever.”

Rogue had pushed herself up against him so he was looking up into those gorgeous eyes and that pretty mouth of hers was right where he wanted it. “You’re not pretty sugar,” She purred against his mouth. “You’re a man. Boys are pretty. Scott an’ Bobby, they’re pretty. But you…” Her hands drifted over his shoulders and her expression as hungry. “My Wolverine… my Logan… you’re just perfect for me.”

He didn’t recall anyone ever telling him that he was perfect the way he was. One more thing that made Rogue perfect for him he guessed. “Darlin’ you’re gonna end up fucked hard in the back of my truck and it ain’t me who likes to be on top all the time. Sure you wanna give folks an eyeful?”

Her smirk was wicked, “I dunno. I like you on top of me you know. Maybe it’ll be your ass everyone’ll get a look at.”

“You need a lesson in outdoor sex,” Logan decided with a grin. “But I don’t have time to give it to you now.” He looked out the window. “Warren’ll report back and then we’re gonna have a welcoming committee and a flight escort.”

“You got time to kiss me before we get more company?” Her mouth was just too damn perfect and he pulled her down to him. Soft, sweet, hot lips and tongue moaning into his mouth as he drank her in.

“I love you Marie, love the Rogue,” He finally got the words past the ache in his chest and murmured them against her lips. He could smell the joy that bloomed through her scent and could have kicked himself for not giving her the words sooner.

“I know you do sugar,” She whispered back. “I just didn’t think you’d tell me for a few more years.”

“Nah.” He kissed her again. “I’m dumb but I ain’t that dumb.”

8888

The drive up to the mansion started out smoothly. It ended with Firestar hovering over the truck waiting until they came out. Logan rolled his eyes but the girl didn’t land on the truck or anything. Warren joined her after a moment, careful to keep his wings away from Firestar’s heat waves.

“Ya’ll look a little silly up there,” Rogue commented as she slid out of the truck. Logan grabbed the dufflebags while Rogue slung her backpack over her shoulder. “Why don’t you just land?”

“Are you back?” Firestar asked as she did as Rogue suggested. Logan tilted his head thoughtfully. The girl sounded a little desperate.

“Not for long,” Rogue was shaking her head to the red head’s obvious disappointment. “Got something medical to take care of, then we’re gonna take off.”

“Jean givin’ you a hard time now that Rogue ain’t around to poke at?” Logan asked and from the other girl’s flush and embarrassed scent that was a big reason for the question.

“She hasn’t ever liked me, and even less since Rogue and I are friends,” The quiet girl offered. “With Rogue leaving, with you no less, she’s gotten worse. Pyro and I are trying to avoid her as much as we can.”

Logan growled absently at the thought of Jean mistreating Rogue’s friends. From what he could tell, apart from the adults, Angelica and St. John were the only ones who were there for Rogue while he was gone. “You talk to the Professor about it?”

Firestar shrugged uncomfortably, “It hadn’t even been two weeks.”

“Shit,” Logan sighed and looked at Rogue. “Well darlin’, let’s dump our stuff in one of the rooms, you pick, and we’ll go talk to Xavier.”

“I’ll ask Hank if he’ll join us. He’s the medical doctor I trust the most,” Rogue agreed. She smiled, “As for which room, I like yours the best. Let’s hang our hats there.”

“It does have a slightly bigger bed,” he grinned wickedly and she winked at him.

8888

The hardest part about this was going to be explaining to the Professor what she could do, all of what she could do and how. Besides Logan, Hank was the only X-Man who suspected she was more capable than she had revealed to the rest of the team. And part of her was distracted, thinking about Jean, wondering how it was that she'd gotten so much worse and the professor hadn't said anything. 

“I’m surprised to see you back so soon,” Professor Xavier was smiling as he extended his hand Logan. His surprise when he saw her without gloves was more like shock. “Rogue…have you actually…” His voice broke and his eyes were damp. “My dear girl, have you managed to control your skin?” He looked so hopeful for her, so damned happy that she felt guilty for not telling him earlier.

“I’ve been able to control it for a while,” She admitted quietly. “I wanted Logan to be the first to know.” She slipped her hand into her lover’s and smiled when he gripped it tightly but gently. “It’s not the sort of thing you say in a phone call.”

“No,” Xavier’s smile grew to a grin. “I’m so pleased for you. For you both. I have some idea of how hard it must have been for you these past years.” When she raised an eyebrow he did the same, “You’re not the only one with a touch of empathy my dear. I’ve spend so much time inside the minds and memories of others…I would have to be completely unfeeling to not gain a sense of what my children go through due to their talents.”

Logan’s voice was a rumble of impatience, “Yeah, I’m real glad you’re happy for us Chuck. But I ain’t thrilled with how you’ve let Jean run roughshod all over Rogue and her friends. That one doesn’t have any sympathy or empathy for my girl.”

“Why haven’t I curbed her?” Xavier spread his hands as he voiced Logan's unspoken question. Rogue nodded and the Wolverine growled his annoyed agreement. “Simply put, I am unable.”

“Say what?” Rogue’s question wasn’t elegantly phrased but it was definitely echoed by Logan’s expression. She looked from the professor to Logan and back and knew she looked, as she felt, completely confused.

“Jean has always…struggled with her gifts. She comes from an affluent family, and she’s always felt a certain…elevation due her.” The Professor sighed slightly, “But in the beginning, despite being a bit of a snob, she was kind and caring. A truly good woman.”

“So what the fuck happened to her,” Logan shot back. “Because she’s been gettin’ worse by the day.”

“Jean never wanted her gifts. She dealt with them reluctantly,” Xavier began to explain. “And for a power of the mind, that is dangerous. I didn’t realize what she’d done until a decade ago. Shortly before you came to us Logan, I found a…block in her mind.”

“A block,” Rogue frowned. “A mental block? Like something you’d put in front of memories that hurt?” Xavier nodded his affirmation and gave her a quizzical look. Rogue shrugged, “I was curious so Emma and I spent a lot of time talking about her gift, about how it could be used.”

“I thought initially that perhaps you had a block on your memories Logan, but I sensed no such thing in your mind. Such a block can be helpful; it keeps the memories from overwhelming a person day to day, until they can speak to someone who can help. The block is usually designed to wear down as the individuals psyche strengthens and grows healthy enough to deal with the memories.” Charles Xavier looked more troubled than Rogue had ever seen him. 

“Hers isn’t breaking down is it?” Rogue asked quietly. “It’s been there since she manifested.”

“Exactly,” The telepath nodded. “And I am afraid that it is…affecting her. She is using it to…eliminate what she perceives as weaknesses, emotions and abilities she doesn't wish to face. She’s blocked the greater part of her telekinesis and far too much of her personality.” He sighed, “She has in effect, created a split personality.”

“So the Jean we see is only part of her,” Logan said quietly. “We’re getting the superficial, snobby, telepath who thinks she’s always right.”

“And the telekinetic with all the hurt and pain Jean’s felt over the years is behind the block,” Rogue murmured. 

"And unfortunately without any emotional pain her compassion has been swiftly eroding along with her patience and temper," Xavier added. "The Jean Grey I knew was a good woman, kind and intelligent, but compassionate and strong willed. Unfortunately it seems her strength of will is what has created and maintained the block."

Marie looked at Xavier in horror as she tried to determine the implications of Jean's mental issues. “So what happens when the block breaks down completely. Her mind is going to be…really…” She didn’t want to say fucked up but she didn’t know how to describe it.

“Damaged,” Xavier summarized their thoughts. “And her mutation uncontrollable because she’s had so little teaching in how to manage it.”

“She’ll go nuts,” Logan shook his head. “Great.”

“Professor why haven’t you tried to do something,” Rogue shook her head in confusion. Regardless of his inability to help her, Xavier never left something untried. He was the most powerful telepath in the world.

“I have my dear,” Xavier responded sadly. “And the result nearly killed me. I only survived by taking hold of her mind and marching her out the door.”

“And once you weren’t around she wasn’t feeling threatened,” Logan narrowed his eyes. “Can’t we lock her up and you can try again?”

“Logan have you ever experienced an out of control telekinetic with years of suffering fueling their power?” The Professor’s voice was mild though the question was loaded with tension.

Rogue flipped through the shadow minds she held and had a quick conference with the oldest of them. “Holy shit,” She breathed. “Logan, telekinesis…that’s moving molecules; it’s making things move.”

“Yeah darlin’ I know that much,” he nodded with a smirk.

“Sugar, the only thing that keeps telekinesis from turning into pyrokinesis is the speed of the movement.” Rogue looked at the professor. “Jean tried to burn you alive in this room didn’t she?”

The professor looked older than she’d ever seen him and profoundly tired. “I’m afraid so.” He looked at them, “So you see, until we can come up with a way to contain and control her, I’m afraid Jean will be, as you said, running roughshod over all of us for the time being.”

“I’ve got a way to solve that,” Rogue didn't quite snarl but it was close. She looked at Logan. He'd know what she was going to do. He wouldn't like it but he'd understand. She couldn't just...ignore this. Before he could grab her arm and try to come with her she pulled on Kurt’s mutation and popped out of Xavier’s office. 

She ended up on the roof. Her safe zone after a flight, she knew the roof very well. Now to find Jean. Emma’s telepathy, combined with Betsy’s, was powerful enough to seek out Jean’s mind. The trick was finding her without alerting the redhead that she was looking. “Shopping,” Rogue muttered. “That figures.”

She frowned and did a quick evaluation. Kurt’s mutation didn’t draw on her energy very much. He seemed to pull on the energy of the world around him in order to move. Unlike telepathy or metal manipulation, his mutation didn't draw on her personal energy. So she would be able to retrieve Jean and pop into the sublevels of the mansion without difficulty.

Rogue took a deep breath and jumped.

The popping noise startled Jean but at least she was dressed. Rogue took a quick look around and grabbed Jean by the sleeve. “Come with me,” She commanded and popped them into the mansion’s basement.

There were a lot of rooms beneath the Institute. Several of them were containment cells for mutants who were out of control. They were padded and safe and meant to house children until the professor could help them control their mutation. They were rarely used but Hank had offered them as an alternative to going out in the pouring rain when she needed to practice. Rogue couldn’t think of anywhere better to do this.

Jean was starting to assert herself though, “Rogue, what are you--.” She stopped midsentence and began again, a bit warily, “Where are your gloves?”

Rogue looked at her curiously and could have sworn she saw Jean’s brown eyes go red with flames. “Don’t need them anymore,” She smiled. “I can touch.” She lifted her hand to Jean’s cheek carefully, “See?”

Jean’s eyes widened in amazement as Rogue cupped the telepath’s cheek without harming her. The girl knew her thoughts were a mess of chaos to any telepath and Jean was no different. “That’s—“

“Wonderful,” Rogue knew what she was going to say. And maybe the real Jean, the scared girl who thought it was better to hide her feelings than express them really would have thought it was wonderful. This Jean…she’d been about to call Rogue’s little revelation, “Very convenient, right?” Rogue added softly as Jean’s eyes hardened.

“That’s what I thought,” Rogue continued, “when the professor told me about you. You're hurting yourself. You're miserable and you're making everyone else feel miserable too.” She took a deep breath and felt the minute hum of her skin coming to life, like touching a bell after it had been rung. “So I’m going to fix you Jean.” She smiled, “You've got a lot of shit to deal with, but you'll have help. And maybe you’ll be happy again. You’ll be the woman Charles and Scott knew before.” She took a deep breath and pulled hard, using everything Emma had taught her, and broke down Jean’s block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what Jean's damage was. Because she was either a sweetheart, albeit a little arrogant, or a raving bitch. At least that's the impression I always got. So I wanted to do a little...fixing. I'm ignoring the movies mostly, but going with some of the thoughts I had when I watched them. And it seemed to me that if Jean had some sort of mental block that inhibited her telepathy and using Cerebro could break it down, then another telepath going in and removing it would have the same effect.
> 
> I'm figuring at this point, if Jean could almost incinerate Xavier then she's beyond therapy. So Rogue's staging her own type of intervention. Think it'll work?


	14. Chapter 14

“What is she going to do?” Xavier’s voice was filled with dread. The scent of brimstone hadn’t even faded from the air before the professor began to move.

“Stop right there Chuck,” Logan held up his hand. “Me an’ Rogue have talked about this stuff.” He shrugged off his discomfort at repeating what Rogue had told him. “You think Jean’s mind’ll be the first hostile mutation Rogue’s taken in?” It wasn’t like he enjoyed knowing his girl was going to be on the seriously uncomfortable side of mental pain or anything. He even got why she’d popped out without explaining what she was going to do. No, he wasn't thrilled about it. That didn’t mean he was going to bad mouth her to Xavier.

“What is she going to do?” Professor Xavier repeated the question, his voice stiff with anger. “Jean hasn't harmed her but who knows—“

“Bullshit,” Wolverine growled the denial. “But that won’t matter to Rogue.” He stood in front of the professor’s chair and leaned down to stare the man in the eyes. “My girl knows what she’s doin’. She’s gonna absorb whatever’s behind that block in Jean’s mind.” And she’d end up feeling everything Jean felt, everything the personality behind the block felt, until she got it under control.

“She’ll go mad,” Charles was angry and worried. Even serenely powerful telepath’s have their breaking point apparently. “We’ll have to restrain her and with Jean’s mutation as well as the other’s she’s absorbed—“

Logan sighed and stood up straight. “C’mon. I know exactly where she is. I’ll take you down. Maybe call Hank and tell him to meet us in containment?”

Rogue had told him about containment, about using those rooms to practice her mutations. Apparently Hank had been a lot of help when she’d needed it. Just one more reason he liked the blue feral. And containment was a safe place for her to help Jean.

8888

The trip to the concealed elevator and down to the lowest levels was tense enough that the Wolverine kept wanting to growl and roar his anger. Rogue was protecting every mutant in the damn Institute with what she was doing. He knew that and he could tell that Xavier knew it too. But he could still smell Xavier’s worry and anger.

“Rogue’s gonna make sure you get Jean back,” Logan managed to force the words past his lips. This was the hardest part of the whole thing for him. For all the Rogue had told him of what she’d had to do in the labs, and how difficult it was for her, her warning hadn’t prepared him for how hard it would be to wait while she did it.

“How,” Xavier gave a fairly credible imitation of a snarl as Hank joined them in the hall outside the containment level of the wing. “How will she deal with the aberrant personality and still leave Jean's mind whole? If I couldn't?”

“Aberrant personality?” Hank blinked at them, his mild voice curious but with a touch of demand. Logan tried not to smirk. Beast really hated being kept out of the loop.

“In a nutshell, Jean’s nuts. She’s divided her mind into stuff that bugs her and stuff that don’t. That’s why she’s been such a bitch.” The feral mutant shrugged. “Chuck tried to help her and she nearly killed him. Rogue’s gonna absorb the stuff Jean doesn’t want. Telekinesis for the most part I think. She does that, as I figure it, it’ll take away what Jean’s scared of about herself an’ Jean’ll start dealin’ with her emotions better.” He met Hank’s eyes and knew that the other feral understood just why Rogue was doing this. It was the same reason Hank was on the team. 

“Greater love hath no man…” Beast murmured before he looked towards the door of the containment room. “I had noticed that Jean has a tendency to…compartmentalize,” Hank mused. “I take it she blocked off part of her personality when the telekinesis began to manifest? With strong emotions it would become difficult to control even with practice. However, ignoring her emotions, or blocking them off would…”

“Make the TK more controllable and easier to ignore.” Xavier concluded. “Yes. Unfortunately Jean didn’t take into account that one cannot simply divide one’s mind without becoming mentally unstable.”

“And Rogue is…” Hank looked at Logan. “Taking care of the problem?”

“She’s pretty much buying Jean some time,” Wolverine shrugged and leaned against the wall. He could hear through the layers of steel and padding. Jean was crying weakly, Rogue was panting and there was an incredible amount of heat beyond that door. “Jean managed to create a whole other personality in her head. When her mutation comes back online it’ll be slow at first. Especially if Rogue’s really pullin’ hard on the TK.”

Beast tilted his head and Logan could tell he too was listening to what was beyond the door and the walls. “Once Rogue is done, Jean will have an incredible amount of work to do.” He observed quietly.

“Yes,” Xavier sounded exhausted and Logan guessed he was monitoring Jean mentally while Rogue worked. “I think…we might go in now…”

“No!” Logan stepped between Xavier and the door, gratified to see that Hank hadn’t even tried to move yet. “You can’t go in ‘til Rogue’s done.”

“She’s withdrawn from Jean’s mind,” Professor Xavier’s patience was strained and it showed in his voice.

“But Rogue hasn't finished yet,” Hank intervened. Wolverine nodded gratefully at the other feral. Xavier was in no mood to listen to him anymore. Hank would make more progress. “Rogue must still control what she has absorbed. She’s quite powerful, and her strength of will shall most certainly triumph, but she will need some time.”

“So we should leave Jean in there with her?” The Professor frowned. “What if—“

“Rogue won’t hurt Jean,” Wolverine snarled at the man he called friend. “She’s never wanted to hurt anybody.”

“Wanting does not make it so,” Xavier argued. “And who knows how Jean will react. If Rogue is…occupied by dealing with the new mutation who knows what Jean will do.”

“Charles we cannot open the doors.” It was a statement of fact from Doctor Henry McCoy and thus inarguable even for Xavier. “Touch Jean’s mind to reassure yourself of her safety. But do not touch the doors. The amount of heat behind them is…dangerous for you.”

“What will it do to Jean? To Rogue?”

Logan had to give him that; it wasn’t that Chuck wasn’t worried for Rogue. He just didn’t think she was helpless whereas without her mutation, Jean was. He guessed it was sort of a compliment to his girl. Not that he was anymore pleased with the whole situation. He’d wondered if Rogue had something like this in mind when she’d talked about Jean. Since her first outburst in the truck after he’d told her about the redheaded telepath’s words Rogue had been…strangely contemplative whenever Jean’s name came up. But she hadn’t ever said what she'd been thinking and he hadn’t wanted to think about Jean when he was finally with his girl. Her angry muttering in the truck earlier had been one of the few times she’d displayed hostility regarding the red headed telepath since they'd first hit the road.

‘Logan,’ Rogue’s voice was soft, gentle almost, but he wasn’t hearing it with his ears. ‘Don’t let Professor X in here. No matter what. Jean’s all right. Just tired. The Phoenix is still…angry.’

Wolverine looked at the door and put his hand on it. The heat had increased. “Darlin’ how’re you keepin’ her off Jean?”

‘Oh she’s pissed as hell and battling it out with some of my other shadows. You an’ Angelica and Johnny are givin’ her a run for her money.’ Rogue’s mental voice was amused. ‘I’m just lettin’ her rant a while. Got a telekinetic shield over Jean so she doesn’t get toasted.’

Logan chuckled and repeated the conversation for Hank and Charles’ benefit. “You want us to get Kurt and have him pop Jean out of there?”

‘If you can get him here quickly, that’d be a help,’ Rogue’s mental voice was still quiet but dry. ‘I could get Phoenix under control better if I wasn’t dividing my attention.’

“You got it darlin’.” He looked at Xavier, “Get Kurt, explain what Rogue’s doin’ and get him to pop in and get Jean. My girl’s got her protected but she needs a little extra oomph to get Phoenix under control.”

8888

The sun had gone down. Angelica, Johnny, Ro and Kurt had joined him, Hank and the Professor in the hall outside containment. Kurt had popped Jean out and hadn’t even gotten singed for his trouble. Scott was with Jean in medical now since Jean was still unconscious.

Scott had been pretty pissed at him and Rogue. But he hadn’t gotten much of a chance to shout or vent before Hank had put him in his place. The doctor didn’t resemble Cookie Monster at all as he read Scott a very civilized riot act regarding the X-Man’s foolishness and just how much Rogue had risked to help Jean. Logan hadn’t gotten to say much, Hank hadn’t left a lot of room for it, so he’d just leant against the wall and smirked at the pretty boy. He wasn’t sure how much Scott had really absorbed but it sure had been fun to watch.

Xavier might have added his two cents but he’d been busy putting the groundwork in place for Jean to have true mental healing. When he’d emerged from the slight trance the telepath had been tired but he’d also been smiling. “She’s afraid and she’s ashamed but she knows that we’re going to help her. And I’ve made certain that she won’t be able to do such a thing again. There are warning triggers that will alert us both of a return to those patterns.”

That had gotten a sigh of relief from everyone waiting and Hank had gone with Scott to set up a bed in medical for Jean. Now the blue feral was pacing absently while he waited for Rogue. Occasionally he’d go and check on his other patient before returning to the hallway.

Logan had been ready to claw his way into containment the minute he felt the heat receding from the walls. It had taken both Beast and Xavier to keep him from doing so. “Give her time,” Xavier counseled, taking his turn at being the voice of reason. “Even if the mutation isn’t manifesting outwardly, she may still need space to regain complete control over her mind.”

Finally there was a creaking noise, a faint whine that grew into a din that hurt his sensitive ears and made Beast wince in sympathy as he too was assaulted. By the time it grew in volume enough for the non-feral mutants to hear it was painfully loud. But he could recognize the sound. It was metal. Metal walls being torn back and reformed as Rogue undid the damage Phoenix had done to containment.

With a massive shriek of grinding metal and dust falling from the shifting plaster the door opened. Rogue hovered inside the room and sighed as she drifted gently to the ground. “Finally,” She shook her head. “I did my best to fix the room Professor but until I tried to open the door I didn’t realize the electrical wires had been burnt out. Lemme know when you get it repaired and I’ll come be the mule.” She walked forward until she was in the hall and standing in front of Logan, albeit a bit unsteadily. “Forgive me sugar? For springin’ this on you?”

“Aw hell darlin’, long’s you’re all right.” The Wolverine growled down at her and picked her up in his arms to kiss hard on the mouth before he glared at her. "I get why you did it. But you do this again without warnin' me? I'm gonna paddle your sweet ass." He could smell how tired she was. Sweaty and almost limp with exertion against his body and not in the way he liked best.

Her giggle did more to soothe his temper than anything else. "Sugar I wouldn't have but if I hadn't taken Jean by surprise she'd've been impossible. Catchin' her off guard was the only way I could do this."

"Have you absorbed Jean's telekinesis permanently Rogue?" Xavier asked in a gentle voice.

"You mean does she still have it?" Marie turned in his arms to look at the Professor. "'Cause you know, once I got it, I'll always have it. 'Specially in that amount." She swayed slightly and Logan tightened his hands on her for support.

"I beg your pardon, yes, does Jean still have her abilities?" The professor clarified his question while Hank regarded Rogue with interest. Beast's sharp eyes took in Rogue's lack of gloves and Logan's lack of falling to the ground but the genius feral said nothing.

"Oh yeah," Rogue grinned. "It'll take her a while to build back up to that level though. So you can take her through whatever exercises she needs to heal and get used to the abilities. She'll be feeling better by tomorrow I'd think. I tried to not take any of her energy, just the TK and the Phoenix personality."

"Won't that leave Jean with only half a personality?" Kurt was a bit confused and his German accented voice sounded like it. Storm was simply listening, her expression intent as she waited beside Hank.

"Nah, can't take only part of someone's mind," Rogue shook her head. "I got some pretty smart folks in my head. I was worried about that too but really all I did was take out that block of hers. And drained enough of her mutation so she can't just set us all on fire when she's mad. Least for a while anyway."

"Rogue is correct," Xavier gave them all a weary smile. "Had she not used such care in exerting her mutation she might very well have crippled Jean. But drawing off Jean's anger, the block and the Phoenix personality...it allowed Jean's mind to heal, like lancing a wound."

"That's kinda how I saw it," Rogue nodded. "When I touched her, pictured her brain with a big ole splinter stuck in it and pulled that out. Then pulled out all the infection under it. Seemed to work. Didn't wanna hurt her, just get rid of what ailed her."

Xavier and Rogue both sounded beyond tired now and Logan frowned at the girl in his arms. "Let's get some food in you an' then you're gonna rest." He told her firmly. "Hank'll back me up that you gotta be damn near exhausted. And I know Chuck is gonna keel over in his chair if he don't get some protein and sleep, in that order."

"Brain food," Rogue giggled at the idea. "Brains...." She drawled like a little southern zombie and giggled again. Charles chuckled wearily and the two most powerful mutants in the school began laughing like tired five year olds as they were guided to the elevator.

"Punch drunk, the both of you." Logan sighed and cradled his woman in his arms. "C'mon you crazy little woman," he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I didn't want Jean to be an awful traitorous person like I've seen in other fics. But I didn't want her to be an angel either.
> 
>  
> 
> Quote Sources:
> 
> Greater love hath no man - (In its entirety - Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.) - John 15:13


	15. Chapter 15

In Logan's arms, or occasionally half smothered by his heavy body, was definitely her favorite way to wake up. With Logan in bed with her, even if he was heavy, she didn't feel the automatic sensation of claustrophobia others had caused. Being held down had never failed to wake her old fears, even when it had been in fun, goofing around with Angelica a few years back. She'd learned to get through the panic attacks and she'd become extremely skilled at breaking an opponent's hold. But even years after her escape from the labs those old terrors gave her bad moments.

Now the adamantium boned feral was clutching her tightly, his body have covering hers. He'd wrapped her in his arms and sandwiched her legs between his while her skull was tucked under his chin. It wasn't the first time she'd awakened like this and she suspected it wouldn't be the last. The Wolverine was many things but protective was foremost among them. Possessive was another quality he had in abundance. Between those two it was a wonder she didn't wake up like this every morning.

Rogue stroked her hand over his forearm. She could feel his claws inside his hands, buried deeply under muscle and skin. She'd been making an effort to use his mutation often. It had been one of the stipulations he'd made before they returned to the Institute. If she could make a habit of keeping his mutation on, with its healing and extra senses she was much less likely to be permanently harmed if there were any accidents or problems. Or if she went out with the team.

Explaining that her mutation was keyed to self preservation and that should she be injured it would most likely turn on instinctively hadn't made much of an impression. He didn't want her to risk it. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of her being an X-Man but he knew she kept on with it for the same reasons he did. Not for the sake of humanity. For the sake of others like her who were driven from their homes, experimented on or locked up. Others like him, who'd been lost for so long because someone thought to use them for their own purposes.

"Darlin' how'd you feel?" Logan's rough voice was low, almost gentle, and his hands flexed and caressed her stomach through the teeshirt she wore.

"Hmm...tired, but okay," She rubbed her cheek against the bicep pillowing her head before she kissed it. "You put me to bed?" It was more of a confirmation than a question. "Did I do anything strange?"

"What like turn into a raving bitch and throw fire?" His voice sounded more amused and definitely more awake. "Nah, you slept like the dead, except for all the purring and rubbing and driving me crazy." Marie shivered as his lips rubbed over her hair and crept down to her neck, nuzzling and caressing.

"Did I?" The words came out along with a breathless moan as his hand slid up her stomach and cupped her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple through the shirt.

"Hmm...yeah," the Wolverine growled the affirmative Rogue gasped again as she felt his cock rubbing against her ass while his other hand cupped her pussy and gently squeezed. "’Fraid you gotta make it up to me now baby."

"Yes..." She tried to part her thighs but they were still trapped between Logan's legs. His hands simply roved over her body, teasing her skin until she felt like a mass of quivering flesh. His lips moved from her neck to her ear and along her cheek until he found her mouth and began to play with her lips and tongue.

Cool air burst over her torso as Logan lost patience with the shirt and shredded it. Rogue couldn't stop the moan as her skin tightened with the temperature difference. How her man could have such big hands but such nimble fingers...they tugged so gently at her nipples. His entire hand was covering her mound, spreading her nether lips and tracing the delicate folds of skin. She groaned in frustration as his fingertips touched her everywhere but her clit.

"Logan, want to...please..." The words made no sense. So much pleasure could be just as much a torment as none. She cupped her other breast with her hand and was rewarded with a pleased growl.

"So pretty, touchin' yourself, my sweet Marie," He groaned into her mouth. "So sweet." His fingertips brushed over her clit, slick with her need and she gasped sharply in bliss. Slowly as if she were breakable his fingers stroked and rubbed in a deliberate careful pace.

"Oh," The shudder that rolled over her skin was the first of many tiny tremors, warnings of the quake to come. Heat seemed to gather between her thighs, and bloomed in the soles of her feet, prickling through her spine. Again and again, Logan kissed and drank in her moans and cries, encouraging her tremors of pleasure until she was sure she was begging him for completion.

Mindless. Before Logan she didn't know the true meaning of the word. The fire that was slowly kindling through her body blazed to an inferno. She felt more than heard her scream, shock and ecstasy so sharp it was almost pain, burning her from inside out as she convulsed and shuddered hotly in Logan's arms.

When it was over she was on her belly, and Logan was pressing her to the bed, his arm steady beneath her breasts. Now her thighs were spread wide, her lover pushing slowly and deeply inside her as she quaked around him. She was so wet she could hear the tiny suctioning sounds her body made as she took him in. The Wolverine was growling in her ear, promising her pleasure in his way. His other hand still cupped her mound, still stroked and gently plucked at her blood engorged clit.

Rogue moaned and felt it building again, the fire, the need. It worsened, doubled, tripled as Logan's hips moved behind her, pushing pleasure into her body along with his. She'd never felt anything like it, as if his body was different from every other male's, made for her, to pleasure her, to promise her bliss and never pain.

She knew she was moaning, words that were unintelligible, just as animalistic as her lover, as pleasure upon bliss upon ecstasy burst through her body again and again. He was growing a bit rougher now, urgency upon him as his own need pressed for completion. She hoped, in a daze of pleasure, that he understood, that he knew, she was only his. He was only hers. There would never be anyone else like this for her, or for him. The word came to her then, what the Wolverine felt, what she needed. "Mate." She screamed it, bucked back up to him, pushing his cock even deeper and cried out his name again.

Marie felt it, so deep and true within her, the Wolverine touching the animal in her. The animal he'd woken with his mutation drawn inside hers. His roar of satisfaction was like thunder in her ears, her shriek of pleasure a streak of lightening as his orgasm triggered hers. His hips slammed hard down to her backside, again, again, again, filling her body. Hot, sweet, almost burning inside her, she felt him come into her belly. His palm slipped from her hot wet folds to press his palm to her stomach. "My mate." His growl was harsh and beyond possession in her ear. The Wolverine would never let her go. She'd known it before but now he knew it too.

His body was covering hers, sweaty and warm and sticky and she giggled into the mattress. His rumble of humor was muffled against her skin and she felt him twitch, his cock stirring to life inside her body. "Hmmm..." She sighed and when he deliberately rotated his hips it turned into a sharp gasping moan. For a moment she'd forgotten that while the Wolverine might be feral he was still human, and humans were always in season.

8888

"Did ya mean it," Logan asked her later on.

Rogue propped her chin up on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Sugar, when have I ever told you somethin' I don't mean?" She reminded him. "Even durin' sex."

"You might find some other guy, someone else you feel safe with." The flash of gold in his eyes told her that he didn't like that possibility one bit.

"Yeah? So?" Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Cows could fly tomorrow. Even if I found someone else I liked, felt safe with...I don't see how it could change the way I feel about you." She took a deep breath and opened her mind, let down all the shields she kept between her and the world and used the absorbed telepathy and empathy to show him how she felt. "I can't imagine feeling about anyone else, let alone another man, the way I feel about you. And how I feel about me when I'm with you."

"Even with my past, not knowing, I mean there could be a lotta shit that's no good there." Now he was arguing and Rogue sighed.

"Honey, I was a fuckin' toy for anyone with a condom at the labs," She reminded him. "I could drain you dry, I could fuckin' kill everyone in this place. Does that change how you feel about me?"

"Fuck no!" His snarl was more than a little Wolverine, gold eyes and all.

"Then don't insult me by sayin' your past changes who you are now." She snarled back. "You're real big on what the poems I chose to read meant. Maybe you oughta read some of what I wrote more. I've got five years worth of journals filled with how I feel about you. 'Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires.' I promise sugar. I'm yours. Won't ever leave you alone. You'll never be alone again."

Logan nodded finally and pulled her closer, "Don't mean to doubt you darlin'." He offered. "Sometimes...just wonder what you see in me is all." The sentiment was such a contrast to his normal confidence that Rogue had no doubt he meant it. 

"And this is why I still want hens an' rats to nest in Jean's hair." Marie spat out the words angrily. "Don't care why she was bein' a bitch. She made you feel like you weren't good enough. You're the best man I know."

"You need to get out more." He teased her and when she went to hit him caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Jackass," Marie grumbled. "Go back to sleep sugar. It's four in the morning."

8888

She'd never admit it to Professor Xavier but Jean's Phoenix personality was one of the more difficult absorptions to control. All of Jean's anger and resentment at being different, about being a mutant and all her fear of being locked up had been buried behind that block. As a result the Phoenix was a mass of rage and pain. The Phoenix really hated Jean. And she wasn't too fond of Xavier or Scott either. It seemed like whatever Jean loved, Phoenix hated.

A few hours later of fitful sleep Rogue tugged at Logan's hand and tried to slide out of his embrace. Of course he woke up. She had the feeling it would be a long time before he relaxed enough about their relationship to go on sleeping while she got out of bed. "Time's it?" He muttered tiredly as he loosened his grasp on her hip.

"It's round seven or so sugar," Marie murmured. "I gotta do some work. Go back to sleep all right?"

"Find ya in an hour," he muttered into the pillow. Rogue couldn't help smiling as she slipped out of the bed. He said that every morning so far but he never actually went back to sleep. Before she'd even pulled on a pair of panties Logan had rolled onto his back and was watching her with a lazy smile tugging his lips. His eyes gleamed lasciviously as she pulled on a pair of shorts. The athletic bra was perfectly functional and he knew it but he did seem to like seeing her in it.

"Why'd you like this thing so much sugar?" She asked him finally as she pulled on a pair of socks and sneakers.

"I can see your skin." Was his prompt reply. "Love your skin. All soft and creamy." He climbed out of the bed, gloriously naked and completely unselfconscious about it, to kneel in front of her and pressed his lips to her abdomen.

"And here I was thinkin' I might actually be able to get a tan now." Marie chuckled as he stood again and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You could." He grinned, "But my mutation'll just make it fade." When she stared at him in shock he shrugged. "Baby a tan is just damage done to your skin by the sun." He stroked one thick finger over the pale skin of her upper arm. "My mutation'll heal any damage."

"So I'm gonna look white as a ghost unless I turn off the mutation." She sighed. "And I already told you I'd keep it on so I will," She reassured him. "And even if I did turn it off to get a tan once I turn it back on the healin'll just get rid of it."

"Yeah." He nodded as he made a trip to the bathroom.

"Well why's your skin darker then?" Rogue asked through the half way open door as she bound her hair up in a pony tail.

"Dunno," Logan called back. She could hear the grin in his voice and rolled her eyes. "Maybe my skin's always been like this? Or it's 'cause it kicked in after I was a teenager? Wish I knew."

She grumbled to herself about looking white as a sheet all through summer as she struggled with her hair. Logan's hands slid around her, nearly spanning her waist as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I like your skin all soft an' pale." He murmured his pleasure against her shoulder. "Never got why anyone would wanna turn themselves brown and leathery."

"Coco Chanel made it fashionable." She murmured. "Before that only working women tanned. Ladies didn't."

"Well you're a lady then," Logan's mouth was still lingering on her neck. "Makes sense to me."

"Well I guess I'll get used to it," Rogue sighed and leaned back against him. "Gonna do some work before Hank wakes up." She told him. "Wanna come play in the danger room? I gotta work on Phoenix some before I get going on that exploding thing."

"Hell yes," His wicked grin said more about his mutation that his claws. "Let's go."

"Better put on a pair of shorts at least Sugar," Rogue laughed. "Or you'll be giving everyone more of an eyeful than they're used to." She couldn't stop giggling when he gave her a disgruntled look and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Keep laughin' darlin'," He grabbed her ass. "Remember who's old and sneaky."

"Hmm..." Marie tilted her head as she took in her lover. "I think this how I like you best, 'cept when you're nekkid." She drawled. "Bare feet, bare chest, and only blue jeans..." She smiled as his body reacted to her voice and trailed her fingers down his chest to his fly. "Better hold that thought sugar."

His growl was redolent with irritated lust as he smacked her ass with his palm. "Gonna pay for that later."

"Promise?" She drawled the teasing question and her chuckle turned into a squeak as he grabbed for her.

"Oh it's a definite promise," Wolverine was growling at her playfully now.

"Gotta catch me first sugar," Rogue laughed and flew out the door.

The race down to the Danger room may have woken up a few people but by the same token classes would be starting an hour or two anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

"Darlin' if I ever want a workout I know who to talk to," Logan knew he was grinning like a fool but for the first time since Sabretooth had disappeared he'd been fought to a standstill. His girl was gleaming with sweat, her hair was damp with it and she glared at him in a vaguely threatening manner.

"Logan, I almost incinerated you." She pointed out. "I was trying to practice and control the Phoenix. You hollerin' insults at her didn't help."

"Yeah but you didn't burn me up." He couldn't stop grinning. "I know you. You wouldn't even consider playing with Phoenix if you didn't have her under control. You're just trying to get to know her powers. Me acting like a jackass is just a stress inducer. If you can control it when I'm acting like that chances are you'll be able to control it in combat."

"Makes me nervous," Marie was frowning at him but her eyes were lightening up as she studied him. "Plus I've still got to explain all this to the professor."

"Yeah, fixing Jean kinda took over yesterday didn't it," Logan admitted ruefully. "And Chuck's probably got even more questions now."

"Ya think?"

He couldn't help the chuckle that rose in his throat. Her sarcastic tone was syrupy sweet and dry as a desert but it was the roll of her eyes that tickled him. "Well I ain't too bright so I couldn't say for sure but--” His deliberately slow and stupid voice was interrupted by the doors to the danger room opening.

He knew right away who it was. Scooter always did follow the schedule. Rogue and he had gotten up early enough to train before Scott’s class started but now they’d gone over time because they’d been talking. So he dragged his eyes away from Marie even as her face tightened slightly into the Rogue and looked at Scott’s extremely disapproving face.

Scott, of course, couldn’t just wait two seconds for them to leave, “You’ve got a lot of nerve.” The ‘leader’ of the X-Men snapped the words out like cracking ice. “After what you did to Jean. Just taking over the room like you belong here.” 

The Wolverine wasn’t exactly thrilled to see Scooter and that tone of voice did nothing to calm the animal down. But it wasn’t Wolverine that old One Eye would need to worry about.

“Last I heard I was still an X-Man,” Rogue was levitating now, literally, floating two feet above the floor. And her hands were glowing ominously. “And I have the right to use this room to train.”

“If you think we’ll work with you after what you did—“ The Ice Prick really didn’t know when to shut his mouth. But that wasn’t exactly news. Wolverine’s growl upon hearing that voice was very loud, filling the air with aggressive fury.

“After what I did,” Rogue’s hands glowed more brightly and she flew closer to Logan, hovering at his shoulder. It had never been more obvious that she was his equal and her nearness calmed the animal enough that Logan could speak without snarling.

“The Professor ain’t said a word about throwin’ Rogue or me off the team.” Logan managed to utter the words without reaching out to throttle either one of the very smug jerks in front of him. “He knows why she drew on the Phoenix. Beast knows. So does anyone who bothered to ask. But you don’t figure you gotta do that do you Scooter?”

“Rogue put her into a coma!” Scott was perilously close to losing his temper and the other students with him, among them the Russian and Jackal, backed up slightly. “I don’t need to ask.”

“Doctor Grey is recovering from self inflicted trauma,” Rogue hissed the words out. “I didn’t touch Jean, or her telepathy you moron. I drew on the Phoenix. I pulled out the telekinesis, temporarily, and Charles was able to work his magic on her mind without the aberrant personality getting in the way.”

“Aberrant personality,” Summers scoffed and Logan snarled as he stepped forward.

“You better not be callin’ my girl a liar Scooter.” He looked at Drake and the other kids. “One a you go an’ get Beast. Or Nightcrawler.” The Russian didn’t wait for further instructions; he and Jackal took off, the corridor floors thumping under the huge kid’s weight.

“Jean doesn’t have anything wrong with her,” Scott argued and Logan nearly sighed at how obstinate the man was. “She was fine until Rogue—“

“How stupid are you?” Rogue snapped the words out. “Charles said she tried to kill him. Do you think I wanted that in my head? Do you want to feel how Phoenix feels about Jean? Do you want to know what Phoenix would have done if she’d gotten free?”

Wolverine looked at her and realized that the warmth he’d been feeling was due to flames licking all over Rogue’s body. It was like she was surrounded in an aura of fire. “Darlin’ you know you’re hot right? Don’t gotta demonstrate.” He smirked as she giggled and her hover bounced a little bit.

“I got it under control sugar, Phoenix’s temper is still up a bit an’ the fire makes her feel a bit better.” She took a deep breath and as he watched the ripples of heat around her subsided slightly.

“She’s pretty strong, huh?” Logan was aware of Scott fuming in furious silence as he was all but ignored.

“Yeah, I’d say she’s on par with a couple others I’ve absorbed. Only one stronger than them and that’s why I can fly.” She explained and the heat dialed back a bit further.

He nodded his understanding. She’d told him about the mutations, about their strength and how it related to the length of her hold on a mutant. The mutant woman with the gift of flight, strength and invulnerable skin was the mutant they’d forced her to touch until the woman was drained to death. She’d been the last mutant Rogue had touched before she’d gotten control of her mind. 

Logan glanced at Summers and realized that while during their quick exchange, less than half a minute long, old One Eye had only grown more furious. From the look and smell of him Scott wouldn’t have been any more angry if Rogue had absorbed him instead of Phoenix. “You think this is some sort of game? Or is it just so normal for you to steal and leech off innocent people that you can just laugh off what Jean is going through?” 

There he went, spewing self-righteousness and the Wolverine was slowly taking over, the claws sliding out. “You better listen an’ listen good bub,” He growled. “That bitch you’re so fond is the one to blame. My girl helped her. She took all that shit and pulled it outa your precious Jean.”

“She fed off her.” Summers snapped back. “She just absorbed Jean until she was in a coma. That’s not helpful, no matter how your Neolithic brain interprets it.”

The Wolverine growled and tried to stand in front of Rogue in a misplaced but affectionate attempt to shield her from Scott’s idiocy but she wasn’t having it. “You really oughta know what you’re talkin’ about before you go spoutin’ off.” Her southern drawl was chilly with disdain and the fires around her died as she circumvented Logan’s body to float right in front of Cyclops. “You have no idea how my mutation works. What I go through each time I touch someone. Do you think I wanted Jean’s mutation? Why would I want to absorb someone who’s shown nothing but contempt for me?”

“Indeed,” Professor Xavier’s voice had never been more welcome. His chair came into Logan’s view along with Kurt’s blue figure and Storm’s shock of white hair. “Rogue I owe you an apology. If the attitude Scott is displaying is at all similar to how the students behaved towards you it is no wonder you were furious when we sent Logan away.”

“Leech is the kindest word they’ve ever had for me,” Rogue stopped hovering and finally dropped to the floor beside Wolverine. He growled and pulled her smaller form back to him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her spine to his chest. “I’m fine sugar.” Her hand stroked over his knuckles and fingers affectionately, relaxing him enough for the claws to retract. She leant her head back so he could smell her hair and the Wolverine relaxed a bit more.

“Ho-ly fuck…” One of the newcomers was staring at him and Rogue and the Wolverine growled at him. “Dude… how’re you still…like, conscious?”

Oh yeah, his hands were on her stomach and abdomen, her bare hands on his and her mutation wasn’t pulling at his. Logan chuckled and dipped his head down to nuzzle his girl’s neck. “Heaven and earth bub, heaven and earth.” Rogue giggled as his whiskers tickled her sensitive skin as if they weren’t being stared at by a still hostile Cyclops, an Ice Prick and several other confused mutants in addition to Chuck, Ro and Kurt.

Xavier’s chuckle was dry though it was easy to scent that he was still very pleased to see Rogue’s control over her mutation. “In all the chaos yesterday, it quite escaped everyone’s notice that Rogue gained control of her mutation.”

“So she touched Jean, absorbed Jean, deliberately?” Scooter was turning red he was so incensed. “That’s even worse. She put her in a coma on purpose!”

“Fuck you,” Rogue snarled.

“Scott that is quite enough,” Xavier retorted sharply even as Logan’s claws began to slide out again. “Logan I’ll thank you to not skewer Mr. Summers.” For someone in a wheelchair and at half the height of everyone in the room Xavier had the most commanding presence. “I’d like all Senior X-Men in my office now. Thank you.” He turned the chair around and began to leave expecting the others to follow.

To give him credit, Cyclops did, though not without a final glare at Rogue. Logan looked down at his woman and tilted his head. “How d’you wanna do this darlin’?” It was more than a question of which route to take up to the office. They both knew after yesterday and Scott’s display this morning that some explanation would be required.

“Just the facts ma’am.” She quipped dryly. “I’ll debrief ‘em. But damned if they’ll get anything beyond a clinical explanation out of me.”

“Gotcha.” He nodded and pressed an all too brief hot kiss to her mouth. That would have to last him until the briefing was over. He got the feeling it was going to be a while before they got any privacy again.

8888

He’d thought hearing about Rogue’s time in the labs had been hard. But they’d been lying in bed, hands joined and legs tangled together while they talked. She’d told him everything she remembered, everything she’d regained after he’d been forced away from her. For all that he’d worried about giving her his nightmares Logan had been grateful that he and the Wolverine in her mind had helped her heal. She’d let him see someone besides the Rogue. Marie, the sweet girl who’d dreamed of trips to Alaska and snow, first kisses that led to proms and hoped to see the world and write about all its wonders.

Now though…it was worse than the Danger Room. There was no sign of Marie. The Rogue was an unflinching, unfeeling mask as she calmly recited what had happened to her from the time she’d first manifested until the night before. Facts, dates as best she could recall, and places spilled from her lips with cold efficiency. She stood at the head of the conference table, Logan at her right hand and Hank on her left while the Professor sat next to the blue feral genius.

Rogue credited Logan for helping her heal and grow strong enough to feel comfortable and safe experimenting with her mutation. And she explained how she and Doctor McCoy had worked long hard hours to recreate conditions, to determine what it was that ignited her mutation and how it worked. To gain control over the absorption rate and what her skin took in.

When she began to speak in that distant tone about the mental pain and difficulty in dealing with a new mutation the Wolverine growled furiously. For a half a moment, Marie smiled out through her eyes and her hand touched his shoulder, calming him minutely. The explanation of the process she went through in order to absorb and control a mutation and the accompanying personality was made more bearable by her touch.

“And if you like, if you truly believe that there was no reason for me to absorb Jean, I can show you exactly what Phoenix feels. I could project it onto you, what Phoenix feels about Jean and to a lesser extent, Charles.” Rogue’s hand slipped from Logan’s shoulder as she sat on the arm of his chair and looked at Xavier with a sad twist to her mouth. “She blames you in part because you didn’t see what Jean was doing and you were her teacher.”

“As well she should,” Xavier nodded sadly. “But I am grateful Rogue, that you managed to give us all another chance with her.”

“You’re thanking her?” Scott still didn’t get it and the Wolverine had almost had enough of his stupidity. “She put Jean into a coma. She could have killed her.”

“Jean woulda killed all of us,” Rogue snarled at the man who was sitting as far from her as he could get. “She'd've started with Charles and then she’d a gone on to you, an’ me and everyone else in the whole damn school. She wasn’t gonna be Jean anymore. You think the raging bitch who’s been treatin’ me and everyone else like shit on her shoe is really Jean? Sweet mother a god Scott, do you even know who you’re with anymore? Or do you like the way she acts? And that she chose you, the ‘good guy’, to keep? Does it make you feel superior? Or are you just fuckin’ blind, deaf an’ dumb?”

“She got worse after you got here,” Summers clearly wasn’t using his brain to fuel his mouth anymore. Logan snarled and stood, unable to prevent himself from standing between Scott and Rogue as the man continued to spew his bile. “You show up and all of the sudden Jean’s constantly upset, or you’re sniping at each other. For all I know you could have been trying to hurt her all along. What have you been doing to my fiancé when I haven’t been around?”

The Wolverine roared and the claws came out. Reason was bleeding away along with his control, as Marie’s shock and pain reached his nose. The Wolverine had no use for words, no interest in conversation or verbal sparring. The only thing that would satisfy him was blood on his claws.

"That is enough," Xavier's voice rang through the air but even the force of his mental hold wasn't enough. Perhaps under normal circumstances Xavier could hold him but the Wolverine was snarling with ill-concealed satisfaction as he kept moving. A Feral was all about adaptation and survival and pushing past Xavier's hold on his mind had always been, theoretically, possible. It was only now that he had reason to push. No one spoke like that about his mate and lived. No one had the right to treat her like dirt. And no one would, ever again.

"Wolverine." Her voice, gentle but still firm, and the sensation of a soft hand cushioning his movements until they stopped, surrounded his body. Slowly he was held, and prevented from moving towards Summers. "Sugar I didn't want to do this. But you can't kill him."

Her hold on his body didn't prevent him from speaking and his growl was unapologetic. "Can and will." He corrected her.

"But you shouldn't," Marie's sweet voice cajoled and her wonderful scent filled his nose as she moved to stand in front of him. "Please sugar. Don't do this."

She was asking it of him. She never asked anything. She was the only one who didn't order him around, ask him for the impossible or demand the insane. He'd give her anything but she never asked. "You want him to live?" He got the words out with an effort, his voice a snarl of rage untempered by reason.

"I don't care about him right now. I just don't want you to be the one kills him." Rogue's hands slid over his chest and up to his face. Rather than pull him down to look at her she floated before him. "Please. Don't you and I have enough blood on our hands? Wolverine?"

The deep breath he took had to be followed by several more before he calmed down enough to will his claws back in. The feel of her mutation around him, that gentle grip, relaxed and eased away and she lowered herself to the floor again. "Darlin', before I try to tear that jackass a new one maybe we could get to the reason we came back to this loony bin in the first place?"

There was a startled exclamation from Storm and Xavier followed the somewhat unintelligible interjection with a more coherent question. "You had a specific reason for returning, rather than just coming home?"

"This ain't home," Wolverine growled and dropped back into his chair with complete lack of concern for the gravity of the discussion. He wrapped his hands around Rogue's waist and pulled her with him. He wanted his woman against him, the scent and feel of her in his arms. It was probably the only way he'd be able to stay even sorta calm.

Rogue shrugged at the professor from his lap and sighed. "When we have time, I need to show you something. The mutants in the lab...Logan said you might know some of them. The ones they made me absorb. If I can show them to you then maybe we can figure out a way to find them, get them out."

"You believe they're still alive? After all this time?" Xavier asked with a touch of incredulity to his voice.

She nodded and Logan answered for her. "We figure that they wouldn't want to just burn through these folks. They're powerful and their mutations are...well. Easily weaponized is the best way to describe them." He stroked a hand over his girl's hair, soothing the shudder all but invisible to the rest of them. She hated talking about the labs. Hated that there were people still stuck there.

"We came back because I was practicing with one of the mutations," Rogue began to explain. "Everyone here has always referred to it as telekinesis. It's not really. It's the ability to manipulate metal." She stroked a hand over Logan's knuckles. "I could feel the metal inside Logan. I practiced feeling it until I knew every bit of his skeleton. But then I felt metal that...wasn't his skeleton."

"What does he have ball bearings inside his skull?" Summers jibed. No one laughed and Logan sighed heavily.

"He has at least two adamantium bullets in the front of his brain," Rogue's voice had gone chilly. "I think they're why he can't remember his past." She looked from Scott to the professor. "Logan wants me to remove them. We came back so I could. So you'd be able to help him deal with the memories if they came back. And so Hank could help me figure out a way to get them out without hurting him too much."

"So you came back to use us," Summers snorted derisively and with an effort Logan ignored him.

"Came back because this might not be home, but it's the closest we got," He said flatly. "Rogue wanted sterile surroundings for this. She didn't wanna mess up a nice hotel room."

"And someone with a knowledge of the sciences and anatomy could only help," Hank observed. "It would be my honor to assist you both." The Wolverine's pleasure showed in a lightening fast grin. He might be more refined and use words heavier than a dictionary but the blue genius was still a Feral and he could always be counted on in a pinch. Hell, Logan was pretty sure the man's primary mutation was loyalty, not blue fur.

"I will do my utmost to help you as well." Xavier nodded. "Now I suggest that you two get a bit more rest. Perhaps meet with Hank and myself this afternoon? We'll have tea and a conversation." His sharp eyes gleamed with humor as he regarded the two of them. "Perhaps you might get around to giving Rogue her gifts Logan?" 

Rogue looked at him and her smile was like a surprised child. "You bought me presents?" 

"Of course I did," Logan pushed out of the chair and stood, still holding her cradled in his arms. "Every time I thought of you practically." He nodded to the members of the team on his and Rogue's side, that was practically everyone except Summers. The junior team was another matter and he couldn't give two shits about what Drake thought. Of course the junior members were all waiting in the hall outside Xavier's office. Eavesdropping little shits.

"Get the fuck back to class or whatever you're supposed to be doin'," He snarled as he walked through the crowd with his girl. "Brats." St. John winked at him and turned gracefully on his heel to stroll off.

"Gawd, this place is exhausting," Rogue groaned and he clutched her a little tighter. "Promise me that after we deal with everything that we'll go away again? And we'll sit and read and work on engines and have all the sex we want?"

"That's a promise darlin'," Logan pressed a kiss to her hair, much to the astonishment of a blue eyed blonde coming out of a dorm room. He couldn't understand the shock half these kids were showing. What did they think he did? Howl at the moon and devour virgins whole?

Rogue was giggling in his arms, "She's just surprised you're bein' so romantic sugar."

"I'm not fuckin' romantic." He growled in irritation. "I'm mean, nasty, crude and dangerous. But I'm yours."

"Yeah you are sugar," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Damn right," He pushed their door open and heard the lock click. Rogue was using that metal power or hers, or the TK, either one worked. "Now let's get some rest. I'm an old man darlin'. Gotta make allowances."

"Oh, is that what I'm supposed to do?" Her teasing smile ignited something in him and suddenly he was interested in things besides napping. He could sleep anytime after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this is a little lead up to the next arc of plot (I guess that's what you'd call it?). I'm not planning on separating Rogue and Wolverine again but there are...obstacles to beginning their life together. Yeah obstacles...because the course of true love never did run smooth.
> 
> But really neither do the lives of the X-Men do they?
> 
> So on that note...some issues and resolution. But we are headed towards...well lets say our endgame. If you're read my stuff before you know I'm a sucker for happy endings. Or at least happier ones than canon. So sit back, hold on, and enjoy the ride.
> 
> And by all means tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

She'd thought it would be hard to pull the bullets out of Logan's brain. She hadn't thought it would be so sickening talking about how to do it. "Logan said adamantium could only be molded when it was in its liquid form," she murmured as she stared at X-rays of his skeleton. "But I can manipulate metal." She looked at Hank thoughtfully, "Is there any way to get adamantium? The solid stuff? We could see if I can manipulate it."

"I'll check with Charles," The genius nodded. "Determining what our options are for removal before we begin the attempt would be ideal." He pulled the skull X-ray from the group and stuck it over the light screen. "As you can see Rogue, there are several openings in the skull that are naturally occurring."

She nodded and was grateful that Logan was having a run in the woods. Hard as it was to discuss it would be worse if he was listening. "Obviously the mouth, the nasal opening and the eye sockets." Rogue frowned. "I thought about the nose, but I don't know about tearing through all the brain tissue and half of his face to remove the bullets." She pressed a hand to her stomach. Logan's flesh and brain being torn... The very thought made her feel ill. 

"True." Beast was examining the picture of Logan's skull as if it held the answers to major universal questions. "Have you considered using your mutation on him? If you can employ the metal manipulation upon the adamantium?" Dark eyes were kind as they met her green ones. "A touch of your mutation to keep his skin and bone from healing around an incision...we might be able to take the bullets out the way they came in."

"It crossed my mind, but I'm not sure I want to take the chance with his healing factor. It's what kept him alive when the bullets hit his brain after all," Rogue sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. Two days of debate and theorizing and Scott's poisonous looks along with Bobby's boasting and Jubilee's gossip... she was not happy to be back.

"How are you doing?" Hank sat against the table and regarded her with that probing gaze of his. He saw far too much for her comfort. He might not be telepathic like Xavier but very little got by him and he knew her very well. "I know it's not comfortable here. Not for either of you."

"I..." Rogue sighed and shook her head. "I wouldn't want to do this anywhere else but at the same time... I..." She groaned and pushed herself up to sit on the counter. "I gotta talk with Logan about stayin' somewhere else if we want to really consider this home. Like a house on the grounds or maybe an apartment somewhere. A place that's our own territory."

"Cyclops hasn't improved any I take it." Beast was displeased with his colleague and it showed in his tone.

"He won't until Jean wakes up," Rogue sighed. "I wish I could reverse my mutation sometimes. Give back energy rather than take it. If I could get her to wake up and talk to him life would be a lot easier." She scowled in a manner she knew was petulant. "Of course if she hadn't been constantly flirting with Logan, lording it over me and generally being a bitch I might put a lot more effort into that idea."

The scientist smiled. "Have you been writing?" He was always asking that. Always wondering what new seed would sprout in her brain.

"Yeah," She grinned in spite of the situation. "When have I been able to stop?" She took a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "This one might be a little power hungry... But it kinda describes my brain. I call it 'My Realm'."

"Please," He gestured for her to read and leaned forward, listening intently.

She sighed but remembered how adamantly he'd always been in class. Poetry was to be read aloud, it was to be heard and felt with more than just the mind. "As you wish." She took a deep breath and began.

"Quiet hallways  
Locked doors set into whitewashed walls  
Like jewels.  
Sparkling windows open  
To lands never before seen  
In mortal realms.  
The Fay dwell here  
In these lighted halls  
Far from the dwindling dreams  
Of everyday.  
But we dare to go a-hunting.  
My house is but a doorway  
And all this strange, rich terrain  
Mine for the walking.  
I have no fear of little men  
Even Mab, Maeve and all their ilk  
Fear me.  
I make and unmake worlds  
With but a thought  
A drop of ink  
A stroke of my pen."

"I've always enjoyed the echoes of other words in your work," Hank smiled as he digested the words. "You always...pay homage to other poets. Fear of little men."

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushy glen, we dare not go a hunting, for fear of little men," Logan's deep voice spoke from the doorway. He was grinning as he leaned against the doorjamb and she could have basked in that look all day.

"Wee folk, good folk, trooping all together, green jacket, red cap, and white owls feather," Rogue finished the verse with a half smile of her own. She held the paper out to Logan. "For your collection." 

His grin softened into a smile and he strode forward to take it and slide it safely into his pocket before wrapping her in his arms. "Always did have a way of gettin' to me." His gruff voice muttered in her ear. "Now tell me why you're so scared. You reek of it darlin'."

"Because you want me to dig into your brain," Rogue snapped up at him. "I don't wanna hurt you. I'm so sorry if that causes me some anxiety." He was still smiling down at her, the lovesick idiot, as if dragging bullets out of his brain and through his skull was nothing if she was beside him.

“It ain’t like I haven’t been tortured before.” He pointed out in a maddeningly reasonable tone. “I’ll live.”

“That doesn’t make it all right!” She shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. Crying always made her feel so out of control and helpless. It was like something invading her lungs so she couldn’t breathe and her throat closed up while tears streaked her face. It was her body betrayed by emotions and not in the wonderful way like Logan touching her.

“Goddamnit.” Rogue heard him curse under his breath. He hated it when she cried. It was one of the reasons she tried to not do it. Even the Wolverine felt disturbingly helpless when she was upset like this and it made Logan want to go and hit something. “Baby don’t cry.” He was almost pleading and if she wasn’t so aggravated she would have laughed at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Marie lifted her head and stared up at him. How was she going to make him understand? Just because he healed didn’t mean that wounds didn’t hurt. She hated the thought of Logan in pain as much as he hated when she was upset. And this was worse because she would be the one causing the pain. “And don’t tell me you heal. That’s not the point.”

“Darlin’, they gotta come out. I’d rather you than someone else. I know you’ll try to not hurt me.” He was holding her tighter and she heard Hank excuse himself quietly, giving them some privacy. “It’ll be worth it though. I won’t have to wonder about my past. I’ll know.”

She sighed and nodded. But there was nothing in the world that could make her like this. Nothing at all.

8888

Five hours of back breaking, painstaking work and it was done. Two bullets had been extracted from Logan’s brain, ironically using the same adamantium breaks in his skull that they’d created. It had taken Rogue and Hank a while to get a good X-ray of Logan’s skull but in the end it had worked. 

Rogue carefully stood upright and groaned as her back creaked and clicked into place. It wouldn’t have taken so long if she hadn’t been worried about doing as little damage as possible. Beast gave her a toothy smile and offered her a chair. “I must admit, that went much more smoothly than I’d dare hope.”

Her exhausted sigh came out with a smile. “It’s kinda funny. Logan’s been shot in the head more times than I care to recall, but normal bullets don’t give him a problem.” She looked at the two adamantium bullets weighing heavily in her palm. “It’s too bad putting the metal on his skeleton hurts so damn much. I could use one of these to fill in the holes.”

“I doubt we’d be able to accomplish it,” Hank shook his head. “As I understand it, the metal can only be manipulated in liquid form. The melting point is far too high. We haven’t the equipment or resources to manage such a thing.”

“Got some ideas about that,” Rogue smirked. “But I wanna talk to Logan first.” She looked at her lover and stood to tug a blanket over his chest. He’d kept a pair of sweats on for the ‘surgery’ since the lower levels were colder. No reason to strain his healing ability any more than they had to.

“You should get some rest,” Beast suggested. “I doubt he’ll wake up for a while.”

“No, I’ll stay with him.” Rogue narrowed her eyes at Logan’s unconscious form and a frown twisted her lips. “You might want to get the Professor though. Just because I’ve got a couple of telepath’s in my brain doesn’t mean I’m great at mental healing. And I’m definitely not strong enough to paralyze someone like Charles can.”

“No my dear you have other gifts.” Hank chuckled and picked up the phone on the wall. A short conversation later and he nodded. “Charles will be down as soon as Logan wakes up.” He took another blanket from the cabinet and covered her with it. “I’ll be nearby if you need me. But do try to get some rest. After all when Logan wakes he’ll want your attention.”

Rogue couldn’t help but laugh at that. Logan had made a point of staying at her side the last few days. If she wasn’t working with Hank then she was with Logan. And despite what he said it wasn’t only because Scott and Bobby were acting like idiots. 

Scott’s attitude had improved when Jean had woken up. The red headed doctor was still in seclusion but she was allowed visitors and Cyclop’s hostility had been dampened after Jean talked to him. He still didn’t much like Rogue and he seemed to despise Logan but he wasn’t openly aggressive anymore.

There wasn’t much anyone could do about Bobby. He was a prick and seemed destined to stay one. A half smile tugged her mouth upwards; maybe he had an aberrant personality in his brain too? It would explain a lot. 

Exhaustion finally claimed her and she closed her eyes.

8888

The Wolverine’s ferocious growl woke her out of her doze. When she straightened in her chair it was to look into furious hazel eyes. Logan was sitting up on the exam bed and glaring down at her like she was the biggest troublemaker in the world but worse. He was mad as hell. “What the fuck did you do to me? Where’s Kayla?”

Rogue stood and refused to let him intimidate her. “I can twist you up like pizza dough so stop growlin’ at me.” She snapped back at him. “I dunno who Kayla is. As for what I did—“

His hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the floor. It was threatening and if she couldn’t fly it would probably be painful. “Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you?”

Well that was her typical luck. His brain was all scrambled. She could feel how confused he was, angry and worried. Rogue rolled her eyes as Hank hurried into the room only to have Wolverine’s claws snap out with alarming speed. “You come any closer bub and the little girl is shish kabob,” Wolverine threatened. “Now tell me where the hell I am.”

“Xavier’s School for the Gifted,” Rogue told him dryly as she levitated above the floor. “Gifted; meaning mutants.”

“The Cookie Monster kinda clued me in on that one,” Logan’s tone was not amused however humorous Rogue might have found his words. “Now you’re gonna let me outta here—“

“Sorry hon, but until you get your brain unscrambled and your memories in order you’re not going anywhere.” Rogue contradicted him. His claws moved closer to her skin and she shrugged. “You gave me your mutation ‘bout three years ago. On top a that my skin’s invulnerable. I’m stronger than you are. And I can fuckin’ fly. So those…shiny sticks don’t scare me.”

“Yeah?” He growled menacingly, “So fuckin’ fly then.” And he threw her at Hank and made a break for the door.

“Son of a bitch!” Rogue cursed, pivoted in midair and pulled on her ability to manipulate metal to stop her lover in his tracks. “Hank you okay?”

“Perfectly well my dear,” Hank had possessed the sense of mind to duck when Logan threw her. “I must say you are quite acrobatic.”

“Yeah I get a lotta appreciation for that when we all spar,” Rogue gave him a half grin. She carefully levitated Logan over to the exam bed again and sat him on it. Then she held him there. “See?” She floated over to him. “You’re a big ole badass, and most a the time I love it. But every now and then? Well Wolverine, he just gets stubborn.”

He growled at her again and she knew it was because her power was a gentle cage around him. He wasn’t in any mood to care that it wasn’t painful. “You let me go you fuckin’ bitch an’ we’ll see who comes out the better in a fight.”

“Aww…Sugar when you remember who I am you’re gonna owe me a big apology.” She teased as sweetly as she could and pushed past the sick twisted feeling in her lungs. “Tell you what. You get all better an’ we’ll have a nice match in the Danger room. And you can apologize to me before that. But for now, I’m holdin’ you here until the Professor can talk to you.”

“Fuck this noise,” Wolverine was growling, louder than she’d ever heard him before. “You let me outta here.” His claws were digging into the table and his eyes were like molten amber he was so angry.

“Can’t do that sugar. Your memories are all goofed up. Dunno what year you think it is but I can garan-damn-tee you that it isn’t right.” She tilted her head as she heard the Professor’s chair coming towards the infirmary. “This is Professor Xavier. He’ll help you sort through that mess in your head.”

“Rogue my dear, I take it that Logan has awoke with…some confusion?” Xavier always did have a gift for understatement.

“Try woke up on the massively wrong side of the bed without any memory of any of us,” Rogue tried to keep her voice even but she was certain she hadn’t succeeded when Logan’s eyes narrowed and Xavier’s expression softened with sympathy.

“Are you kiddin’ me?” The feral amnesiac stared at her and then the other two incredulously. “Seriously?” From the look on his face and the tone of his voice he didn’t believe she, or they, meant anything to him at all. It was a far cry from the declaration of love he’d given her in gruff but unmistakably sincere tones before they’d begun his procedure.

“Professor, I’m gonna let you take over now,” Rogue snarled the words out. “Before he says somethin’ I’ll have to kick his ass for later.” It was hard to not take it personally when he’d stared at her and denied vehemently that she was anything more than a captor or warm body to him. But that annoying empath in her head was muttering about Logan’s indifference to any of them, not just her. He didn’t know or care who Charles or Hank were either. He and Hank had been friends. It was like his memory was still gone but a different part of it. She looked at Xavier and whatever was in her face the older man agreed that he would assume responsibility for Logan.

“I’ve got him,” Xavier nodded and Rogue decided this was the perfect time to put Nightcrawler’s mutation to use.

8888

It didn’t take her long to develop a routine where she avoided the ‘recovering’ Wolverine as much as possible. She’d developed a sense of where he was in the mansion and shamelessly used Kurt’s ability to leave any room Logan was about to enter. It might be a bit cowardly but she'd decided until she could be calm about it that she'd do better than to expose herself to a situation that was likely to result in tears. Tears would only make him think she was a weak little girl and reinforce the idea that she couldn't possibly mean anything to him.

It had been a week and he still had no idea who she was. He was gruff, rude and generally disinterested in anything to do with the school or the kids. Thus far he’d assigned a nickname to nearly every person he’d met. Professor Xavier had become Wheels, Beast was the Cookie Monster while Storm was Blanca. Rogue guessed that was because of Ro’s white hair. He’d taken one look at Kurt and started calling him Minister. Firestar was Cutie and Pyro became Torch. Warren was extremely disgruntled since Logan had started to call him Fluffy.

Rogue sighed and leaned against the doorjamb that led into the TV room. The Professor had said the confusion upon Logan’s return to consciousness had been caused by the healing of his brain. All of his memories were there but because his healing factor was actively working on repairing the damage, the memories most prominent were those from just before he was shot. Eventually he would remember everyone, and everything, but for now, reclaiming his past was the priority as his healing mutation created new neural pathways to those memories.

Now he was just watching hockey and drinking a beer, ignoring pretty much everyone around him. She had no doubt the he knew where everyone was, but the Wolverine didn’t consider them a threat. Firestar came up behind her and smacked her ass lightly, pouting when Rogue didn’t even startle. “You’re no fun anymore.”

“Let’s face it,” Rogue sighed as Angelica tugged her into the room and onto a couch with Pyro. “I wasn’t much fun to begin with ‘Gelica.”

“Sure you were.” Pyro disagreed. Wolverine gave a warning growl as they talked, irritated apparently that they didn’t care he was watching a game. Out of consideration the younger man lowered his voice. “You just had a twisted sense of humor.”

“It’s not twisted, thank you very much,” Rogue drawled with a dry quirk of her lips. “It’s just warped. Slightly.”

“I guess a lab’ll do that to you,” Angelica sighed. “By the way, when are you going to stop wearing all these clothes?” Her fingers plucked at the long sleeved shirt Rogue was wearing.

“I’m easin’ into it.” The other girl rolled her eyes. “You know everyone is still jittery about me.” She wiggled her bare feet with pleasure and giggled when Pyro caught one and stroked his finger up her instep. “Long’s my feet an’ hands are bare, I could care less about my arms.”

Jubilee and Kitty entered the room and Rogue could practically smell their intent. They were a large part of why she was avoiding Logan until he got his memory back. While he wasn’t regarding her with open hostility anymore neither were they close. And pushing herself on him, making demands and acting like she had rights to him…she couldn’t make herself do it just yet. If he didn't remember her, didn't remember what she was to him...His indifference would be devastating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Annndd... The madness begins again.
> 
> Seriously did no one think that a brain that's been as screwed with as Logan's wouldn't have a few problems?


	18. Chapter 18

Wolverine was not pleased. Displeased was probably the mildest way of expressing his feelings but he’d promised himself that he was not going to go claws out every time something pissed him off. He’d woken up to a beautiful face, but he hadn’t known her. He'd wanted her right off, but he hadn't known her despite his instantaneous desire to have her. Nothing was familiar; nothing was even remotely similar to anything he knew. He couldn’t even tell if he was in the same damn country.

Beautiful turned out to be powerful and more than a little dangerous. Not many had much of a spine once the Wolverine had done growling at them. But she’d given as good as she’d gotten. And then he’d said something that turned her scent sharp and painful. With a few words to the paraplegic she’d left and brimstone had replaced her unique scent.

He hadn’t seen her again. Sure, he'd gotten glimpses and smelt more brimstone than he wanted in a lifetime. He’d heard about her. Everyone was whispering around him. For all like they acted as if they knew him they didn’t seem to realize how well he heard. Whispers might as well be normal voices to his ears. The Rogue had gotten control, the rumors said. But the gossip was edged with caution and fear and talk of someone called Jean. Gossip said other things too, things that sounded too spiteful to be true even to his unfamiliar ears. Name calling was something that never seemed to change. Well, name calling and boys bragging and telling lies about their prowess.

Wheels was helping him, slowly sifting through all the memories crowding his head. He’d explained what had happened, what had been done, at his own request apparently. Beautiful had been waiting for him to wake up because she’d been the one who could remove the bullets. The Cookie Monster had read him the most eloquent and polite riot act he’d ever heard, to his knowledge anyway, about how worried she had been about him. Apparently he’d requested that she do the procedure, not any of the medical doctors, but her personally.

That was just flat out confounding. Not that he’d asked her to do it, if she could hold him still then she could obviously do a lot more. That she was worried was the odd part. Kayla was the only woman he remembered worrying about him. But she’d had ulterior motives, pure as they’d been; he hadn’t truly trusted her at the end.

His head was full of all the shit he’d done. Victor, Stryker, Wade and Gambit, all the others…he’d have to track the gambler down and make sure he was all right. Somehow he’d need to come to terms with Victor, though that was never easy. Vic was his brother though. He didn't have so much family that he could turn his back on his brother.

He sighed and settled on the couch to watch the game. Hockey had been around for as long as he could remember and it was a comfort in the way few other things were. Of course back then it was just a fun game called shinney and no where near as organized. Half the time the dogs got involved, everyone went sliding, it was a glorious mess and a lotta fun. 

He was smirking over a fight that had to be broken up when he felt someone behind him. The crazy kid Torch was on another couch but the one in the doorway was female. He inhaled deeply and realized it was Beautiful. And then a heated presence joined her and the murmur of female voices reached his ears. So Cutie and Beautiful were friends. And pals with Torch too if the way they settled onto the couch with him was any indication.

Why did everyone have to talk during a game? He growled a warning and was ignored. That wasn’t surprising. Beautiful wasn’t afraid of him and the other two seemed content to ignore him though they did lower their voices somewhat. At least they mostly talked during the commercials.

He nearly groaned as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Two of the most annoying girls in the school were making a beeline for his couch. Prissy and Kathy, the two gossips, were probably around eighteen or nineteen and he’d yet to meet a more irritating pair. Prissy acted as if she was better than everyone else and Chatty Kathy would never shut up. If more than a quarter of what they said was accurate it was veiled in so many lies that he couldn’t smell the truth.

Plus the smell of cosmetics, hair spray and perfume clashed horribly in his nose. One more reason he couldn’t sift truth from lies in all their chatter. And of course…they were sitting down with him, trying to cuddle up to him on the small couch he’d chosen because it had almost no room for two let alone three. “You don’t gotta move Wolvie,” Kathy tittered at him. “We’ll just each take a side.”

“I wouldn’t,” He growled the threat and found himself summarily ignored. He was then surrounded by the stench of too many scents and the hot press of flesh against his arms. Bodies hemming him in, pushing, pressing, like being packed into a shelter in London, waiting for the bombs to fall…

He endured as long as he could, ten painful minutes of their jabber, until their voices were ringing in his ears and the words penetrated. “Guess she wasn’t so hot as she thought she was.” One voice had a screeching edge to it.

“Well it didn’t take long,” Prissy was sniffing as if she smelt something foul.

“Well it’s one thing to be a slut but it’s another to be a slut and bad at it.” Kathy was hurling her words like spears at the other couch.

Melancholy and exhausted resignation along with fury, affection and vengeance were reaching his nose from the other couch. Beautiful looked tired, almost drained while Cutie and Torch were narrowing their eyes at the girls on either side of him.

He reached his limit when Kathy's hand ran over his forearm in a caress too possessive to be comfortable to the Wolverine. He snarled, his claws snapping out and jerked away from them both, off the silly little loveseat. He glared down at them from his battle ready stance and growled again. “You don’t touch me like I belong to you unless you wanna lose a hand.” The Wolverine would not tolerate ownership. His mate would not abide another woman’s possessive touch on him. She would be furious. 

The idea sparked something and he inhaled deeply. There was the scent of rage in the air, but who it came from was a mystery and he set that problem aside to pursue the fledgling thought.

Mate. The instinctive title for some unknown woman had come automatically. Wolverine snarled at the two girls instinctively as his brain filed through all his memories to date. Nothing. He could find no one whom he remembered calling Mate. For a Feral it was a word that went beyond spouse, husband, or wife. The human language had no words that encompassed all that a Mate was to a Feral.

“Man you can sit over here if you wanna still watch the game,” Torch was brave enough to speak up and break the tension, unknowingly pulling the Wolverine from his thoughts. “Plenty of room here.”

Wolverine turned to look at the three sitting on the longer couch. It was a sectional thing, curved on one end, and they were lounging on it. Beautiful stood and moved over so there was plenty of room for him on one end sacrificing her relaxed position to do so. He nodded slowly and took a place next to her, leaving enough space that she could curl her feet up if she liked.

“Oooh…look its true lurrrvee…” Kathy drawled in a tawdry imitation of Beautiful’s sweet southern accent. “Or as close as you’ll ever get.”

“Bitch,” Prissy rolled her eyes and the two of them subsided into their own conversation.

He ignored them and studied the pretty girl sitting beside him, if by beside could be interpreted as ‘separated by a foot and a half’. She was slightly flushed and smelled of embarrassment and sorrow with the salt of repressed tears. The redhead reached out a hand and wrapped it around Beautiful’s arm, tugging her closer until Beautiful was laying with her head in Cutie’s lap. Mahogany and pearl hair spread over a slender back and the other girl petted and stroked until Beautiful was more relaxed. 

Her feet had come inches from his thigh when she’d curled her feet up and he looked at them curiously. She had small, almost delicate looking feet, but her soles were callused and hardened. She spent a lot of time without shoes or she practiced martial arts, or both. Her toes were all straight and well-shaped; if they’d ever been broken she’d had them set well. And her toenails were painted a funny iridescent green, like a peacock’s tail.

Without even thinking about it he stroked the back of his finger over her arch and got kicked in the thigh for his trouble. From the giggle and mortified scent he guessed that Beautiful was pretty ticklish and the kick was reflex. “Sorry sugar,” Beautiful apologized.

“I guess you owe me more’n a few kicks before we’re even.” He offered slowly. “Least you didn’t kick me in the balls.”

Her giggle was sweet, infectious as Cutie began to snicker and Torch started to chuckle. He liked her laugh. Even her giggle was throatier, not high pitched. And when the soles of her feet settled against his outer thigh his hand wrapped around her ankle of its own accord and his thumb rubbed over her soft skin.

8888

The TV was still on, playing some banal show that involved men behaving stupidly and women sniggering at them. He woke with a start, his claws sliding out as the laugh track was cued for a particularly loud reaction.

He was alone. From the darkness and silence of the mansion it was well into the night and long past curfew. He exhaled slowly and let his thoughts return to his dream. “Marie.” He murmured the name thoughtfully. Gorgeous green eyes, scars and a mouth that felt like heaven under his. Silken skin and satin hair, long legs and perfect breasts all pressed to his body beneath warm quilts. Soft laughter in his ears and the scent of pure love in his nose when he rubbed his lips over a slender white neck. Loyalty and strength as she let his body cover hers and panting moans of need in his ears. The feel of scars on her thighs under his hands, damp dark curls and the scent of a woman's musk. The Wolverine wasn’t capable of purring but that memory, that dream, had him wanting to. He growled to himself and considered the women he’d met at the school.

He doubted it was anyone younger than eighteen. From what Wheels had said most of the younger women were intimidated by him. Others didn’t match the description. He hadn’t seen anyone with eyes that green. The frown that creased his face was frustrated as he went through his memories. Beautiful had green eyes; at least he thought she did. Couldn’t be sure. She had only met his gaze when he’d been threatening her in the medical bay and that had been fleeting. Her face had been shadowed and her eyes dark beneath long lashes, half hidden under tousled sable and platinum hair.

He could hardly go up to her and ask her to strip so he could see if she had scars. Or kiss her to see if her mouth on his matched that feeling he’d experienced in his dreams. “Mate.” He muttered the word and stood. He could find her and see if he could get a good look at her eyes. He knew her scent at least.

8888

The woman was impossible to find! And for him that was saying something. He could follow her scent through the school but it always ended with the smell of brimstone. She was obviously teleporting elsewhere. In three days of looking he hadn’t seen her once. 

He'd been in the library trying to track her when Cookie Monster had found him. "You might like this back." The blue feral handed him a beat up fabric bound volume with loose papers stuck into the pages. "As I understand it you used to have Rogue read to you from that while you worked on the engines."

The Wolverine regarded the book dubiously. It was an anthology of collected verse. But smack on the cover, almost obscuring part of the title was his handprint outlined in oil. There was no denying the book was his. 

He'd lost track of time that day reading through the book, finding his memories of the first time he'd read it. There were others, of Beautiful reading to him while he lay underneath a car, just as Cookie had said. Her voice was soft and sassy sweet with her accent, interested in hearing what he had to say and telling him her own thoughts. He opened one paper and read it quickly before he looked through the others. He felt a sense of pride when he looked at them but no memories of the author. Wolverine frowned and reread the first one again. "All Good Things..." He muttered and took the book back to his room where he felt safe reading it aloud.

"You had stood before me  
In the spring of my life  
And made me face my death  
In the realization of the fact:  
All Men Do Die.  
And then after teaching me  
All you could of your wisdom,  
When I had come to love you,  
You realized your own death.

You were gone before   
I could thank you,  
Or rage at you.  
For forcing me to face  
My arrogance in my assumption  
That there is time, and   
Plenty, in life.  
For regrets,  
For cabbages and kings,  
And love and all good things..."

He spent his evening reading through all the loose pages. None of them were signed. None of them held any scent but his. But someone had trusted him with these. Someone who had been through a hell to rival his own. Who it could be... That was something to think about. He had no memories to support being a mentor to anyone with this sort of gift. But Cookie had said Rogue had read from this book to him. Was she his Mate? Had his Mate written these verses?

8888

Another day searching and finally he went back down to the medical bay in the hopes of finding Cookie and asking where the hell Beautiful was. She’d either just been there or Minister had been hanging around with Cookie because there was a lot of brimstone in the air. 

But instead of Cookie there was a willowy redhead in the infirmary. “Uh, hey.” He greeted her uncomfortably.

“Hello Logan,” She gave him a cool but friendly smile. “You don’t remember me. I’m Doctor Jean Grey.”

“No, sorry, don’t remember anybody here. Apparently everyone and their brother knows me though.” He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He still wasn’t used to that. People knowing all about him and him not knowing them did not make for an easy Wolverine.

“It’s all right. You’ll remember eventually,” Her voice was regal but kind. He didn’t like her perfume but that wasn’t anything new. “It’s nice for me actually. I was…having problems and I was quite unkind to you and to Rogue because of them.”

“Yeah?” He wasn’t really interested but Rogue was Beautiful’s name and maybe he could gather a little intel here after all. “What’d you do? Throw me in a freezin’ lake?”

“No.” Jean smiled and shook her head. “No I’m afraid I abused my power and your trust. I don’t have good reasons, only excuses. I’m still not entirely well. And I have no idea how I’m going to make amends with Rogue.”

“What’d you do to her?” He leaned against the doorjamb and looked at her curiously. “No offense but the woman’s a powerhouse. Doesn’t seem like there’s much you could do.”

“Never underestimate the spite and cruelty of a woman who believes she is scorned. Or a woman who doesn’t want any competition.” Doctor Grey told him quietly. She raised a hand and a tray of instruments floated over to her counter. “And in spite of my behavior, Rogue helped me.”

“I’m actually lookin’ for her.” He admitted finally. “Thought maybe Cookie would be able to give me a hint. I wasn’t too…pleasant to her when I woke up.”

“Logan you’re not generally pleasant to anyone.” Her smile was amused. “It’s part of your charm. Or so I’ve been assured.” She tilted her head. “I could try to find her if you like.”

“How?” He frowned and thought it over. “Actually, maybe you could answer a question for me.”

“If I can, I will.” She nodded and perched on a high stool, turning to look at him directly.

“I’m lookin’ for someone named Marie.” He pushed the words past his suddenly numb tongue. “There anybody here by that name? Most likely it’d be an adult.”

She turned to the computer and brought up a list but shook her head after a moment’s search. “I have two Marys and one Marie. But the girl named Marie is a toddler. Unless you have a daughter?” She was studying him thoughtfully.

The disappointment of the Wolverine had him leaning more heavily against the doorway and he shook his head slowly. “Nah. No kids that I know of.”

“Well,” she paused and her scent sharpened while her gaze grew distant. “Rogue is several miles west of the mansion. She’s off the beaten path by quite a ways.” Her gaze focused on him again instead of her inner sight. “I think if you head west into the woods you’ll find her eventually.”

He nodded, "Nobody ever told me why you all call me Logan." He offered the statement as a question and her smile twisted slightly.

"You came to us with very little, an old truck, dog tags and the clothes on your back." She said softly. "The tags simply read 'Wolverine'. You told us to call you Logan."

The Wolverine was studying her, trying to determine why she was familiar to him. He remembered a girl with red hair, from long ago but she was long dead. "Did I kiss you at some point?" He was sure he remembered a hot kiss that had only ended in pain.

"Yes. Right before I told you that I couldn't be with you." She nodded a bit sadly. "I wasn't a happy woman. I couldn't seem to be content with the love I had. I teased you, led you on with flirtations and conversations in the shadows. But when you kissed me...I..." She paused and he could smell her shame. "I implied that you weren't good enough for me."

"I used to call you Red." He knew that with certainty.

"You did." She smiled. "You have names for all of us. Not all of them flattering but every one of them accurate in some way." She looked at her screen and took a deep breath. "There are...more than a few people here who go only by their mutant name. You may be the only one who knows who your Marie is."

"And of course my fucked up brain just went and buried it." Wolverine snarled the irritated words out. "Isn't that just a little ridiculous? Apparently I wanted all these memories unburied but now I can't remember why?"

"The why is simple." She shrugged and bent to her microscope before making a note as she continued to speak. "You have always put the safety of others above your own. I wasn't...privy to the decision making process but I can infer from your past behavior that you likely wanted to be sure there was no threat from your past coming for you or the people here."

"I can get that. It makes sense." He sighed. "Just don't care for being an amnesiac a second time you know?"

"Only too well." She smiled at him before she made another note. "If you go down the hall and out the exit you'll be at the west side of the house. Just keep going straight and you'll pick up her scent soon enough."

"Thanks." He went to leave and then turned to look at her. "I never asked. How do you know where she is?"

"I'm a telepath." Her smile was humorous. "And Rogue's mind is...unique. Unmistakable for any telepath."

"Huh." He shook his head and hurried down the hall. Sure enough, right where she said there was an exit. The Wolverine sniffed the area curiously and he had another flash of memory being in these halls, walking next to the Professor and talking about Akali Lake.

8888

Red had been right. Once he hit the woods it wasn’t hard to find Beautiful. All he had to do was listen, take a deep breath and then follow her scent. Of course she could fly. And do that annoying brimstone trick, but even she couldn’t beat his senses out in the open air. He'd been hunting and tracking for over a hundred years. 

As he closed in on her location he heard odd thumping and the scent of burning wood. He hoped if she’d built a fire that she’d had the sense to dig a pit for it. Whatever she was doing to make that thumping noise was beyond his reasoning.

The clearing he came to was unexpected. But from the looks of things it hadn’t been there long. A few stumps still remained on the edges and the thumping he’d heard turned out to be logs being dropped into a pile. There were a few trees that were still standing. Mostly oaks though there was a maple or two.

In the middle of the new clearing stood a small tent beside a well dug fire pit with smoke rising out of it. Beautiful was hovering in the air another log in her hands and he got a first hand demonstration of her strength as she gave the wood a negligent little push and set it soaring over to the pile with a loud thump.

She turned to look at him afterwards and flew closer, hovering a few feet out of his arms reach. “Something I can do for you?” Beautiful didn’t seem particularly glad to see him. But judging from the clearing around her she was a bit busy. Her hair was bound back, tight and businesslike at the base of her neck and her eyes were dark with shadow still.

“Wanted to see you,” He shrugged and moved forward towards the fire pit. He nodded approvingly after a moment’s inspection. It was dug very well, lined with stones and surrounded by more stones. The area was clear of dry leaves and pine needles so any spark that escaped wouldn’t start a forest fire. Whoever had taught her woodcraft had done a good job.

"Well you've seen me." She shrugged and landed nearby, walking over to the fire pit. "Somethin' else you wanted sugar?"

"You did a good job with this." He commented on the fire pit mostly because he didn't have anything else to say. He hadn't gotten to talk with her much since he'd woken up. A few words during a hockey game didn't count to his mind.

"I had a good teacher." She picked up a stump and sat it down near the pit. Another stump served as her stool as she took a seat. "You didn't come out here to compliment me on my wood craft." A graceful hand, white as lilies and looking just as soft gestured to the other stump. "Have a seat and get whatever it is off your chest." Beautiful's mouth curved in a smile and she didn't seem to be seeing him for a moment. "God knows you deserve the chance to talk. I know you haven't gotten all your memories back."

"How can you tell?" Wolverine tilted his head as he took his seat. Unlike the last time he'd seen her, today she was dressed in tough looking work clothes. A flannel shirt way too big for her, thick jeans and a thermal undershirt with sturdy boots matched the tight coil of hair at the base of her neck. She seemed more relaxed but at the same time there was nothing soft about her today. She had her guard up for some reason.

"I know you sugar." Beautiful chuckled and shrugged. "If you remembered everything you'd be a lot happier."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I remembered, something, coupla days ago." He remembered that flash of knowledge, that feeling, absolute rightness and the rage he'd had to contain. "When Prissy and Kathy were trying to manhandle me--"

"Sorry, who?" She shook her head and Wolverine remembered that she hadn't been around to learn all the names he had for the kids. 

"Uh Prissy is the girl who can melt through walls?" He explained with a smirk. "And Chatty Kathy is the mouth with fireworks."

"Kitty and Jubilee." Beautiful nodded her understanding. "So them grabbing onto you the other night sparked somethin'?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and just for a second enjoyed the clean air in his lungs. "I had this thought...just this certainty... My mate would be furious if I let them touch like they owned me. Nobody was allowed to touch like that except her. You know?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah that I get." She smiled again. "So you remembered that you have a woman. That's good."

He studied her and inhaled again. She seemed a bit more relaxed and her smile seemed pleased for him. It was always an oddity to him, how easily the Wolverine could smell truth on someone. "An' when I woke up later, remembered a name. Marie." He watched her closely as he said the name and saw a spark of recognition in her eyes. Her eyes were a deep dark green, just like the forest around them. "No record of a woman named Marie at the school though."

"No." Her voice was soft. "Lotta the kids only use their mutant names. Depends on where they came from." She looked at him thoughtfully, wariness in her gaze. "Did you remember anything else?"

"Green eyes." He said in his quietest voice. "She has scars. Surgical scars and marks like she's been tortured." The Feral shifted slightly but remained on his stump. Last thing he wanted was to spook her or make her think he was going to try to strangle her again.

"Present tense." She noticed. "You think she's alive."

"Yeah. That's how it feels." He stared at her, trying to read each flicker of expression and the minute darkening of her eyes. "You got green eyes." He told her. "Dunno if you got scars. But I remember one more thing." Wolverine deliberately relaxed his body. He'd learned a long time ago that if he was at least slightly less tense people didn't expect an attack.

"What's that sugar?" Beautiful's mouth tilted in a half smile, dry and darkly amused by something. Her scent twisted bitterly and he lunged.

She could fly and she might be invulnerable but he was damn fast and she'd been surprised. Rolling with her off the stump and onto the dirt was a lot more fun than he'd had any right to expect. And when she was trapped under him the Wolverine growled and took her mouth.

God! Hot and sweet and perfect. Heaven under his lips as she gasped and he groaned and took the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue. The taste of her was beyond any other woman he'd ever had. All he wanted was more. She was his. The taste of her was what haunted his memories. Her taste and her scent. He'd gotten close enough during the hockey game to smell her scent, pure and sweet and that had triggered his dream. Even with their history together temporarily lost to him he couldn’t forget her taste, scent or the feel of her beneath him.

She was shivering under him, her hands fisted in his collar and hair even as she devoured his lips right back. One of her hands slid down between their bodies and grasped him boldly, stroking through his jeans. "Is this what you remember sugar?" She muttered the question against his lips.

"No." He groaned and rolled again, pulling her over him so he could see her face in the light. Those burning emerald eyes were the ones he'd seen. His mate. Marie. "This is what I remember." He sat up, held her hips to his and wrapped his hand around her hair. His kiss wasn't gentle; he was a rough, rude and possessive male. "I remember your eyes. Your mouth like heaven under mine. And your scent. God, your scent in my nose...so good." He dipped his face to her neck and collarbone and inhaled deeply.

"Well until you remember a bit more...this is as far as we go." She informed him dryly. Those green eyes were warm but still a bit watchful. Not that he could blame her. The man she'd taken to mate was buried under the man he used to be. "Why'd you think I've been keepin' my distance sugar?"

"I thought you were pissed at me." He shrugged, not able to really blame her. "I was kinda an ass."

"Wow, there's somethin' new under the sun." She chuckled, "Logan was an ass." 

"Didn't get the impression I was usually an ass to you though." He remarked and knew that he was right. Her reactions weren't practiced enough for his behavior to be normal for her.

"Not normally no." His woman shrugged again. "But we knew this could happen. It's why I stayed. The man might not remember me but the Wolverine?" Her palm rested over his heart. "The Wolverine can't forget his mate. You just needed some time."

"Time and distance huh?" He looked around. "You've been sleepin' out here." It wasn't a question. He could smell the sleeping bag with her scent inside the tent and it was strong enough that she'd been out here at least a week.

"Well yeah. You're in our room." She rolled her eyes and that felt so familiar he almost laughed. 

"Beautiful you really oughta have kicked me out. Why should you go without a bed so I can act like a dick?" He chuckled and let his hand drift down her back. "What're you doin' out here anyway?"

"Professor says we've got a new Feral student coming, he thinks." She shrugged. "I pointed out that a young Feral might not do so well in the mansion. Jackal's okay for now but someone really new? And very young? Lots of smells, noise and depending on how acute the senses are? Lots of distractions. So the decision was to renovate or rebuild the various outbuildings on the estate." She indicated the stone foundation, fireplace and chimney with a tilt of her head. "Used to be a gameskeeper's cottage. Only thing that wasn't falling apart was the stone."

"Need a hand?" He was enjoying how she felt, straddling his hips but sooner or later she was going to climb off him.

"Gotta get a tarp spread out over the logs, get them drying out so they can be cut down." She told him and as he'd suspected she would, floated off of his body. "I read that if you stack the logs across each other, and then the opposite way, that air circulates and the wood'll dry better."

"Better to put 'em on the stone. Leave the logs on the ground the bottom layer'll be worthless from the damp." He told her.

Her saucy grin as she grabbed her tarp and began tying it to the trees she'd left around the foundation nearly had him trying to grab her for another kiss. But after a good afternoon's work, logs drying under the tarp, and a cup of campfire coffee Beautiful gave him a kiss of her own accord.

"C'mon Beautiful," Wolverine grinned down at her. "Let's go an' get some grub."

"So you gotta tell me somethin'." She began to walk back with him after carefully extinguishing the fire. His grunt of acknowledgement got a good humored shake of her head but she continued with her question. "You gave everybody else a nickname. Why didn't you give me one?"

"I did." He looked at her curiously. "You're Beautiful. 'S your name. Since I woke up."

"Huh." She smiled slightly. "Wish I'd known earlier. Mighta made me feel a bit better." He gave her a curious look and she elaborated. "You're the only one who's ever told me that I was beautiful Logan."

It might be a selfish thought but he liked that a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

Rogue slanted a look at Logan and covered her smile with her hand. He hadn't regained his memory yet, though he claimed kissing her definitely made him not care as much at least for the moment. He was slowly but surely working his way through what he had recalled so far. But he couldn't stand to be idle while he did his thinking. Apparently hard work was second nature to him. He was covered in sawdust and sweat, so much so that he'd said he was going to just dive into the lake and get half clean that way before he went back to the school.

"Laughin' at me over there?" He accused in a mock angry voice as he cut another chunk of log into even boards.

"You have sawdust and woodchips in your hair," Rogue finally just began to laugh. "You look ridiculous." He made a rude noise and continued working while she concentrated on the logs in front of her. They'd had a hard rain a few days after the logs had been left to dry. Now she was trying to use Phoenix's talent to dry the logs without incinerating them. It was a slow and careful process but it was working. 

"And you're sweatin' through your shirt Beautiful." He teased back. That had been a nice change. Around her at least he was relaxing enough to tease. Painful though it might be that he didn't remember their history together he did trust her and that was some comfort. While they'd been working he'd told her about his history, his memories to date, including the fact that Victor Creed, the infamous Sabretooth was his half brother.

"Mississippi ladies don't sweat," Rogue stuck out her tongue at him. "We glow."

"You glow anymore an' you're gonna look like a wet light bulb." He finished the boards and moved them underneath the tarp. Thankfully Ororo had agreed to let know if another storm was on the way. "C'mon. Professor wanted you to work with the Tin Man today remember?"

"Tin Man, Cookie Monster, Wheels..." She rolled her eyes and moved the log under the tarp. "Sometimes I wonder if you just can't remember everyone's name."

"I remember yours." His hands were huge, wrapped around her waist and bringing her body close to his. "My Marie." That wonderful firm, hot mouth descended to hers again and for a moment all she could feel was the heat of his kiss, the near frantic beat of his heart against hers and the rush of blood through her body. That hadn't changed. The emotions she felt from him now, now that he wasn't guarded and uncertain, were the same as he'd felt before the surgery.

"Hmm...Sugar you really are bad for my equilibrium." She leaned against him after he released her mouth. It would be so easy to just fall into bed with him, to let emotions and sensation take over. But if she panicked, if the nightmares started again, Wolverine wouldn't know what to do and without that knowledge she could hurt him badly and not just physically.

"And you're the reason I get no sleep." He muttered against her forehead. "Why won't you just share a bed with me?" His hands were rubbing up and down her spine persuasively. "I get that until I remember us we shouldn't have sex. This ain't about that."

"Sugar I..." She hesitated. How could she tell him that she didn't trust herself? She was afraid she'd get so desperate to be close to him that she'd seduce him. That she'd push him into sex just so he'd remember her.

"You don't trust me." He growled and it had more hurt in it than anger. Golden eyes glared down at her and dared her to disagree. She didn't need the empathy she'd absorbed to know how much pain she'd just caused him. 

"I don't trust me!" She threw the confession at him. "Sugar...you're the only one I truly trust here. You...you're the one who knows everything. Everything that happened to me. How fucked up I was." A deep breath and staunch control kept the tears from overflowing her eyes. "I don't trust myself to share a bed with you and not...expect the understanding you had of me before to be there now. I want to...God! I want to sleep with you. I want us to..." She forced herself to swallow the sob that tried to escape. "I want you inside me...so badly. But I could hurt you...and I couldn't stand that."

"Shit." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "The scars. Those are from a lab. Not surgery to help you after an accident like I thought. You got out of a lab." He stumbled and sat down hard on the ground. "Shit, Marie I'm sorry. I'm sorry I thought..." 

"You thought it was 'cause I didn't trust you." She knelt in front of him and pressed her palm to his cheek. "Logan, I love you. I trust you. But there are things that terrify me still. And I don't want to hurt you or disappoint you."

"Oh fuck that." He stood as abruptly as he'd sat and grabbed her up against his body for a hard kiss. "You're sleepin' with me from now on Beautiful. I don't care if I gotta wear jeans to bed. I want you naked and warm under those quilts with me so I can breathe you in. And if I do somethin' that scares you...well, you’ll tell me, I'll back off and we'll figure another way of doin' things."

She sighed and let him have his way. It was weakness but it had been weeks since she'd slept beside him and the lack of his warmth made the nights seem endless. The worst that could happen was a nightmare. It wasn't as if he could hurt her. She knew her skin didn't turn on in her sleep, not even during the nightmares. But if she hurt him...if she used the absorbed mutations on him...she'd have to be very careful. "All right." She inhaled and began to float out of his grip. "I'll grab my bag."

"Your bag?" His eyebrows rose and then lowered dangerously. "You've been living out here? Not just sleeping?"

"Sugar, pick your battles." Rogue retorted. "I'm gonna be livin' in your room. You really wanna start a fight now?"

"No." She could almost taste his irritation as she teleported back, grabbed her bag and popped back in front of him again. "No I don't wanna fight now. Later maybe." He grinned down at her. "You said somethin' about the Danger Room?"

"You don't wanna take me on when you're still ignorant hon." Rogue shook her head with a laugh. "'Sides I gotta get to work with Piotr and Professor X."

"Mind if I sit in?" He asked hopefully. "Maybe I'll recognize something."

She nodded and pretended to recoil, "Long's you shower first. Whew..." She waved a hand in front of her face. Green eyes sparkled mischievously for a moment before her stoic expression broke and she began to giggle. "That's some cologne Wolverine."

His reaction, predictably enough, was like that of any boy who's trying to make his girl squeal. The mighty Wolverine began to rub his sweaty sawdust covered hair all over Rogue's face, making kissy noises as he did so. She was pretty certain that her giggling shrieks hurt his ears but when she began to run the only thing he could do was chase her.

A diving tackle landed them in the lake. Drenched, but considerably less odiferous Logan began to chuckle evilly as Rogue backed away from him, still giggling. Thankful that she'd had the sense to drop her bag before she'd been pulled into the lake, Rogue grabbed it and ran.

8888

To say that the session with Piotr and Xavier had not gone well would be an understatement. Rogue groaned and felt Wolverine' hand rub her spine in silent support. He was taking this better than she had even if he was growling every other minute.

It had started out all right. Logan had taken a seat near the window while she'd sat in one of Xavier's desk chairs. Piotr had brought his sketchpad and taken a seat at Xavier's desk so he had a stable surface for his drawing. The Wolverine had been watchful, protective but she'd felt perfectly safe. This was a chance for her to help, to do something about the damn lab and the mutants that might still be trapped there.

"All right Rogue," Professor Xavier's voice was as soothing as he could make it. "If you'll try to project one face, I'll do my best to 'catch' it and reinforce it for Piotr."

"I'll try to keep 'em straight." She'd been nervous. "Some of 'em, might not be mutants. The guards or the scientists..."

"It's okay Rogue," Colossus had grinned at her. "We'll both just do our best, yes?"

And they had. Unfortunately after about six faces Logan had wandered over. His eyes had widened and he looked at Rogue in shock. He hadn't said anything but Xavier's sharp look at Logan and then at her had not been reassuring. Two more faces and Xavier was looking fit to curse. Logan looked at one of them and shook his head. "Beautiful, where'd you see this one?" He held up the sketch of a man with a wicked grin and close dark hair. Muttonchops and a hint of fang in his grin completed the impression of a very dangerous individual.

"He was in the thoughts of another mutant I was forced to absorb. He was in the facility but I don't recall meeting him." She had looked at Piotr and sent him one more picture.

That one got Xavier actually cursing. "Rogue, I cannot believe you haven't mentioned this before." He gave her a stern look just short of a glare. "Surely you cannot claim ignorance of who this is?"

"His name is Erik," Rogue looked up at Logan who was standing protectively near her chair now and giving the professor a hard look of his own. "He's a German immigrant and he survived the concentration camps." She looked back at the professor with a slight frown. Why was he so upset? What had she done wrong?

"He is Magneto, a highly dangerous mutant known for leading the Brotherhood, among other things." Xavier snapped. "You have had this man in your mind for who knows how many years and yet never saw fit to mention it?"

"Contrary to what you might believe, I don't gain the entire life story of a mutant through absorption." She barely kept herself from snarling the words as she finally got an inkling of his concerns. "I got enough to learn German from him, to know about his childhood, to see what happened to him when he was younger. There were a few memories from later in his life but at no time did he refer to himself as Magneto in those memories."

"Wheels what the hell are you so pissed about?" The Wolverine's words had a low rasping quality to them that she knew from experience was the precursor to a growl of fury. He might feel grateful to Xavier for helping him but that didn't mean the professor had the right to speak to his woman with such accusation in his tone. 

"She has not one but several enemies of the X-Men in her mind but she has said nothing of them," Xavier retorted. "Apart from the possibility of Rogue losing control and someone like Magneto governing her, we could have used this information to stop them."

"How?" Rogue snapped at him. "We haven't gone up against any of these mutants. They're most likely still in the lab. You think I wouldn't have noticed if one of the people in my head was right in front of me? I'd recognize each of them."

"Are there more?" The look Xavier was giving her was not friendly. It took everything she had to not shrink in on herself.

"A few. Some I only saw, didn't absorb them. Some of them have purely physical talents and I don't take on extreme physical attributes." Rogue forced the words past her lips. "I don't know how many were in the labs that I didn't see."

"I want every face you saw." The Professor hadn’t been asking.

8888

He was getting the oddest feeling of déjà vu, not that such a sensation was out of the norm these days. But it happened more and more around Marie. When he’d mentioned it her mouth had curved into a smile and she’d suggested that perhaps it was a precursor to his memories of her rising to the forefront of his mind. Or maybe just a way to remind him that he knew her, that she was his and this should be familiar.

To get his brain on board with the rest of him he’d take the weird feelings. Especially if it meant he would have a better idea of what to do when Beautiful was so upset. “Years.” She was saying. “It’s been years that I’ve lived at the school. Years of training and learning and dealing with all these bratty kids who’ve never even seen the inside of a lab. Kids who thought it was funny to torment me over scars and not being able to touch and my friendship with you. I was raped over and over in those laps and then the kids here called me a whore. I never once did anything to them.”

“Whadda ya mean tormented?” That got his attention right quick and with a growl to punctuate the question. The rape he’d revisit at another time. It was obvious she’d already told him all about it and he wasn’t going to make her go over it again. It just made a little more sense why she’d been worried about sleeping with him before he got all his memories back.

“Don’t get all worked up about it Sugar.” His darlin’ soothed him as best she could while her own mental state was in an uproar. He hadn’t had so many friends in his life that he could take her gentle kindnesses for granted and he was willing to bet the life he couldn’t remember wasn’t much different.

“I’m gonna get a lot more worked up if you don’t tell me what the fuck you meant by tormented.” He snarled, wound his finger around a lock of her silky hair and tugged to get her attention. “Maybe my memory is fucked up but that don’t mean you ain’t mine Beautiful. So let’s hear it.”

“Whoever woulda thought we’d be goin’ over this again.” Her murmur was amused. “You know how Prissy and Kathy were rubbin’ up on you? And the names they were callin’ me? It’s been like that. Those girls took a dislike to me since you’re the one who brought me here and pretty much announced that I was your responsibility. They were jealous.” Now that he just didn’t get and it showed on his face. “Sugar they were jealous because they were interested in you. They thought the only reason you weren’t interested in them was they weren’t old enough. But here I was, only a year or so older’n them an’ you were pretty much claimin’ me.”

“Well at least I had that much sense.” Wolverine wasn’t feeling too thrilled with his idiotic other self who’d bring a girl from a lab to a zoo like Xavier’s school. “Didn’t all that stop when I put a ring on your finger?” He held up her left hand and rubbed his thumb over her bare ring finger and she froze slightly in his arms. He looked at her hand and then at her face and growled again. “Don’t tell me.”

“You put your tags around my neck before they sent you away for more’n three years.” Rogue offered that as if it was supposed to be consolation. “It isn’t like either of us has a lot of money sugar.”

“They sent me away from you?” He stared down at her and noted the melancholy twist of her lips even as she leaned back so her cheek was against his neck. “Why the hell’d they do that? What’d I do? Take you to bed before you were legal?”

“No.” Beautiful actually laughed at that and began to explain about Jean and Scott and how Jean had been before the last few weeks. Hearing about his long absence, his method of courting her during the holidays, (she might not have realized but he damn sure knew what his other self had been doing with all those gifts) and what had happened while he’d been gone got him growling in frustrated fury. Bobby Drake and his attitude was the last straw.

“The fuck was wrong with me?” He roared the question as his claws erupted from his knuckles in a burst of strangely satisfying pain and blood. “Shoulda taken you with me. I had any sense I’d never a left you here alone. What happened to me? Did someone come along and put my balls in a jar that I just did whatever they told me? Nobody separates me from my mate.” He growled down at his Marie to punctuate the statement appropriately. “Nobody.”

“Don’t you yell at me Wolverine.” Marie wasn’t taking any nonsense from him and her snippy tone proved it. God he loved that. No wonder she was his. Anybody who could stand up to him when he was ready to kill or maim someone was a keeper. “I dunno what happened with you but I’d bet it had something to do with losing your memories.” She coaxed him back down on the bed and stroked her hand up and down his chest. “I’ve noticed that since you’ve regained your old memories that you’re a lot more…integrated.”

“Integrated?” He looked at her. “How’d you mean darlin’?” Wolverine wanted her closer, and he pulled her into his lap without even thinking about it.

“Before…I could always tell the two sides of you.” Those gentle fingers were stroking over his face now. “There was Logan, the man. And there was the Wolverine, the animal.” She soothed his irritated growl with a kiss on his pulse. “It didn’t matter to me. I love you both. And I could always tell the difference with your eyes. Wolverine makes your eyes glow amber.” She smiled up at him. “But now, it’s like both sides of you are meshing better. The man doesn’t seem to have a leash on the Wolverine. You’ve always got that amber in your eyes, not always predominant but it’s there.”

“’S how it should be.” Wolverine grunted. “Gotta be whole, can’t split myself down the middle. Too much…overlap between the man and the animal. That’s what Feral is.”

“I know. But I think…when you lost your memory you mighta lost that balance. Lost whatever part of you accepted and understood that.” Beautiful’s eyes were almost glowing emerald as she smiled up at him. “Even if you don’t remember a lot about me yet, it’s worth it. You’re more…at peace with yourself. I’m glad for that.”

“Yeah, me too.” He nodded and looked down at her. “I want those memories of you though Marie. I want to remember you tellin’ me your name. And when we first met. And the first time I kissed you. The first time for everything with you. I want that back.” He realized his claws had retracted and half smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. “But right now...before someone else comes to order us around…I’m gonna do what I shoulda done five years ago.”

“What’s that sugar.” She grinned at him and he smiled back, wicked thoughts on his lips.

“I’m gonna put a ring on it.”

8888

She hadn’t believed him, or maybe she thought he was joking. He couldn’t be sure. But she hadn’t argued with him. When he’d ordered her to get dressed her only caveat was that he’d better find a nicer tone of voice when he was talking to her or he could find himself a new place to sleep.

He’d pulled on a slightly better pair of jeans and a shirt that she tossed to him. He recognized it, vaguely, as something he might have worn with a suit once upon a time. His boots and jacket and then he sat on the bed and watched Marie get dressed.

She’d pulled her clothes out of her bag, and did something to shake the wrinkles out of them before she pulled them on. Her perfume was next, tiny dabs on her skin, tickling his nose pleasantly. It added jasmine and oranges to her own scent along with a touch of vanilla and didn’t smell so strongly that it made him sneeze.

When he commented about liking it she’d thrown a grin at him and told him he’d bought it for her. She pushed her feet into a pair of heels and did something to her face with a couple of little brushes before she grabbed her own jacket and pronounced herself ready.

Getting to New York was a bit more difficult but it wasn’t that far and he was damned if he was going to ask permission to leave. Beautiful just shook her head when he said the truck wouldn’t do and led him to a car. It was a discreet Lexus in gunmetal grey and didn’t shout money but it would be comfortable.

It also, as he found out on the road, had a hell of a motor in it.

8888

Well he’d surprised her. That was for damn sure. They’d barely made it to the bank before closing hours but the minute he’d said James Logan Howlett the manager had come rushing over. All the kow-towing was damned irritating but he would tolerate it from the idiot banker to get the job done. The heavy card in his wallet pretty much guaranteed Marie could have any ring she wanted.

He usually couldn’t care less about such things, Feral mutants not being known for wearing jewelry or fine clothing. But it had been fun to swan in and out of Cartier’s when all of their rings seemed obnoxiously huge on Marie’s delicate fingers. And his mate had been so deliciously shocked when he’d just sneered at the selection. He had found a pretty set of pearls in coppery brown and grabbed those up. The heavy black American Express card had silenced any less than flattering remarks about his wardrobe.

Even more fun was fastening the pearls around Beautiful’s neck and handing her the earrings. He’d gotten to sweep that gorgeous fall of hair out from under the fat pearls and nodded in satisfaction as they gleamed against her white skin. He eyed the ring and the bracelet critically and when she shook her head agreed that they’d be a bit much. Back into the box and Cartier bag they went. 

Tiffany’s was still just as classy despite the amount of trash that shopped there. Every moron and his brother wanted their girl to have that blue box. But their rings were more delicate and matched his mate's hands. As stores went their jewelry suited Marie a lot better. 

He’d splurged a bit there, finding her a watch in steel and platinum along with some dangly earrings with different colored stones. Apparently the fashion was to have an anklet, bracelet or necklace of large open chain with a Tiffany heart charm on it so he teased his girl into admitting which she liked best and grabbed one. He liked their platinum combs too; they almost matched the pearly white streak in her hair. 

She’d tried to argue that he was spending too much money on her and that she didn’t need a ton of jewelry. But then he’d steered her towards the engagement rings and the discussion with the clerk distracted her. The engagement ring ended up being a little unusual, the diamond flanked by deep green emeralds on either side of it. But the clerk had promised the wedding band could be made to match. 

He hadn’t wanted to wait, sliding the ring onto her finger right in the store. “Promise you, won’t ever leave you alone in this world Marie.” Wolverine had growled the words. “I’ll marry you tomorrow if you say. Long’s you’ll be mine.”

“Aw sugar, I’ve always been yours. It’s been everybody else that hasn’t caught on.” Her smile had been for him and him alone. At that point he hadn’t been able to resist kissing her and it had only been the amusement of the clerk that had drawn him away from Beautiful and her sweet mouth.

It had been late when they’d arrived back at the mansion. But she’d slid across the bench and leaned against him for the entire drive. They’d sat in the car and kissed for a while, necking like teenagers until reality intruded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So a little bit of fluff and some bad to go along with the good. I always got the impression that Xavier didn’t quite trust Rogue to not turn on them because of all the foreign entities in her brain. And I didn’t think finding out all at once that she had more than a few of their enemies in her head would be something Xavier could overlook. However serene and wise he acts, now and then he’s going to screw up and his first instinct is always going to be protecting ‘his children’.
> 
> So to lighten that up I really wanted Wolverine/Logan to be fairly outraged over his own behavior and determined to do something to correct it.


	20. Chapter 20

Reality took the form of Polyphemus who seemed to think he was required to keep track of every automobile in the garage. Wolverine wasn’t thrilled with the car door being pulled open and Marie being jerked away from him in an unceremonious fashion. He was even less thrilled when Marie’s scent charged with fear.

The growl he let out had the advantage of momentarily stunning Poly. His claws didn’t do the car any good but he managed to burst out of the vehicle on Marie’s heels.

In a move that might seem wise at first but verged on suicidal the X-Man held Marie in front of him. “Let her go,” Wolverine growled. The way the jackass with red specs was holding her was a bit too much like a shield for his liking.

“Not until you calm down Wolverine.” Poly retorted. “She’s not in any danger from me.” It was clear he believed that but also obvious to any Feral that Marie was terrified. Her eyes were staring straight ahead as if she wasn’t seeing anything. Her breathing was erratic, and her heartrate had spiked dangerously.

“You scared her into a panic attack you moron!” He snarled the words out and moved a step closer. “Now let go of her and if you want a fight I’ll fuckin’ give you one. I heard about how you treated her. You got no right to touch her like that.”

Marie was struggling now, her breathing coming faster and faster and tears streaking down her cheeks in her panic. A low keening moan, the sound of a wounded animal rose in her throat and savaged the heart of the Wolverine. It was pure, polarizing, horrifying agony. That sound and the scent of her fear was going to drive him mad, most likely in the form of attacking the jackass holding her. As it was his growls were so constant that his words were coming out in a near roar.

“What in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?” Rescue came in the unlikely form of Red, Cutie and Cookie Monster with Cookie bellowing his outraged question. 

“Scott release Rogue at once!” Red’s voice came on the heels of Cookie Monster’s and was backed up with a mental slap that even Wolverine could feel the echoes of.

Marie whimpered and he guessed she’d felt it too but she made a beeline for his arms when Polyphemus reluctantly let her go. The car dipped under the weight of his skeleton but it gave him a bit of a lap to hold her on while he tried to soothe her.

“Scott go inside,” Red ordered. Wolverine could almost hear the whip cracking. “Angelica, would you inform the Professor that Logan and Rogue have returned? And that their errand apparently had nothing to do with whatever he feared?”

Cookie Monster was approaching them carefully, his large fuzzy form slow and his gaze indirect. He clearly was trying to not provoke Wolverine into an attack. His voice was low and gentle. “Wolverine, in order to slow her panicked breathing, put a hand on her ribs and gently press. Help her regain a healthy rhythm.”

It was easy to forget the man was a medical doctor as well as a genius in other fields. When Marie’s breathing eased somewhat Red moved closer and gently touched the dark haired woman’s skull. “It’s all right. You’re safe with Logan. No one will hurt you here. Hank and Logan and I won’t let anyone touch you like that again.” For such a chilly woman Red could be very soothing and comforting when she wanted to be.

It took what was probably an hour but eventually Beautiful calmed enough to feel embarrassed about her reaction to what had happened. Cookie Monster merely gave her a pat on the back and informed them that he and Ro would be in their room should he be needed further.

Red, however, stayed until Marie was on her feet and helped her retrieve her purse and its belongings from the car. Wolverine let her do whatever it was women did while they put the spilled things back in the purse while he retrieved the bags from the trunk.

8888

She had no idea what had happened. She’d gone from kissing Logan to a hard hand on her shoulder jerking her backwards. 

Then it was all white coats and needles, steel tables and manacles holding her down while she was unable to even scream. White light, grey walls and the smell of damp concrete invaded her senses while the cologne one of the scientists wore made her want to throw up. And the pain…

Injections followed by seizures, scalpels and spreaders pushed into her flesh and what felt like boiling water seared her muscles down to the bone. 

And she still couldn’t scream.

8888

A mental slap to her frontal lobe gave her a sense of reality again. It felt like her lungs wouldn’t work and every part of her body ached but she could see Logan and even if she stumbled a bit, his strong arms grabbed her close and held her against his body. That was more reassuring than anything else.

She could feel Hank, hear his concerned voice, and Logan’s growl was a low reassuring rumble in her ears. Her breathing eased, and some of the white light faded from her vision. The shadows didn’t seem to be made of screams and terror but it was still difficult to separate reality from memory.

Jean’s hand was gentle as it touched her, her voice slow and cool, like fresh water in her ears. The words were soft, reassuring, gently reinforced with a delicate and supportive mental touch. It helped clear her mind of the memory, helped her come back to her physical location.

She still ached and felt as if she was shaking but by the time Jean had removed her hand and Hank had patted her on the back she could stand again.

“Let’s get your purse and your things.” Jean was calm and matter of fact as she leaned forward to pick up Rogue’s keys and sundries that had fallen on the floorboards. Rogue watched bemused as Jean used a touch of her telekinesis to retrieve anything that had bounced under the seat. “Been shopping?”

“We…went to New York.” Rogue murmured as she pushed her wallet back into its pocket and her keys where they belonged. Her lipstick and mirror along with the little box of mints and her other box with emergency medicine were tucked away when Wolverine rounded the trunk and slipped an arm around her waist. His other hand held the shop bags.

“Couldn’t believe I’d left her alone here,” Wolverine was still very golden eyed and possessive. He nuzzled her neck with his mouth and took a deep breath against her skin. She could feel him trying to calm his more aggressive side. “Tags ain’t enough to show she’s mine. Wanted to get a ring on her finger ‘fore another day went past.”

Jean blinked, looked at him and then looked at Rogue’s left hand. Her serene expression split into a wide grin, mischief and pleasure warring in her eyes. “Well done Logan.” She leaned forward to kiss Rogue’s forehead. “And thank you, Marie, for helping me. I doubt Scott and Charles would be alive if you hadn’t.”

Rogue was pretty sure she wasn’t showing to advantage tonight. “How’d you… I mean I never—“

“How did I know your name?” Jean smiled gently. “You were so careful when you took down the block in my mind you didn’t realize that we were… well, mind melded, to use the Star Trek term. You were able to work on my mind and I saw yours. I don’t think you would have been able to help me if you hadn’t let me in like that.”

“Shit.” Rogue groaned. “Damn, I’m so sorry Jean. That musta been like a circus in your head.”

“No, honestly not. Maybe you don’t realize, but when you were…fixing the block? Let’s say fixing,” Jean decided with a smile, “When you were doing that, your mind wasn’t divided. You were a cohesive unit, one whole entity, rather than yourself and all the other mutants that live within your mind. Because you took control.”

“I wonder why it’s not like that alla the time?” Rogue leaned against Logan and sighed tiredly.

“You need to rest,” Jean observed. “But at a guess, I’d say it's because you don’t feel the need to exert that control all the time. You’re fine with the way you are.” She smiled and that red headed mischief shone through her face. “And it keeps snoops like us telepaths out.”

“Bet when you’re fightin’, when you’re usin’ the mutations you got that you’re easier to read,” Logan rumbled. “You’d be in control then too.”

“You get some rest,” Doctor Jean Grey was taking over and she frowned thoughtfully. “I’ll tell the Professor that you need some sleep before any more meetings take place. On the heels of a panic attack is no time to have a stressful conversation. Logan you should take her up to your room and make her lie down.”

“On it.” Wolverine looped the shopping bags over his forearm and scooped her into his arms. “You just relax Beautiful. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

8888

He hadn't been joking. Wolverine carried her up to their room, very gently set her on the bed and unceremoniously dumped the bags on the bureau before he grabbed one of his teeshirts out of the drawer. "Cmere darlin'," He helped her out of her jacket, tugged off her heels and unbuttoned her jeans. 

Rogue had a moment of bemused surprise that he wasn't simply cutting her clothing off of her but then he was aware that all of her worldly belongings fit into one bag. Presumably he didn't want to destroy anything she valued. So her jeans were tugged down her still trembling legs and her silk tunic gently removed.

By the time he got to her jewelry she was trembling violently and adamantium claws shredded her underwear and his own clothing in his hurry to comfort her. The new pearls were dropped onto the bedside table, the quilt yanked back and she was tucked under the covers with him before her mind caught up to what he was doing.

Strong warm hands were rubbing over her bare back, heedless of any scars they encountered while Wolverine muttered gruff reassurances into her hair. His skin was warm, pressed to her body, his legs tangled with hers and it felt as if he was the only thing holding her to the earth.

“Head, hurts,” She managed to whisper. It was pounding, the throbbing of blood in her veins a terrible tempo that seemed to increase to the point of madness. Everything hurt; she could feel every muscle, as if electric shocks were flooding her body. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Dunno.” But she could feel his worry.

The last thing she heard was him calling her name, his voice more and more frantic even as it faded out of her hearing into darkness.

8888

"Whadda ya mean no one gave her a physical?" Wolverine was growling. She could feel his fury, outrage fueling his protective nature. Fatigue and pain sapped her brain, she could only listen, even the attempt to move her lips resulted in exhaustion washing over her in a wave of soothing darkness.

8888

His hand was on her arm. Strong, gentle on her tender skin. His fingers were threading through hers now, palm to palm. She could feel Wolverine's determination, his warmth and his breath near her hair. His voice was low, rough and careful, as if he feared waking her before she was ready.

"What were they tryin' to do? Make another me?" 

Hank's voice was filled with repressed rage but he still managed to maintain his customary elegant tones. "From the readings I've gathered, it seems as if they were trying to recreate your skeleton by fusing Osmium with Carbonadium. Her skeleton is coated like yours." Confusion filled his voice and a gentle furred hand rubbed her shoulder, fingering the raised line of a scar. "But she isn't Feral like you or I. She wasn't born with a healing factor. Hence the scars. How did they do it without killing her?"

It was too much to think about now. Memories were swarming under her eyelids again. Sleep was the only escape.

8888

"I don't care if you throw us both out!" He was shouting again, unable to contain his rage at whatever the other person had said. "You're not putting her in one of your boxes to study."

"I wasn't suggesting any such thing." It was the Professor. He'd been angry with her because of the mutants in her head. The mutants from the lab. Why had he been so angry? What had she done? He sounded so condescending as if Wolverine couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "But we need to observe her behavior for a time. We need to be certain that Rogue is who she says she is. After all, she absorbed Mystique, Magneto, Psylocke and all those others. You have no way of knowing whether or not the 'Rogue' personality is only a mask for another mutant."

"Wheels if you don't stop talking about my mate like she's a puppet in the hands of an evil mastermind I'm gonna forget that you've helped me and just see how good your blood smells." The threat would have been obvious in Logan's tone if not his words. "Maybe you forgot. But I ain't the guy you can kick around and send away because you don't understand how things are."

"I am trying to protect the children under this roof. I must protect my children from any threat." Xavier was plainly attempting to be reasonable but his reason meant nothing to a protective Feral. "Rogue has not harmed anyone deliberately in the past and that certainly counts in her favor. But the plain facts are we don't know who she is. We don't know where she's come from. We know nothing about her but what she's said and those could be lies."

"Oh Professor," Jean's voice was calm even in its disappointment. So soothing. Sweet cool water contrasting with the wonderful rumbling of Wolverine's voice. "It was less than a month ago you were thanking Rogue for helping me. She saved your life, mine and Scott's. If you can't trust her then trust me." A gentle hand rested lightly on Rogue's wrist. "She healed me Professor. She healed me when even you couldn't. She bought me time to learn control. And in doing that...she let me into her mind."

"Let you into--" The Professor nearly stuttered as the implications of Jean's words hit him. "Her mind is open to you? Scan her then, find out--"

"No Charles." Jean refused him firmly but politely. "Her mind was open then. I saw exactly who she is, what she's been through. Every memory she had at that time. Just as she saw me. But now...Rogue isn't in control. The carnival in her brain is back."

It was time for her to try and speak again. Even if she fell asleep halfway through she could try. If only to reassure Wolverine that she was going to be all right sooner or later. "Jimmy." She whispered and forced her eyes open to see his shocked gaze. "James..."

His hands were instantly cupping her face, his eyes staring down into her drooping gaze. "Darlin'? Beautiful, c'mon." Hope, frantic and hot, filled his voice and she tried to smile.

"So tired." Rogue took a deep breath. "Memories... He called you Jimmy. Loves you." She tried to take another breath and started coughing at the dryness in her throat. "Remembered blood, needles. Seizures." His face was desperate for her to stay away and she tried but her eyes began to slide shut. "Love you, Wolver..."

8888

For the first time her ears felt clear. Her mind wasn't filled with cotton and dandelion seeds but she ached as if she'd been having seizures or a month long bout of the flu. Trying to move her head resulted in a lightening spear of pain down her spine.

Not again! Not another one. She struggled but her body refused to move. Any moment the needles would start. Then the teeth clenching seizures and finally the surgical instruments splitting her flesh open. She opened her mouth to scream but it was filled with rubber and plastic. The gag kept her from biting off her tongue or breaking her teeth but it also kept her from biting at the fingers that probed her mouth and jabbed at her gums with sharp implements.

Those awful eyes, winter grey over the blue surgeon's mask peered down at her. "Yes, I think our little Rogue is just about ready. Make certain the first is standing by immediately after the surgery. I don't want any lag between the procedure and the absorption. Between the two we'll have her under control."

His face moved closer and his eyes crinkled as he smiled beneath the mask. "You're going to be the most exquisite of my creations Rogue dear. I'm so proud of you."

She couldn't stop the scream that tried to burst from her throat.

8888

He'd been through a lot of wars. It felt like most of his life had been spent in one battle or another. The stench of mud, sweat, blood and shit that pervaded a battlefield even in the most modern age was as unfortunately familiar to him as compost was to a gardener. Adrenaline, fatigue, exhilaration and fear combined with fury and the clench of muscles as determination drove soldiers forward. The superficial sounds of battle changed, from the clash of swords to the sharp crack of bullets, then to the roar of cannon which evolved into the scream of bombs through the air and the rupture of earth and flesh as they impacted.

But the sounds of men, the panting, cursing and shouting of soldiers in battle was always the same. The blood curdling screams of agony, the wails of the dying and the gasping last breaths of those who were too far gone to weep...never altered.

Injury. It was such a clean sounding word. Like war was a short, to the point, word but wars were long, ugly, terrible and, so often, pointless. Battle sounded almost honorable and never seemed to describe the mud, the smoke and noise. And injury... Damage or harm done to or suffered by a person or thing, campaign. A particular form of hurt, damage, or loss. It didn't come near to explaining the blood, the smell and feel of it. The sight of flesh torn open by metal or fire. The bones that protruded from flesh, broken or crushed. The jagged wounds that left scars on the body, mind and heart.

The aftermath seemed unending but it was the aftermath that always gave him hope. For every death, for every soldier hurt, there was always a medic. For every ghastly wound a surgeon who tried his or her damndest to heal the injured. He fought because he knew no other life, because he valued his freedom and because a Feral needed blood, needed to fight or hunt else madness would set in. There was a difference after all between Feral and rabid. And a fine line between the two.

Still, over the years he'd learned a lot about what the medics, nurses and doctors did. Battalion aid, field medics and mobile hospital units had been constant haunts of his as he watched over his fellow soldiers. It had been Victor who'd told him he might as well try to learn from the doctors. Victor didn't have the knack for stitching wounds closed. But he'd been ready to make sure his little brother learned if he wanted.

Funny how with the advent of duct tape Victor's bandaging abilities had improved. He'd never be great with needle and thread but give him tape or glue and he'd keep a man from bleeding to death. He looked at the picture Tin Man had drawn and hoped that his big brother hadn't lost himself in the years he'd been captive.

For all that he'd been furious with him about Kayla, for all Vic's jealousy and wrong headedness, Logan couldn't forget that Victor had nearly died protecting him. He needed his little brother and Logan had abandoned him when he hadn't understood that Victor was dancing on that line between Feral and rabid.

Maybe if he hadn't lost his memory he wouldn't have seen it. But now he had...

Marie's breath caught in her sleep and he heard her heart rate triple before the monitor started beeping. Red and Cookie jerked out of their chairs while Torch and Cutie raced into the room.

The most horrific scream he'd heard in his life tore out of Marie's mouth. Before either doctor could touch her Wolverine grabbed her by the shoulders and roared loudly into her face. The sheer volume of the sound woke her and her green eyes were startled. Even stranger was the sensation from his hands, as if his strength was fading out of him.

"Wolverine, let go!" Torch shouted in his ear. Cutie was trying to pull him back while Cookie Monster took his other side. It was Torch that got through to him though, continuing to shout. "Her mutation musta clicked on. You gotta let go for her to turn it off!"

His grip loosened and the other two were able to pull him away from his woman. She was wide awake now, panting in the aftermath of the nightmare and whatever her mutation had done to him. Those gorgeous emerald eyes were huge and terrified as he slumped tiredly into his chair again. Red cast a quick glance at him, rolled her eyes and then gently put her palm on Marie's hair. A safe touch apparently. "Rogue, just relax and take a deep breath. Remember? Let it float...and then sink. That's right...you've got it."

Cutie handed him a glass of orange juice and he gave her a look to ask if she was kidding. Torch just chuckled and told him, "It helps. Rogue's mutation feels like giving blood."

"Then gimme a cookie too." He rumbled at the two kids and sipped at the juice. It always tasted so acidic and sweet to his mouth. He wasn't sure how anyone managed to drink the stuff.

"I'll make ya a whole batch a peanut butter cookies sugar." Marie's voice was still trembling. "You okay?"

"I'm a grown man. If I can't handle a little jolt like that got no business callin' myself Wolverine." He grumbled. Why was everyone so damn concerned about him? "You okay darlin'? That was a helluva wake up."

"Nightmares." Was the answer and he nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" He'd hate it sure, he'd never liked touchy feeling conversations for all that he was better at them than Victor. But for Marie? He'd make an effort. And he got the feeling that her time in the lab was worse than his. He'd at least volunteered. Even if he had been manipulated into it.

"Not particularly, but since the nightmares are because some of my memories are...well they're...coming unrepressed I'd probably better." She looked sick at the thought. "I...remembered, or thought that I'd remembered, a lot of what had happened to me in the lab. Enough to...well...to think..."

"You thought it was over," Torch nodded his understanding and pulled up a chair. Following his example everyone else found a seat. Logan abandoned his chair, and the annoying juice, to sit behind Marie on the bed. She leaned back against his chest and sighed tiredly. Cutie perched by Marie's feet, Cookie took Logan's old chair and Red took a stool at the foot of the bed. An outstretched hand was rewarded with a clipboard and notepad flying into it.

"I'll take notes. Between Hank and I, hopefully Charles won't make you go over it again," The red headed doctor explained with a half smile.

"Thank you," Marie smiled and Wolverine rubbed his chin on her silky hair. "I...told you everything I'd remembered before. Angelica I know you told John since he wasn't in the meeting. So you're all up to speed." She looked at Cookie Monster and indicated her scars. "Until Scott grabbed me, I didn't know how I'd gotten these scars."

"The panic attack he triggered," Red murmured. "I thought I'd sensed... It was a flashback?"

"Yes." Logan growled at Marie's answer. If it was the last thing he did he was going to gut whoever had done this to his mate. Marie's hand found his hand on her waist and covered the back of it with her palm. He could feel the warm metal of her ring against his skin and that alone reminded him that she was his and safe in his arms. He would never let anyone hurt her again.

"I remembered seizures," she continued softly. "I was injected with what I think was blood. The seizures could be a reaction to it. And then...the scars...they're from being cut open. They put something...spreaders I think they're called...to hold me open." Marie shuddered in his arms and though he couldn't see them he could smell the salt of her tears at the memories of the pain. "The next sensation was like boiling water being poured on an open wound. I don't know what it was...but every time it made me pass out afterwards."

Cookie Monster was exchanging a glance with Red and it was the blue Feral who offered the explanation. "Adamantium is what coats Wolverine's bones. It's very costly and very rare. Carbonadium is...well, simply put, it is a poor man's adamantium. I believe that the lab workers were trying to mix carbonadium with osmium. What is a mystery to me is how they fused it to your bones without killing you."

"Bet it's why Victor is in the lab." Wolverine offered the words heavily. "Dunno what happened to Vic after I lost my memory. For all I know Stryker got him again. Or someone else. But he's Feral like me. And if they made him touch Beautiful she coulda absorbed his mutation. It mighta kept you alive darlin'." He held her closer unable to resist the feel of her body leaning back so trustingly against his. The thought of having never met her was nothing he wanted to contemplate. For that if nothing else he owed Victor a clean slate.

"Maybe it was Sabretooth's blood," Cutie offered that idea. "The blood might have worked to get his mutation into you without you absorbing his memories or Feral nature." She patted Marie's foot under the cotton blanket. "If you weren't the same blood type that coulda caused the bad reaction."

"It's possible." Cookie Monster took a deep breath. "In the mean time, Rogue you scared all of us quite a bit. For our sakes, I'd appreciate it if you'd rest for the remainder of the day? I know you don't like the infirmary. Perhaps in the gardens? Or one of the lounges? Somewhere Jean or I can check on you, for our own peace of mind."

That was something that Wolverine could get behind. He nodded and tilted Marie's head back a little so he could see her. "Quick stop in our room for some clothes and then we can sit in Blanca's garden. You could use some sun darlin', an' fresh air."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So that was what I mean by reality intruding. The one thing that struck me about some of the X-men was that they could be very self righteous and also very much inclined to thinking that their way was the only right way. They're not like that all the time but occasionally their initial reactions are not...as ideal as they could be.
> 
> I've noticed that people who follow the rules all the time aren't very understanding or forgiving of people who aren't easily categorized. To me that explained Scott's problem with Logan and to an extent Rogue in this story. She's not staying in the box like he expects of her and he's not coping with it well.
> 
> And all this craziness is leading somewhere... because I have an actual plan... Shocking right?
> 
> So please tell me what you think. There's a convenient place to do so at the bottom of the page. And thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

The quick stop ended up taking a half an hour because Beautiful insisted on a shower. When she found out she'd been in the infirmary for a day and a half she'd been real insistent. It was the first time he'd ever, in his memory at least, watched a woman shower and been more worried about her keeling over than he was about getting laid.

So he spent twenty minutes pacing through the bathroom ready to catch her if she started to feel woozy and dizzy while she scrubbed and shampooed. Then when he thought he could take a breath she started to towel off. That gave him all sortsa thoughts that would only get him in trouble. That gorgeous body all warm and damp smelled so good and the steam in the bathroom only increased her allure.

"Sugar are you all right?" Marie had a towel wrapped around her body and was pulling a comb through her wet hair.

"Darlin', sit down to do that an' let me catch my breath." He suggested as he opened the bathroom door. Those legs were going to kill him.

His woman was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind but she obligingly sat down on the edge of the counter to comb her hair. Deep breaths, he told himself. Just take deep breaths and chill the fuck out. Figure out what you can use for her to sit on outside.

An old army blanket from the back of his closet and he was out of things to occupy himself. Marie was looking through her bag and pulling out underwear and clothing. The towel started to slip and he groaned as she caught it. He wasn't sure if the thing was shrinking or if he was losing his mind.

"Sugar, you sure you're all right?" Her pretty mouth drew down as he growled. Her soft hand touching his cheek was the last straw and he reached for her. The towel disappeared as he pulled her into his lap and pressed his mouth to her collarbone.

The feel of her, even through his clothes, was perfection. It was all he could do to not grope and squeeze all that white flesh. She was relaxed against him, her muscles loose and her body soft as he rested his forehead against her shoulder and tried to breathe. "Darlin'...I get it. God knows I get it. But sometimes I feel like if I can't have you I'll go insane." He admitted with a sigh. "Dunno how it is for you, but in my memory, we haven't been together yet. I know you, but I don't."

"Oh sugar." She was pressing kisses to the top of his head, her hands stroking through his hair and down his back. "I'm sorry...I guess I wasn't thinkin' a that. I just..." Beautiful cupped his face in her hands and looked down at him. "I...froze up when you put me in a certain position once. I sometimes need to be in control because I never was before. And I have to go so slow if you ever want me to use my mouth..." Marie's voice went lower than usual, "I just don't wanna disappoint you. I know you're used to women who can handle themselves. You don't remember havin' to deal with me and how screwed up I was."

"Why the fuck..." He caught himself before he continued to voice that train of thought and dragged her down for a hot fast kiss. "You think I'm like this 'cause we ain't had sex yet?" Her bewildered eyes told him that was her line of thinking. "Fuckin' Christ on a crutch Marie, I've got a hand don't I? I can handle a dry spell fine. I've been goin' nuts because I couldn't touch you. Couldn't lie next to you and kiss you or do anything to protect you. I don't do helpless very well darlin'."

"But you said..." She was looking even more confused.

"I know." He sighed and shook his head. "Ferals...our mates... we mark 'em with our scent, with sex or skin to skin contact. Sex lasts longer, long as my seed's alive inside you. But this...me holdin' you? It'll keep me from killin' any guy goes near you. My scent on you...warns off any other Feral don't wanna die if he touches you."

"And you had ta watch Hank touch and take samples an' all." Marie was starting to understand. "Why didn't you just tell me you needed to touch my skin? I woulda..." She blushed and he couldn't believe how charmed he was by her sweet chagrined expression or the scent of hot blood in her cheeks. "Well I woulda told you to get in the shower with me. Or we coulda just lie in bed for a while."

"Don't get me wrong, I wanna have sex with you darlin'." He leered at her teasingly and she giggled, still a bit embarrassed but pleased too from her expression. "I want to feel you all around me. But Mate means more than sex baby." He tilted his head and frowned, "I've called you that before." 

"You sure have sugar." She was teasing him now. "About five times a day at least."

"No, I mean..." He frowned, trying to chase down the memory. He'd been standing in one of the mansion hallways outside a door, waiting. "I was waitin' for you." Wolverine looked up at her beautiful face and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I said I'd been waitin' six years." He frowned, trying to remember. She'd literally flown into his arms. He'd been so desperate for her he'd nearly taken her against the wall, pressed between oak wainscoting and his body. He'd caged her in his arms and it still hadn't been enough. "Why the fuck didn't I kiss you?" He growled at his own idiocy. "I was so damn desperate for you I woulda begged. You coulda made me crawl. But you didn't."

"You were gonna." She kissed his palm and smiled at him. "We got interrupted." Her emerald eyes sparkled down at him. "You could kiss me now."

"Yeah," He tumbled her down onto the bed and covered her with his body. He was so hard it felt obscene to lie between her thighs and not do something to please her. Her mouth under his own was perfection, sweet and hot, moaning into his mouth.

Marie's hand pushed down between their bodies and flicked his jeans open giving him some relief from the pressure of the fabric. Careful fingers wrapped around his cock and he groaned. Her other hand moved minutely and he felt his jeans open even more. "Marie." He growled her name out and felt her smile under his lips. "Don't."

"I'm...sorry sugar..." Her body froze under his and he cursed himself.

"Ain't what I meant." Wolverine snarled and lifted himself off of her to shuck off his boots, jeans and shirt. He knelt on the bed beside her and then carefully pushed her knees apart. "Meant that I don't go without you."

"What're you doin' sugar." God she sounded nervous. Had he never done this with her? Had he turned into a completely inconsiderate jackass or something? First he let someone cut off his balls and send him away from his mate and then when he got back he didn't even... He growled and decided that no way in hell would he ever let himself get that far gone again.

"Was I that much of a jackass baby?" He muttered and bent to kiss her again. "Didn't I ever take care of you? I'm sorry darlin’. Gonna take care of you now. Promise." Her skin tasted so good under his mouth as he sucked and nipped his way down her body. By the time he reached them, her curls were soaked and he moaned at the scent of her arousal.

The taste of her was beyond his imagining. Hot and perfect on his tongue as he licked and sucked on her nether lips and groaned into her body over how good she was. He'd never had a woman be so responsive to the slightest touch. Her clit was engorged and so sensitive that she whimpered as his tongue flickered against it. "Oh baby, it'll be so good." He promised as he laved the oversensitive bud of flesh with the flat of his tongue. Her moans were so perfect, rising in pitch, panting as her body strained up to his.

She was shuddering and quivering under him, unable to keep still and he grabbed that sweet ass, curved his thumbs to the apex of her thighs and kept her beneath his mouth. When he surrounded her clit with his lips and gently suckled she flew apart beneath him with a strangled sob of his name and a warm flood of moisture as she shuddered.

Now he knew she was ready for him, she'd be able to take him without any pain. Wolverine knew he was smirking his satisfaction but he couldn't seem to help it. She was still trembling, shivering as he lay beside her and put his mouth to her neck and breasts. Her hands reached for his cock and he groaned as she gave him a good hard pull. She was urging him to fuck her, promising him that she needed him inside of her.

He groaned and cursed his conscience. Sure now she wanted to have sex, an orgasm would do that, not that he blamed her. But she'd been worried before. He didn't know what he'd been like with her before, but damned if he was going to take advantage of his mate. When he put his hand against her curls and slid his fingers between her lips she stilled and her eyes flew open to look at him in surprise.

"Told ya baby," Wolverine grinned at her. "I'm gonna take care of you." He pushed two fingers inside of her and watched her eyes almost roll back in her head. He looked at her free hand and nodded. "Why don't you show me how it's done Marie? You've already got me ready to go. I'll end up shooting all over you if you handle me much more." He wanted to see her, wanted her to know that she was beautiful to him.

As he watched his mate's slender fingers crept almost shyly down to her clit and began to stroke her flesh. He could feel her body tighten around his fingers and decided some movement was definitely necessary. When his fingertips pressed deeper inside her she shuddered and his name came out in a hot gasp.

When they found a rhythm she was moaning and panting, undulating her hips to meet his fingers as he rubbed them deep inside her body. She was so damn tight, so hot, he couldn't wait to get his cock inside her, feel all that perfect damp heat surrounding him. But what she said when she wasn’t in the throes was more important than anything she might beg for in her need. So he’d wait and she’d wait until they could get it right together. Watching and feeling her like this was no hardship.

He'd never seen anyone so beautiful. His gorgeous mate, fucking herself on his hand, frigging her clit, and moaning his name. Her breasts were swollen and the peaks tight and flushed with blood. He couldn't help himself, bent to suck on those pretty tits and groaned as she nearly screamed at the excess of sensation. Long slow pulls into his mouth, licking those pretty buds and feeling her body tighten around his fingers; it was going to drive him crazy.

He'd always had a filthy mouth, but with Marie it was tempered some. He couldn't make himself call his mate dirty names or tell her to suck his cock hard. He didn't know what all they'd done to her in that lab anyway. But he could tell her how much he loved to see her like this. How perfect she was. How unbelievably sexy he found her as she ground herself down onto his hand.

Her moan rose to a scream as her body finally snapped and convulsed, bucking against his chest as he held her against him. Her hand tightened convulsively on his cock and he groaned as Marie stroked him harder. Another push of his fingers deep inside her, finding that sweet spot and pressing and she screamed again and her hand grew rougher. It felt too good, impossible that a hand job could feel so good, but there he was. Groaning and coming over her belly like a dumb kid, gasping into her hair and holding her so tightly she'd have bruises on her ass from his fingers.

She was trembling, her hair still damp and wild around her shoulders and he carefully slid his fingers out of her and covered her body with his to warm her. "God darlin'," He pressed his mouth to her neck and kissed her pulse point. "Love how you taste."

"Sugar you didn't hafta do that," She murmured into his shoulder.

"Wanted to." He grinned lecherously down at her. "Had any sense I'd a done that before. Shown you that not all men are like those...pigs at the lab."

"You have done that before." Marie told him. "I keep tellin' you that you don't gotta."

"Baby don’t you like it?" Wolverine pushed himself up on one elbow and stared down at her curiously. He knew some women didn't. They thought it gave the man too much power, it was too intimate, or it was dirty...there were a thousand hang ups that he didn't give a damn about.

"I'd have to be dead to not like it." She rolled her eyes at him. "But you don't hafta do that. I love you even if you don't."

"What you think it’s like...some sorta payment?" He would never understand women. Not ever in a million years.

"No..." She clearly didn't understand why a man would enjoy that. At least that was one type of rape they hadn't inflicted upon her in that damn lab. It messed you up even more if they made you like what they were doing, as if it made you complicit somehow. He could be grateful for that one thing, if nothing else, about that fucked up place.

"Marie, I love doing that. I love the taste of you, how you feel on my tongue." He kissed her gently. "To do that for my mate, know that you're mine, that it's me you want between your thighs... Pleasin' you... God it feels good to see and feel and taste you like that. Goin' wild under my mouth. I take care of my mate." He tilted his head, "You said you tried givin' me a blow job. Did you like it? I mean when you weren't nervous. Did you like doin' that for me? Makin' me want you until I was ready to burst?"

"In a way yes..." She was clearly trying to figure out what she'd felt. So however stupid he'd been, he'd at least been smart enough to not make a huge deal out of anything she did or didn't like. "I liked being able to touch you. You reacted...like I was doin' somethin'...amazing even though I wasn't really that experienced."

"They used your mouth in that fuckin' lab, made you wear a gag?" He surmised and got a flash of memory again, Marie on her knees between his thighs. Skittish and careful but lavishing him with attention. Slow and sweet and so gentle with him. 

"Yeah...I...have to go real slow or I get spooked..." She admitted softly.

"But you cared enough to try though." He was hard again just thinking about his beautiful little mate, trying to overcome her fears in order to please him. "You feel how fuckin' hard you get me? Just from talkin' about you bein' willing to try that? It ain't that you'd suck my cock baby. It's that it scares you but you still love me enough to fuckin' try."

"I had a lotta therapy in six years sugar." Her voice was dry but still sweet and she sighed against his skin. "Is it wrong that I just wanna stay in bed and cuddle with you?"

"No," Wolverine couldn't help chuckling. "But we've been up here for at least forty minutes and we're gonna scare Cookie and Red."

Her grumble was decidedly rude in content but she sighed in resignation. A damp towel cleaned up the sticky mess they'd made and he hunted up clean clothes while Marie looked at her hair and muttered dire imprecations. 

She finally wound her hair back into a tail and pulled on a pair of jeans and teeshirt. Logan looked at the pearls still on the nightstand and hunted up their box while Marie made another face at herself in the mirror. "C'mon darlin', you look gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"I look like I just got tumbled sugar." She rolled her eyes at him and he couldn't help chuckling.

"Beautiful." He set his teeth on her neck and bit down gently. Her shiver made him groan, his plan backfiring. "And if we don't get outa this room I'm gonna really lose it and put you right back onto that bed."

"Hmm..." She sighed and nodded. "Want me to wear some of the jewelry you got me? If you liked you could have your tags back."

"I like the tags on you better than I ever did 'em on me," Wolverine admitted with a grin. "But here." He fished out the Tiffany tag necklace. "Try this one."

"If you keep buying me stuff I'm going to need another go bag for the jewelry." She teased him as she wrapped the necklace around her throat.

"Yeah, was thinkin' some about that." He pressed another kiss to her skin and grabbed the army blanket he'd tossed on the chair. "C'mon let's get you some sun."

8888

He’d spread the army blanket over the grass and settled her onto it carefully. Rogue smiled as she remembered how much he’d worried during their descent of the stairs. He’d practically held his arms out to catch her if she fell.

But they were now settled on a nice grassy patch in one of the gardens Ro cheerfully claimed as hers. There was sunlight and then shade trees so the sun wasn’t so bright as to be annoying and wonderful flowery smells. “Hmm…let’s just live here.” She muttered and pushed off her shoes. She’d lost more pairs of cheap tennis shoes by doing that. They were always the same, white things that dirtied up in a half minute and never came clean again no matter how many times you threw them in the washer with bleach. Her momma had called them Walmart specials, cheaper than Keds and tough enough to last a summer at least.

"Why'd you bother puttin' the shoes on anyway?" He sat down and used the tree near them as a backrest so his legs stretched under hers. He'd put on his old jeans, a teeshirt and his old boots. She supposed it was the soldier in him, always wanting to protect his feet. But she loved that about him, even when she hadn't known for certain that he'd been a soldier there'd been hints. He was orderly, for all that everyone thought he was chaotic and wild. He took care of his belongings and made the bed every morning unless she was in it.

"Habit mostly. Xavier's got rules about bein' dressed properly." She shrugged her indifference to the rules of the school. "And it took me a while to get control of my skin. So I stayed covered up. For everyone's safety."

"Yeah..." He nodded and inhaled deeply. "I get the feelin' everybody else's dress code was a lot different from yours." His scowl was beyond simple irritation. "Much as I appreciate the man's help gettin' my head straight... I don't know if I can tolerate living under his roof for long."

"What're you thinking then?" She waited knowing that he liked to take his time and choose his words carefully. Much as she needed to help people like her, people like him, she was figuring out that she didn’t need to do it under Xavier’s control. And she knew that Logan had been chafing at the bit for some time. They’d both needed this place once. They’d needed help. They needed to help. And because of that they’d tolerated a lot from the residents of the school.

“Dunno how you feel about it, been here a while.” Wolverine said slowly. “But I’m thinkin’… Seems like Xavier’s takin’ an awful lot for granted. Way he was talkin’ to you, like he had a right to know everythin’ in your head… I didn’t like that much. Figure you didn’t either.”

“No,” She sat up so she could look at him and put her hand on his knee. He needed the comfort of touch right then. She could feel how isolated he felt at the moment, cut off from the world. “Go on sugar. I’m with you.” Rogue hoped he understood she meant more than just this moment.

His eyes lit with gold and his mouth quirked up halfway and he covered her hand with his. “I was thinkin’. An’ I ran it by Torch and Cutie while you were out; see how they thought you’d react. Maybe we get our own place, somewhere away from here. Doesn’t have to be far. But someplace that’s ours…might be good for us.”

Rogue nodded and scooted closer to him so his arm could come around her shoulders. “Before we took those bullets out…you an’ I, we took off sugar. Grabbed our stuff an’ headed out. An’ I wondered then how long it would be before you an’ I lost patience with the school. We were laughin’ but it was serious too. So wherever you go Wolverine, I’m with you.”

“So I guess the question is do we still wanna be…X-Men? Or whatever? Or do we wanna settle down and do normal?” He slanted a curious glance down at her and she grinned.

“I don’t think we could do normal if we tried Logan.” Her dry tone made him chuckle, a pleasant vibration against her side as he laughed. “But I know what you mean. Maybe…consultants. Or we could have our own place, for the kids who don’t fit in here. Ferals or people who scare other mutants.” She suggested. “I needed this place, needed help, I’ll never deny that. But I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy the way the kids treated me here. Even the teachers were afraid of me at first.”

“Have to be somewhere open, but easy to defend,” He mused. She could hear that he was tired, who knows how long it had been since he’d slept. “Have to see if Vic bought up any land…we get him out he’ll need someplace to run.”

“C’mere sugar,” Rogue tugged at him, using her absorbed strength to help him move. “Lemme take care of you for a bit.” When his head was pillowed on her thighs she ran her fingers through his hair and got a funny little rumble out of his chest. Wolverine’s version of a purr maybe; she smiled. “What kinda house you want? Somethin’ simple? Like a cabin? Farmhouse?”

“You like to cook, so wanna make sure you got a good kitchen.” He murmured. “Someplace warm. Nice stone fireplace in the winter.”

“Yeah?” She smiled, “Maybe like an old A-frame cabin? A bit bigger so there’s room for Victor?”

“Two separate A’s maybe.” She liked how his voice sounded, thoughtful but relaxed. “Join ‘em with the kitchen in the middle. Fireplace on each side.”

“I want a tub,” Rogue warned him with a smile. “None of those shower only bathrooms. A good tub that I can pull you into.”

“I can do that,” Logan chuckled. “Need a good closet with a jewel box for you. A gun safe and a panic room.. A basement maybe, someplace comfortable but safe in case of trouble.”

“Big enough for any kids we might watch or end up with.” She added softly.

“I c’n picture you, all round an’ fierce,” his mutter was tired but the smile on his face was genuinely pleased for all his fatigue. He turned, shifting to his side so he lay in profile to her gaze and half his face pressed to her thighs. One hand slid upwards and rested heavily on her hip as he took a deep breath. “Vic’d go nuts. Loves kids.”

She watched as he slid into an exhausted slumber. Knowing him, Wolverine had been awake since she’d collapsed. He needed the sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

“Rogue,” Professor Xavier’s voice wasn’t entirely welcome. But they were resting in full view of the house so it was hardly a secret that she and Wolverine were out there. “Perhaps not the best position considering how Logan tends to wake.” He observed thoughtfully. 

It might be true. She’d shifted a bit when the tree had grown uncomfortable on her back and her lover had instinctively followed her. Now he was sprawled half across her lap, his arms around her waist. He was heavy but nothing she couldn’t handle with the strength she’d absorbed. And he felt good, laying on her like this, her mate, finally relaxed.

Rogue put her book down and regarded the head of the institute. “My skin is invulnerable Professor,” she reminded him. “I’m not worried about Wolverine hurtin’ me. And he gave me his mutation years ago. If he does manage to scratch me, I’ll heal.”

“I did wish to speak to you regarding the other personalities in your mind.” The professor said after a moment. “I’ll admit to reacting rather badly when I first learned who it was in your mind.” His expression could be called apologetic but she wasn’t buying it. “Rogue I am concerned—“

“You’re worried that Rogue doesn’t exist, except as a shadow.” She returned his gaze and kept her voice flat and even, calling on the discipline she’d learnt in the lab. Logan called it 'the Rogue’, a mask that hid the tender parts of her character. “You think I’m bein’ controlled by Raven or Erik.” When his eyebrows lifted in surprise she shrugged, “I was half wakin’ up when you an’ Wolverine were yellin’.”

“I—Yes. That is what I’m worried about.” At least he didn’t deny it. “Logan didn’t react well to the suggestion.”

“Did ya think he would?” She shook her head in irritation. “You pretty much told him he was in love with a ghost. That I’m not real. You’re lucky he didn’t carve out your liver.”

“Surely after all this time—“

“Professor you don’t get it. You keep callin’ him Logan. He ain’t. Logan is what you get when the Wolverine is restrained.” Rogue shook her head in exasperation. “Whatever happened to him when he woke up without all his memories, he lost the balance he had before. So the Logan that I met? The one that you knew? That was the man. And pretty much only the man.”

“So it’s a split personality?” He really didn’t get it and she growled in her frustration.

“No. God, why is it always that there’s somethin’ wrong with us? We’re mutants. We’re different.” Rogue rolled her eyes and ignored Xavier’s narrowed gaze at the rudeness. "You know they used to call it ‘passing’ but that was when you were black and could pass for white. Now you want us all to ‘pass’ for human. Fit in and don’t make waves. Raven was right about you. No matter how bad the world gets, you don't wanna be against it. You want to be part of it. You want us all to be judged and measured by your standards. To be normal, or at least look and act normal. Wolverine can't ever be what you want. And I won't try to be. " 

Xavier stared at her and shook his head. "You say things like that and wonder why I might have concerns about your mental state. Or why I might think there's something beyond the usual troubling Logan." 

Her irritation was reaching new levels with this oh so well intentioned male. Reaching for patience she took a deep breath and tried to explain. “Ferals are a balance of man and animal. Always. And the man can try to suppress the animal, he can try to control it. But then there’s no balance. Wolverine is the person lyin’ on my lap now. He’s James Logan Howlett. The Wolverine. He’s whole.”

“I think I understand,” Xavier murmured.

“Do you?” She shook her head. “Because Wolverine won’t stand for the insult of you calling his mate a head case. Or suggesting I should be locked up. Or that I’m so dangerous that I’d hurt him. He knows me. He knows I’m his even though he can’t remember half of our time together.”

“Then how can he possibly know that you’re—“

“That I’m real?” Rogue sighed. “I don’t know if you’ll understand.”

“Try me.” Now he was being sarcastic.

“All right,” She sniped back. “Erik told me something when I was trying to get control. He helped me. He said that he was taught true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity. And he was right. It was only when I found that balance that I could control my mind, control my skin. Balance is everything.” She ignored the shocked expression on Xavier’s face and continued. “Wolverine is the embodiment of that truth. He sees me better than I see myself. Better than you could ever see me. Because he doesn’t get bogged down in what I can do or what’s been done to me. He just sees me as I am.”

“Erik told you...” Xavier murmured. “He remembered that.” Something in those words had profoundly affected the telepath.

“Yes.” She felt Logan stirring and knew he’d pretty much lost patience with the discussion. He hadn’t been asleep since Xavier had rolled up. At least he’d had the grace to let her handle the professor. She tilted her head as Erik whispered in her mind and she smirked. “And he says to tell you, ‘nosce te ipsum Charles’.”

“Know thyself,” Wolverine groaned and rubbed his cheek against her thighs before he pushed himself upwards. “Why the hell ‘m I translatin’ Latin when I’m half asleep?”

“’Cause the professor needed a reminder that he’s not omniscient.” Rogue shrugged. “But I can tell you that I’m real, that I’m a person, until the cows come home and you might not believe me. I’m past carin’ at this point Professor.”

“And I never gave a damn about what you thought in the first place,” Wolverine added with a smirk. He crouched for a moment, perfectly balanced as though to spring and regarded the man in the wheelchair. “But you might wanna get your little troupe together. Think between Rogue an’ me, we might know where the lab is.”

Rogue tilted her head at him curiously, “You don’t really think so do you?”

“Hell, Stryker was always arrogant. And even if he isn’t runnin’ the place, it’s all set up. I’ve never been back there an' neither have you. So for all they know we haven’t got a clue where it is.” The Wolverine growled absently, “From what I remember of the place it was big enough to hold a coupla dozen mutants, plus guards and scientists. Vic an’ me pretty much destroyed the base on Three Mile Island but the one up at Akali? Bet they shifted everything there.”

“It was cold when I left. Felt like I’d freeze before I found people.” Rogue murmured. When she looked at Logan he nodded his understanding.

“There’s a lake up there, and a dam, I’m betting that powers the base.” He agreed. “Mountains around the lake and it’s pretty fuckin’ cold up there, even in the spring.”

“Well let us see what we can find,” Xavier suggested. “I’ll see if with Cerebro’s help I can pinpoint the location.”

She wasn’t given a lot of time to agree. Wolverine scooped her into his arms before he rose from his crouch and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. “C’mon darlin’, let’s see about doin’ some work.”

“Work huh,” Rogue settled her arms around his neck. “Dunno about you sugar but I’ve been workin’ hard since the day I got here.” His chuckle rumbled through his chest and echoed in her ears as he carried her into the mansion.

8888

To say the atmosphere in the briefing room was tense would be to say that England was a little damp or Death Valley was a bit warm in summer. Wolverine stood beside Marie and was glad that Blanca was on her other side. The weather witch might be a little skittish but she was a nice lady. Red was opposite him, with old Poly beside her and the rest of the team distributed around the electronic table.

“Wolverine, you’re sure that your intelligence is accurate?” It was Cookie who was asking, his sharp eyes taking in the construct building on the table. “Could they have added onto the base?”

“We don’t want any surprises.” The so called ‘team leader’ added. His expression was displeased and it was clear to everyone present that he didn’t like this mission. “And let’s not forget that at least half of the mutants we know are there are hostiles.”

“Here,” Rogue frowned and narrowed her eyes at the table, her fingers moving quickly over a keyboard and touch screen. “This…is what I remember of the cell block and the route to the room where they did my procedures.” A long narrow hallway rose on the table, lined with doors. Several rooms, obviously preparation chambers, led to a room the Wolverine remembered far too well. 

“That’s where they would try to wipe your memory. It's probably why Beautiful still has some trouble with memories of the labs. Nothing stays hidden forever.” He put a hand on her shoulder and his mate leaned into his side. “Didn’t take with me, probably because of my healing. Guess that’s why Stryker shot me.”

“It’s also where they injected you with adamantium,” Xavier said quietly. “Is there anything else that you two can show us?”

“The road out…is mostly a blur.” Rogue admitted softly and the image projected on the table grew indistinct. Mountains rose vaguely in the background, a pine forest, a hard concrete surface. “I flew for a while…along the edge of the road.”

Wolverine took over then and began to crisply describe the terrain, the dam and its likelihood of powering the base. “Place is mostly deserted, a few small towns nearby, an excuse really, to have the dam I guess.”

“Well, I believe we’ve done as much as we can here,” Xavier nodded in what would have been a dismissal until Poly spoke up.

“How do we know that any of this is accurate?” He asked coldly. Wolverine eyed the red visor wearing boy and growled lightly at the implication. “We don’t know there’s actually a base under the lake. We don’t know if there are mutants held there. This could all be a delusion. Or worse a trap.”

Marie stiffened beside him and Wolverine growled but it was Red who called her fiancé on his bullshit. “Scott that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say.” She snapped the words out. “Anyone who has witnessed one of Rogue’s flashbacks, or Logan’s nightmares would know that none of this is a delusion or a trap. What was done to them was not something anyone would willingly undertake.” She slanted a glance at Wolverine in a brief acknowledgment of his own motives for volunteering. “At least not while they were completely sane.”

“And if she’s been brainwashed? What if in the time between Logan leaving and Rogue getting there the place changed? What if she’s leading us into a trap and she doesn’t even know it?” The boy scout was really getting on Wolverine’s nerves now. “She might not want to, she might not even realize that she’s—“

“Poly you’d probably better shut your trap,” Wolverine finally growled the words out. He was done listening to this. “You don’t like it? Then don’t come. Simple as that.”

“I lead this team Logan. Not you.” Was the smug retort.

Like that was the be all end all. The Feral shook his head and looked at Rogue who nodded her agreement. If the X-Men didn’t want to be involved they would do this themselves. “Okay Poly, that’s the way you want it.”

Rogue turned away from the table as he did, to a flurry of protests. One step farther and the noise reached a loud enough volume that his ears ached. He half turned and growled at all of them equally, “What? What the fuck do you want? Me an’ my mate’ll do this with or without you. Don’t matter to us.” He was vividly conscious of Marie’s slender body beside his, her hands open as if to bend the world around them if need be.

“No one has said we are not with you,” Cookie Monster was using his most formal voice and Wolverine had a flash of that same refined tone reading someone the riot act. Someone that wasn’t him this time. He frowned and set the memory aside for later. If it didn’t have to do with Marie or Vic he didn’t have time for it now. “I would accompany you regardless of Scott’s approval." The blue Feral offered sincerely. "Though I am curious as to why you persist in calling him Polly. The other…nomenclature is somewhat understandable.”

“Poly,” Wolverine rolled his eyes when no one got it. “Doesn’t anyone read anymore?” Beside him Rogue giggled and he knew she’d understood his reference if only because she’d found a well worn copy of the Odyssey on his shelves. “Geez, he’s the Cyclops isn’t he? Polyphemus.”

Cookie chuckled as he got the joke, followed by Xavier and Blanca. Red was chuckling quietly while the rest of the team would have to enjoy the meaning later. The humor in the room began to die as Marie stood at the ready for battle and the rest of the team eyed her uneasily. “Now that we’ve established that most of the team doesn’t read the classics or doesn’t retain them, would anyone like to say anything else about my supposed insanity? To my face I mean. Talking behind my back doesn’t count.”

Wolverine could smell her fury, a faint nimbus of heat surrounding her body she was so angry. “Can’t say I disagree.” He said slowly. “I know that Torch and Cutie would stand up with Beautiful in a heart beat. Cookie’s loyal and Minister does what he thinks is right. Red believes my woman’s tellin’ the truth. Question is what about the rest of you? Because if you think we’re both nuts then I don’t want you at my back.”

“Who’re you to tell us what we can and can’t do? You don’t pick this team. And neither does she.” That voice was annoying and smug, belonging to the kid everyone called Iceman. Robert Drake. He fancied himself the next leader of the X-Men. He was also the one bragging about screwing Rogue.

The growl the reverberated through the briefing room sent a jolt of fear through every mutant there excepting his mate. He folded his arms and looked down the table at the boy standing beside Wheels as if he was tough. “Nobody who answers to you Duckman.” He looked at Marie and she tilted her head ceding leadership to him. “I don’t care about your team. I’m not the guy who was trying to get through to all of you. And I don’t care about you. All I want to know is who is coming with. And if I need to arrange transport or if we can borrow that big ass plane.”

“I have no objection to you borrowing the Blackbird,” Wheels was pretty calm considering the situation. “If Scott does not wish to lead the team Storm is more than capable of doing so in his absence, as are you. And Hank built the Blackbird, he is more than able to pilot her.”

“Let’s go then,” Wolverine looked at his woman and she grinned at him fiercely.

“Lemme go put on something that’ll hold up to an attack.” She suggested and then looked at the other mutants. “Whoever comes with, wear street clothes. We’re dealing with high military here. I don’t think advertising our origins would be advisable.” 

“You heard her,” Blanca said sharply. “Firestar, go get Pyro. Tell him to round up Colossus. Working clothes, not uniforms.”

Rogue kissed him hard on the mouth before she disappeared in a burst of brimstone. Minister did the same thing, though without the kiss, not that he minded. He liked the elf just fine but he didn’t want to kiss him. Red was looking at Blanca and he could tell from the expression on her face that she wanted to help. “Better to stay here,” He said before she could speak. “You’re a doctor. Vic won’t need you but according to Beautiful, Erik an’ Remy might, along with anyone else we can get out of there.”

“Remy?” Red asked curiously and he nodded.

“Remy LeBeau. Gambler. Code name was Gambit back in the day. Good man, if a bit of a ladykiller.” He smirked wondering what the Cajun would make of Cutie and all the other pretty girls at the mansion. He’d have to warn him about the stone cold bitches that had been so nasty to Marie though.

“He makes things explode,” Marie popped back in on the tail end of the conversation. Now she was wearing a pair of black leather and denim pants, her shit kicker boots and black shirt under a khaki green army jacket. Her jewelry was gone except for his tags and her engagement ring. She’d wound her hair back in a businesslike braid and twisted the whole thing into a knot the size of his fist at the base of her neck.

“Yeah, he does at that.” Wolverine chuckled and checked the fit of the ring. It was snug on her finger, snugger than he remembered it being. She must have taken a moment to size it.

Minister popped in, his blue arms covered by a jacket while a stocking cap covered his head and pointed ears. Cutie, Torch and Tin Man came in through the door, all of them dressed in their version of casual battle gear. A younger boy followed them, a young Feral by his scent. “Professor, let me come with. I can help,” he was pleading.

“Can’t.” Wolverine denied before Wheels could say a thing. “My brother’s a Feral. He’s been caged up. It’ll be chancy enough to have Cookie flyin’ the plane.”

The boy looked at Marie and she smiled but shook her head. “You know that you’re still too young.” She told him, “Plus Wolverine’s right. Victor’ll have a hard enough time. And if he hurt you, just because you were there? He’s going to feel bad enough.” She took a deep breath when it looked as if the kid would argue. “You really wanna help, go get the camping gear. Take it out to the clearing and set it up. Make sure it’s comfortable for a Feral.”

“Better set up more than one site,” Wolverine suggested. “We know about Vic. Dunno if any of the others’ll need the same treatment. If they don’t, well, no harm no foul.”

“Yes ma’am.” The kid raced out yelling for someone named Ilya as he did.

“My little sister,” Tin Man explained. “Now we go? Yes?”

“Yes.” Wolverine nodded and eyed the rest of them. “Now we go.”

8888

Rogue looked around the Blackbird and took a deep breath. Warren had joined them at the last minute returning from business in New York just in time to pull on inconspicuous clothing and trenchcoat. "I need to talk to Jean." She murmured and Wolverine looked at her with a frown.

"Problem?" His eyes were bright gold and sharp with intelligence.

"Scott." She kept her voice low. "He's always had a stick up his ass but he was never...divisive the way he's been lately. He got worse when Jean did."

"Think she did somethin' to him?" Wolverine speculated.

"Exaggerated a natural tendency maybe." She closed her eyes and felt Logan's hand cover hers. 'Jean, can you hear me?' She sent the question out in the tightest thought she could, hoping it wouldn't sound like shouting in the telepath's mind.

'Of course Marie,' Jean had a smile in her mental voice. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine, thanks.' Rogue marveled for a moment at how cool and inviting Jean's voice could be. She wasn't bouncy or overly cheerful but she was as soothing as iced tea on a hot day. 'I'm worried 'bout Scott. He's been gettin' worse with all this territorial nonsense. I wondered if maybe durin' your not so great days if you might have influenced him? Maybe without even realizin' it.'

'He is acting like an ass isn't he?' The sardonic tone was still unmistakably Jean and the language in such elegant accents tickled Rogue's sense of humor. 

'I'm not experienced enough to tell for sure...but it feels like...a mental paperclip. Pushing two behaviors together that don't necessarily belong. Scott's always been protective, always been a leader, but he was never...' Rogue paused and hoped Jean would forgive the blunt but accurate language. 'He never called me a whore until lately. And he never accused me of trying to hurt the other students or you.'

'I'll get Charles to help me look. He's more subtle than I am mentally,' Jean offered after a moment of consideration. 'I've noticed that Scott seemed...rather...wrong headed but I couldn't be certain it wasn't simply my altered perceptions. But from what you've noticed it certainly sounds like something is wrong. If nothing else, my own behavior could have nudged him into it. And as Charles reminded me, I didn't always have control over my abilities.'

'Thanks Jean.' Rogue gave a mental sigh. 'It might be nothin'. But I hate to think that Scott's turnin' into a complete jerk without any prodding. That'd just be discouragin'. You deserve better'n that.'

'Oh I don't know...' The red head's mental voice was good humored. 'I was such a raving bitch for so long, him acting like an ass rather fits.'

'Now you're just bein' silly.' Rogue grinned and shook her head. 'Hank's about ready to take off so I'd better go. Hopefully we'll be back soon with a plane load of guests.'

'Good luck and be as safe as you can. You and Wolverine.' Jean's farewell was sweetly sincere in her wishes and Rogue smiled again as she opened her eyes.

"She an' Xavier are gonna have a little look see at Scott." She explained to her very large, very concerned mate. "We think maybe Jean did somethin' when she wasn't quite in control, made him act like an' ass in certain situations."

"Like when his authority is threatened." Wolverine nodded his understanding. "Makes sense if he wasn't always such a dick."

Rogue giggled and Logan gave her a puzzled look. "You used to call him a dick all the time sugar." She explained with a smile. "An' you called Bobby an' Ice Prick. It was kinda a runnin' gag."

"Angelica and I made book on how many times you'd call Scott a dick during one mission," Pyro turned in his seat to look at them. "You made it up to two dozen before you started calling him One Eye and Boy Scout."

"Well if he doesn't start acting decent I'm gonna take that stick out of his ass and beat him with it," Wolverine snarled his irritation with the 'team leader' and Rogue giggled again. He arched an eyebrow at her, "Lemme guess? Another popular threat?"

"Uh huh." She grinned. "We got lots a stories about you an' Scott."

"Well we gotta do somethin' to pass the time." He nodded. "Let's hear it."

So the flight to Akali Lake was spent telling Wolverine all about the many memorable and humorous times the mansion residents had run afoul of his temper or sharp tongue.


	23. Chapter 23

Akali base was, disturbingly, quite close to how he remembered it. Marie was quietly speaking with some of the team regarding recon. "We know they're underground. So just do a high sweep and make sure they aren't positioned in the mountains or on the edges of the lake." She told Angel and Firestar. I'll take the north end, Angel you take the south, Firestar you're east. West is the dam so we're pretty sure they'll be positioned there."

"Watch for anything shiny, any flat patches, things that seem too still," Wolverine added with a frown. "If they're there, it'll be undercover and since there's a stiff breeze things that aren't movin' where they should be will be your best bet for locatin' 'em."

"Not our first rodeo," Firestar grinned at him as she shot up into the air towards the east. Angel just gave him a salute while Rogue paused midair to kiss him quickly before she took off.

"Don't worry," Pyro smiled and looked down towards the dam. He was tense but he didn't smell of fear. "I know you don't remember us much. But we've all been doing this a while." He rotated his right arm and felt in his pockets for his lighter. That seemed to be something he did instinctively every few minutes.

"Why'd Storm hafta tell Firestar to go get you and Colossus?" Wolverine finally asked the question that had been bothering him since the briefing.

"I'm on the injured list." Saint John shrugged. "I'm fine, or at least I feel fine. But I dislocated my shoulder a month ago and Jean kept saying it wasn't healed. Piotr isn't officially on the team yet. But Rogue knew he'd want to be in on this."

"Rogue helped to free my sister, Jackal and I from a lab in Brazil." Colossus explained. "The others, they are too young. But I am able to help. I follow my orders well." The big Russian was completely sincere. "John has been kind to us. He, Rogue and Angelica are most gracious in helping us...acclimate."

"Takes a while." Wolverine nodded. Nightcrawler popped down from his lookout point farther up the mountain with a burst of brimstone.

"They are returning," The blue skinned German offered his report.

"Storm and I will cover the Blackbird and act as rear patrol," Beast offered as he walked down the plane's ramp. "If need be I can act as medic while Storm flies." He looked at the three mutants flying in and then back at the four men. "I don't need to tell you to be careful."

"No," Wolverine nodded. "You don't."

Rogue came in for a landing just ahead of the other two. "They've definitely got the surrounding area staked out." She gave the unwelcome news with a roll of her eyes. "That's the bad news."

"And the good news?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"They're appallingly obvious," Warren shook his head. "I'm a newbie at this and I could see them."

"Fluffy you got eyes like a hawk to go with those wings. You really think they're that bad at this shit?" The feral asked with a frown.

"That reminds me," Rogue looked at him thoughtfully and then at the others. "Does everyone here know Wolverine's name for them?" He looked at her curiously and then at the rest of the team. What did that have to do with anything?

When Firestar asked that same question Marie grinned at her. "Just that we're all...known by our X-Men code names. But if we use the names Wolverine has given us..."

"Nobody expects Cutie to have flames bursting out of her hands," Angelica chuckled. "Or Minister to teleport."

"And I'm not exactly Johnny Storm," Pyro grinned. "I like it."

"Confusion to the enemy." Piotr nodded and thumped his chest. "Happily will I be the Tin Man." Warren sighed at the idea of being called 'Fluffy' in combat but nodded his agreement to the sentiment.

"So what're you gonna call me?" Wolverine growled the words out as he began to sketch the layout of the base in the dirt. 

"Byron." Marie smiled at him when he looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Mad, bad and dangerous to know sugar."

"All right whatever," He shouldn't be chuckling when they were heading into something that could lead to death or capture. But this little gang of crazies felt like a team, the first he'd been a part of in a long time. "Listen up."

They'd gone over most of it in the briefing room, spot checking in the plane between stories. But there were always last minute details and he was willing to bet that the apparent stupidity of the patrols and bases topside were deliberate. And there was no downside in going over something one last time. "We're gonna do this quiet and clean. Disable any alarm you come across. Take down any guard, I don't care how just make sure they won't be able to cause trouble afterwards. And if the lights start flickering... it means they're trying a procedure in their main torture chamber. I'll head there and Beautiful will take my spot with Vic and Erik."

"What if there are more prisoners than we anticipate?" Piotr asked solemnly. It was a good question.

"Try to find healthier prisoners to put in charge of the weaker ones. Make sure one of our team is with each group." He looked at Rogue and she nodded at the question in his eyes. "It takes a bit out of her so she won't do it much, but now and then Rogue's gonna ask your status mentally. Don't reply out loud. Just tell her where you are and what's going on. Quick and concise. Got it?"

"What if we don't hear from her?" Warren looked too worried for Wolverine's taste.

"Go with the no news is good news theory and keep up your part of the job." Rogue answered quietly. "If I get into trouble I can't get out of...well...I've got a few more options than the rest of you."

Wolverine wasn't thrilled with that but he wasn't going to contradict her in front of the team. She was right, even if he didn't like it. "All right. Quiet and easy. And remember, if you see another exit and you've got prisoners with you, take it. Getting them out is the first priority. Cookie and Blanca have rear guard and they'll be able to pick you up. Worse comes to worst start walking and we'll find you. Just get out of the area."

Rogue handed everyone an equipment bag. "We can't count on the prisoners being in any shape to use their mutations to fight, even if it's a mutation that's helpful in a fight. These have several guns, knifes and clothing. Sweats mostly. Let's try to avoid hypothermia."

"I hear that." Warren had dressed as warmly as he could and still be nimble enough for combat if need be. For someone who spent a lot of time at high altitude he did not care for the cold.

"Everyone has what they need? Ammo check? Weapons? Mutations working in the altitude?" Wolverine chuckled when they looked at him like he was nuts at the last question. "Just checking your brains. C'mon lets go."

"Confusion to the enemy." Rogue murmured and like a mantra he repeated it along with the rest of the team.

Then it was time.

8888

No plan of operations extends with any certainty beyond the first contact with the main hostile force. Rogue was pretty sure she'd gotten that little quote from Erik. When it popped into her head it was with a slight German accent. Though going by that standard it could have been Kurt. But it seemed more like Erik.

The team had separated as planned. But the quick and quiet part had not gone as hoped. She'd heard gun fire echo through the tunnels after a few minutes and guessed that someone had just had some rotten luck.

'Cutie, what's your status?' She whispered the question to Angelica and hoped she wasn't distracting her friend during a firefight. Literally.

'In position with Tin Man. Extracting several captives.' The succinct reply was almost absent minded.

A question to Logan got a snarl from the Wolverine and the impression that he was busy with some guards and scientists. He was still up and fighting which meant he was all right. Check ins with the other team members had them in various places, some in the other prisoner block, one pinned down by gunfire but holding his own. A pop in front of him let John get across the hall to the security room while she yanked weapons out of the guards' hands. When he yelled that he was good Rogue popped back out and was grateful that particular talent didn't tire her.

She seemed to have found the high security prisoners wing. Joy. So she got to deal with some of the most dangerous mutants the facility had all by herself. Yeah this was gonna be fun.

The drawl that came from one room wasn't familiar but it felt like it should be. "Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell a sweet little bit of fun..." It wasn't the best rhyme in the world but in that dangerous molasses voice it was effective. Or it would be if she had the slightest inkling of whom she was supposed to be afraid.

That was just behind door number one.

Doors number two and three had a man and a woman in them respectively. The wall between the cells was transparent. She guessed it was to remind them to behave or the person on the other side would get hurt. "Hey," She kept her voice low as she eased through the door. She might not like Kitty but she'd happily use her mutation. "You about ready to blow this pop stand?"

The man had a shock of white hair and eyes that blazed with fury. "They've done something to the cell so that I can't leave. The same with my sisters'. The doors have to be opened."

Rogue pushed on the door with Erik's metal manipulation and smiled as it crumpled like tissue paper. Faster than she could blink the man was out the door. "Thank you." He was polite at least. "These two are my sisters'. Wanda and Lorna." He indicated the next two doors. The first was easy enough, another bit of metal. The second...

Rogue frowned, "Not made of metal then. All right." She twisted her hands and ground her teeth but the door moved as Phoenix's mutation surged through her. The smell of melting plastic and burning wood wasn't pleasant but it got the job done. When Lorna stepped through the door Rogue was panting.

"Take a breath," an auburn haired woman advised kindly. "Pietro and I can get our father out."

"I'll work on the last two doors here," Rogue indicated the opposite wall and was grateful that her strength wasn't gone yet.

The hissing that came from inside the cell sent a crawling chill down her spine. She knew that sound. She could hear it every time she showered and smoothed lotion over the scars on her thighs. "Viper." Of course she had to encounter him. At least this time her skin was invulnerable. 

"If it isn't the little Rogue..." The hissing quality of his voice made her want to scream. It was one thing to remind herself that he couldn't hurt her. It was another to stop herself from recalling the pain he'd inflicted. "Back to play some more?"

"Guess they got tired of playin' with you." Her voice was trembling despite the bravado of her words. As he advanced on her Rogue backed up, and felt the stone wall at her spine. 

"We all have to make do." Viper's oily voice held a sneer and his scaled lips curved upwards in anticipation as he grabbed for her.

Barely in time to avoid his touch Rogue pulled hard on Kitty's mutation and phased through the wall. She fell, rather ignominiously at the feet of a huge male. As entrances went it was less than impressive. Her role as a rescuer was in serious doubt, especially when a huge hand grabbed her by her collar and hauled her up for a closer look.

"Huh." He sniffed at her and growled to himself. "Smelt you before." She was set onto her feet and before she could react his nose and face pressed against her neck. "Little Magnolia," the voice that growled the words was barely human even if it wasn't hostile.

"I don't remember. Sorry." She shook her head and moved towards the door, pulling him along with her by the wrist. His surprise that she was able to move him would have been funny any other day. But phasing through a solid wall with him in tow got a mixed reaction from the rest of the mutants there.

Viper hissed and lunged for her, so close that even with his speed Pietro couldn't get between them in time. Rogue instinctively popped out and in again behind the snake like feral and wrapped her hands around his neck. Energy and memories flowed into her until Viper was reeling and with a burst of strength she forced his jaw one way and his shoulders another.

Viper lay at her feet, a hulk of cooling flesh and she looked at the four mutants remaining. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to leave now." She said tiredly.

"I believe we can all agree with that course of action, provided of course you refrain from touching the rest of us my dear." Erik inclined his head politely, cautious but courteous.

"Got control of my skin," Rogue said shortly. It wasn't the nicest of responses but she didn't have the energy to spare for the niceties. "Anyone who is capable of fighting when we meet the guards please do so." She didn't have the energy to hover at the moment. It had taken almost all she had to break them out. "I'll lead and block for you but..."

"C'n fight." Victor growled and the others nodded. 

"Good." She took a deep breath and led them back down the hall. "We'll need to."

8888

She hadn't been wrong. By the time they made it back to the main hall she was too tired to check in with any of the others and could only hope that they'd made it out. She knew they were in trouble when there wasn't any sight of the rest of the team.

One of the guards went down and she dropped into a crouch stealing his energy with the touch of her hand. She felt like a vampire but it was the only way to contact the others. 'Tin Man, status?'

'Returning to Blackbird. Cutie in tow. Three escapees.' That was good. Rogue blindly groped for another guard and sent out another call. 'Torch?'

'On the run with Fluffy. Back exit with four mutants. Guards in pursuit.' Pyro was a bit busy. But now she didn't know where Kurt was. Shit.

She must have repeated it out loud because the women were giving her strange looks. "Someone find me another guard so I can get enough energy to find the rest of my team." She snarled and the guards obliged her by appearing down the hall and shooting at them. Erik sneered at the bullets but even he was tiring. Wanda and Lorna were doing something together that had an adverse effect on the walls. Victor uttered an irritated growl and ran straight at the enemy. He didn't seem to really care about the rest of them, just wanting to get out of the base.

"Shit." Rogue stood and felt a blow push her backward strong enough that she stumbled, something in her middle compressed painfully. Popping down to Victor's side she grabbed a guard and shoved the incoming thoughts away. Sifting through them for intelligence didn't take long and she snarled again. 'Minister, where are you?' She sent to Kurt's mind. Silence. "Son of a bitch!" She grabbed another guard, nothing helpful there except energy. 'Byron, do you have eyes on Minister?'

'He's knocked out. I got him and another mutant. On our way out. Your status?' He was worried, she could feel it. Rogue took a deep breath and kept her mental voice as strong as she could without shouting.

'Five rescues. On our way out.' She took another deep breath and forced herself to keep going. 'See you soon.' Rogue broke off contact and looked at Victor. She'd fallen to her knees without realizing it. "Everyone else is on their way out." She looked down at the man she'd just drained and realized she hadn't given her people any extra clothing and it was cold outside. "Here." She handed Pietro the bag. "Arms and clothes. Distribute 'em would ya? I've gotta see a man about a horse."

"What--"

Pietro didn't get a chance to ask the rest of his question. She'd popped out and into another wing, doing a mental sweep for any prisoners left. Another jump and another wing and she hadn't found anyone except two unconscious guards. Draining their energy gave her enough of a boost to finish her sweep and pop back to her rescues. "Couldn't find anybody left besides guards." She said shortly. "Exit is this way." She pointed and a wave of exhaustion seemed to slam down on her.

"Crazy motherfuckin' frail," Creed was snarling in her face. "You're shot you loony bitch."

"Don't you dare call me a frail Victor Creed." Rogue didn't have the energy to shout but she'd learned enough from her mate that she could snarl with the best of them. "I'm not bleeding out so it's fine. Now c'mon." She got the impression that time was of the essence with Victor. That he'd managed to speak clearly enough was close to a miracle. He couldn't stay still and was barely verbal, communicating in growls, grunts and furious snarls.

"My dear, if you would allow Pietro and I," Erik offered his arm politely. An arm well covered in fabric.

"I'm fine Erik. Thanks," She stalked forward and nearly shrieked her annoyance as a guard ran around the corner along with two of his fellows. "Seriously? How many fuckin' guards does this place have?" She let Phoenix have her fun and threw fire at their shoes. When they were hopping in pain Victor and Pietro had reached them and while one was unconscious the mutants held the other two.

"C'mere an' absorb this'un," Victor held the guard up like he would a prize marlin. "An' heal. C'n smell yer blood." Doing as he said was harder than it sounded. She didn't even have the strength to control Kurt's mutation anymore. Erik and Lorna guided her forward while Wanda guarded the rear. Touching all three guards until they were lapsed into deep coma's gave her enough energy to turn Wolverine's mutation back on.

"Let's go before somethin' else happens," Rogue suggested wearily. "Byron's gonna kill me."

When they reached the exit of the base it was suspiciously silent but at least the radios worked again. Clicking the device on Rogue spoke as quietly as she could. "Cookie Monster, we're at the exit. Making our way to the rally point."

"Beautiful, Blackbird is doing a pick up of Fluffy and Torch with cargo. Cutie, Tin Man and five souls already aboard." Beast's cultured tones responded. "No sign of Byron or Minister yet. Any word?"

"Cookie Monster be advised that Minister is down, Byron is transporting him along with precious cargo." Rogue informed him.

"Beautiful, what is your status?" Storm's worried voice came over the radio.

"Ah…rather not say over the radio Blanca." Rogue kept moving for the treeline and hoped by the time Wolverine caught up with her that she was healed.

"Byron's going to have your ass if you're hurt." Pyro's cheerful tone came over the radio and Rogue groaned. John was injured again, she could tell from the too chipper voice, but if he was talking it wasn’t too serious.

"Could we just not mention it?" She sighed. "Beautiful out."

"Cookie Monster over and out." Beast signed off and Rogue mentally thanked God. 

"You've got some weird code names." Pietro commented. His sisters nodded while Victor and Erik simply looked amused.

"Those are just Byron's nicknames for us. Didn't want the folks at the base to know who they were dealing with." Rogue kept her voice low and her guard up as they traveled towards the clearing where the Blackbird would meet them. Hopefully they would get the point that talking wasn't a great idea.


	24. Chapter 24

There was blood in the air. He could smell it like he did the pines and the earth underfoot. Minister was a limp weight on his shoulder while the blue skinned scaly woman was trudging tiredly beside him.

When they reached the rally point the Blackbird wasn't there, but that wasn't a surprise. Cookie had already told him they were picking up Torch and Fluffy and their escapees. "Here." He carefully set Minister down and made the elf as comfortable as he could. One of the sweatshirts the blue woman refused to wear made an adequate pillow. "You sure you don't want some sweats?" He offered, "It's damn chilly and I dunno when our ride'll get here."

"I'm fine as I am." She slanted him an amused glance. "One doesn't think a tiger should cover up."

"No." He shrugged. "But a tiger has fur. Could care less about what's polite. We're supposed to avoid hypothermia. Doc's orders."

Her look was chillier than the air. "And what other orders are you to obey?" She inquired with a cold look. "Out of the frying pan into the fire?"

Wolverine wasn't exactly thrilled with this line of conversation and it showed in his voice. "I don't care what you do after this. All I'm concerned with is getting you out. We get all my people, we get on the plane and once you get off you're not my problem ‘less you wanna be."

"Who are you working for then?" She wanted to know.

"I don't work for anyone. I've worked with people in the past. And I came outa that damn lab with more than I went in with, so I know it's no picnic." He knew she'd seen the claws when he'd been fighting. He might have said more but a sound from the lower woods and a familiar scent had him standing again.

"What's coming?" The blue skinned woman was a fighter, he'd give her that.

"Someone who is my problem." He growled as he caught the scent of blood again. It was stronger this time, mixed with Marie's scent. "Stay here. Watch him for me." The argument that surely would have followed was forestalled by the huge man who hovered at the edge of the opposite treeline. "Nevermind," Wolverine snapped at the blue woman. "We're goin' to them." He bent to pick up Minister and the elf opened his eyes.

"Ah, Byron, if you do not mind...I shall attempt to walk." For all his bravado the German was thankful for a hand in getting up.

The walk across the clearing seemed to take forever. When Marie appeared at the treeline she was swaying and leaned against a tree for support. "Son of a bitch." He growled and increased his pace. Minister followed more slowly along with the blue woman. One of these days he might actually learn her name if she stopped being such a bitch.

"Hey Byron," his woman was far too cheerful for someone who smelt like she was bleeding internally. "Found somethin' I think belongs to you sugar."

"Yeah," Wolverine took a minute to punch his brother in the jaw before he scooped Marie up and settled so she was in his lap and resting.

Victor growled in annoyance, barely intelligible, "The fuck?"

"'Cause my mate got hurt rescuin' your furry ass." Logan snarled back. "Baby where'd they hit you? Why ain't my mutation helpin' you?"

"Not enough energy," she murmured. "Was drainin' the guards right an' left. Got a passel of 'em in my head. 'S hard though, all the mutations...they take energy."

"Turn it on then." He urged her. "Take a good pull of my healin’...get some of your strength back." When she shook her head he growled at her. "Why the fuck not?"

"I can wait until the plane gets here. We're not safe until we're out of the area. Can't have you incapacitated 'cause I drew on you sugar." She had to argue with logic. He fuckin' hated that she was right. "You're the lead, should introduce yourself."

"My Mississippi woman, always so damn polite." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked up at his big brother. "Hey Vic. Good to see you."

"See that you know the little Magnolia," Victor knelt so he could look at the girl his brother held his words a barely intelligible growl. "Least your taste has improved Jimmy."

"Well last time I was gettin' played wasn't I," Logan rolled his eyes. "And this is my mate. For good. So I'd appreciate you makin' an effort." It was pretty much a miracle that Victor was managing to speak. He could smell how agitated his brother was, the animal was in charge and the human barely along for the ride.

"What? Don' kill 'er?" The Sabretooth gave him a toothy grin that was still threatening in the way only Victor Creed could make it. "Can't take you away."

"Forgive my interruption of this...reunion." Wolverine looked up at the tall wiry man with silvering hair. “I am Erik, and these are my children. Pietro, Wanda and Lorna." He indicated a younger man with white hair, a girl with auburn hair and another slightly older girl with blondish green hair.

"For now, just call me Byron." Wolverine gave them a half smile and pointed to Kurt. "That's Minister. Dunno who this lady is. She asks more questions than she gives answers."

"Mystique." The blue woman offered and gave Erik a large smile. "It's good to see you again Erik."

"My dear," The rather patrician man looked both pleased and dismayed. "I was unaware you too were captive. I am so sorry."

"As am I," She nodded grimly and looked at Wolverine. "When does this plane of yours arrive?"

"Not long I think," He clicked on his radio. "Cookie Monster what's your status?"

"Proceeding to rendezvous, all crew and precious cargo accounted for." Blanca's voice answered. "Fluffy's wounded and Torch is...singed. What's your status?"

"All souls accounted for," Wolverine responded. "Beautiful is down. Minister’s up and about but he needs medical attention."

"Byron I can see a squad moving up the mountain," Beast's voice came over the radio. "Get on the high side of the clearing." He was clearly moving towards the back of the Blackbird as his voice echoed weirdly. "Cutie, you and the Cajun concentrate on repelling boarders. Tin Man help Byron and Minister get our passengers aboard."

"You heard the man." Wolverine stood lifting Marie's exhausted body in his arms easily. "Vic, give Minister a hand would ya? Rest of you, far side of the clearing." 

He waited until the rest of them were across before he walked after them with Marie. The soldiers didn't make it to the clearing until after the Blackbird set down but unfortunately they were just in time to fire upon the escaping mutants. He had to admit it was good to see Gambit throwing a collection of exploding rocks while Cutie lit up the clearing with her trademark bursts of flame.

He could smell blood, thick in the air, and knew that Victor'd been hit at least once. Erik lifted a hand and the bullets just fell out of the air. "You homo sapiens and your guns." He commented in disgust. His children preceded him into the plane, his son zipping around like he had energy to spare and toying with the soldiers before he boarded.

"Blanca, let's make tracks." Wolverine set Marie next to Victor in a chair and stood at the top of the ramp until it closed.

"Get strapped in," She retorted. "I don't need your hard head denting Hank's baby."

"That was once!" He argued as he made his way to the seat next to his mate. Victor was pulling the bullet out of his flesh with irritation. It was one of the few memories he’d recovered of fighting beside the X-Men and Logan had been eyeing the Blackbird with suspicion ever since. It hadn’t been his fault that Poly had been doing barrel rolls before he’d gotten strapped in.

"So let's not make it twice." Beast suggested as he passed their row. "Logan, any wounds?" He wasn't really looking at the ferals, more concerned with the nearly unconscious woman between them. "Beautiful?" Furry blue hands carefully tilted Rogue's head and felt her pulse. "Hmm...a little slower than I'd like." He reached into one of the overhead equipment bins and pulled out a plastic bottle. "Drink this. It'll help with your energy levels."

Wolverine looked sharply at Victor who was growling automatically at the blue feral when he came too close. "Easy Vic." The growls lowered slightly and his brother put a protective hand on Marie's shoulder. That was one bright spot at least. He could smell that Marie was family. 

"Hmm..." She took the bottle and looked at it in confusion until Wolverine took it away and opened it for her. "Right." As he watched she took a sip and then another before clumsily putting the cap back on.

"Cookie, I could use your help up here." Blanca called from the cockpit. "They have anti aircraft ordinance."

"Lovely." Cookie quipped as he walked forward. "Please make certain you are all strapped in and your tray tables are in their upright positions."

"Hang on," Torch joked. "This is gonna be quite a ride."

"I remember this part a bit too well," Tin Man agreed with a sigh. "Never is the leaving the easy part. Why this is I shall never know."

"People just hate to see us go," Cutie giggled.

"But chere, I love to watch you leave," LeBeau was already flirting. Wolverine chuckled and made sure that Beautiful was strapped in good.

"Now don't you let that smooth talkin' Cajun steal you away from me." He murmured in her ear and put his hand on her knee.

"Never happen sugar." She gave him a tired smile. "But you gotta give Victor a nickname."

"Got one." The feral in question growled. He did not seem to be enjoying the confinement of the plane or the amount of people within it. "Sabretooth."

"Nah, that ain't what I mean," Rogue was falling asleep mid argument.

She would have stayed asleep but the Blackbird started to shake as the air around them filled with explosives. There was some very uncivilized cursing coming from the cockpit and Wolverine guessed that Cookie Monster didn't take too kindly to people shooting at his plane.

"There's ladies present mon frère," Gambit called loudly. "Dat language is most uncouth."

"Everyone hold on." Blanca had her 'don't mess with me' voice going on and Wolverine took a half second to hope that the plane was grounded. Lightening wouldn't kill him but being electrocuted had never been his favorite pastime. And it surely wouldn’t do the rest of them any good either.

The ride grew rougher, and it felt as if the plane would tear itself apart but after what seemed like hours the air smoothed out. Beast's voice announced rather merrily, "Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to say that we have cleared enemy airspace. We're en route to Westchester where we can all enjoy a meal and some medical attention. Stay put and I'll do my best to make sure you're all comfortable. Torch that means you. Sit down and shut up."

Wolverine turned to his woman and found her hand. "Okay darlin' we’re in the clear. Time for you to turn your skin on." Her eyes opened wearily and she shook her head stubbornly. 

"Damn it," He leaned down into her face and snarled. "Marie you fuckin' turn on the skin of yours. I can smell the blood."

"Hurt you enough." She shook her head, "I won't do it again."

"C'mon L'le Magnolia." Victor was doing his own version of persuasion in the form of barely verbal growls.

"Gonna call you Fuzzy." She muttered and rolled her eyes at Victor.

"Like hell." Victor snarled at that.

"You'd rather I call you Pussy?" Wolverine nearly snorted at that and Victor growled.

"You call him Vic, or Big Brother." Logan told her and he could hear his voice tensing along with his body. The smell of her blood, loose in her body…he knew she was bleeding internally. "Now turn on your skin so I don't have to worry about you dyin' on me before we get back."

"Not gonna die. Just need to sleep." She wasn't listening to him and he wasn't sure how to get through to her until one of his memories broke through to the forefront of his mind.

"You promised me." It felt like he was choking. "Damnit, you promised you wouldn't leave me." She was still bleeding. He could smell it, something inside her was broken. He remembered being in bed with her, her gorgeous white skin bare against his, the smell of sex in the air and her glorious hair sticking to her skin and his. She'd called him mate. Named what they were to each other. He could remember the perfection of that moment and how she'd told him he'd never be alone again. "You promised me baby. You said I'd never be alone again."

He was aware of Victor watching him, the smell of his brother's worry and anger, his willingness to do anything to help. Vic had never seen him like this, desperate and ready to beg a woman to stay with him. As much as he’d cared for Kayla, he'd never felt this strongly for her or any other female in his past. And he couldn’t care that Sabretooth was seeing him like this worried and afraid, because it worked. She’d surrendered to his need. "Sorry." Marie's whisper reached his ears at the same time her hand lifted to cover his knuckles. "It's gonna hurt."

"Don't care." He turned his hand so they were palm to palm and his claws couldn't cut her. "Turn it on."

"Big brother, you pull him away if he passes out." Rogue's voice was determined if weak and her green eyes fixed on Victor's face.

"Gotcha." Sabretooth nodded. He met Wolverine's eyes and took a deep breath. "Jimmy?" There was a wealth of questions in that one growled name. Would his brother remember him? Would he try to kill him again? Would he be all right? The animal was terrified, confined in metal and surrounded by strangers. One packmate wounded, the other about to be, it was a wonder Sabretooth wasn't tearing the plane apart.

"Talk about it later." Wolverine stared at his mate. "Quit stallin' baby. Turn it on."

Her mutter was unintelligible but he was willing to bet it wasn't very nice. But her skin turned on with a buzz he could feel like an electric spark on his skin. A hot tingle that sent his blood rushing through his body, electricity like the kiss of her lips on his. Stronger and stronger, and he groaned in pleasure and pain. Her palm was so warm against his skin, and the pull was even better until it wasn’t.

He’d been riding the edge between bliss and agony, but the balance tipped sharply and he ground his teeth together. Burning hot, like lightening, it shot through him but he wasn’t lost to it yet. He could still smell her blood, pain and fatigue filled her scent and he forced his fingers to wrap around her palm. “No. Wolverine let go!” She was trying to pull away now and damned if he’d let her. She’d been hurt and it was his responsibility to take care of her.

“You stupid sumbitch.” Marie’s accent was thick with rage and he could feel her regaining control, trying to shut her skin down. The pull was receding, dying to a buzz of sweet pain until it faded completely. He concentrated on deep breaths, inhaling her scent, her heartbeat more steady in his ears, and the scent of blood receding as she healed. 

Wolverine sighed and forced his eyes open, a smile on his lips as he looked down at his mate. “Hey darlin’, you’re lookin’ better. Don’t smell like blood no more.” He’d only felt like this a few times before, mostly when he and Vic had fought each other to a stand still.

“You…you…James Logan Howlett if you ever do somethin’ like that again I swear to God I will find a way to make you sorry.” His woman was furious, emerald green eyes snapping at him, her pretty face set in a frown.

“Can’t stand to see you hurtin’,” Logan admitted quietly. “I dunno what it’d do, if your mutation would turn on, if mine would kick in…couldn’t take the risk. You coulda died.” Didn’t she understand that he’d do anything to keep that from happening? He was pretty sure he couldn’t live in a world that didn’t have Marie in it.

“Oh my gawd, just go to sleep before I start smackin’ you around an’ do more damage.” She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. His smile was slipping perilously close to a smirk as he closed his eyes. She might be mad but she was well enough to be mad and that was the whole point.

8888

He napped for a bit, he couldn’t be sure for how long. But he woke to the comforting scent of his mate and his brother and the sound of voices. They weren’t whispering but the conversation was lower than usual.

“It has indeed been some time,” Erik, the guy’s name was Erik. “I was rather surprised that Charles didn’t catch wind of the enterprise sooner. Especially after your escape.”

Marie’s voice was somewhat apologetic as she replied. “I think it was partly that I couldn’t remember where it was. I didn’t even know my name for certain for a coupla years afterwards.”

“Ah, that delightful machine they’ve attempted to perfect,” Erik’s voice was so dry it had to be sarcastic. “As you can see, they took…excellent care of us in your absence.”

“Wh, where’s Viper?” A female voice, rather afraid of the answer inquired from further down the aisle.

“Dead little one.” That was Pietro, cheerful and grim in his answer. “Victor’s Little Magnolia killed him. So he shan’t be bothering you or any of the ladies again.”

“Kinda jealous,” Victor’s deep voice rumbled. Unsaid was the fact that he'd wanted to kill the mutant himself, the fury in his growling words obvious to another feral.

“He…couldn’t help how he was,” Marie sounded resigned but regretful as well. “He wasn’t ever taught different. And they just made him worse.”

“He was a vicious raping bastard.” Another male voice wasn’t quite so forgiving and another girl agreed with him.

“He was.” Wolverine’s mate agreed. “I know. It’s just sad he was never given the choice. He never knew there was another way. He had to die. But…what if they’d gotten that machine to work? To really erase all our memories and put whatever they wanted inside us? If we didn’t know right from wrong? If no one told us…or taught us…would we be so different?”

“Dat’s a disturbin’ thought petite,” Gambit clearly didn’t like the ‘there but for the grace of God’ line of thinking Marie espoused. Probably because the Cajun wasn’t the most moral fellow in the world.

“It’s a disturbing situation.” She retorted.

“Perhaps you might answer a question for me,” Wanda was changing the subject. “You all have…interesting names?”

Cutie was giggling and Torch joined her. Minister and Fluffy were quieter but their amusement was palpable. “They aren’t our actual code names.” Cutie explained. “When Rogue got the bullets out of Wolverine’s brain his memories got messed up. He’s gettin’ ‘em back but he didn’t remember anything after Stryker shot him. So he just called us whatever he felt like.”

“Or it’s based on our mutation,” Torch added. “He calls me Torch. But my code name is Pyro.”

“All right…” Lorna was nodding from the sound of it. “But…”

“We used Logan’s names for us because this isn’t an official X-Men mission.” Cutie was explaining. “Rogue and Logan were the ones who knew about Akali.”

“But because we’re not exactly team players some of the folks back at the Institute didn’t believe us.” Rogue’s voice was bitter, irritation riding her scent.

“Call a spade a spade sweetie, Scott flat out said you were delusional.” Cutie was a bit annoyed herself. 

“So you decided to come and rescue us even though the rest of your X-Men wouldn’t?” Pietro didn’t seem thrilled with what he was hearing, not that Wolverine could blame him.

“Some of us aren’t even X-Men, officially.” Wolverine opened his eyes as he spoke. “Tin Man there, he’s new, don’t even have a uniform. Rogue’s constantly on probation from what I’ve heard.”

“Sugar, you feelin’ all right?” Marie was looking up at him in concern and he couldn’t help teasing her.

“Nothin’ a little sugar from you won’t fix darlin’.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss and felt lightning shoot through his body again. Hot and sweet, he loved her mouth. “Much better.” He drawled as he released her lips. She was blushing but apparently his teasing and kiss had done more to ease her worry than all the words in the world could.

“I still don’t understan’ ‘xactly what got into the Wolverine to name alla you such things,” Gambit’s Cajun accent was in full swing.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Wolverine shrugged and wrapped an arm around Marie’s shoulders. “Torch is obvious. Man loves fire. Always playin’ with that lighter a his. Cookie Monster ‘cause he’s blue an’ furry. Blanca ‘cause of her hair.”

“But Minister? Cutie?” Wanda looked at Piotr, “And why does he call you Tin Man?”

“Ah, you did not see.” Piotr chuckled genially and turned his mutation on. “Rogue named me Colossus because I am so large.”

“Mien friend called me Minister because I teach German and Theology,” Kurt gave the auburn haired woman a little bow of his head.

“Fluffy is ‘cause a his wings.” Wolverine grinned evilly at Warren. “And he hates it so that’s even more fun.” He nodded at Angelica, “And she’s Cutie ‘cause she is. My woman’s friend and sweet as honey.”

“How’d you get your name?” Pietro asked Rogue.

“When I woke up, after the bullets came out, she was the first person I saw. Didn’t know who she was from Adam but damn she was Beautiful. So that’s what I called her.” Rogue was blushing again and he grinned.

“But they call you Byron,” Gambit was chuckling. “You grown poetical since we parted ways Wolverine?”

That got Torch and Cutie laughing though Rogue smiled secretively and Victor just waited with interest for the answer. Wolverine rolled his eyes, “Nah. My woman named me. Mad, bad and dangerous to know.”

“Fits,” Victor muttered quietly. “ But 'm not Shelley.” The humor was nearly lost in his still agitated growl of the words and the animal's discomfort with his surroundings.

Rogue began to giggle as she got the joke, then, strangely enough, Erik and Mystique laughed quietly before Beast began to chuckle as well. “Maybe we could just save some time an’ tell each other who we are? If ya’ll feel safe enough to do that? Or we can tell you our names.”

“We know his,” Lorna indicated Wolverine. “You weren’t exactly quiet when you were mad at him earlier.”

“He’s the Wolverine.” Rogue’s pride in that was palpable and he grinned down at her. “And Victor is his brother. Sabretooth.” She beamed up at Victor who was actually smiling back a little bit. Apparently Rogue's laughing and relative good health along with Logan's presence relaxed the animal slightly but he was still on edge.

“Victor Creed.” He offered in his slow thoughtful voice. Wolverine looked at his brother and frowned. Sabretooth was doing his best but he was profoundly uncomfortable with so many eyes upon him. After being confined for so long the plane’s interior must have felt like a zoo. 

“Vic, how about we move back a few rows, now that Beautiful is healed up.” He suggested quietly. “Might help to have some space.”

“We’ll be landing soon,” Beast called back. “Logan would it be advisable for me to lower the Blackbird over the site Jackal had prepared?”

“Yeah, do that,” Wolverine agreed and looked at his big, literally, brother. “One of the kids is feral too. He got you set up with a tent and supplies, out in the woods at a build site me an’ Ma—Rogue are working.” He cursed mentally as he nearly gave away Marie’s name.

“It’s all right sugar,” she smiled at him. “It’s about time for me to quit hidin’.”

“Sweetie, you remembered your name?” Firestar had tears in her eyes. “That’s awesome.” Torch was nodding, pleased as punch.

“I did,” Rogue nodded. “Anna Marie.”


	25. Chapter 25

Rogue felt recovered enough to fly down after Victor literally jumped out of the plane down to the clearing. Logan shook his head and she grinned, wrapped her arms around him and popped him down to the ground. “Coulda done that for you Vic, if you’d given me the chance.” She looked at the heavy imprint Sabretooth had left on the ground.

“All that metal…” Victor rumbled. “Couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Too much like Alkali.” She could understand that. The first few months after she’d gotten out even the cab of a truck felt too enclosed despite the windows and she wasn't a feral. Victor keeping control of himself long enough to get to the estate was a feat of willpower. “Well the tent is the furthest from stone and steel walls as we can get.” She checked the inside and was pleased to see a sleeping bag and extra blankets along with a pillow.

“Xavier’ll let me stay?” Sabretooth was looking around and breathing deeply. She could appreciate why. The air was redolent with pine and oak, earth and sawdust underfoot with a hint of smoke. The only jarring note was the Blackbird and its exhaust. It was nothing like Alkali

“If he don’t then we’ll find a place we can stay.” Wolverine was firm on that. When his brother looked disbelieving Wolverine shrugged. “Ask Beautiful if you don’t believe me.”

“We were talkin’ about it before we came to get you.” Rogue agreed as she cleared the fire pit of debris that would smother any flames. “Just needed to talk to you about where. Wolverine’s got an idea for a house for us all even.”

Sabretooth grunted but it was obvious he wasn’t sure that was the stone cold truth. Rogue laughed at him and flew over to inspect the drying logs while Wolverine watched his brother. “I remembered…everything up until Stryker shot me in the head with adamantium bullets.” He told the larger feral. “I remember how you always looked out for me. How it was so much harder for you to find the balance between the animal and the man.”

“He remembered you, but he forgot me.” Rogue landed on the ground and walked up to Victor looking him in the eye. “He’s getting’ the last twenty or so years back but its slow.” She offered her hand hopefully. “Victor, I don’t want him to lose you. You’re always gonna be his brother. And I can’t lose him. So let’s not make it harder on him okay? He’s your Jimmy. He’s my Logan. But he’s our Wolverine.”

It was too much, too soon. On the heels of an escape fraught with worry and adrenaline the last thing the feral wanted was more confusion. Sabretooth’s face twisted with pain and rage, the animal demanding freedom without compromise.

The roar was almost deafening. And then he was gone.

Rogue took a deep breath and looked over at Logan. “Well that coulda gone better.”

“Nah. He heard you. He’ll think about it while he runs. He’ll kill a bear or somethin’, bring the meat back, tan the hide and come back with his thoughts all in order.” Wolverine didn’t seem concerned. “How long it’ll take is the question. Vic tends to forget that most people think in terms of hours and days. Not weeks. But as long as he's been locked up? And most likely tortured just like you...he's gonna be a little...erratic for a while.”

She nodded her understanding, "You'll have to make sure you come out and keep him company, so he knows you're really his brother again, got your memories back. Her sigh vibrated through the air as she looked towards the mansion. “I suppose we’d better go back before there’s an all-out war. From what I’ve heard Mystique and the Professor don’t always get along.”

8888

She was right. It had wisely been decided that dragging everyone down to the infirmary for examinations was the wrong approach with this group. When she and Wolverine reached the mansion the newcomers were in a small group in the cafeteria finally eating a decent meal. The team that had performed the rescue sat among them, eating and talking. Answering a lot of questions. A few of the younger ones were showing off or explaining what they could do. The older ones were watchful, guarded eyes on every other body in the room. Erik and his children, along with Mystique and Gambit had situated themselves in the outermost circle. A slender man with sandy blond hair sat beside a black man with an edgy look about him. Another blond man with lighter hair and a chiseled jaw that clenched at every loud noise sat near Mystique.

Rogue smiled as she saw the refugees and walked towards them Logan following her. "Erik." She pulled a chair from another table and brought it near his. "I wanted to thank you." 

"It is I who should be thanking you my dear." The older man was always polite. She'd admired that about him. There was no excuse for rudeness. Rude actions perhaps, but not discourtesy.

"No, I meant..." She touched his hand to demonstrate. "You were the first they..." Rogue took a deep breath and swallowed before she continued. "You could have hated me. Been angry with me. But you never were. Even when they forced you into me until you blacked out...you didn't hate me. You made me..." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't just absorb powers. I absorb energy, thoughts and memory." His understanding lit those cool eyes and he nodded as she continued. "Your thoughts, and your memories...you were a great help to me. It was your mind in mine that helped me get control. I would still be there, insane and tortured, if you hadn't been good enough to realize that I was no more at fault that you were."

"How could I hate you?" His voice was thick, as if he too was fighting his emotions back. "You were barely more than a child. Younger than my children. Younger than all of us there. It was easy to see that you didn't wish to harm any of us. The pleading for mercy, for them not to make you..." He stopped and shook his head. "I beg your pardon."

"It's all right. They should know." She couldn't explain it well enough out loud. "You, your memories told me, ' true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity'. You've helped me over and over again. To control my mind. To escape. To gain control of the absorbed mutations and control over my skin. I...just wanted to say that I'm sorry you had to go through that. But thank you for...helping me even when they were making me hurt you."

"I think, since you and your...partner stood up for us and came to our rescue that we are very much even." Erik smiled at her and looked up at the Wolverine who was surveying the newcomers thoughtfully. "They brought most of the younger ones in after you'd escaped. But I believe you've met John and Chris as well as Remy."

"I have," Rogue nodded at them while the Wolverine stared.

"So Stryker decided to lock up the old team. Thought Sabretooth said he killed you all?" Wolverine shook his head as he looked at John and Chris.

"Nah, acted like he was gonna. Roughed us up." Chris shrugged. "Said Stryker told him that there was one last thing and we'd all be done."

"Zero killed Dukes while you and I went to look for Remy," John offered quietly. "And we all know what happened to Wade. Sabretooth showed up while I was watchin' the back. Told me what had happened. Said he'd make it look like I was dead. We could do the one last thing Stryker wanted and then we'd all be done. Man, never seen him look like that. Never seen Victor tired."

"I wanted to kill him at the time," Wolverine explained. "You remember how pissed I was."

"Yeah you had a real mad on." The black man's smile was tinged with amused memory. "Stryker was real good at manipulating all of us. Made you think Kayla was dead. Made Victor think that if he got the gang back together for the job that we'd be free afterwards. Messed with Vic’s mind real good, enough that he was half crazy…crazy enough that you left. Just about killed him when you took off."

"Yeah he was a real son of a bitch." Chris agreed.

"Well he's a dead son of a bitch now." Logan's voice was rife with satisfaction as he came to stand behind Rogue's chair. "He gave me this adamantium skeleton. Maybe he shoulda thought of what I would do with it if I ever figured out it was him that took my memories."

"He's really dead?" One of the girls asked desperately.

"Really and truly all the way dead." Logan nodded and the girl burst into tears. 

Rogue must have looked a bit confused because the blond man who'd been so quiet explained. "Her father was in the lab. He was a mutant too. Stryker took him away and we don't know where he ended up. He nearly went insane when they brought Siryn in."

"What was his name?" Rogue asked quietly. "There are some people that are in my memories but they weren't at the base. If Stryker took him then maybe the Professor can--"

"We came with you because you cared enough to come find us." The man's eyes were hard and implacable. "But Sean and I gave up on the Professor coming for us a long time ago."

"I thought when I got you out of the...barracks that you'd be safe." Mystique sounded forlorn. "Morty would have had a harder time blending in but--"

"It wasn't your fault." The man shook his head. "We didn't realize that he'd be looking for us. Not like that. Sean went home. So did I or I tried to. But..." He shrugged. "By the way, you're lookin' good Mystique."

"So are you," She chuckled teasingly. "What'd they do give you some type of de-aging serum?"

"Same as they gave Chris and me, and Gambit too." John spoke up. "Stryker didn't want us dying of old age. He wanted his 'subjects' to live a long time. Long enough to see the end of the ‘mutant problem’."

"He gave it to most of us." Pietro explained. "As I understand it, he synthesized it from Victor's blood." His sister made a face at the mention of the feral.

"Don't like him much?" Rogue couldn't help the curiosity.

"He's just...crude." Wanda rolled her eyes. "And he can't smell a woman without propositioning her."

"For Vic that's polite." Wolverine laughed. "He don't take to the modern notions of sweet talk. Honest interest is what you get."

Rogue chuckled and stood. "Well I'd better see about making sure you all have a place to lay your head tonight." She turned with the chair and it bumped into Jubilee. The other mutant scowled and one of her hands lit up with her fireworks. Rogue stiffened and felt her skin turn on in self defense. she was too edgy after the mission to keep it from flicking on. "Sorry about that." She apologized and slid the chair over to the table where it belonged.

"Just stay away from me you skanky leech." Jubilee pushed past her hard, her fireworks setting off sparks on Rogue's clothes.

"Shit," Rogue swore and backed up, only to bump into someone else. Trying to keep her footing as the other person moved only resulted in the both going down in a heap. Invulnerable skin didn't mean she couldn't feel impact and her dignity was certainly bruised. "Gawd, sorry..."

Her skin came into contact with a hand and the influx of thoughts was paralyzing. 'Ohmigod ohmigod no. No. Not her. She can't see. Make her stop. Don't let her see. No!'

8888

Wolverine was growling at Chatty Kathy when Rogue and Prissy went down with a crash. The smell of terror and pain was like hot oil in the air. He grabbed for Marie and yanked her away from the dark haired girl but Marie struggled out of his grip.

"Oh god, Kitty I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around Prissy and hugged her, rocking the other girl the way she would a child. "It'll be all right."

"What did you do to her you bitch!" Kathy's strident tones had him turning to glare and growl in fury at her.

"Back off you little brat." It was the least profane thing he could say in a cafeteria full of kids. Blanca and Cookie were hurrying forward along with half of the refugees. Even the stoic Mystique looked troubled.

Red came into the room, obviously drawn by the commotion and made straight for Marie and Prissy. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Her gentle hand on Marie's hair made obvious to whom she was speaking.

"Tired an’ clumsy," Marie murmured. Her voice was low enough that only another feral would hear it. "Jubilee sparked up, my skin turned on...and I crashed into Kitty. I absorbed her...but longer than last time..." Her voice, quiet though it was, held unshed tears. "Jean we've gotta help her...she thinks it’s all her fault."

Whatever Red heard in Marie's mind was not a good thing because the redhead went pale and she had to take a deep shaking breath before she spoke. "All right. Kitty, you're coming with me. Rogue, you too please. We need to see Xavier."

Wolverine took a step to follow them but Marie held her hand up for him to wait. "Jean I'll be there in half a tic." She told the telepath. "Sugar...I'm sorry but I've got to help Kitty...I'll meet you in our room when I'm done. All right?" 

"Yeah that's good." He nodded and kissed her gently. She was tired the same as he was, but if something needed to be done then his woman did it, regardless of her own comfort. He turned to the refugees and saw one, a dark haired woman who looked to be Wanda's contemporary, narrowing her eyes at Marie's back. 

His glare must have tipped Gambit off because the Cajun shrugged. "Not alla us are as...enlightened as Erik or as compassionate as Bolt or Siryn." He glanced at the dark haired woman, “Betsy ain’t thrilled to be in your girl’s company.”

“She can be pissed all she wants,” Wolverine eyed the woman malevolently. “But Rogue don’t like havin’ mutations forced on her any more than ya’ll like ‘em bein’ taken. You ain’t seen what it does to her.”

“I’ve…felt it.” The voice was quiet, almost serene despite the hesitation and came from a quiet woman with silvery hair. “Ever since they forced her to take my mutation there’s been…a connection between us. For as long as she was at the lab what she felt, I felt.”

“You’re the empath then?” Wolverine tilted his head. The woman was…odd in his nose. She had a scent like running water, teasing with all the power of the ocean, as if the might of a tempest was contained inside her. Her eyes were a dark blue green and even her skin had a faint blue undertone.

“No…not entirely.” She shook her head. “They call me Manannán mac Lir. Lira for short. Empathy is something I’ve always had but I control water.”

Gambit rubbed the back of his head ruefully. “The petite probably got a bit from me too. Always known how folks felt. Part a why cards are so easy.”

Wolverine scowled and looked at the mess of people, all of them needing help of some sort, most of them angry or upset and shook his head in irritation. “Maybe you oughta think about the fact that if it weren’t for Rogue you’d still be stuck at Alkali.” His words were underscored with a growl as he glared impartially at the refugees. “And whatever they mighta done to you? You can be sure they did it to her and worse.” He had a memory of her asking if her past made a difference to him. ‘I was a toy for anyone with a condom’ echoed through his mind and he snarled his fury. “If you think her skin protected her you’d better think again.”

The woman, Lira, nodded her agreement. “We have been abused in the most terrible of ways. But so has she. And when she refused what they asked…she was tortured. By the Viper and by humans.”

“'S how I met her.” Sabretooth’s rumble of a voice preceded his large body as he strode towards them. “Think she got those scars on her thighs for fun? They threw her in with him an’ me and she landed on his side of the cell. He had a lotta fun poisoning her before I lost my temper. Had to lance every fuckin’ wound he made on her thighs to get that shit out of her.” He was furious and the animal side barely under the human's control but he didn't seem like he was going to go on a rampage. Logan inhaled and smelt his big brother's curiosity, irritation and hunger. He must have been drawn by the scent of his pack and the food.

“The scars are from your claws…” Wolverine realized. “Shit.” He looked at his brother. “How’d you manage to stay conscious?”

“Claws ain't skin.” Victor shrugged and picked up someone’s abandoned tray, absently popping chicken tenders into his mouth. “Little Magnolia kept sayin’ how sorry she was. Like she was weak for cryin’.” He grinned evilly at Wolverine. “Now if they’d left her with me a little longer she’d have been in decent shape. Mighta gotten to show her what a real man was like. But they didn’t let mutants use her like that. ‘Cept for Viper.”

“See?” Wanda’s voice wasn’t quiet enough. “He’s disgusting.”

“Honest.” Sabretooth growled at her with all the superiority of a cat whose prey is beneath it. “I’da been happy to show her a good time. Ain’t my fault women seem to bite off more’n they can chew.”

“Subtle Vic, real subtle.” Wolverine shook his head, grateful it wasn't worse, and looked over the motley crew of refugees. Beast and Storm were finishing their meal, quietly listening to everything being discussed. “Blanca, you got any idea where Rogue was gonna put folks?”

Before she could answer Xavier rolled into the cafeteria. Thankfully it had mostly emptied of students after Marie and Prissy's collision, only a few of them brave enough to stay in a room with people they didn’t know once the Wolverine started growling. One ballsy kid actually sidled up to Sabretooth and offered him more chicken and some cookies before he darted off. And a little girl floated over to Erik on gossamer wings and gave the older man a seed which sprouted into a flower when he held it in his hands. 

“We call her Sylvan.” Xavier offered as the little girl giggled, kissed Erik’s check and called him ‘Pawpaw’ before she flew away, green and pink hair fluttering behind her.

“She’s certainly charming enough to be faery.” The patrician man conceded with a half smile. His son and daughters were concealing their amusement badly and Wolverine couldn’t help but chuckle himself. 

“Usually our resident ferals are her favorites.” Xavier explained.

“She said it’s ‘cause we smell like the outside.” Wolverine offered. “Wheels we gotta get these folks some beds now that they’ve eaten. They’re gonna keel over soon.”

“Absolutely.” Xavier looked at Mystique and Erik. “Raven, your room is as you left it. Erik, Alex, your rooms are also untouched. That wing of the house is…off limits to the students. There should be plenty of room for all of you to rest.”

“My name is Mystique.” The woman in question was like ice her voice was so chilly. “But I can show everyone to the rooms.”

“I’ll get fresh bedding and some of the kids to help me make the beds.” Storm offered with a friendly smile.

“Are…Cutie, Torch and Fluffy all right?” Lorna asked quietly. “We haven’t seen them since…”

“Jean, the red haired woman you saw earlier, is our primary medic,” Beast explained. “She was probably coming to let us know how they were when Kitty and Rogue collided. I can check on them and let you know.”

He was losing patience with all this domestic shit. All he wanted was his woman in bed next to him. He wanted to bathe those scars with his tongue until she forgot how painful they’d been and only thought about how good he made her feel.

He was growling without realizing it and everyone around him was backing up warily. Beast huffed slightly, his own animal nature challenged and Victor stood up and snarled loudly. “Jimmy shut the fuck up.” The big male threw a carrot at his brother before he continued. “C’mon. Gotta deer outside.”

A big hand came down on his shoulder and began steering him towards the door.

8888

After dealing with the buck Victor had killed and hung to drain Wolverine looked at him curiously. “You really comin’ back to yourself or is this just a breather between runnin’ around gettin’ your ‘Tooth on?” Victor seemed a lot calmer than he should have been this soon, but maybe it was due to Logan's presence.

“I doubt I could stand bein’ in that asylum for longer’n it takes me to eat and wash,” Sabretooth admitted with a feral grin, the animal was lurking just beneath the surface ready to burst free. “But I got a whiff of Magnolia in pain an’ figured somethin’ was really wrong. Takes a lot to change that woman’s scent. Plus she’s yours so…I gotta responsibility.”

“Yeah.” Logan could understand that. He was itching to go find her but he doubted she’d be thrilled with the caveman routine when she was doing her best to help someone. Even if that someone was Prissy. He took his frustration out on the tree next to him. Victor could probably use more firewood anyway.

His big brother’s chuckling was both amused and understanding. “Harder when your woman suits up too?”

“Nah, it ain’t that.” He’d forgotten that there were times Victor was a very good listener. “It’s…you know what they did to her in the lab.”

“I had to listen to it didn’t I?” Sabretooth’s snarl was ugly. It was a pointed reminder that the animal was still half rabid with everything that had been done to him. Seeing, hearing and smelling an innocent kit being raped would have been worse than being tortured himself. Victor had never taken to hurting kids no matter how much he might enjoy torturing adults. To his mind kits or cubs hadn't lived long enough to deserve what he'd do to an adult.

“Well she told me, before the bullets came out, Marie told me everything. But now I can’t remember it.” His frustration was evident. “I mean I know she’s had therapy. She said it went on for years and she still goes back sometimes.”

“So you don’t know what to do that won’t scare her to death or freak her out?” Victor looked at him like he was an idiot. “Geez Jimmy. You forget who the fuck you are? You were always the nicer of the two of us. Just pay attention to her scent and you'll be fine."

"I just don't want her to think I'm after a fuck an' nothin' else." He felt like an idiot. And from Victor's snort of derision he sounded like one too.

"You're her mate aren't ya? And she's yours. Ain't denyin' it from what I hear." Sabretooth's raspy chuckle was wickedly amused. "Shoulda seen how her hand rested on your thigh when you were sleepin' on the plane. She was talkin' to me, sweet as you please, tryin' to make it easier on me. But she made sure to claim you in front a God 'n everybody. Didn't want any a those women to get ideas."

"Heh," Wolverine smirked. He liked that she was ballsy enough to claim him. "What about you?"

"What the fuck about me?" Sabretooth gave him a look that implied he had no idea what Logan meant. "I've been locked up...almost since Three Mile Island."

"None a those women got a claim on you? Or you on them?” Logan was pretty sure Victor hadn’t had the pleasure of a female’s company in a long damn time but it was kinda fun ribbing his brother about it.

“Hell no,” Victor’s denial was accompanied by an expression of distaste. “They’re all skinny little bitches or barely more than kids. None of ‘em could handle me even if I wanted ‘em to.” He rolled his eyes at Logan’s barely concealed amusement. “Ha fuckin’ ha.” The growl was as automatic as the eye roll. “If you knew the answer why’d you ask the fuckin’ question?”

“Couldn’t think of any other reason you’d come up to the school, seein’ as it’s filled to the brim with whiny brats and skinny bitches.” Wolverine chuckled as his brother rolled his eyes again.

“Told you, smelt Magnolia,” Victor was frowning. “Somethin’ else too. You guys got a feral up there…a girl. Got an interestin’ scent to her.”

“I’ll ask around but unless she’s new…” Wolverine shook his head. “Dunno.” 

“The girl Magnolia was holdin’.” Sabretooth told him. “Their scents were blendin’ they were so close. Guess your mate got an influx of her when they touched. The girl smelt like a feral.”

“Prissy?” He couldn’t have been more shocked if Sabretooth had told him Xavier was feral. “You gotta be wrong Vic. That girl couldn’t be less like us if she tried. Nose in the air, thinks she’s too good for everybody, and chilly as a river in January.”

“Uh huh.” The other feral just shrugged. “Why’d you think that is? Huh? What’d make Magnolia go from defensive to protective so damn fast? What coulda happened to that girl to make her so cold?”

“Shit.” Wolverine dropped the wood he’d been carrying. “I gotta get back to Marie.”

“I’ll come with ya, least for a while 'fore I gotta get outa there,” Sabretooth finished stretching the hide over the makeshift frame he’d built and looked at the carcass. “It needs to drain before we can butcher anyway. Just haul it up so scavengers don’t get it.” He began to do the same to the hide and Wolverine forced himself to do as Victor suggested. Venison was good eating and if Xavier’s cooks didn’t know what to do with it he and Vic did.

By the time it was done he was chomping at the bit to see his woman. He didn’t want to think about what Prissy’s memories mighta done to Marie.


	26. Chapter 26

She’d never thought she could go through a worse session than when she’d absorbed Phoenix. Kitty had proved her wrong.

It wasn’t Kitty’s mutation that was the problem. 

She didn’t want to think about Kitty’s problem. It was horrific. Painful and twisted and far, far too familiar. No wonder Kitty had been so cold and distant. Rogue at least had her skin. Kitty hadn’t had anything to protect her.

And after what she’d been through, it was no surprise she’d completely suppressed the animalistic portion of her mutation. Phasing through walls was understandable. It was halfway normal when you considered other mutations. But a feral mutation generally had healing and instincts and those had been horrifying for Kitty.

After all, it was one thing to be violently raped by your first boyfriend. It was another to heal all the evidence of it due to a manifesting mutation. And then have that part of you demand judgment upon him. Meeting out that punishment had been the final straw. Kitty had buried that part of her mutation and done her best to pretend that all she could do was walk through walls. Catlike but nothing frightening.

Nothing that would cause her to get blood on her claws again, or tear out someone’s throat.

Rogue sighed at the memory of Kitty’s misery. She’d hidden it so well, not even the professor had guessed there was more to her mutation than her phasing. And with the mutation she'd buried most of the memories of what she'd done to her rapist. She couldn't quite bury the rape in her mind, but she could behave so that it had no chance of happening again. And thus Katherine Pryde the ice queen was born.

The elevator to the upper levels seemed to take forever. She leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes, waiting and ignoring the disorienting sensation of the elevator. She wanted Logan and their bed and his arms around her.

The likelihood of that happening was slim. And mostly her fault. God knew the man would have happily kept her in bed for weeks at a time if she'd given him the green light. For someone most of the school considered animalistic at best and rabid at worst Wolverine was incredibly patient. At least with her.

Sometimes she wished he was a little less patient. Physically she could tell he wanted her. With a man like Wolverine it was incredibly obvious. Mentally she wondered sometimes if he was really all that thrilled about having a Mate he didn't even remember meeting. A Mate with her mental issues and the occasional flash of poison skin. He didn't remember their history or the near six years worth of conversations and feelings that had only grown from their first meeting.

She had to admit that it hurt sometimes, more than sometimes, that he could just...forget all about her. She had a very strong understanding of how Victor must have felt, when Logan lost all his memories. Rejected, abandoned, and at the core of it all, unworthy, unlovable, and worthless if she could be so easily forgotten.

'So you're doing what exactly?' Phoenix was blazing to life in her mind and she was never nice when she talked. 'Not that I mind seeing either of you unhappy. Though I am curious.'

'About what you nutty bird,' Rogue had her own nicknames for the people in her head. And Phoenix didn't deserve the dignity of being called by her designation when she had such an attitude.

'Are you going to keep punishing him? It's so much fun to watch him suffer and even more so that you punish yourself along with him.' Phoenix chirped her pleasure. 'No matter what I did he never wanted me after he met you. And don't get so angry with me. It's not my fault that I'm the way I am. I am what I was made after all. Just like you. Only you're afraid to go after what you want and angry because he doesn't know what you need. You're both so stupid it's almost sad to watch you squirm. Almost.'

"That's it," Rogue had enough of that. Valid points or not, Phoenix hadn't learned to control her spite. "Back in your room." Phoenix pouted and shrieked but eventually was stuck inside the room made just for her. Eventually the mutation/personality would learn to get along with Rogue and the others but until she did solitary confinement was best.

"Talkin' to yourself darlin'?" Wolverine was smirking at her as the elevator doors opened.

She didn't think about his reaction. Seeing him, after what had happened with Kitty and then Phoenix's needling, was such a relief. Her lungs finally expanded fully and she flew towards him. Wolverine hadn't been on the receiving end of her flying hug lately and misjudged the amount of force in her trajectory. The loud thud as his adamantium laced body hit the wall was almost as funny as the surprised look on his face.

Of course the look didn't last long as she cupped his jaw in her palms and kissed him. His lips responded to hers instantly and he turned to press her against the wall. His hard body rubbed against her as they devoured each other's mouths. The moan that emerged from her lips was hungry and completely without control.

"Hmm...Wolverine, take me to bed." She pulled her lips from his long enough to make the demand.

"Fuck yeah baby." Her mate growled and his powerful body carried hers to the room they shared. 

8888

The mattress was firm under her back and the quilt was soft but it was Wolverine's heavy wonderful weight over her body that kept her attention. His hands made quick work of her clothing and when she was naked he was still wearing his jeans.

His mouth moved from her lips to her breasts and she cried out as his lips surrounded her nipple and began to lick and suckle it. His strong mouth drew her body upwards in gentle powerful pulls that seemed to fill her belly with lava until she was moaning and clutching his head to her breasts. 

His jeans rubbed against her thighs, his cock hard and pressing down against her mound, teasing and stroking the fires of her desire with pressure and motion. It felt so good, and at the same time wasn't nearly enough. "Logan, Wolverine...I want..." Rogue moaned as he rolled off her and cupped her pussy in his hand, massaging the heated flesh tantalizingly.

She couldn't speak again, his lips nibbling and devouring hers before his fingers slipped between her nether lips. He was determined and wonderful and if she didn't make him listen what she actually wanted wouldn't happen.

Rogue concentrated on Erik's mutation and used the metal zipper, button and rivets in Logan's jeans to open them and pull the denim off his body. When he was fully, wonderfully, naked against her she forced her eyes open and looked at him. "I want you Wolverine." She managed to speak steadily enough that he would believe this was more than lust talking. "I need my mate to possess me, to have me and push the memories away. Please. I need you inside me Logan."

His expression was dark and for a moment she wondered if he was feeling insulted or angry with her for what she'd said. Her own confusion must have showed because his lips curved upwards and he bent down to kiss her lingeringly. "'S'all right darlin'. I was just...fixin' that in my mind."

She chuckled at him and her laughter stopped with his mouth over hers and his body slowly and carefully covering her. He was so warm, heavy and right, pressing down on her skin, her thighs spreading to cradle his hips and back arching as his hands slid beneath her back.

Wolverine's cock pressed against her pussy, hot flesh turning slick with the wetness seeping through her folds and he chuckled evilly in her ear. "'M not gonna be able to stop once we start darlin'." He warned her as the tip of him found her entrance.

It had been so long, it seemed like years, since he'd been inside her. Rogue arched her hips up to him and felt the head of his cock push forward. "Ohhhh..." Her breath caught and as he pushed forward. One long stroke and he was filling her, stretching her, until she felt as if she'd burst with the pleasure of it.

One of his hands snaked up beneath her back and wound into her hair, forcing her gaze to meet his. Golden eyes stared down into hers as he sawed back and forth inside her body. Every stroke seemed to fill her twice over, each withdrawal a terrible empty echo of need through her body until she had wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust.

When her eyes drifted shut at the first tremblings of her orgasm Wolverine growled until they opened again. When ecstasy crashed over her and left her trembling and spent, he didn't stop to let her catch her breath. His hips flexed and rotated and then slammed down to hers and startled a scream from her lips.

Higher and higher, he drove her mad with passion until Wolverine was grunting and cursing and commanding her to come again around his cock. Marie arched her body up to his, her neck and shoulder beneath his mouth and screamed again in pain and pleasure as his orgasm snapped hotly through his body.

She could feel it, the heat of his seed, the pulsing of his body inside hers and her own pleasure increasing until she was one giant vibrating nerve that his body plucked and played at his whim. When his hands dug into her hips and his teeth closed hard around her shoulder black tinted bliss rolled over her eyes and she screamed his name again as she shattered.

He didn't roll off of her, or apologize for the bite he'd left on her skin. He licked it, his mouth and tongue lazy over her bruised and bloody flesh, cleaning the mark he'd left on her skin. His body was inside hers still, and she was wrapped around him. When she sighed and let her thighs loosen and slip from his waist he chuckled wickedly.

"God damn mate." He paused in cleaning her wound to kiss her mouth gently. "You might just give my healin' factor a run for its money."

Rogue couldn't help it. She giggled.

8888

Slowly but surely his memories were coming back. When he got a flash of Marie telling him her name it felt like a revelation. Other memories to do with the time after they became lovers, including how his mate had helped Red, came more quickly then.

He still couldn’t remember actually meeting her though. It was frustrating and more than once after a session with the Professor he headed for the Danger room and spent an hour slicing and destroying anything put in front of him. It had been months now. Months since the mission that had recovered the last of his family. Months since Mystique had left the school. Months since the man nicknamed Havoc had revealed his last name and set a cat amongst the pigeons.

Wolverine snorted as he smashed his way through a killer robot. The simulation ended and he stripped off his teeshirt to wipe the sweat off his face. Alex Summers was the polar opposite of his little brother. He was mouthy, irreverent and made it plain that he thought Scott was an ass. He also got along really well with Torch.

The good thing about the months that had passed was that Marie and he had gotten closer. That had been made easier by the realization that all the things she liked or loved about him weren’t reserved solely for the part of him called Logan. She was happy to sit and drink a Molson with him, usually while they were watching a game. Or she’d sit and lean against him, reading a book while he watched something. And he’d found that all of the books in his room were ones he’d collected long before he met Marie. Each spoke to him in some way. Reading them had been like meeting old friends.

Marie had just smiled and pulled out the volume of poetry for him. “You told me once that every verse in here could be applied to life in some way. That language was something that we should treasure because when we’re without words we lose our method of changing the world. That a voice without language was almost useless.”

That he, the original caveman according to most of the X-Men, had told her that shocked him into re-reading the book. One verse lingered in his memory for a long time after he closed the volume and he wondered why it was so important compared to the rest of the book. He’d had to give up the mental search after he’d nearly given himself a headache. 

He was shutting down the danger room and headed for the elevator when Victor sauntered up to him. His brother had decided that the tent in the woods suited him fine and was currently paying for his spectacular feeding habits by hunting the deer population down to a healthy size as well as working on the cabin he was camped near.

Marie got along with his brother okay. She was mostly just mouthy which irritated Vic to no end but amused him too. Part of him was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Victor. But his brother showed no sign of wanting to murder his way through the mansion. And he was fiercely protective of the kids, his animal nature coming to the fore in a way that was a lot healthier than he'd been before Akali. He still didn't like most of the X-Men who hadn't been in on the rescue, making an exception for Red and Prissy due to their own problems. Duckman had narrowly avoided Victor's claws through his heart a time or two and Logan really couldn't blame Vic for that. He had his own problems with the little blond shit. And then there was the Cyclops...the mouth of the mansion.

It had taken all of Marie's not inconsiderable skills, as well as Blanca and Cookie, to keep Victor from flat out killing Scott the first time the Cyclops had sneered at the feral. Victor had the smaller man held to the wall with an iron grip on his throat, claws pricking at the vulnerable skin, in less than a blink. Big he might be, but the Sabretooth was damn fast.

"Ya'd better rethink the shit comes outa your mouth," Sabretooth had snarled.

Of course Wheels had attempted to intervene but Wolverine had aimed his own snarl at the professor and Marie had folded her arms and dared the older man to say anything else. "Go ahead, tell Victor he's wrong Professor. His claws might not be coated with adamantium but Vic's real nasty with how he uses 'em. He's gonna have his say."

Sabretooth had growled menacingly at the Professor even as he'd continued pressing Summers to the wall. "Got kits here, an' frails, an' ain't no one deserves the crap yer spewin'. Callin' my sister crazy. Sayin' my brother's nothin' but an animal. Twice what you are...fool who don't know when to shut up. I hear you been sayin' one more bad word 'bout my family, I'll come back, put my claws all the way through your throat. See how well you talk 'thout a voice box."

Summers had stammered and raged, trying to muster an ally or two. The real blow had come when Red had wandered into the hall and taken in the situation with a slow tilt of her head. "Victor, has he done something I'll need to apologize for?"

The Sabretooth had thrown Cyclops to the ground at that point, "Lady shouldn't ever have to apologize for her man. 'S'up to the male to make good on his word."

Red had simply looked down at her fiancé and sighed. "Scott darling, we simply must determine from where this...unfortunate attitude is coming. And stymie it. Otherwise I do fear for your continued heath."

"Mr. Creed, I must insist that you refrain from expressing your opinions in so violent a manner." Professor Xavier decided that was the moment to speak up. He got a very ugly growl in return and Victor had taken a half step towards Summers, probably to give a demonstration of how violent he could really be. His claws had grown nearly as long as his fingers with his rage.

"Sabretooth," Marie had gotten in between her brother and his potential victim while Blanca and Cookie had done the same with Summers. "Honey you've made your point." Her voice had been low and soothing while the other two had hustled Summers out of view. Red had remained, quietly watching. Her presence had been more calming than Wolverine had realized at the time. She'd made it plain that she was on Victor and Marie's side.

Sabretooth had shown every sign that he wanted to go after Scott again but since the man was by that time no where in sight he'd calmed down a bit. "Lil Magnolia... Jimmy's girl. Gotta take care a you."

"Let's go outside then," It had been a good suggestion. The woods always calmed Vic down. Walls weren't his friend anymore than steel and chains. "I'd like to fly some and we can work on the cabin some more." Sabretooth had nodded and Wolverine had managed to keep Wheels from saying anything that was likely to re-agitate his brother before Marie tugged Sabretooth away.

Wolverine sighed as he closed the doors to the danger room and even in his bad mood half smiled at the sight of his big brother. “Jimmy,” Vic nodded to him and popped in a piece of bubble gum. He’d started favoring the stuff when the little girl Sylvan had asked him not to smoke near her wings. She’d offered him bubblegum instead and Victor had amused himself for the next hour learning how to blow bubbles from the tiny girl. It turned out she liked ‘kitties’ and Victor smelt like a big cat to her. She also didn’t like how tobacco smelled or the way it stuck to the membranes of her wings.

That had gotten Logan to only smoke outside too, though he’d still pull out a cigar and chew on it for the familiar sensation. “Vic.” He returned the nod. “Whatcha up to?”

“Just seein’ how it’s goin’ over here. Your girl said somethin’ about taking Kitty down to her therapy group. Asked if we wanted to come and have a coupla beers while we waited, we could all have dinner after.” Sabretooth leaned against the wall and regarded his brother waiting for an answer.

“I got no problem with that,” Wolverine nodded.

“What’s got you so worked up that you had to kill robots for two hours?” His big brother never had been one to just let things lie.

“I still…fuck.” He moved towards the locker room and the showers. When he was done scrubbing there was the Sabretooth arms folded indifferently, chewing on the grape gum any feral could smell from across the mansion.

“That don’t tell me much.” The older feral commented as his brother got dressed in clean denim and cotton.

“I don’t remember meeting my mate. I don’t remember half the conversations we had, or…” It was enough to start really pissing him off again. “Nothing important.”

“Hey you knew you had a mate,” Victor pointed out. It was uncharacteristically glass half full of his brother and Logan gave him a long curious look. “Shut up,” Sabretooth growled in response. “I’m just sayin’ it could be worse. You remembered her almost right away. You knew she was special straight off.”

“It’s not the same.” Wolverine nearly threw the boot he was holding at his brother. “All the shit I’ve been through and I throw away the best memories of my life trying to get at shit that… Well it’s important but it’s not her.”

“Yeah Jimmy, ‘cause you knew this was gonna happen.” Victor rolled his eyes. “You always were one for sinking yourself in guilt instead of climbing out of it. Your mate know you’re pullin’ this shit?”

Logan shook his head and stomped his feet into his boots. “She knows I want to remember.”

“But not how pissed you are that you don’t.” Sabretooth was sighing like his little brother was an idiot and who knew, maybe he was. “Geez Jimmy. It’s only been...what? A coupla months, half a year? It could take you a year or more to get the memories back in order. You’ve had bullets in your brain runt. You think that shit’s easy to heal?”

His face must have expressed his horror at the thought because Victor looked like he wanted to smack some sense into him. “Gimme a fuckin’ break runt,” The big feral snarled at him. “That’s nothin’ to us. And it ain’t like she’s not around. You’ve got her scent and the place you two made alla those memories to get your brain going again. You can smell her an’ all.”

“Yeah,” Wolverine nodded cautiously.

“So scent is one of the biggest triggers for memory we’ve got. Why’d you think I always calmed down when I smelled strawberry pie? One a my best memories was you an’ me eating a pie we stole.” Victor was smiling at the memory and after a moment Wolverine recalled what he was talking about.

“Took a coupla chickens and a strawberry pie for desert.” He remembered and grinned. “And then we ate the pie first, nearly made ourselves sick.”

“Yep. But damn it was a good pie. Worth the bellyache,” Victor chuckled.

“Vic,” Wolverine looked up at his brother. “You really think I’ll get ‘em all back?”

“Yeah runt,” Sabretooth’s voice gentled slightly. “We usually do.” He clapped a hand on Logan’s back and began steering him towards the door. “Now c’mon. We don’t wanna keep the women waitin’. I think that little Kitty girl has the hots for me. She smells really good whenever I’m around her.”

“Yeah Vic. A girl with a history like hers is gonna fall for you, the biggest roughneck anyone has ever met. She’s a lady you dumbass.” Logan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes too hard or they’d stick at the back of his head.

“Haven’t you ever heard that opposites attract Jimmy? I mean shit, lord knows Little Magnolia’s way too good for you.” Victor shot back and Wolverine sighed. His brother might have gotten a lot of his words back and managed to balance the man and animal better than he had in years, but his personality? That hadn't changed as much. Victor would always be violent, honest to the point of crudity and loyal as hell to family. It wasn't all bad but damn, it took some adjustment.

8888

They wound up going to dinner at a semi-upscale roadhouse. It was relaxed enough that Wolverine and Sabretooth didn’t look too out of place but nice enough that Rogue and Kitty weren’t wrinkling their noses at sticky vinyl and skunked beer smell.

Rogue slanted a glance at Kitty who, contrary to what she’d thought, seemed more relaxed around Victor than any other male. “All right,” She looked at Wolverine. “Been a coupla months, we’re all settlin’ down some, and it’s about time we figured out what we’re gonna do.”

“I don’t understand,” Kitty offered quietly.

“She means about me,” Victor rolled his eyes. “Can’t a man at least eat before we get to the hard stuff?”

“No, I mean about all of us,” Marie rolled her eyes right back at him. “Kitty I know you need a lot more time and therapy before you’re totally comfortable with the feral side of your nature. But eventually? You’re gonna need more space than the dorms give you.”

“Thinkin’ about our conversation before Alkali,” Wolverine raised an eyebrow and Rogue nodded. “Still need to find the land for it.”

“For what?” Victor was a little irritated that he didn’t know what they were talking about, and it was a scent that Kitty shared. Both of them were used to knowing what was going on or being able to find out quickly.

“For the house,” Wolverine shrugged and took a long drink of his beer. “Marie an’ me were talkin’, and we can’t stay under Xavier’s thumb forever.”

“Chafin’ at the bit is an understatement,” Rogue explained. “Even with Scott’s…rehabilitation.”

Victor snorted at that and Wolverine sneered. Sure Phoenix had done some pushing but most of Scott’s behavior was just bad habits he’d gotten into. His dislike of Logan and his determination to blame Rogue for Jean’s problems had stemmed from his own insecurity as the leader. After Xavier had gone in and helped him figure out what was from Phoenix it had gotten easier for him to act more moderately. But he wasn’t a fan of either of them, blaming them both for his team’s rebellion. And of course Sabretooth's 'come to Jesus' chat/threat with Summers hadn't endeared Victor to the X-Men's erstwhile leader. Eventually he'd get over it and things would become smoother but in the meantime she and Logan felt the confinement of the mansion acutely.

“No wonder Alex can’t stand him.” Kitty shrugged off any concern about Scott.

“Don’t help that him and Torch are thick as thieves and Scott don’t completely approve of St. John’s bad influence.” Wolverine finished his beer and signaled for another.

“Hmph,” Victor huffed his irritation. “You’d think he’d have other things to worry about than what’s goin’ on behind closed doors. He’s an X-Man, not the fuckin’ morality police. And he don't know shit about what's actually goin' on.”

Rogue grinned. “But you see my point. Sooner or later we’re gonna hafta leave, if only for our own sanity.”

"You're not wrong there," Kitty shook her head. While Summers didn't have it in for her the way he did Rogue and Logan he wasn't a delight to be around for anyone these days. And the more her feral side emerged the less hospitable the mansion seemed. "So what were you two thinking? Back when you discussed it I mean?"

"Finding some land, not too far away from Xavier's place and building on it," Wolverine shrugged. "We were figuring Victor wouldn't want to live with a ton of other people around."

"Damn right," Victor agreed in a mutter.

"And we wanted to have plenty of room if we found other kids to take in. Kids like me or ferals who won't do well with a lot of people until their mutations are more manageable." Rogue explained quietly. "Jackal does okay but he's admitted his mutation hasn't completely manifested yet."

"Kid's in for a helluva time when it does," Victor rumbled and his shrewd gaze narrowed at her before glancing at his brother.

"We want to at least have a basic setup before that happens." Wolverine admitted. "He's a good kid."

"Logan had a good idea for a house, two A-frames, connected in the middle. One side for Victor, one side for us...at least for the upper levels. Lower would be living room, kitchen...that sorta thing," Rogue offered keeping her voice neutral. "And a saferoom in the basement, that won't be on the plans."

"We figured, kinda like a school but more spread out. More like a camp. A place for ferals and other kids to learn and not be confined all the time." Rogue shrugged. "But if nothing else, it'd be a place for our family."

Kitty was nodding her understanding but frowned. "What would this have to do with me? I get you three setting this up, but why tell me?"

Wolverine grinned at her. "Well you're gonna need a place to retreat too. And I guess you an' Marie are gettin' to be friends."

Rogue smiled at the other girl. “Plus we figure you’re old enough to decide what you wanna do and if you’d like to be part of the building process. You’re one of the few ferals with a secondary mutation, though it could be argued as part of being feral. Cats have been rumored to walk through walls after all.”

To her satisfaction Kitty giggled at the joke and nodded. “I guess design really depends on what you’re building for in the long run.” The youngest of the mutants present said slowly. Her dark eyes were faraway with thought and she sighed before she spoke. “Xavier won’t admit it, but I think Mr. Lenscherr was right last week, when he said there was a war coming.”

Rogue tilted her head when Sabretooth snorted in derisive amusement. “War began a long time ago. What’d he think we were sittin’ in? A spa?” He shook his head irritably. “Nah, we were prisoners of war. It’s been goin’ on since the government was aware of our existence.”

Wolverine nodded his agreement with his brother, however reluctant, “I don’t like it. But me not likin’ somethin’ hasn’t ever made it not true. So we gotta build to blend but also to defend.”

“To that end…” Kitty hesitated and then forged ahead. “I think the idea of a main house and cabins is a good one. Comfortable places, window dressing you know? Like the main rooms of the Institute are for visitors.”

“And something else behind them or below them, where we can take care of any little kids or people just not suited for fighting.” Wolverine grinned wickedly. “I like it.”

“Take the idea of a saferoom and expand on it,” Sabretooth nodded approvingly. “Nice idea little frail.” He looked at Rogue and then his brother. “Guess we’d better make a trip into the city then, all four of us. Go through the assets of Creed Corp and see what land we’ve got around here, or what we can buy up quietly.”

“Better to have a shell company, more than a few layers deep, buy up the land instead of Creed Corp directly.” Rogue suggested thoughtfully. “And if we can buy somewhere close as the bird flies…all to the good. But I don’t feel like being close to Xavier’s is the be all end all. They’ve got the Blackbird after all. And Kurt can teleport.”

“If we were somewhere…quieter…” Wolverine chuckled and nudged his big brother. “So you got any land up in Canada Vic?”

Rogue grinned at the thought of snow even as Kitty groaned about never getting to shop again. Sabretooth just chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s settle the where when we see what Jimmy an’ me got in the treasure chest.”

“Doncha mean war chest hon?” Rogue teased and was rewarded with Victor rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his beer.

“Whatever, I figure, have cards issued in your names so you two can do whatever shoppin’ you like while me an’ Jimmy go through all the paperwork we’ll need. Neither of us’ve been really available so the company’s been playin’ it safe and conservative. Not makin’ waves. Time to shake things up.” Victor shrugged. “Reminds me, Jimmy, tomorrow we’re gonna go an’ get me some sorta truck or SUV. That beat up thing you drive is good for blendin’ in the country but it’ll stick out like a sore thumb other places.”

“Why’m I buyin’ you a truck?” Wolverine was objecting more because he didn’t like being ordered around than out of disagreement with the premise.

“Because you got the black card and I don’t yet.” Victor told him reasonably. “Reminds me, gotta stop by Tiffany’s or Cartier, see about gettin’ a watch that don’t break when I pick it up. Get the frails a few things too.”

“Aww…Vic don’ I get a present too?” Wolverine was laughing at the big eyed look on Kitty’s face.

“What you want me to buy you pearls Jimmy?” Sabretooth wrapped an arm around Wolverine’s neck and pulled him close for a loud kiss on the skull.

That got Kitty laughing harder than Rogue had ever heard her before and they all settled down to eat as the food arrived.


	27. Chapter 27

Wolverine wiped the sweat out of his eyes and irritably swiped the huge white feather away from his chin. Fluffy was treading on thin ice. “You keep tryin’ to tickle me with that thing an’ I’ll make sure you go into early molt.” 

Warren simply laughed and shook his head as he helped lever another two by four up the mammoth tree they were working in. “Merely trying to get your attention.” He nodded towards the ground. “Your lady is waving at you.”

“I see her,” Wolverine leaned over and waved at his girl. Her hair was blowing out behind her as she rose in the air. When she was level with he and Fluffy he arched an eyebrow, “There a reason you didn’t just come up to begin with Beautiful?”

“Couldn’t tell where you were until I saw Warren.” Marie admitted. “Which from a strategic standpoint is probably good.”

“Inconvenient if you’re on the ground though.” Logan smiled at her, “You come to give us a hand?”

“I’ve got a few minutes,” She helped Warren with a few more beams. “But I wanted to tell you that Victor is on his way back. Should be here in a coupla hours.”

“Good.” Wolverine chuckled. “She won’t admit it but Kitty’s been frettin’ herself sleepless about him.” His brother and Kitty still hadn’t gotten together which was fine by him. Taking it slow was better than rushing into something and screwing with the pack dynamic. Kitty was still working through her issues and Victor was slowly getting used to being around people again. Both of them still had their good and bad days but they were evening out slowly. Eventually the good would outweigh the bad.

“She just needs time.” Marie smiled, “And with her healing ability finally emerging she’s got more than enough.”

“Yeah, who knew?” He shook his head as he wedged a support into place. “Girl half drowns herself and alla the sudden she’s got healing.” He was glad for his brother’s sake and Kitty’s. Kitty’s lack of healing had been one of the things holding Victor back. The last woman Victor had been close to had died more than a century ago. The emotional trauma had resulted in a violent, bloodthirsty and often cruel Sabretooth. Healing was no guarantee of immortality but it gave Victor some peace of mind and softened his personality a bit once Kitty’s mutation kicked on completely.

“Self-preservation is a wonderful thing,” His woman commented dryly. “I gotta get back. I’ve got bread in the oven.”

“Right.” He grabbed for her and wasn’t surprised when she didn’t even try to evade his kiss. “Love ya Beautiful.”

“Love you too!” Her answer faded with the distance as she flew away towards the house.

8888

Rogue stretched and pushed away from the desk with a groan. Big hands came down on her shoulders and began to press and knead the stiff muscle before she could stand and she sighed in pleasure. "Hmm... you can stop that sometime in the next year or so sugar."

Her mate bent over to kiss her nose. "You're workin' too hard," he reprimanded her gently. "But the layout looks good from a strategic standpoint."

"Yeah. Warren's point about mutants who can fly being able to use higher hides as sniper nests and scout points was a good one." Rogue groaned as his fingers found a knot and eased it gently smooth.

"Vic said he's found a coupla more folks who won't quite fit in at Xavier’s," Wolverine murmured as he slid his hands down her spine warming and soothing her aching back. "John and Chris are havin' a helluva lot of fun figurin' out where to put the traps."

Rogue chuckled as her mate scooped her up and laid her out flat on the bed, cutting her clothes off so he could massage her skin without impediment. "Hmm... that's another pair of jeans you owe me sugar."

"Bill me." His mouth was following his hands and pretty soon she didn't care about clothes or how many shreds they ended up in as his mouth and fingers teased her. By the time he slid inside her she was ready to combust. The feel of him, pressing her down to the bed, his chest against her back and hands sliding beneath her body sent her spiraling into oblivion quickly and ecstatically.

His rough chuckle in her ear brought her brain back into focus eventually. "Hmmm...what brought that on?" She forced the words out with an effort.

"Missed you. Been a long week," Wolverine rolled so they were on their sides and he could cuddle her without crushing her. She could never convince him her skin would keep him from suffocating her and at this point in their relationship it didn't matter.

"Been a long year." Rogue sighed happily. "But we're all doin' good. Even Victor seems like he's finally...calming some."

"He ain't ever gonna be civilized, but that's just Vic." Her mate agreed with a smile in his voice. She knew he was incredibly grateful, without cause in her opinion, for her acceptance of his brother. What was she supposed to do? Insist that a man who'd grown up without any trappings of civilization beyond four walls and a roof learn society table manners and formal etiquette? That sort of expectation was ridiculous, especially in the first year of freedom he'd had in decades. 

"He does fine. And he's more likely to learn what he needs in order to impress Kitty than because you and I want him to behave." Rogue reminded him. Sabretooth had found Kitty interesting from the get go and lately she was cautiously returning his interest. She wouldn't admit anything yet, but her worried face and scent whenever Victor was gone was evidence enough for any feral around.

"He's bein' a lot more patient than I ever thought he'd be," Wolverine admitted.

"Because she needs him to be." Rogue shrugged. "They've got time to figure it out. And it's not like Victor's pushing her. They've both got issues. Victor needing to sleep outside most nights regardless of weather is the mildest of his problems."

"Yeah...but like you said, they got time, and they're both movin' in the same direction now." He kissed her again. "C'mon, I got a little surprise for you."

8888

The thing he liked best about the house they'd built was the fireplace in the bedroom. The big bed had a headboard the size of a wall that partitioned the bed off from the area they'd turned into a sitting room. With a fire going at night they could see the reflections in the windows if they were in bed or they could sit on the loveseat before the fire and just hold each other.

Now he'd gotten his mate wrapped in a soft silk robe, the firelight flickering over her hair burnishing it in red flames and settled her into his big chair near her desk. He was conscious of those big green eyes watching him curiously as he moved towards the closet and the safe inside it.

Her lips had tilted into a half smile when he emerged from the closet. "Logan you haven't gone and bought me something else have you? You're spoilin' me rotten."

"No'm not," He grunted and shook his head before he handed her the box. "You just open than and you'll understand."

Waiting the long slow moments as she pushed open the blue box and stared at the rings inside was one of the hardest things he'd done. "You gonna gimme an answer?" He growled the question a bit impatiently but damn he was suffering here. The box had two rings in it. One a wedding band that matched her engagement ring. The other, another ring that would mesh with the other two. "You gonna marry me or not Marie?"

"Of course I will," Marie was holding her hand protectively over the ring on her finger like she thought he'd take it away. "But I love the ring you gave me. I don't want to change it."

"Ain't takin' it back," He took the bigger ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, showing her how it matched up and locked in with her engagement ring. "I'm tellin' you that I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Then let's get married next week. All the guys will be here. We'll get Storm, and Jean and Hank to come visit and we'll get married." She kissed him gently. "I didn't need another ring to convince me of that."

"I could get you a mine fulla diamonds and emeralds and it still wouldn't be enough to thank you for all you've done for me," Wolverine kissed her. "By the way," He grinned at her. "What kinda name is Rogue?"

Her gasp of happy surprise was one of the sweetest sounds he'd hurt. "I dunno sugar, what kinda name is Wolverine?"

"It's mine, just like you," He wrapped her in his arms. The memory of how he'd met her, a little hitchhiker who'd stolen a ride in his trailer and tried to save his life was one of his most treasured recovered memories. There were only a few missing now, but the other important one, the promise unspoken that he'd made to Rogue in Xavier's garage was another only recently regained. "The one sure sabbath of the heart." He murmured to her and heard her breath catch again. "This is marriage, this is love."

 

8888

You and I by this lamp with these  
Few books shut out the world. Our knees  
Touch almost in this little space.  
But I am glad. I see your face.  
The silences are long, but each  
Hears the other without speech.  
And in this simple scene there is  
The essence of all subtleties,  
The freedom from all fret and smart,  
The one sure sabbath of the heart.

The world -- we cannot conquer it,  
Nor change the minds of fools one whit,  
Here, here alone do we create  
Beauty and peace inviolate;  
Here night by night and hour by hour  
We build a high impregnable tower  
Whence may shine, now and again,  
A light to light the feet of men  
When they see the rays thereof:  
And this is marriage, this is love.  
\--Ludwig Lewisohn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So I know folks were really hoping I’d start pairing folks up but I wanted to leave it a little vague and up to your imaginations. Victor and Kitty seemed to fit together in my head and but I hadn’t really thought very far ahead for the rest of the refugees and team members. This was meant to be a story primarily about Wolverine and Rogue and how they end up together and settled. References to some of the refugees disliking Rogue or problems in the future are meant to hint at a bigger picture without going into too much detail as to what happens. Logistically I couldn’t figure out how to deal with a lot of the obvious problems that would come up without turning Rogue into a Mary Sue or having an all out war start up.
> 
> But we have come to the end of our tale and I hope you enjoyed it. I’d love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So this isn’t the first thing I’ve written for X-Men but it is the first I’ve posted. This is obviously AU in case you hadn’t guessed. It’s not so much plot driven as it is character driven so don’t expect a ton of action. We’ll have both Rogue and Wolverine’s viewpoints, though they might not always be perfectly equal as far as length goes. I hope you’ll enjoy this.
> 
> To new readers, wow, thanks for coming by and I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
